Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz
by Rdz2k7
Summary: This is the first entry in the Hurricane Star Crossover series which I have post over on DA, Theme has Battle Shouen, Comedy, Drama, BoyXGirl, OCxCanon, Shipping
1. Vol 1 - Neo Z Formation I

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 1 – Neo Z Formation I

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners, that means all familiar characters belong to either Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, are mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Prologue-

ND Age 2017 5 years has pass since the Roanapur War ended and Dark Onyx was defeated by Son Goku a Warrior from another Dimension who was summoned by the Light Mage Bentai to assist the Warriors of Hurricane Star Prime Earth Neo Z-Fighters, TUFF and the Justice League. Since then thanks to both Capsule Corp and Lance Corp a new Knothole Village has been establish outside of Republic City, The Athenian Vanguard and the Celestial Knight Academy and Republic City itself has added the Neon District.

As for Dark Onyx upon his defeat at the hands of Goku using his Super Saiyan God form Bentai cast a sealing spell over his Gem and S.T.A.R Labs decided to lock him away deep within ACME Labs.

\- Chapter 1-

Now in Republic City, the Capitol of the Planet Earth Stella and Loretta Eliot are passing by a huge house when a Moving Trunk enters the main yard. The two look around and see their Cousin and Classmate Megan Eliot and another one of their classmates Leslie Maxwell who is with her Garchomp named Mary-Marie

Loretta waved hello to her cousin "Hello Meg is someone moving into this house"

Upon hearing her cousin's Voice Megan Turning around "Yes as of matter of fact a family from Crystal Valley is moving in, since their daughter is going to be attending the Republic City Academy in the fall their parents decided to relocate here."

"You're right about Crystal Valley is three days away from Republic City, it may be too much to commute from point A to point B. "Stella said

Leslie asked "So who is moving in here which is a block away from where I live?"

Megan then explains "Grandfather said that the father is a Solarian Senator and his wife; they have a Daughter named Estelle Sapphire."

As the doors of the Hover car open up two people step out an Adult Male and Female along with a 14 year old girl who is with her bodyguard. Next Megan's grandfather the Republic City Academy Headmaster Emilio Manuel greeted them

Emilio greeted the Senator "Senator Sapphire as Headmaster of the Republic City Academy it's an honor to welcome you and your family to Republic City."

Senator Eon shakes Emilio's hand "Thank you, I was told by the elders that we'll be greeted by one of the locals."

Emilio then Look to his right "And this must be your Daughter Estelle, I asked my granddaughter Megan to show her around since she'll be attending the Academy next week."

Megan shakes Estelle's hand"Welcome to Republic City Lady Estelle, my grandfather asked me to show you around; anyway my name is Megan Eliot I'm the class president. Everyone this is Senator Eon Sapphire's Daughter Estelle, she'll be joining us at the Academy next week."

"Hello."

"Hi there."

Estelle didn't respond

"Hmmm she doesn't know English or any of the human Languages other than her own?" Leslie asked

Estelle then spoke "No it's not that, in fact I know English, Japanese and French, it that I been home School since I was young."

"You been home School this whole time, how come?" Loretta asked

Stella assumed "Well her father is a member of the Solarian Council and is one of the 10 Senators; her father may have some enemies who might not agree with his views on matters."

Megan said "I believe there's another reason; I think it's best not to bother her about it."

As the tour begins Megan shows Estelle around the Neighborhood were Josh and his Family resides in

Megan show Estelle the house the people live in "Here most of the residents have children some of them go to the Academy, one of the people you'll get to meet is Joshua Spencer."

Megan went up to the front yawn and rang the door, as the door opens and a Asian-American woman opens the door her name is Trixie Spencer, Samuel Spencer's Wife and mother of Josh, Verona, Tyler and Ronique Spencer

Trixie steps outside "Megan who's your friend?"

Megan said "Good afternoon Mrs. Spencer, this is Estelle Sapphire she's new here and will be attending the Academy next week. My grandfather asked me to show her around. Is Joshua and Verona home?"

Trixie explains "Josh has gone to meet with your brother after he was done with his homework and Verona went with Ronique to the Pokémon Center."

Estelle asked "There's a Pokémon Center here?"

Megan answered "Yes its downtown you have a Pokémon?"

"My Dewott." Estelle answered

Meanwhile Verona and her sister Ronique step into the Pokémon Center and is greeted by Nurse Joy

Nurse Joy greeted Verona and her sister "Welcome Verona."

"Thanks Nurse Joy we came to pick up Ronique's Flareon and Mawile." Verona said

"Yes they are both in perfect health." Nurse Joy hands Ronique's Flareon and Mawile

"Flareon."

"Mawile."

Ronique said "Good to see you're both feeling better,"

Afterward Megan and Estella enters the Pokémon Center

Megan said "Good you're still here I was hoping to get to you and your sister before you leave."

Verona return around "Meg who's the new girl?"

Megan introduces Estelle to the Spencer sisters 'This is Estelle she'll be going to Republic City Academy. Estelle this is Joshua's Twin sister Verona and their younger sister Ronique."

Estelle then notices Ronique's Mawile has a Mawilite Mega stone "I see that the Mawile has one of the Mega Stone Mawilite attached to its forehead."

Ronique said "Maui is not the only Pokémon I have that can Mega Evolved, my Gardevoir, Josh's Blaziken and Verona's Charizard, Pidgeot and -"

Verona said "Okay she get it she doesn't need to know how many of our Pokémon can Mega Evolved."

"Anyway Verona your mother said that your brother left to met up with Marc did something came up?" Megan asked

Verona answered "Marc left a message asking for him to come to the Neon District."

Meanwhile at Republic City Neon District, Josh met up with Alain Stevenson the Hedgehog; he's the son of Adrian and Konani Stevenson the Hedgehog

Alain asked "Josh so you got Jeff's Message too?"

Josh answered "I'm here so what did Marc want to tell us?"

Just then Marc came "Josh good, you're here."

Trevis asked "Marc what came up that you needed all of us to come here?"

Marc asked "Does anyone still remember that Dark Onyx?"

Kanji answered "You mean the same guy Goku went Super Saiyan God on what about him?

Marc explains "We all know that after Goku defeated that guy the 6 Gems that made him up where sealed away in 5 chambers with the main Gem put away inside a vault Deep within ACME Labs."

Brad said "Yes we all remember why bring it up?"

"That same Vault was broken into last night." Said Marc

"What!?"

Alain assumed "It had to be Karasuman doing, did they say how it was broken into?"

Marc answered "Nappa broke into the ACME Labs and killed the guards before blasting that vault doors open."

"Nappa you mean the same guy Vegeta killed years ago and 5 years ago Superman knocked out?" Kanji asked

Trevis said "You forgot already Kanji? Karasuman has a spell that allow him to summoned Revenants, Undead warriors who have been sent to Hell for the crimes they committed in their lifetime, Karasuman is able re-summon someone like Nappa anytime he wants. Bentai told our dads that in order to put a halt on the Revenants Karasuman must be defeated first as long as he's around there will be more Revenants. "

Josh said "That would explain why my dad head to the Watch Tower."

"And there's that thing with the Foundation Remnants." Rydia said

Alain said "I doubt we'll be hearing from the Foundation right now. From what TUFF has learned there's a power struggle within the Foundation's Leadership ever since this Dario Character took over the land of Shadows."

Chapter 2

in the Land of Shadows Dario is speaking with some of Ceyrano's Commander Faust

Dario sat down on his throne "You would turn on Tobias; tell me Faust what made you come to speak with me?"

Faust explains his actions "I have my reasons, it's not like I can return to Crystal Valley you know that I was exiled 10 years ago for siding with Ceyrano."

Dario made an evil grin "So you blame Ceyrano for your current situation. I'll allow you to return to this fortress with you tell me of the Location of the Tobias Faction? By terminating him I'll have full control of the Foundation."

Outside of the Fortress on top of the hills Tobias Reidial sit in wait along with the Solarian Scientist Dice

Dice said "Looks like everything is ready"

Tobias gives our the signal to his men "Surround the fortress."

Now back inside the fortress one of Dario's right hand men Zin enters the room

Dario turned toward Zin "Zin what it that noise?"

Zin explains "Sir Looks like Tobias has finally made his move."

Dario then looking over his shoulder "So it seems!"

Before Faust could attack Dario raise his hand and fires an energy blast sending him to the wall

Dario said "I knew you were too loyal to Ceyrano to betray his son."

Faust gets up from the floor"The Land of Shadows doesn't belong to you thieving Saiyan!"

Dario doesn't seem too surprise "I see you figured me out, however I cannot allow Bardock's youngest son Kakarot and King Vegeta's son the Prince Vegeta know that I still survived Frieza destroying our home world; my Secret shall die with you." Dario went Super Saiyan and began his fight with Faust, Faust fought with all of his power but Saiyan General proves to be a difficult enemy to deal with as Faust to thrown out the window. "Dario: Is that all you got Solarian you're disappointing me. Frieza's men like Dodoria put up a fight better then you Faust."

Faust jumps back inside "Fuck off! You damn dirty ape! I'm a Solarian of the Warrior Class!"

"Well you still have some fight in you." Dario said

Just then a woman with red hair breaks the window

Reflect shouted "Dario Calious!"

Dario turns around "You shall address me as Dark General of the Foundation - Collaus Faction! Ceyrano's plan has been in ruins why fight for his son who would end up sharing the same fate?"

Reflect said "We vow to fight for the Reidial Clan until death as if a Saiyan knows the meaning of the word Loyalty."

"Your Loyalty shall be the death of you!" Dario sends two energy beams out and knocked Reflect to a wall

Tobias storms his way into the throne room "Dario!"

Dario turned around "We met again Son of Ceyrano."

Tobias Battle aura flared "I'll reclaim my father's domain from you!"

Dario proclaims "The Land of Shadows it shall be the foot stone for my own goals and I'm not alone."

Out of nowhere Zod came and kicked Tobias into the floor

Tobias gets up off the floor "General Zod? How did you?"

"Escape? I'm the one who freed him." Dario said

General Zod stands over Tobias "Keel before Zod and shall be spared Solarian."

Tobias shouted "Never!"

Just then two Reidial Faction Grunts block the way

"No Lord Tobias, Zod forces are on their way here we must retreat before they get here."

"Damn you both! This is not over!" Tobias and his men take off

Dario then said "Very well boy, I hope entertain me better than this."

Chapter 3

Now inside the ACME Labs PSF Lieutenant Rexray Raikou has been called over to investigate the break in, once inside he and Cruz see two bodies being put into body bags

Cruz asked "Sir how did anyone get inside without anyone knowing?"

Lab Worker explains 'No one knows how the hell this Nappa Character got inside; witness said that he came out of nowhere blasting. Two of the Guard got killed in the Melee."

"That Revenant must still be in the area, we need to fine him and take back that Onyx Gem." Rexray said

[Just then Rexray intercom beeps as he answers it]

["Lieutenant Raikou we spotted that Saiyan Revenant Nappa, and he's not alone he has Squad of Crow men with him. Lieutenant Metro is already in battle with the enemy."]

Rexray responded "Okay go give Ziva back until Cruz and I get there."

{Now at the docks Lieutenant Ziva Metro the Gardevoir gets word that Rexray and Cruz is on their way}

Ziva said "I see until Lieutenant Raikou and Agent Kazuto get here we need to hold this one off."

Nappa made a grin "Like that'll happen!"

[Nappa does a swift upwards motion of the hand and cause a massive atomic explosion, however Ziva and two PSF Operatives managed to avoid the Ki explosion. Afterward Ziva rushed in behind Nappa and swipe him with her Jian Sword]

"Why you freak!" Nappa yelled

[Out of nowhere Cruz does a back hand slap and sends Nappa flying]

Cruz said "We'll take from here Lieutenant."

" Okay, I managed to inflict some harm to him." Ziva said

Nappa gets up to his feet "You mean this small cut, that'll not stop me!"

Rexray said "It seems you're determent to return to Karasuman with the Onyx Gem."

[Nappa rapidly shoots a barrage of Ki shots and Cruz forms an energy shield to repel them. Rexray jump toward Nappa with an Uppercut to the face and then he grabs his arm and swung him into a street light]

"Lunar Dragon Roar Cannon!" Cruz raises both hands forward and release and twin energy beam attack toward Nappa knocking him off his feet

"Damnit!"

"Do you knell Nappa?" Cruz asked

"The hell I will!" Nappa began to hear Karasuman's Voice

("Nappa, forget about them, you have the Onyx Gem return at once and don't allow anything to happen to it.")

" Damn Looks like I'll have deal with you guys another time." Nappa takes off into the sky

"That son of bitch is making a run for it."

"We can't allow Karasuman to put Dark Onyx back to together!"

*Now in Republic City onboard the TUFF Skycarrier (It's similar to the SHIELD Helicarrier) Malory Archer steps inside the Chief's office*

"Okay what's with this gathering?" Malory demanded as she looked right at Dudley

Dudley said "Hey I didn't do anything this time."

Laiya asked "Ms Archer didn't you get the txt? The Chief wants all Senior Field Agents and staff in his office."

"And when does Malory ever read a txt from Herbert Dumbrowsky?" Lana said

*Then Katherine Katswell-Leroy enters the Office and sat on the desk*

Malory demanded "Katherine that seat not for you, and where's that talking Flea?"

Katherine then slams a plaque with her full name on it "That's Chief Katherine Leroy to you Ms, Archer."

*Archer, Lana, Ray, Dudley, Cyril, Cheryl, Krieger and Pam all gasped*

Everyone expect for Kitty, Rowen, Keswick and Laiya shouted "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?"

Keswick said "Oh no don't tell me that you guys didn't read the Txt that been send out."

Malory asked "How she ended up being Chief?"

Katherine then explains "Herbert the Previous Chief has health problems so he appointed me to take his place."

"So Mother is going to work alongside you for now on?" Archer asked

Katherine then said "About that Sterling, there's going to be some restrictions, I'll have Tammy the Intern send your all an E-mail explaining the new restrictions next week and I recommend you all read it when it comes to your computer or Mobile Devices. Now that not to long ago The Pokémon Special Forces along with Interpol Operative Cruz Kazuto was in a battle with one of the Revenants send by Karasuman, This Revenant is the Saiyan Nappa who stolen the Main Onyx Gem from the ACME Labs. As of right now they are in pursuit of him as we speak."

Archer stepped back "Wait you want us to help go after a freaking Zombie have you play any of the Resident Evil games or at least watch the movies?"

Kitty said "Sterling Revenants are not like Zombies."

Keswick picked up the results "I already pin point where this Revenant is trying to lose his pursuers. It's in the Town called Elmore."

Kitty gasped "Elmore? That's where Nicole and her Family live."

Katherine sais "Which is why I'm sending you there, if you run into Nappa don't try to fight him Kaitlyn (Kitty's first name) call for back up?"

"So Dudley isn't going this time?" Archer asked

Katherine said "Nicole and my sister go way back that's why she's going to Elmore by herself."

Lana said "Okay I'm going with just in case let's go Archer."

"No way take Cyril; I'm not going to fight something out of a horror movie."

{Lana grabs Archer by his shirt)


	2. Vol 2 - Neo Z Formation II

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 2 – Neo Z Formation II

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners, that means all familiar characters belong to either Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, are mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 1-

Now in the Town of Elmore the Wattersons are in the Family's car on the way home, it was late and not many people are outside due to a news report, riding alongside Richard and Nicole Watterson are there 3 kids Gumball, Anais and Darwin

Gumball said "Mom what's the rush to get back, we didn't see the ending of that movie."

Nicole explains "I just learn from Larry that a group has been roaming around Elmore, Therefore we're hurrying back home before these people sees us."

Gumball asked "Mom have you been watching that movie The Purge again?"

Nicole answers "No and don't compare that movie to an actual news report!"

Just then, Gumball spotted someone, a human girl standing at the sidewalk

Gumball look out the car window "Who's that, I never see her face before."

"Is she new?" Darwin asked

Nicole stops the car "Who would be out at this hour."

Nicole back up the car and see that the young girl was holding an appeared to be a carved knife, the same kind of knife seen and Yandere type Animes. "What she planning to do with that?"

Gumball also notices the knife "Hey, I hope she's not doing what I think she's doing!" Gumball jumps out of the car, and just as the yellow hair girl was about to drive the knife into her gut, Gumball raced toward her to stop her from whatever she was going to do.

A Few days Earlier...

*In Gravity Falls, Oregon Pacifica Elise Northwest who live what many can only dream about, but all is now what it seemed. Emotional abusive parents to an extent, as their ideas of what is important for her is "winning and looks" and go to parties instead of spending time with her. Two years ago at the Northwest Mansion Pacifica goes as so much to disobey her own parents in regards to wearing her dress by her own choice or trying to tell Dipper her parents made her hide the truth about the curse to him, her father responds by controlling her with a simple ring of his bell to keep her in line. All just to keep their wealthy status even if it gets other people killed. after seeing that her family has been nothing but a collection of Card Carrying Villains for the last 150 years, she breaks from the tradition and genuinely helps someone other than herself, declaring that she intends to make up for all the wrong the Northwests have caused over the years.*

That is until a week later when she learn from an unknown source telling her of her father's misdeeds

"Pacifica your father is a Traitor Not just any Traitor, A Traitor against the human race, the United order of Nations, the Galactic Federation and extension a Traitor against the gods."

"Wh-what?"

"Your own father was involved with the crimes committed by the Foundation. And during the Roanapur War and the Sacking of Neon City, Dreamcity and Knothole Village. 3 Mobian cities were destroyed thanks to him."

Pacifica is now shock was what she being told about her father "Oh my god he played a hand in that, does my mother know."

" I'm afraid so, the reason Preston never faced execution along with Ceyrano is because he kept himself hidden. And your mother is guilty for helping him keep people in the dark about his involvement. And there's another thing you need to know, hold still."

The unknown man with the V for Vendetta Mask pulled out a small blade and pulled off a collar off Pacifica's neck

Pacifica picked up the collar "Wh-where that Collar come from?"

"It's a mind control device, Preston must have order this to be put on you without you knowing about. Once he gets the signal from Tobias this will turn on forcing the wearing to fight for the Foundation."

Pacifica began to get upset "I don't wanna fight for some terrorist Group! I'm no one's tool!"

"Then you must leave here, go fine someone who will help you, as long as you remain here you'll have no chance in hell to make up for all the wrong the Northwests have caused over the years. You father will never let you do that."

With that in mind Pacifica took off, however her parents learn about this and send people to capture, she managed to lose them in the town of Elmore; there she was standing on the sidewalk

"Damnit! No matter where I go they'll not rest until they force me back" she raised the knife below her adamant "they can't bring back someone if that person is dead!"

Back to the Present...

Pacifica eyes were still shut tight, but she did not feel the knife entering her stomach. In fact, she didn't feel the knife at all. That's when she opened her eyes, she sees Gumball holding the knife in his hand

"What the hell is wrong with you? Were you planning to cut yourself?" Gumball questions Pacifica's actions just now

" What the- Who are you?" Pacifica demanded

Nicole Pushes Gumball aside "let me talk to her before you start something." Nicole then turned back to face Pacifica "Take it easy there; we're not here to hurt you."

Pacifica asked "Wh-who are you people?"

Nicole then introduces herself "My name is Nicole Watterson, that's my son Gumball Watterson so what's your name?"

Pacifica responds "It's Pacifica."

Gumball asked "That's it just Pacifica?"

Pacifica explains 'I have a last name but I don't think I should be using the Northwest name anymore after what I been told."

"What are you talking, what you been told?" Nicole asked

"Before I tell you anything else, just wake me when this dream is over" Pacifica drop to her knees and fainted

"Northwest where I heard that name from? Can't leave her like this" Nicole turned toward her husband "Richard help me get this girl in the car."

"Okay" Richard got out of the car and help Pacifica into the back afterward the Watterson's resume their dive home

-Chapter 2-

The Very next day Pacifica wakes up and see the Wattersons standing above her, as she opens her eyes she jumped back

"What th…how did I?"

Gumball walks into the guest room "Okay I know you want some answers in why you're in guest room, but first up is this? Why would you wants to commit suicide for?

Pacifica turned her head away from Gumball "Why should I answer that question how do I know you won't hand me over to my damn parents"

Nicole sat down on a chair next to the bed "Now, Now we'll wait until you're ready to tell us what happen between you and your parents. But still we need to know why you want to kill yourself?"

With that Pacifica turned her around to face Nicole "A week ago I hear from things about my parents, things that made me ashamed to be a Northwest."

Anais then take a look at the outfit Pacifica is wearing "You don't dress like you from a middle class family."

Pacifica confirms was Anais said "You're right I'm not from a Middle class family."

Just then the doorbell ranged "I'll get that, Richard you and the kids stay here with Pacifica." Nicole head down the stairs and went to the front door as she opens the door she sees Kitty, Archer and Lana. "Kaitlyn?"

Kitty waved her hand "Hi Nicole long time no see."

Archer said "So this is your college roommate, hi I'm Sterling Archer and this is Lana Kane."

"Okay."

Kitty then asked "Nicole I need to ask you something did anyone in Elmore see an oversize man running around lately."

Nicole answers "No, come to think of it there was a news report about a group roaming around Elmore as of late."

" That must be him." Lana said

"Yeah the undead Saiyan zombie." Said Archer

Lana corrected Archer "Revenant Archer, Nappa is not a Zombie."

Archer asked "Again aren't Revenants are like Zombies?"

Lana said "Hell no! A revenant is basically a ghost. A ghost inhabiting his own old body, or rather corpse. Stop playing those Resident Evil games Archer; this is not that TV Show the Return."

"Revenant, Kaitlyn what are those two talking about?" Nicole asked

Kitty explains "We're dealing with an enemy from the past that should still be dead."

Just then a Car drove up and 4 men dressed in black came out holding guns "So you're the one who found her, we'll be taking back now."

"And who are you?" Nicole demanded

"And what's with the guns?" Kitty also demanded

Archer then drew out his gun "How about you drop it!"

"Archer, what the shit!?" Lana yelled

Kitty' said "Sterling put that away this is a neighborhood someone may see you."

Archer said "What about these guys, they have their guns dawned too."

"Is she inside the house we're going in."

"You can't go inside someone's house uninvited assholes." fires a shot and one of the men in black in the chest and he drop to the ground

"You son of bitch! You don't know who you're dealing with!"

Archer said "You don't know who you're dealing with; we're the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force assholes."

One of the Men's mouth dropped "TUFF still lives?!"

"And kicking!" Archer guns down the remaining 3 point blank in their foreheads

Nicole is shock at what Archer just did "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"It's us or them." Archer said

"Someone saw you kill those men!" Nicole pointed to one of the Watterson's Next door neighbors Mr. Robinson

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!"

Nicole pulled Archer and Lana inside the house before anyone saw them

Richard and the other ran downstairs "Nicole we heard gunshots are you okay!"

Kitty said "You must be Nicole's Husband, I'm sorry that my one of my partners scared you."

Gumball and Darwin look out the window and see four dead bodies

"Uhhhh what just happen here?" Gumball asked

Darwin said "I think these guys are dead."

Nicole grabs Archer by his Turtleneck sweater "Okay Sterling Archer what did you got Kaitlyn into?!"

Archer said "Easy you Blue MILF Cat lady, we don't know who were those 4."

"And Thanks to you shooting them we'll never fine that out." Lana said

Pacifica takes a look at the 4 dead men "I know who they are, they work for my father. Once he know that the 4 he sent after me are dead he'll send more."

Archer turned toward Pacifica "So you're what this is about, okay blonde you wanna explain yourself? Nicole was about to crew me out here"

"Fine, no sense is not telling anyone" Pacifica explain what happened two years ago while at Northwest Mansion in which she include every signal detail

Nicole's left eyebrow twitched "So your Family had a Curse when you tried to tell Dipper about it your dickhead of a father responded by controlling you with a simple ring of his bell to keep you in line!?"

"What I mother did something similar with me when I was younger." Archer said

"Your case is different Archer" Lana said

Kitty said "So your father used a bell to keep from you from speaking out for yourself?"

Nicole punched the wall "That BASTARD, why didn't her mother try to stop him!"

"If that's the case then she's just as bad as her husband." Pacifica said

"I'm more interested in Preston involvement in the crimes committed by the Foundation. And during Roanapur War, 3 Mobian cities are destroyed because of him and all this time he been hiding for law." Said Lana

"That's why I can't use my Last name anymore knowing what my father done." Pacifica said

"She's right" Kitty said "if word gets out not only will anyone with the name Northwest will be branded as Traitors the Black Guard unit will do to them what they did to the criminals of Roanapur War who aiding the Foundation."

"I know I read the newspapers on how the all of Roanapur were put to the sword by the Black Guard." Pacifica said

"Looks like we'll be here for awhile Lana." Kitty said

Archer said "Okay I'm going to do something about those bodies outside, Richard you're with him."

-Chapter 3-

Moments later Richard help Archer load the 4 dead bodies into his car and drove out to the docks, Once at the docks Archer check for anyone else before stepping out of his Car. Richard and Archer places the bodies inside the warehouse and Archer made everything look like a Murder/Suicide gone wrong

"Okay everything is all set and done" Archer said

Richard said "Mr. Archer what about Mr. Robinson he saw you shot these men."

"Relax I'll speak with him."

Back inside Elmore Archer went to speak with Mr. Robinson-

Mr. Robinson shouted "Forget it you trigger happy maniac! I saw what you did you shot and killed those 4 men, I don't know what you done with the bodies, but I know it's not good!"

Archer said "Take it easy you Muppet reject!"

"I'm a what! What did you call me!?"

" I called you a Muppet reject!"

*Angered by Archer's insult Mr. Robinson jumped and attacked him, moments later inside the Watterson's home Archer has Mr. Robinson tied to a chair with a black eye on the right side of his face and his mouth duct taped*

"Sterling Archer What did you do!?" Nicole demanded

Archer explains "I was trying to tell this guy about the Foundation grunts I shot down but he started talking shit and then I called him a Muppet reject."

"You called him I what?" Kitty asked

"Archer, why did you call him that?" Lana asked

Archer pointed to Mr., Robinson "Just look at him Kitty he looks like a scrapped Character from the Muppets."

Kitty removed the duct tape from Mr. Robinson's mouth

"Why you son of- You're going to wish you took back that comment!"

Pacifica steps in "Okay before you start anything else let me talk to him." Pacifica informed Mr. Robinson of why those 4 men came to Elmore

"Oh my god, you were abused by your own parents and those 4 men this Idiot here shot up tried to take you back?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry you had to see that." Pacifica said

Archer said "You see now old man? This girl is under the Watterson's Protection so you cannot let anyone else know or else I'll have to erase your memory."

Just then the doorbell rang

Lana asked "Richard are you and Nicole expecting anyone right now?"

Nicole said "No we're not."

Archer said "I'll handle this; Richard turned off the lights, Lana open the door."

After Richard shut off the lights and Lana open the door Archer turned on the music Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins

"DANGER ZONE!WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Archer did a take down on whoever step foot inside the house and started punching on him "This is for all of the times you rang the goddamned bell!"

Nicole shuts off the music "Stop hitting him it's a kid!"

Pacifica turned on the lights and see Archer beating the shit out of someone she knows "Mr. Archer stop, I know him." After Pushing Archer off him Pacifica hugged the guy "Dipper are you okay how did you fine me?"  
Dipper said "Someone came to my house and told me of what happened a week ago oww my head who is that guy and why he attacked me?"

Archer said "Sorry about that kid I didn't know you're Pacifica's boyfriend, I was taking some caution after the last four tried to muscle their way inside the Watterson's home."

"So you're the one Pacifica calls Dipper." Nicole said

Archer assumes "What kind of name is that, I bet it has something to do with that birthmark or something must be a nickname nice goatee there."

"And you just notice that while you were punching the shit out of the kid?" Lana asked

"Okay just who are you guys?" Dipper asked

Archer explains "We're Sterling Archer, Kaitlyn "Kitty" Katswell and Lana Kane of TUFF."

"Dipper if you came looking for me that would mean" Pacifica steps outside and sees Mable carrying Gumball inside the house

"Hey Pacifica it's been awhile." Mable said

Nicole see Gumball in Mable's arm "Oh no what happen?"

Mable explains "I don't know he took out look at me and started to bleed from his noise and passed out."

Lana notice Mable has a Keyhole sweater on "It's your boobs sweetie you're wearing a Keyhole sweater."

Archer took a look at Mable "Oh my god those tits are like the ones in those female Characters in those Japanese Animes like Hinata Hyuga from Naruto and Orihime from Bleach."

"Don't think about it she's 14!" Kitty shouted

"Let's not start that up again Kitty." Archer said

Gumball wakes up "Huh what happen how I got inside my house?"

Dipper explains "My sister carried you back here when we were at your School asking about Pacifica, you and Darwin came and that's when you….."

Nicole pointed out "You got a nose bleed again."

Gumball sees Mable "It's not my fault she's where those sweaters with the Boobs exposed."

Archer said "Come on ladies those tits can made any guy human or non human get a hard on down there."

Anais asked "So you two are friends of Pacifica."

Pacifica explains "Yeah about that, when I first met them, we didn't became friends at first. Looking back I realize that how selfish I was back when I was 12."

"And it took you 2 ½ years to shape up your act." Lana said

"Is that one of the main reasons you was planning to commit Hara Kiri?" Darwin asked

"Hara Kiri?" Mable asked

Dipper places his hands on Pacifica's shoulders "You were planning to commit suicide over what you been told about your father?"

Pacifica explains "After being told that I couldn't live with that shame I even refused to use my last name knowing full well that once someone knows the truth the Northwest Family is going to be branded as traitors and the Black Guard Unit is bound to put every Northwest to the sword for Treason."

Kitty said "Pacifica there is other ways to atone for your family's past misdeeds that doesn't have to involve you having to commit Japanese suicide. Instead of Death you can make a stand and help bring down whoever is left of Foundation and bring them to justice."

Archer asked "Which Foundation, you do know that the Organization has split into two Factions after Ceyrano was executed by the Solarian Sliver Guard."

"Both Factions, I going to assume that Preston and his wife are loyal to the Reidial Faction.." Kitty said

"And sense your don't wanna use your original surname why not use our surname." Gumball said

"You mean use the Watterson's name?" Pacifica asked

Lana said "If that case she may be unable to go by her first name Pacifica."

Nicole said "She has a middle name Elise she can use that."

"Elise Watterson does that sound right?" Archer asked

Just then some of Gumball's Classmates ran inside the house

"It's you guys." Darwin said

Gumball asked "Hey where's the fire?"

Carrie explains "There's some over size monster tearing up downtown Elmore."

Kitty asked "What he looks like?"

Teri describes what they saw "He's big, mean, and bald and he has a monkey tail."

"Nappa!" Kitty

"ZOMBIE!" Archer yelled

"Zombie?" Mable asked

Lana said 'It's no Zombie, it a revenant."

"Whatever I'm not going!"

"Oh yes you are!" Kitty grabs Archer and put him in a head lock and dragged him outside

-Chapter 4-

Downtown Elmore, Nappa smacks away a couple of Elmore Police Officers" Get out of my way I have no time to be dealing with you freaks!"

"Stop right there!" A laser beam went pass Nappa's face and scared it

"Who are you how dare you touch my face!"

Archer held out his gun "Back away from the cops you're not feasting on any brains today!"

Nappa yelled "What! I'm no Zombie you idiotic earthling! Don't you see a revenant when you seen one?"

"Well I have played Mortal Kombat X." Archer said

Kitty said "Sterling this is not a game."

Nappa charges his Ki and rushed toward the 3 TUFF Agents but Kitty jumps over Nappa but not before clawing his back

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I'm going to rip the fur of your ass for that!"

"Ittou Hayate!" wave of energy which travels along the ground and knocks Nappa of his feet

"I'll be your opponent." Jonathan said

Nappa gets back up "You're one of those Solarians; you think you can face a Saiyan in battle?"

"You're letting your pride get the better of you maybe that's why you lost to Goku long ago." Jonathan give Nappa a reminder

Enraged Nappa punches Jonathan right in the face but he was unparsed by the hit and lands a punch to Nappa's chest pushing him back

"Ryuei-Jin!" Jonathan swings both blades downward, creating a huge blade of energy; Before Nappa could doges it he got cut on his shoulder causing him to drop to his right knee. "Looks like a Solarian is capable of fighting a Saiyan in signal combat after all" Jonathan grabs Nappa by his throat and lift him up "Out with it where's the Onyx Gem you stolen from the ACME Labs, talk before I make you rule the day you even came to this planet?"

"I already do!"

"Lt. Flynn he must have buried it somewhere around the city."

"Ha you'll never finger out where I hid it! it won't be long until Karasuman fines it first!"

"That's what you think!"

The Raikazemaru Shinobi use sealing Jutsu on Nappa placing him inside a stone box

"Until we take down Karasuman this sealing Jutsu will have to do, Kaitlyn you and Agent Archer and Agent Kane go should check on your friend and her family we'll take it from here." Jonathan said

"Okay, Sterling, Lana let's head back to the Watterson's home" Kitty said

-Chapter 5-

Now back at the Watterson's Dipper tell Gumball of his and Mable's time with their Grunkle Stan in Gravity Falls two years ago

Gumball said "Dang you two must have some screwed up summer, I mean you have another Uncle who has 6 fingers, You use to have a crush on a girl named Wendy who now is 17 and is engaged to a guy named Mattson who decided to teach you how to use a sword. So how did you and Pacifica finally become an item?"

Dipper tried to explain how he and Pacifica became a couple without having to tell him of the NSFW parts to it

"I hope Ms Katswell and Ms Kane are okay." Anais said

"Are you forgetting someone?" Mable asked

"If you mean that Chicken Mr. Archer no" Anais said

Darwin then ran back up from the back "They are here!"

Pacifica gets up from her seat "Father must have sent more of his goons."

Gumball said "Okay Dipper it's time you put those sword skill to use."

Nicole held out her hand "Wait can't risk getting your friends and classmates caught in the crossfire." Nicole pulled out a remote control and everything they own are not in capsule form "I'll explain later, but right now get every capsule in the house and bring to the car."

As Gumball, Darwin and Anais head upstairs; Dipper sees Nicole turning on the gas and place a candle on the table "Okay Mable, Pacifica and everyone else I think we should all get out of the house."

All of Gumball's friends and Classmate as well as Dipper, Mable and Pacifica ran out of the house, afterward they all see the Watterson inside their car. Archer, Lana and Kitty head toward the Watterson's home when they see them inside the car

"What's their hurry?" Archer asked

"Nicole wait up!" Kitty said

upon hearing Kitty's Voice Nicole stops the car

Lana asked "What happen?"

"It's more of Preston's goons." Gumball said

Kitty said "If they are back then we have to deal with them."

"Kitty Katswell I think your friend may already took care of that." Dipper said

"What do you mean by that?" Kitty asked

Banana Joe steps in "I'll tell you what Dipper means by that, He saw Mrs. Watterson turn on the gas and let a candle up, That's real smart of her what if the house blow up?"

The without warning the Watterson's home blew up sending dead and badly burned bodies all over the street. Mr. Robinson look out the window "Mr. Robinson: Oh my god they blew themselves up!"

Then one of the dead bodies lands right next to Lana "Oh Shit!"

Kitty then asked "Nicole you didn't have to do that? We were on our way back."

Nicole turned around a tears running down her eyes "I know that! It would have been too late for you, Sterling and Lana to do anything." She then shielded her eyes "Don't look at me! I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"So In order to protect both Pacifica and her family she sacrificed the Family home. Lana I'm going call Katherine and tell her what happen and I help Nicole out." Kitty pulled out her cell phone


	3. Vol 3 - Neo Z Formation III

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 3 – Neo Z Formation III

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 1-

Back in Republic City on board the TUFF Skycarrier Katherine is contacted by Kitty who informs her of what happened

Katherine said "So the Blue Guard is going to search around Elmore for the Onyx Gem."

(Yes and there's something else that happened you see there's this girl named Pacifica who's father has been involved with what Ceyrano has done behind the scenes and-)

Minutes after Kitty told her elder sister of what happen while in Elmore

"So Nicole was force to destroy her Family home in order to lose Preston's henchmen." Katherine said

(That's I don't know what to do, her Family is without a home to go to now.)

Malory steps in "Don't bother, she destroyed her own home, I say let those Wattersons fend for themselves."

"Upon hearing that Katherine slaps Malory cross her face"

"You hit me?" Malory is in shock at what Katherine did

Katherine then gave Malory a cold stare "Not you see here you would abandon someone in need but we Katswells don't abandon a friend in need!"

"Try saying that to Katty if we ever see her." Malory said

Katherine then said "Katarina (Katty's first name) still need to get that through her head one day and her case is different Kaitlyn is not going to leave a friend of hers to fend for herself that's something someone like you would do, so I suggest you shut the hell up and keep out of this! Kaitlyn tell Nicole that she can bring her Family to Republic City and Pacifica and come with as well. "

Back in Elmore Kitty informs Nicole of what she been told by Katherine, however Gumball is not happy with the news

"What! We have to leave Elmore!?"

Dipper then said "Zach, Preston knows that Pacifica is still with you guys and TUFF is helping them out. Due to that fact that Kitty and your mother know each other."

Gumball then broke into tears "I don't wanna leave Penny!"

"You're not going to leave her be, you can still call her whenever you want to." Mable said

"Or better yet you can go to her and tell you're going to be away from Elmore awhile and ask her to give you a goodbye blow job." Archer said

Nicole threw a brick right at Archer who doges it "You're not having my son ask Penny to give him a farewell blowjob you pervert!"

"I'm no Perv!" Archer said

"But that you say was kinda perverted" Mable said

"She's right Archer don't be encouraging minors of the age of 14 to having sex."

"In cat years he's 14 but in human years he's—"

Kitty said "Zach is also and Anthro Cat."

A Day Later at an apartment complex in Republic City Stella and Loretta Eliot right to the 6th Floor and greet the new family who just moved in

Stella Greeted Nicole "Hello there we heard from our dad they we're getting new Neighbors, I'm Stella Eliot and this my sister Loretta."

Nicole said "H-hi"

Richard then came over "Nice to meet you sorry about the mess we're still unpacking, anyway I'm Richard Watterson, that's my wife Nicole and our Kids Gumball, Darwin and Anais."

Loretta asked "There's a 4th one with you?"

Pacifica introduces herself by her alias/middle name "I'm Elise"

Stella said "Mr. Watterson your wife doesn't seem happy to be here?"

Richard explain "Well we're originally from Elmore."

Loretta said "I see Republic City is new to her. I understand that Republic City is different from Elmore but give it some time Mrs. Watterson."

Stella said "We also have Junes Department Store downtown."

Anais asked "What's that?"

Loretta explains "It's like a shopping mall of sorts it's started in Japan located at the rural town of Inaba until they built another location here in Republic City in fact one of our classmate's mother is the manager there."

Later on at the Republic City's shopping District

"Oh cute that have their own theme." Said Gumball

Anais said "Well I kinda like it."

Loretta said "You're not the only one Anais; other kids like yourself enjoyed singing the Junes jingle."

" It's just not the same." Gumball said

Darwin said "Dude we know you miss penny, won't you give us a chance these two are given us a tour."

Gumball said "Maybe I should ask Penny to give me a farewell blow job."

"You would ask her to suck you off." Pacifica said

Gumball said "Oh don't act like you never gave Dipper a good suck!"

Pacifica started Blushing "Hey that's none of your business whatever happiness between me and Dipper stays between us okay!"

Loretta covers Anais' ears "Hey your sister can hear you talk about blowjobs and shit!"

"Sorry"

-Chapter 2-

A week later Josh wakes up, after taking a shower and getting his things ready for School he heads to the bus heading to toward the Republic City Academy, Upon arrival he sees Marc and his Cousin Alden

Josh said "I heard that Estelle won't be the only one joining us this semesters."

Marc said "Yeah I heard, in fact their family just moved into the apartment above Stella and Loretta who showed them around Junes."

Nicole drove her car in the parking lot

Nicole said "Okay while you guys are at School I'll be with Kaitlyn for awhile."

Anais said "Okay mom."

Pacifica asked "Does everyone in go to this School?"

Nicole explains "Not everyone there The Westside Academy across town, from what I heard Kaitlyn's daughter goes here.

Gumball said "You mean Julie go to school here?" Gumball then jumped out of the car "Well I don't wanna keep her waiting."

Darwin said "He seems happy about that."

As Gumball and Darwin head toward the Main gate he's spotted by Dipper and Mable

Mable said "Hey Gumball what's the hurry?"

Gumball stopped and Turns around "Dipper, Mable what the what?"

Pacifica asked "You two transferred here?"

Dipper answered "You could say that."

Gumball said "Oh you would do that Dipper. If you excuse me got someone whose mother knows my mother."

"Wait a sec." Everyone looks to their right and see Megan and her Umbreon walking toward the group. "You're all new here right?"

Gumball answered "Yes, and who are you?"

Megan then introduces herself "I'm Megan Eliot, Class President and since you're all new here you all need to follow me to get your class schedules."

Pacifica asked "Are you related to two girls named Stella and Loretta?"

Megan responded "Yes those two are my cousins"

Gumball asked "Hey if she's the Class President then why she's wasting her time with us newbie's?"

Pacifica answered "Because it's one of the duties of a Class President."

*Now inside one of the Classrooms*

"Did you heard 4 of the new comers is going to be coming in classroom."

" I hope one of them is cute girl."

As the door open Mr. Bothered an big size Adult Age big size Venusaur wearing a grey suit and red tie walks in "Mr. Bothered: Okay you punks time to shut those mouths up, I'm Kent Bothered your homeroom Teacher for this day forward, since some of you are new here you properly know from their older brothers and sisters or whatever that all Cell Phones, I-Phones etc will be shut off during my Lesson understand?"

Dipper, Mable, Pacifica and Gumball steps inside the Classroom

"This it's none of my concern I been told to introduce these new faces who been transferred from their respective old Schools. If you asked me the two boys next to me must be complete losers especially the blue cat who goes by the name of Zach "Gumball" Watterson."

Gumball turned to his left "You're saying my name makes me a loser, Has anyone called you out on the way you dress?"

Mr. Bothered stared right at Gumball "Ohhhhhh a smart ass, well guess what Watterson you're the first on my shit list this year as of this week."

Everyone gasped

"Now see here, I don't know what they let you get away with back in Elmore but here things are different so watch your ass. Just be lucky I didn't send your ass to the Headmaster's office."

Dipper said "Nice going Zach you have to insult the guy's outfit?"

Gumball said "Look at him, who dress up like that at his age?"

Marc said "Don't feel bad you weren't the only one who called him out on that the Fashion Club did that and all 5 ended up on his Shit List, anyway I'm Marc Eliot you already met my cousins the other day."

Gumball said "Oh so you those two are your Cousin also, yeah they showed me, Darwin and Anais to around Junes."

-After School the bell ranged-

Mr. Bothered said "That's it for today normal lechers will began tomorrow so be Prepared."

Gumball lays his head on the desk "Oh man, I'm starting to miss Ms. Simian right now. Now it's time to fine Julie."

Dipper asked "Who's that?"

Gumball said "She's Kitty's Daughter I'm just going to say hello before she head home for the day."

Chapter 3

meanwhile back in Elmore the Blue Guard uncovered the Onyx Gem Nappa buried "Lt. Flynn we found it."

Jonathan said "Good job men."

" Lieutenant don't you think we should destroy it before anyone else get their hands on it?"

Jonathan said "From what Bentai has told the Commander the Onyx Gem is unbreakable, it can't be destroyed we need to secure somewhere else where Karasuman's Revenants can get to it."

Now back inside the Watterson's apartment Gumball and Darwin are in the living room watching something on TV when the doorbell ranged and Anais opens it "Oh I open the door because I assumed you were Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Hello there can we help you?" Darwin asked

Alain introduces himself "Hello there I'm Alain Stevenson I been asked to show you 3 around Knothole Village."

"Okay I'll let Pacifica know in case she wants come with." Gumball step into the hallway and knocked on Pacifica's door "Hey Pacifica one of the guys from School is going to show us around Knothole Village… you wanna come wit-"

Gumball paused when he sees Pacifica in her bra and panties as she taking off her uniform, Upon see Gumball Pacifica shouted and fires a KI shot from her right nearly missing Gumball's face and waking Richard up from his sleep

Gumball who managed to doges the Ki Shot and sees a big hole in the wall "Dude what's your damage? You could have killed me!"

Pacifica shouted "What's my damage, what about yours? Zach Watterson didn't your mother told you to knock before entering someone else's room."

Anais steps in "Pacifica there's a Hedgehog named Alain who been asked to show us around Knothole you wanna come with?"

"Wait did you say Knothole?" Pacifica asked

Later that afternoon Alain lead Gumball, Darwin, Pacifica and Anais into Knothole Village there all 4 see Dipper and Mable at the Village entrance

Gumball said "Dipper, Mable so you two been given this invite too."

Dipper answered "Yes and we been told you guys will also be here."

As they enter the Village they came across Lisa Kamiya

"Hey I saw you at the Academy." Said Darwin

Alain said "You're right some of the Villagers have kids who go to School in the city and Lisa Kamiya is one of the Teachers, She's a friend of my mother when they grew up in Hawaii."

Gumball asked "So you're originally from Hawaii, which island you and Alain-Senpai's mom is from?"

Lisa tries to remember "Hmm it's been awhile since we left home, me especially from what I can remember is a small Mobian village on the left side of Honolulu."

" She's a nice lady." Darwin said

Gumball said "Yes a bit a departure from Ms. Simian."

Alain explains "Well Lisa-Sensei is not the only teacher who lives her, her sister in law Ashley Valkyria teaches Grades 6-8 while Lisa teaches 2nd - 4th Grade.

Dipper said "You seem to know some of the people here?

Alain explains "My father knows Adam Valkyria and his older brother Soma back when he was in high School."

[Unknown to everyone 4 unknown individuals made their way inside the village]

"So the been sent to this city?"

"I don't where TUFF has sent them at just point me toward that bitch."

"You're not here to kill her, our orders is t force her back to her father."

"Why she already proved that she not worthy of the name Northwest."

"Her father wants her back to add us revive The Foundation."

-Chapter 4-

Now at the Village Square

Gumball look around "So this is where the Villagers have their get together at."

"I see everyone has been doing well since they were relocated here." Mable said

"They manage to get by without any problems." Alain said

Pacifica sees Soma and his nephew Ash "Excuse me are you Soma Valkyria."

Soma turned around "Yes you need anything?"

Pacifica drop to her hands and Knees "I'm wanted to say I'm sorry for what happen 5 years ago. I recently learn that my own father played a hand in what went down during the Roanapur War which led to The Sacking of Neon City, Dreamcity and original Knothole Village. I had no idea he cause that much pain."

Soma said "I see you're the one Trunks told me and Adam about , it's okay Pacifica I can assure you that no one blame you for what you father has done, you're not the one who has blood on your hands." Soma then senses a couple of Ki's "However there are still those who don't care about the lives of those who call this village their home." He then drew out his sword

Alain drew out one of his Katanas "Or that fact that you vow to atone for what your family have done over the years."

"Okay why they pulled out the swords?" Gumball asked

"Damn someone forgot these Mobians can also sense Ki."

Pacifica recognizes who's there "Candac, Nexis, Jason and Yuan?"

Gumball asked "Dipper you know these guys while in Gravity Falls?"

Dipper responded "No I never seen these guys before?"

Mable said "I never seen them either."

"Then why are they here?" Ash asked

Jason shouted "Never mind why we're here Rodent! Pacifica why are you apologizing for, you're a Northwest you shouldn't care what happens to a Village full of rodents!"

A Male Villager got angry over that comment "Hey you take back that racist comment!"

Soma held his hand out "Stand back let us deal with them."

"How dare you do you know that the word Rodent is like a racial surer to Mobians; and besides that I heard what my father has done to the people, my main reason for coming here to so ask for their forgiveness." Pacifica said

Nexis then steps in "Whatever, I don't care if you here to say sorry to these Rodents the only reason I came here is to kill you Pacifica, You're no longer worthy of the name Northwest."

Dipper and Mable look at Nexis with a shock expression on her face

"Dipper that girl she looks like Pacifica."

Dipper wondered "Did they make a clone of her?"

"Nexis I told you we're here to force her back to her father not kill her!" Jason stated

Nexis yelled "And why bother, I'm more of a daughter to Preston then this Solarian half-breed!"

"Solarian?" Alain said

Dipper said "You there the one who look like Pacifica, what do you mean by that?"

Nexis scoffed "You and your sister didn't know? Pacifica is not human, she's half-Human her mother is a full-blooded Solarian which makes her Half-Solarian. It makes me sick that all of Gravity Falls never notice the Sliver Solaris symbol on her back."

Everyone is shock at what they been told, Pacifica is more shock because she was never told of this

"I'm half human and my mother is a Solarian, why wasn't I been told?!" Pacifica demanded

Jason explains "Your father decided not to tell you of your Solarian heritage."

Just then an energy arc hit's the ground and Estelle stand in front of Pacifica "And why is that Jason, was father afraid that she would learn the truth of his benefactor and would turn on Ceyrano and his now fallen Organization?"

Jason yelled "How dare you the Foundation isn't dead yet!"

Estelle said "You pool misguided fool of a young man, Keep telling yourself that, Ceyrano was executed by Sliver Guard by Solarian Law for his treasons ways. If his son Tobias wishes to meet the same end he needs to stray from his father's path."

Pacifica said "I seen you on School Grounds who are you?"

Estelle said "That's right you been in Gravity Falls for most of your life and you never learn anything about your Solarian heritage, anyway my name is Estelle Sapphire and this man behind is Poleax. Trunks informed me about you and why these people would enter in Village uninvited."

Soma then faces the enemy group "Foundation warriors as the leader of the Village I'll only say this once: Take your leave from this village and never return."

"And tell Preston that if he wants a fight then he should come here himself not stop sending his goons at us!" Dipper said

Jason stared right at Dipper and Mable with hatred in his eye "You two! it was weren't for you two coming to Gravity Falls two years ago then none of what happen wouldn't had happen!"

Gumball asked "This is before, during or after this demon triangle called Bill showed up?"

Dipper said "You're blaming us for what happen since Mable and I spend that summer with our uncle? Look you I don't know where you and your friends were when Bill and his friends showed up two years ago but pointing the finger of blame on me and Mable isn't going to undo what went down two years ago."

"No but may kill you both will!" Jason yelled

"And as for Pacifica meeting Dipper and Mable Maybe it was fate that Pacifica met them when they were 12 years old. You have no say against what's been fated to happen." Ash said

"Who in hell cares about all of that!" Once I kill her then Preston will have no need to waste his time with someone like you." Nexis said

Gumball said "We can't have a fight inside the Village there's so many people watching this?"

"Don't worry, my father told me and Adam of something I had put in the event this Village is under attack." Soma input a code of his wrist band and everyone been teleported out of the Village


	4. Vol 4 - Neo Z Formation IV

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 4 – Neo Z Formation IV

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 1-

Forgotten ruins - Neon City, Location - Northern California, Country - USA, Continent of Grandia (Originally known as North America

once inside the Forgotten Ruins Gumball takes a look around "Okay where they heck are we?"

Soma explains "I teleported all combatants to a place where no innocent bystanders can get caught in the crossfire. This city we're in now is Neon City. It's the first Mobian City to be hit during the war both the Blue Guard and Celestial Knights lead the citizens out of the city while the Red Guard and Athenian Vanguard fought Ceyrano's Forces. Even now the Scars of war are still imbedded in these walls."

Dipper look around and doesn't see Mable and Pacifica "Wait where Pacifica and Mable?"

"They must have got separated during the Teleportation." Ash said

"Damnit I don't know what that Nexis girl's deal is and why she wants to Kill Pacifica, we have to fine them before that Psycho-Bitch do." Dipper said

Now with Mable, Anais and Pacifica who found themselves inside what looks like a High School. "Now where are we?" Mable asked

Pacifica look around "I don't see your brother and the others."

Anais said "Looks like we're inside the hall way of a High School after an earthquake hit it.

Pacifica look around and notice it appeared to be dried blood stains "No these are battle Scar, I think we been teleported into one of the Mobian Cities that been hit during the war."

"And now it'll be your grave site!" All 3 look to their right and see Nexis step out of the dust cloud as she charges in right at Pacifica; she slashes Pacifica on the right side of her torso causing her to be pinned to the wall "It's over Pacifica now you die!"

"No!" Mable pulled out her Mage Staff with a Shooting Star on the top of it "Stone Blast!" Before Nexis could attack Pacifica A pile of rocks bursts upright at her face and Mable jumps in front of Pacifica "You're that girl who looks like Pacifica, answer me do you want to kill her for, what reason you have to want to kill her?"

Nexis said "I don't need to explain myself to you; all I know is that as long as this half-breed lives I'll never take her place. I could care less if she betrayed us; I just want her gone Preston is only wasting his time trying to force her back. He's better off finding someone who can replace her by his side. Jason doesn't know it or in denial of this fact but is now a fact that Pacifica is unfit to be a Northwest! As for you Mable Pines get out of my way before I kill you along with Pacifica and the Rabbit!"

Mable said "Anais stay with Pacifica."

Pacifica tries to get up "Mable wait we don't know anything about her she's insane."

Anais said "Don't try to move you're still hurt."

Meanwhile with Alain who finds himself inside a park "Looking for someone Mobian?"

Alain turned around and see Yuan "You're one of those people, answer me why are you after Pacifica, it clear that she doesn't share her parents' ideas."

Yuan said "You think I'm here to force her back? No I just want to kill her if I ever get to her it's my brother Jason who want to force her back but now all of us want her back. Even Tobias stated that those who abandon his father's idea are traitors and must face their end."

"Is that right, Pacifica now realize what kind of person her father and what he done is wrong and have decided to make a stand against both him and Ceyrano's ambitions, in speaking of Ceyrano Reidial he's gone now, there's no need for any of you guys to follow that same bloody path he took." Alain said

"You're forgetting about his son Tobias?" Yuan gave Alain a reminder

Alain said "I'm aware of Tobias Reidial who is trying to finish what his father started, but you do know following Ceyrano's defeated the Foundation have broken into two Factions right?"

"I already know about the Calious Faction, we'll deal with them when the time comes. First I'll deal with you for now."

"Don't underestimate a Mobian's fighting ability you're dealing with an Aeromancer."

[Battle song: Ying Yang (Yu Vs. Adachi) from Persona 4 the Golden Animation]

As Alain gathers the winds around his fist, Dipper is locked into a Battle with Jason

"Dipper Pines this is both yours and your sister doing! If she have never met you two, if it aren't for you coming to Gravity Falls two years ago!"

"I already told you blaming me and Mable won't undo what transpire two years ago! And besides that if you really care about her why didn't you did something about her father trying to control her with that bell! No didn't lift a finger to help her! Shindouken!"

Dipper rises into the air with a raising uppercut to Jason's jaw followed by a roundhouse kick to the chest sending Jason crashing into a wall

"Preston and his wife was willing to let innocent people be killed over a 150 year old curse, at least Pacifica broke away from that habit!"

"Just shut your mouth!" Jason fires a strong Ki blast from his right arm sending right at Dipper who counters with another Ki shot, as both Ki shots clash into each other the impact caused the dust to fly around "Where are you! If you and sister haven't step foot in Gravity Fall none of this would come to this, your family is like a Plague You, Your parents, your twin sister, your Uncle and especially the other one, that freak with the 6 fingers."

Dipper began to get pissed "DON'T YOU EVER TALK THAT WAY TO FORD OR ANYONE IN MY FAMILY LIKE THAT!"

Out of nowhere Gumball came at Jason with a Tonfa right into his face breaking off two teeth "Hey jerk if you have anyone to point the finger of blame on don't be blaming my friend and his family. Blame a certain Demon Triangle named Bill Cipher!"

"I have all right to blame whoever I feel needed to be blamed for what happened two years ago!"

"Zach." Dipper looks to his right

"Hey I figured you would need back up." Gumball said

Jason gets back up "You Bastard, You broke my teeth!"

"You just badmouth my friend's family over what Bill Cipher nearly did to Gravity Falls two years ago; those are words that can get someone like you killed." Gumball then convert his two Tonfa's into twin Buster Rifles and open fire Jason quickly doges' the two laser beams that head for him

"Thanks for the help assist." Dipper runs toward Jason and lands a punch to his chest causing him to cough up blood, Jason tried to retaliate but Dipper grabs his arm and slams him into tree and stomps his foot into Jason's chest.

Candac steps in "I help Jason?"

Jason said "I don't need help fighting Dipper; you can haven his Anthro friend!"

"Wind Dragon Might Cannon!" A Blue energy blast shot knocks Yuan down into middle of the battle and Alain then jumps in between Dipper and Gumball

Jason look to his right "Yuan you're getting beat by some Rodent?"

Yuan gets back up "Excuse me but this Rodent, one of those Aeromancers; you think you can do better?!"

"Your Ki power is the wind?" Dipper asked

Alain said "Yes It comes with my style of fighting; Dipper, Zach I'll make sure that this guy doesn't butt into your duel."

Ash then jumps in "And I'll deal with the other one"

Candac said "A two Tailed Fox? Isn't Tails the only one?"

Ash corrected him "No my mother, sister and two of my Aunts are Two Tailed Types.

"Whatever" Candac Pulls out two Heat Hawks "I'm gonna hack one of those tails off!"

-Chapter 2-

Back with Mable, Anais and Pacifica, Mable send out a large wad of lightning that's materialized into a sword and it drops down from the sky. Nexis back flips out of the way before the sword hit's the ground. Nexis sored toward Mable with her heat claws and Mable used her staff to block and replied each of Nexis' blows.

"I'm gonna tear those E size tits of yours to shreds!" As her claws heats up Nexis cuts the air letting out a red energy wave sending it right at Mable who is able t doges it but got a cut on her right arm.

"Damnit Mable is hurt" Anais said

Just then two men in Black armed with guns cornered Pacifica and Anais

"Okay we're taking Pacifica now."

"Move or be shot were you stand!"

Anais stand in front of Pacifica "Why so her father can torment her, never!"

"That's fine but us we been ordered to kill any who gets in the w-"

Out of nowhere Trunks incapacitates one of the men with a Karate chop to the neck "She's not gonna anywhere with you people."

In response the other grunt Aims his gun at Trunks "D-Don't fuck with us! Once move or I'll shoot the rabbit!"

Just then Nicole grabs the 2nd man by his neck from behind "So you wanna shoot my daughter will you?"

Trunks jumped back as Nicole snaps the guy's neck and threw him into the floor "That was sudden."

Anais ran over to her mother "Mom Gumball and the others ar-"

Nicole said "It's okay Adam told me what happened, Damnit Preston would send those thugs to attack a Mobian Village, unforgivable!"

Trunks said "Unknown Preston himself one of them aims to kill Pacifica, it's possible that Nexis could be a clone of Pacifica that's why she looks like her. Anais give Pacifica one of these." Trunks hands Anais a Senzu Bean

"A bean!, are you trying to make jokes?!"

Nicole said "Hold on Anais this is special type of Bean called a Senzu when eaten, the consumer's energy and physical health are restored to their fullest."

Anais gives Pacifica the Senzu Bean and Pacifica's wounds are quickly healed. Afterward Pacifica opened her eyes "I'm healed how?" she then look to her right "Nicole you're here and who's this guy with the sword on his back?"

Nicole explains "His name is Trunks he's a part of a group known as the Time Patrol they assist the Neo Z-Fighters and the Justice League back when the Foundation was operating within the Shadows until Poleax was able to warn the Council of Elders of Ceyrano's planning."

"Time Patrol; don't tell my damn parents attempted to pull a Xehanort on everyone?" Pacifica asked

Trunks said "No he didn't resort to that and even if he did the Supreme Kai of Time would have sense it before hand."

"He's the one who gave me the Senzu Beans in case we need them like with you." Nicole said

"Anais where's Mable?" Pacifica asked

"She's righting that craze look alike." Anais said

Pacifica gets up "I'm going to help Mable out, Anais stay with Trunks and your mother."

*In the meantime an anti-social goth name Dylan Beekler is looking around the remains looking for human remains until Mable is send crash into the ground*

"Whoa!"

Nexis came and drove her knees into Mable's chest

Nexis grabs a now bleeding Mable by her blood covered sweater "You're dead!"

"No!" Out of nowhere Pacifica drops down and kicks Nexis force her to let go of Mable "I won't let you kill her, you psychopathic copy!"

"You're still alive Huh?"

"Never mind that!" Pacifica builds up Ki energy into her leg and swings her swing right at Nexis who doges it and the Pacifica's attack sliced a building in half. Then Pacifica thrusts her body, feet-first into Nexis sending her into the wall "That's was for that attack from behind." Pacifica then out a Senzu Bean from her right pocket "Here this will fix you up."

"Pacifica gave Mable a Senzu Bean and her would her quickly healed, Afterward Mable reopens her eyes "I'm okay…..Pacifica you're okay too, where Nexis?"

"We don't have to worry about her she'll be out of it for a while. It's odd that attack shouldn't be able to hurt someone like that." Pacifica said

Poleax then enters the scene "As a half-breed Solarian you have something called a Zenkai Boost."

"Zankai Boost isn't that what the Saiyans got after their power increase after recovering from near fatal injuries?" Mable asked

Poleax said "It's true the Saiyans also get a Zenkai Boost, This trait is not exclusive to Saiyans we Solarians also get a Zenkai Boost."

"Hmmm Nexis did give me near fatal wound and after Anais gave me that Senzu Bean that's where I got this Zenkai Boost thing." Said Pacifica

"So what do you Solarians are like the Saiyans?"

Poleax turned around and see who it is "Pardon me young lady don't get the Solarians confused with the Saiyans, We're from destroyed planets out of Space but that's where the differences end, We Solarians care and look out for our own from what we know the Saiyan never care for their own kind."

Mable steps in "Excuse me but the Saiyans never encountered the Solarians because they Saiyans where killed by Frieza and the Solarians came to Earth due to their home world was destroyed during the Cybertronian Wars Four million years ago."

"And who are you?" Pacifica asked

Dylan introduces herself "The name's Dylan Beekler."

Mable "Okay what would you be doing here this city is not safe for people to be going in and out of, and who came with you?

"He's right behind you?"

Pacifica and Mable turned around and see Golan the Insatiable carrying a bag of human and Mobian skulls "Hey I found some more Human and Mobian skulls….and who's the Blonde, the girl with the boobs and the old man?"

Pacifica said "You're not from around here what planet you came from?"

Dylan barked at Pacifica "Hey Golan is not some Alien from another planet like those Saiyans and Namekians; he's a demigod warlord who reigned the dimension of Gkruool.

"If what you say is true then why a warlord be doing here on Earth?" Poleax said

Pacifica said "We don't have time to asking these two that, Dipper and the others need help."

Mable and Pacifica take off

-Chapter 3-

Back with the battle Gumball cover Dipper some cover as Jason went blades swinging on Dipper, Gumball takes aim and quickly fires laser beams right at Jason who quickly doges them allowing Dipper to slam the hilt of his katana right to the chest. Dipper goes for an overhead slash but Jason blocks it as the impact cause the ground to crack around them

" I HATE YOU!"

"Heat me all you want I don't care!"

Jason slams his foot into Dipper's face knocking him into the floor "This is where you die!"

Out nowhere Pacifica extends her right arm and fires a small very fast, bullet-like beam of Ki from her index finger, which barrels down and pierces right through Jason's right leg. "Hey away from him!"

"What?"

"You heard her correctly!" Dipper quickly gets up and doges a Shoryuken right into Jason's chest giving him a badly burn mark on his chest

"Hey is Anais okay?" Gumball asked

Pacifica said "She's okay."

"She's with your mom and another guy named Trunks." Mable said

"I see Trunks came with Nicole." Alain said

"You know this Trunks Character?" Dipper asked

Alain explains "My dad and Uncle met him along with the Original Z-Fighters who Bentai summoned from their Dimension. From what I been told He came from a future to assist the Original Z-Fighters during the Fight with Androids and Cell. This is the same Trunks who. Gave Goku that Heart Virus medicine and told him about the Androids."

Pacifica said "Nicole said that he helps establish a group known as the Time Patrol."

"So Blendi is not the only who can go through time." Dipper said

"I don't know what you're people are taking about but I don't care! I'm concern of what going on right now."

"Tiger Break Kick!" Just then Josh came and twirl's his body at lethal speed as he extends his leg outward, The blow from Josh's attack sent Jason flying

"Hey Senpai we came to back you and these guys up!" Kanji along with Trevis, Aiden and Tuddrussel jumps down, Yuan look to his right and see Trunks, Nicole and Anais

Trunks then went Super Saiyan "Give yourselves up you're out numbered!"

"Not until I kill those Pines Twins!"

"You'll have to deal with us first!" Alain said

(Jason, Yuan, Candac fall back you're not match against the likes of Josh Spencer and these guys combined."

"Damnit! This isn't over Dipper; we'll settle this another time!" Jason then takes off

As Jason, Yuan and Candac take off Dipper is about to go after them but is halted by Josh "Don't, it might be a trap."

"You maybe right about that." Dipper said

Trunks said "That Voice it must be Faust, he's one of Ceyrano's commanders it looks like he now serve Tobias Reidial now."

Alain asked "Dipper-San that style of sword play where did you learn that fighting style?"

Gumball said "I'll explain that, Dipper learn how to use a sword from Wendy's fiancé Mattson Hitswell."

"It's true he's the one who taught me, he said he learn this Fighting style from the Seiryu Sword School." Dipper explained

"The Seiryu School of Swordsmanship?"

"You heard of them?" Dipper asked

Josh explains "My Grandfather Richard Sr found alongside the man who founded the School, Byron Colt."

"What now those guys know Pacifica is with us, we'll be at this again once they regain their Strength." Gumball asked

"Plus that Jason character, I never think that Mable and I would run into someone who would blame us for what Bill nearly causes in Gravity Falls two years ago." Dipper said

"Even though you and your friends from Gravity Falls have put a stop to Bill's plans two years ago, it looks like there are some who have ill feelings toward you and your sister." Trunks said

Josh said "Don't worry as you can see you have allies."

Kanji said "Pacifica is not the only who her dad to answer for what he help Ceyrano pull off 5 years ago."

"And now that Preston is under Tobias command he'll stop at enough to continue what Ceyrano started. He and Tobias must be stopped before they can regain what Ceyrano lost." Trevis said

"I don't know what to say." Dipper said

"You don't need to thank them just so you'll know that you, Mable, Zach and Pacifica that are not alone in this fight to protect this world." Trunks said

"Trunks who are these guys?" Dipper asked

Alain said "We're the Current Hurricane Star Force also known as the Neo Z-Fighter or Chojin Senshi."

To be Continued  
Ending Theme: Hari no Sora by Ami Koshimizu  
watch?v=dQ7GFJZU37c


	5. Vol 5 - Vistiors from another Dimension

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 5 – Visitors from another Dimension

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 1-

Following morning Dipper and Mable are on their way to School

Dipper said "Who would have guess that the guys who fought alongside with us are the Current Hurricane Star Force. I know their reason for going up against the Reidial Faction but I wouldn't think that Josh's grandfather fought alongside Byron Colt the Founder of the Seiryu Sword School."

Mable said "Well at least this time we have friends who can do know Super Martial Arts and stuff."

"It's you again."

Mable turned around and sees Dylan wearing the same School Uniform as she is "D-Dylan?"

Dipper asked "Okay who's this and when you know her?"

Mable explains "She and some guy named Golan was in the Ruins digging up Human and Mobian skulls for some odd reason."

"Hey those Skulls you and your friend are digging up maybe someone's family member." Dipper said

Dylan said "I don't see anyone looking for their Relative's reminds?"

Dipper said "Even if they weren't, that's not the point!"

"Forget Dipper who knows what she and her friend did with them, let's be nice seeing Dylan but we need to go before the bell rings."

Now inside the Mr. Bothered's classroom Dipper and Mable ran inside before Mr. Bothered saw them

Gumball asked "what kept ya?"

Mable answered "We ran into that Goth girl from before."

Pacifica asked "You mean Dylan, what she been doing in Republic City?"

Just then Mr. Bothered steps inside "Alright everyone it looks like we got another newcomer joining us, this little Goth not only got herself kicked out of her old School it also caused her mother and older sister to move out of Oak Grove. Okay now in here you anti-social Goth and introduce yourself."

Mable and Pacifica look onward and Dylan enters the classroom "It's you!" They both said

Mr. Bothered asked "Let me guess you ran into this Goth here?"

Mable explains "We met her the other day sir."

-  
Later on

"Hey what's with these Uniforms it's like I'm in one of those Japanese Animes that takes place inside a School in Japan?" Dylan asked

Gumball said "Get used to it everyone who goes here wears that."

Mable asked "So Dylan what did you did to get kicked out of your old School?"

Dylan answered "I taught this girl I lesson that's why?"

Dipper said "Whatever you did don't think you can try that here in this school they have a thing called a Discipline Committee."

"Ha you think I'm scared of a bunch of guys who kiss up to the headmaster?" Dylan mocked

Male Student said "Hey you none of Discipline Committee members kiss up to the Headmaster."

Female Student said "Yeah they are handpicked by the Class President."

Dylan assumed "So they kiss the ass of this Class President then."

Another Male Student said "Hey keep you perverted commends to yourself."

Meanwhile Archer and Lana are escorting someone to the School

Archer said "Okay Lana this is the place, The Republic City Academy this is the Place where Julie goes to right."

Lana answered "Yes Archer I wanna know how in the hell did Louise and her brother Gene got kicked out of their School and not Tina?"

Archer explains "It's not them Lana it's that Frond Character, He needs his ass kicked butt Bob wouldn't let me."

Lana said "And with good reason Archer, the last thing he and Linda want is for you to beat up some School Counselor over Gene and Louise getting expelled."

Louise said "You know what Lana I rather if Uncle Sterling went James Bond on Mr. Frond, just look at what Gene and I are wearing, I bet Frond must be laughing his head off!"

Lana turned around "1). I highly doubt that, 2). Get use to wearing that because everyone at the Academy is wearing that Uniform there's a dress code, 3). Archer is not you real uncle you know, besides we don't even know if he and your father are related or not."

Archer said "Hey mother is hiding something Lana; she may have had an affair with Bob's dad when I was a kid."

Lana said "Then have your mother take a DNA test."

"She refuses." Archer said

Male Student said "Hey check out the girl with the rabbit ears."

The 2nd Male Student asked "Yeah what of it?"

The 3rd Male Student pointed out "Just look like at the tight ass."

Louise then turned around "What did you 3 say about my ass?"

Archer steps in "Louise let me handle this" He then pulled out his gun at one of the Students "Hey assholes wanna talk about Louise's ass?"

One of the Male Students raises his hands "Hey chill out mister it not like that."

Lana turned around "Archer what the shit!"

One of the School Guards came around and raises his teaser "Gun! Gun! Drop the weapon!"

Archer aims his gun at the Guard "You drop it, Lana it's another loony planning to shooting up the School!"

Lana corrected Archer "No he's not He's with the Campus Police."

Back inside Mr. Bothered classroom Dylan look out the window and see what going on "Whoa there's gonna be a shoot out!"

A Male Student said "What did she say?"

The other Students rush over to the window and look what's what just at the Headmaster came around "What's going on here?"

The School Guard explains "I saw this gun aiming a gun at those seniors over there."

Archer said "Hey it's okay, I'm Sterling Archer and this is Lana Kane of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force."

Emilio said "You're Sterling Archer? You mother said you'll be coming here, Stand down and you put that gun away we don't allow weapons on School grounds"

"Sorry but those 3 upperclassmen was talking about my niece's ass which may earn them an ass kicking." Archer said

"You're there Uncle, Where's Gene and Louise's Parents" Emilio then sees Lana "I assumed this is your lady friend here."

Lana answered "Yes and about that Uncle thing, you mean assumed Uncle we don't know if Archer and Gene and Louise's father are related."

Archer said "And we'll, once my mother gives in and confesses that she slept with bob's father, anyway sir both Bob and Linda will be here to pick them up this afternoon, so Lana and I brought them here."

Back inside Mr. Bothered classroom

Mable said "Hey its Mr. Archer and Miss Kane."

Gumball asked "Okay but whom the girl with the rabbit ears?"

Later on After School Pacifica, Gumball, Darwin and Anais followed Dipper and Mable to their Grunkle Stan's Apartment

Gumball asked "Okay of your Uncle rent out this Apartment?"

Dipper answered "Yeah its only until Mable and I are off to College."

Suddenly they all hear fighting noises, Dipper, Mable, Pacifica and Gumball raise their weapons as Grunkle Stan is thrown outside

"You drunk sociopath, Doc Brown reject!"

"I told you that you owe me for that thing you did 10 years ago you son a bitch!"

Mable asked "What the hell?"

Dipper demanded "Grunkle Stan what's this about?"

Stan explains "Dipper, Mable this is a guy I met 10 years ago his name is Rick Sanchez Be careful his two grandkids may jump you two."

Dipper and Mable see Morty and Summer who is texting on her smartphone

Morty step back "Hey don't look me I want no part in what my grandpa want from your Uncle."

Mable said "I don't think the guy's granddaughter is paying attention Grunkle Stan."

Golan asked "You mean Flat Chest here?"

Summer shouted "Flat chest, you see here I'm a girl with a size A breast!"

"Whoa Summer we don't need to know about your Breast Size." Rick said

Morty asked "Rick who's that guy with the horns?

Dylan steps in "I'll tell you he's Golan the Insatiable."

Rick said "I heard of this guy, so what brings him from the dimension of Gkruool."

Mable steps in "I'll explain that it turned out that Dylan here summoned him from a book she founded."

"Figures" Rick turned towards Stan "Hey where's the brothers of yours the guy with the 6 fingers?"

Stan answered "You man Stanford he said he'll be at TUFF."

Dipper asked "I wonder why he wants to meet with TUFF for?"

Gumball said "Okay Dipper and Mable should introduce us to him anyway Stan what did you owe Rick here?"

Stan explains "Look Gumball isn't? I was in my youth at the time 10 years ago I did something that cause a mob a chase after me and Rick came along and bailed me out, Afterward he said I owe him one and took off and that was that last I see Rick Sanchez"

"And I told you before I took off that you're gonna owe me for saving your ass Stan." Rick said

Stan asked "What you think I would remember you telling something like that?"

Rick said "It was one shitty Scam to another that had people came at him with more than just pitch forks, some of them had guns and knives and blowtorches."

Mable said "Oh god you unwillingly saved Grunkle Stan's life."

"Yeah you're welcome." Rick said

"Okay It's been nice knowing you guys but me, my grandpa and my sister need to get home before my parents notices we're gone." Morty said

Darwin pointed "Hey could they be your mom and dad?"

Just then a car drove up and Morty's Parents Jerry and Beth step out "Morty, Summer guess what we'll be in republic city for a while." Jerry said

"Huh?"

"Why so sudden dad?" Summer asked

Jerry said "What your mother and I can't see places like the Capitol of Earth?"

"Beth what did Jerry do now?" Rick asked

Beth answered "Jerry say something and had a flash mob come at him."

"Yikes Rick what did your son in law do that is worst did what I pulled off 10 years ago?" Stan asked

" Hey."

Rick said "Well Morty looks like we'll be here until the heat back home dies down."

Stan hands a brochure with Tom Nook's name on it "Jerry you may wanna look on what apartment is affordable around here."

"Thanks."

*Meanwhile onboard the TUFF Skycarrier Dudley and Kitty met with Ford*

"You must be Dipper and Mable's 2nd uncle Stanford, I'm Kaitlyn "Kitty" Katswell and this is Dudley."

Dudley then notices Ford's 6 fingers "Whoa that guy has 6 fingers!"

Kitty said "Dudley we're not here to talk about the guy's six fingers Katherine asked for him by name hoping he help us deal with the Revenants."

"Revenants you say? You do know you need to defeat the one who summon them?" Ford asked

Kitty said "That's the problem we don't know where Karasuman is hiding."

Archer comes in and sees Ford "Hey you're that other Uncle Dipper and Mable spoke about" Archer takes a look at Ford's hand "Holy shit! He does have 6 fingers."

"That's what I said." Dudley said

"Dudley Sterling leave the man's hand alone!" Kitty yelled

-Chapter 2-

In the Meantime, at the PSF HQ in Republic City Brad Raikou is assigned to a team consenting of Marcus Tiberius, Lavi, Janica, Leo Graves and Lance Charlotte. Then a male Zoroark named Kiken comes to greet them "Alright rookies I understand that most of you are still in training and are in High School, in which to come here after school to assume your training although you're not full fledge members of the corps we're shorthanded at this time and we need a team to go to Beach City. Reports came in that one of the Onyx Gem has been uncovered consider this your training mission which is to retrieve the Onyx-1 Gem before it reawakens, be careful out there you'll have to deal with the Revenants"

Brad and his team heads to the copter on a course to Beach City, Meanwhile in the Land of OOO a dimension that exist alongside Earth, Mewni, Gkruool and Equestria inside a tree house lies 14 year old Finn the Human and his friend Jake the Dog. Finn is in his Bedroom is getting his backpack and his new sword packed up. Now at the Candy Kingdom Finn, Jake and BMO met with Princess Bubblegum who is in her lab

"We came as soon as we got your message so what's up PB?" Finn asked

Princess Bubblegum explains "Well I have been working on a work for people to teleport between the Land of OOO and Johnny and Clarence's world without having to use a Gummy Ship."

"You mean we can go from OOO to Earth and vice versa." Finn said

Once PB turns on the Transporter Finn, Jake and BMO walked in. Now on Earth a Portal open up and all three jumps out of it

"Hey, it works!" Finn shouted

Jake looks around "Yeah but where are Earth are we?"

Finn begins to think "Well Kick's hometown is called Mellowbrook and Johnny's hometown called New Port City." Finn went to speak with a 30 year old man "Hey mister what town we're in?"

"New Port City, this is your first time here?"

"Heck Yeah it is." Finn said

"Well enjoy your visit."

After asking directions to the Lewis Family home Finn and Jake head to a neighborhood and went up to the first down he sees, as the doorbell rangs Johnny's mother M'Lynn opens the door

M'Lynn asked "Hello there are you a friend of Johnny and Ralana?"

"You must be Johnny's mom, I'm Finn is Johnny home?" Finn asked

"Oh, you just missed him he went downtown to meet with his friends."

"Really, we just came from downtown." Said Finn

Jake said "Come on Finn we should head back before we miss him."

"It's was nice to get to meet you Mrs. Lewis." BMO said

Now in downtown New Port walk down the block toward the local arcade Johnny met with his 3 Classmates Levi Thoru, Curtis Walter, Remi Seiko and their Pokemon Chespin, Froakie and Fennekin]

Levi asked "So your grandfather spent 5 years working on this project of his when we'll get to see it?"

Johnny explains "Grandpa and Ralana are still working out a few things before he can show it to anyone."

(Froakie)

Finn then came over "Hey Johnny how it been?"

Johnny looks to his right "Finn how did you Jake and BMO get here?"

Finn said "You can thank PB for that so I'm guessing you 3 are Johnny's classmates?"

"So you're the one Johnny spoke of." Levi asked

(Chespin!)

Jake said "You're right about your Dimension there are more humans here."

Remi asked "Johnny-San you did tell them about the Metahumans and Overlanders did you?"

Johnny answered "I haven't told Finn about that? Anyway, what made you come to Earth?"

Finn explains "PB wanted me, Jake and BMO to test out her teleportation system. So which way is kick's Hometown Mellowbrook?"

Johnny said "Well I heard there is a skateboarding contest in Beach City this weekend maybe Kick is there. If you want we can go there."

"Okay?"

Now in Beach City the Copter dropped off Brad's Team near the site where the Onyx-1 Gem has been uncovered

Janica the Glaceon notice that the door was forced open "looks like someone force the door open."

Brad said "Could one of the Revenants been here?"

Lance said "if that's the case, we need to search the city before they get away."

Leo held out his hand "Wait! There's an event going on here I doubt they'll try anything unless they want to draw unwanted attention."

Later on that very same afternoon Finn, Jake, BMO along with Johnny, Levi, Curtis and Remi are teleported to Beach City

"That's some device Princess Bubblegum made." Johnny said

Jake then noticed the skating ramp "Dude looks like Kick got some completion here."

"Well this isn't his first completion" Johnny said

"I'm gonna look around maybe I'll run into him." Finn walked around look at all of the skateboard riders until he came across a Police Officer with an Axe "Dude do people know you have that Axe?"

"Yes people know everything about me."

"I didn't know that Police Officers use axes before." Finn said

Axe cop said "as you can see I'm no normal cop, they call me Axe Cop."

"Axe Cop got it by the way, you seen a dude name Kick Buttowski?" Finn asked

Axe Cop answers "No, I don't think I seen this Kick Buttowski you speak off."

Finn explains more about him "Well his first name is Clarence."

"I'm Clarence."

Finn and Axe Cop turned around and see a young boy behind them

"Your name is also Clarence…Uhhhh I don't think you're the one I'm looking for." Finn said

Just then, a Female Hedgehog with yellow hair came around "There you are Clarence you shouldn't run off like that there's too many people walking around."

"I'm sorry but Sumo wanted an autograph from Axe cop."

"Axe Cop, why he's here?" Khloe asked

Axe Cop explains "I have been asked to be one of the judges of this contest."

"Okay I'll see ya later Axe Cop." Afterward Finn met up with Johnny and the others

"Hey Finn we found him and guess who's with him." Jake said

"I'm assuming it's his best bud Gunther Magnuson." Finn guessed

"Besides him."

"His sister Brianna" Finn guessed again

"closes, her name is Kendall Perkins." Jake said

"Oh She's one of those bookworms, does she even go outside and hang? Between you and me Jake, I think this Kendall chick is a nerd"

"Hey, I heard that!"

(Gardevoir!)

Out of nowhere Kendall's Gardevoir used Psychic and send Finn right into a trash can

Finn jumps out of the Trash can "What the hey! Why you let your Gardevoir toss me into a trash can?"

Kendall said "You know very well why I did that!"

Finn said "Whatever it makes me wonder how you and Kick got together."

Kendall said "That's none of your concern!"

Johnny steps in between the two "Okay, Okay break it up you two, we came to support Kick remember."

Back with Khloe Stevenson the Hedgehog, she's walking around will Clarence, Jeff and Sumo when she spotted Brad and Lance

Khloe send over to Brad "Senpai? Is that you?"

Brad look to his left "Khloe you're here?"

Khloe explains "I promised Clarence that I'd take him and his two friends to see the skateboarding contest."

Lance said "That would explain all of these people walking around."

[Sumo then sees someone grab one of the skateboards near the ramp]

Sum said "What's he think he's doing with that?"

Clarence asked "Something wrong Sumo?"

Sumo pointed out "I saw some Nerd grab one of the skateboards."

Jeff said "Wait a sec let Khloe know so she can find someone."

Sumo said "Nah she's busy talking to one of her classmates."

Meanwhile Finn sees a bunch of Eeveelution near kick's Van

BMO said "That's a lot of Eeveelutions."

Finn picked up a Glaceon "So are you a Boy or a girl?"

(Glaceon.)

Then Brianna step out holding an Eevee in her arms "Hey, you put her down Blondie!"

Finn said "Hey easy I'm not gonna hurt her, And FYI you're a blonde-haired person too!"

Levi said "You must be Clarence's younger sister Brianna is all of these Eeveelutions belong to you?"

Brianna answered "Yes they are."

Remi asked "and they are all female?"

Brianna said "There's only one boy and it's my Eevee here."

(Eevee)

Just then Brianna sees her Rival Penelope Patterson with her boyfriend an unnamed young man with medium short brownish hair

Brianna gives Penelope to cold stare "What do you want Penelope?"

Penelope held on to her boyfriend's arm "Oh, nothing I was on my way to the Movies and just remember that you don't have a boyfriend."

Brianna turns away from Penelope and her boyfriend "Why is that any of your concern (Damnit! She only came around here just so she can wave her boyfriend at me as she always does)"

Jake steps in "Okay missy gets moving before you start something up."

Finn asked "Kick who is this Mini tramp?"

Kick answered "That's Brianna's Rival Penelope Patterson. She has the same number of Eeveelutions that Brianna has but hers are Shinny."

Just the Kendall sees Sumo checking Kick's skateboard

Kendall asked "Excuse me but what are you doing?"

Sumo explains "Just checking the wheels on your boyfriend's skateboard."

Kick said "That's officially one of mine skateboards."

Clarence said "He's right Sumo it has his name on it."

Finn said "Hey you're that other Clarence."

"Hello again."

Kendall asked "So his name is Clarence also."

Jake said "Well Kick isn't the only Clarence in the world."

Kendall said "I know that but why this Clarence and his friend checking K-Kick's skateboard."

Sumo explains "We saw some nerd sabotaging one of skateboards."

"Say what?" Finn said

"I bet someone trying to cheat." Said Jake

"Attention all riders the contest if about the start."

"Uh-oh."

-Chapter 3-

At the Announcer's table Heidi takes the floor "I'm this is your Gal- H-Wow joining me are two of this year's guest judges Sonic's main gal Amy Rose and Axe Cop."

"You call yourself H-Wow that's odd name for a girl your age." Axe Cop said

"That what she calls herself during her Me-Cast." Amy explains

"Okay anyway if case anyone wonder why I been pick to be one of the guest judges is because my partner flute Cop was to be here but he have to take care of Uni-Baby so he asked me to come in his place."

"Me I'm glad to be joining this event, since it's my first time here."

Clarence looks at the announcer's Table "Never mind that's Amy Rose for a second there I thought it was Khloe."

Finn taps on a Teenager's shoulder "Hey buddy who's up first?"

"It's some girl from Echo Creek I think her name is Jackie Lynn Thomas."

Finn Look at the ramp and see Jackie getting ready to go "Oh my jam!" Finn sees Jackie on the Ramp as she went all the way to top of the ramp out of the wheels came off, Jackie then lost her balance. As she's about to fell Finn jumped up and grabbed her, after Finn landed on the ground with Jackie on his arms everyone gasped"

"Hey that kid with the white hood saved Jackie."

Heidi said "And it looks like someone got to Jackie-Lynn Thomas before she went splat."

Finn grabs the skateboard Jackie was using "Okay which one of you went and screwed up with this skateboard!?"

"Hey, don't look at any of us!"

"Yeah none of us knew that one of the Skateboards have been tampered with."

"Finn is the girl okay?" Johnny asked

Finn responded "Yeah she's fine."

Sumo pointed out "Hey Khloe that's the nerd who tried to sabotage the contest."

Khloe then sees the guy about is slap Jackie in the face "You there get away from him!"

"Huh?" Jackie turned around only to be slapped in the face knocking her to the ground where two of her classmates Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz helped her off the ground

"What's your Problem?" Star demanded

Marco said "You can't do that to her."

"Hey you why did you slap her for?" Jeff demanded

Finn steps in "Okay four eyes what's your freaking damage here?"

"Hold it Finn, I know this guy." Kick said

"You do, what's his name: Finn asked

Kendall then spoke his name before Kick could "Ronaldo, this was your doing?"

"Excuse me, H-Wow I'm seem to be needed." Axe Cop jumped over Announcer's table "Finn what's the problem here?"

Sumo waved at Axe Cop "Hey Axe Cop this nerd here tried to ruin the contest."

Johnny said "So you're the one Kendall spoke about, answer me what's the meaning of this?"

Khloe then sense a dark Ki surrounding Ronaldo "Something is off with this guy. Clarence, Sumo, Jeff get to the announcer's table."

"Well are you gonna see something or what I believe you own Kendall and everyone here an explanation" Levi said

"That wasn't even meant for that girl, she ruined it for me."

"So that was meant for me and not her or anyone who entry the contest, why Ronaldo?"

"I HATE YOU! I saw Kendall first until you had that affair with her. Since then she has been seen with you! I hated you for it; I have hated you since Middle school!"

Johnny is shock was Ronaldo's reason "That's your reason for doing this? You tampered with one of the Skateboards thinking that kick was going up first but instead Jackie Lynn Thomas is the first in line, You did all of this over a jealous binge because Kendall is now Kick's boyfriend."

"just shut up you Cloud Strife rip off! What do you know? You only met this bastard for two whole years."

Johnny said "True I have known Kick for two years however; this is not about me or this unnecessary Love triangle!"

"Shut up, stay out of this! That's just the beginning. If it wasn't for him, I could have had a happy life with Kendall!"

Ronaldo began getting angrier, as his aura is more visible "she never showed any love for him! But somehow, she loved him! Tell how is the possible how can she love someone like that!? Do you have any idea how much pain I felt when I learned about that!?"

"If you felt that you should have ease that pain of yours and have honor and move on with your life." Levi said

Star said "I can have a say in this? What to say about this Love works with in strange and odd ways."

"That's doesn't matter right now." Brad and his team jumps in

"The Pokemon special Forces"

Brad asked "Khloe you sense it also didn't you?"

Khloe said "Yeah it's the same Battle Aura from 5 years ago back in New York when your dad and my dad first encountered him."

"So this human is harboring some of Dark Onyx's power within him." Lance said

"Dark Onyx. But how, Goku defeated him 5 years ago." Kendall said

"it's not really him it's one of the Gems who make up Dark Onyx." Just then three women jump down

Marcus asked "Who are you three are you on dark Onyx's side?"

Garnet said "No, we are never on his side."

Johnny said "I read about Dark onyx he ran amok shortly after the Foundation was defeated 5 years ago so Kendall's former boyfriend is harboring something that's apart of him?"

Pearl raise her spear at Ronaldo "Alright Onyx-1 we know you somehow escape Rose's seal when those Revenants came near the chamber release that young man at once."

"So you found me out!"

-Chapter 4-

A Dark pillar came out of Ronaldo's body and male humanoid appeared with a Onyx Gem on the center of his chest "I'm finally freed from that accursed seal Rose up on me after those 3 tried to defeated my brethren."

"Oh shit he's one of them!"

The Locals and competitors ran off in a panic

Lance asked "You 3 seem to know who we're dealing with."

Garnet explains "Long ago, we fought Dark Onyx, he managed to overpower all three of us but Rose was able to out match him and managed to remove one of the Onyx Gems that make him up. Therefore, Rose had him sealed up inside a chamber."

"That's until four Revenants tried to break into the chamber." Pearl said

"This explains why we founded the doors blown open." Brad said

Kendall asked "But how did Ronaldo end up with this Onyx-1?"

Onyx-1 explains "the one you know as Ronaldo somehow uncovered were I fell into during that battle with these Revenants, Little did he know I have been feeding on his energy in order to regain my full power. I tapped into his mind and learn about his jealously of the one called kick."

Kendall got more upset "How dare you! Ronaldo may have been a lot of things but to using him as a battery charger and take advantage of his jealously over me and Clarence-"

Onyx-1 shouted "No matter I have the power I need to regain my psychical form."

Ronaldo the pulled a gun at Onyx-1's back "Ronaldo: How dare you, using me like a puppet, you took advantage of me and misdirected my hatred".

Onyx-1 said "And it was your own hatred that allowed me to use you, you have only yourself to blame him."

{Song: Let Butterflies Spread Until the Dawn]

*Enraged Ronaldo open fire with 5 shots but Onyx-1 waved his sword and send the bullets to the ground, Then Onyx-1 grabs Ronaldo by his throat*

"You out lived your usefulness to me human."

"Let him go!" Brad used thunder shock right at Onyx-1 but he jumps up into the sky while holding Ronaldo by his face

"Hey you look like you need back up?"

"And who are you 4?"

[Recoome!]

[Burter!]

[Jeice!]

[Guldo!]

"We're the Ginyu Force!"

"Minus Captain Ginyu." Khloe said

"So you're the Revenants who fought those three gems?" Onyx-1 asked

"Yeah that was us." Recoome said

"My brethren what about them?"

Guido explains "Karasuman is working on a plan to recover them as we speak."

"Let me go you bastards, I don't know whose worst you guys or Kick!" Ronaldo screamed

"If you hate your life that much then I'll send you to the afterlife" Onyx-1 fires a strong energy blast right in Ronaldo's face

A Ronaldo gets a energy blast to the face blood rain down onto the ground, this shocked everyone as Onyx-1 threw Ronaldo into the Ocean

Kendall screamed "You monster, he didn't deserve that!"

'Hey you can blast someone face like that!" Kick yelled

"You care for someone like that? I see into his mind he hated you enough to have you killed, why pity someone who wants you dead?!"

Kick said "No matter how much he hates for me or what form of punishment he deserve that doesn't mean someone like you should blast his face." Kick jumps up threw a punch at Onyx-1 but is unharmed by the blow

" _ **Recoome Kick**_!" Recoome came at Kick with his Recoome Kick but Kendall stood in front of Kick and the both are sent into the ground "Ahh isn't that sweet the girl came and shielded her boyfriend."

Lance said "Attacking humans with a Cheap shot in one thing but try doing that with a Pokemorph."

Recoome said "What you say you are I never heard of your race."

"Eat this _**Shadow Ball**_!" Marcus uses Shadow Ball and send it right at Recoome how gets knock down, Burter rushed in with barrage of punches and kick as Marcus doges each on. "For a Revenant he's quick with his arms and legs."

"I'm fastest being in the universe."

"Are you kidding me?" Marcus asked

Amy steps in "False that guy doesn't have anything on Sonic!"

"Hey forgetting someone?" As the combatants landed on the ground The Flash came and out nowhere Burter went spinning as everyone sees The Flash standing right in front of everyone else "You're the fastest being in the universe? Maybe in your home world you're the fastest but there people like me who out rank you in the speed department."

"I'll show you who's the fastest!" Burter chased the Flash all over Beach City as everyone sees a red and blue blur

"Looks like the Flash has that can busy for a while." Brad said

Pearl look around "Wait I don't see Onyx-1."

Jeice said "Looks like distraction worked."

"Ha, Ha fooled ya!" Recoome mocked

The Ginyu Force made their getaway


	6. Vol 6 - Vistiors from another Dimension

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 6 – Visitors from another Dimension II

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
Shortly after the Ginyu Force left Later on Johnny and the others wakes Kick and Kendall up

Kendall reopens her eye and jump back up "Johnny? Where's Ronaldo?"

Johnny explains "Levi's Froakie and Brianna's Vaporeon are in the water looking around for him."

Just then Levi's Froakie and Brianna's Vaporeon jump out of the water

Jake asked "You see that guy?"

[Froakie]

[Vaporeon]

Jake" I'm sorry I can speak Pokemon.

Janica the Glaceon then said "As A Pokemorph we can understand what our non-Morph counterparts are saying, They said that they are unable to see the boy's body."

Kendall slams her hands on the ground "Damnit why Ronaldo, he done nothing to deserve that!"

Lavi the Umbreon explains "You friends stated that he hated Clarence Buttowski, from what the Gems has told us Onyx-1 can use a person's insecurities to his advantage."

"Like Ronaldo's jealousy and hearted he had for Kick." Johnny said

"And that give someone like Onyx-1 the right to use people?" Kendall asked

"Lance we need to report back to Instructor Kiken." Brad said

Lance said "Got it."

"And I have to get Clarence and his two friends back home." Khloe said

Johnny said "And that's leave the rest of us."

"Don't forget me and Star, that guy almost got Jackie hurt!" Marco said

Kendall gets up off the ground "It wasn't Ronaldo's fault; he was being used by that monster like a character in a Point-and-Click style Video game."

"You're right the Onyx Gems are monsters long ago they wiped all an entire army on the Gem's home world, all 6 of them should never have been broken freed." Pearl said

"You can thank Karasuman for that he's the one who used his dark magic to free them from their Imprisonment."

"Hey who's the Purple hair dude with the sword?" Amethyst asked

Brad answered "His name is Trunks. And I guess you and the Supreme Kai of Time saw what happen?"

Trunks answered "That's right Brad."

Kendall said "What about Ronaldo, he was bewitched into giving his energy to that beast."

"Claim down Kendall, we all know that it's not his fault that Onyx-1 is freed and on his way to free his other brethren. Let Brad tell his father what happen here, hopefully they'll fine him alive before the wrong people goes." Trunks said

"What do you mean the wrong people?" Kendall asked

Then the Flash zooms in "What Trunks meant is that knowing how jealous he is of Kick any one of our enemies can turn him over to their side."

"No that's impossible even if Ronaldo is still jealous of Clarence, he would never become an evil person." Kendall said

Later on after Brad's team take their leave and Khloe took Clarence, Sumo and Jeff home, Finn and the others went to Steven's home

"So this Land of OOO is an alternate dimension that exists alongside Earth." Axe Cop asked

"That's right" Finn answered

Star asked "So why you're call Finn the Human?"

Axe Cop said "I'm gonna make a guess that he's the only known human in his dimension? My 2nd guess that something happened in his dimension 1,002 years ago."

"That would be the Mushroom War." Finn asked

Star asked "This Mushroom War it isn't similar to the Great Cataclysm Marco told me happen a very long time ago?"

"Star I don't think this Mushroom War is like the Great Cataclysm, if it is then his dimension would still have normal humans left while one half became Overlanders and the 3rd half would become Metahumans." Marco said

Finn continued from there "And the rapid evolution of the Animal kingdom and Pokemon World fusing their DNA with that of humans to form the Anthro, Mobian and Pokemorph races."

"What now?" Steven asked

Pearl asked "You remember what Trunks said? Onyx-1 is heading to here Onyx-2 has been said but first we need to go to Republic City and ask the Light Mage to help us."

"Then it settled we're going to Republic City." Kendall said

"Okay we'll take my grandfather's ship. I'll have to call him. Steven I can use your phone." Johnny said

Chapter 2

Later on once Brad's Team returned to HQ they gave their report to Instructor Kiken "So the reports are true there is more than one Onyx Gem and this Onyx-1 possessed a human male named Ronaldo and there's those Revenant Ginyu Force"

"Yeah there's still be a chance that Ronaldo come still be alive." Said Brad

"Let us hope that Ronaldo hasn't truly fell into the darkness, Karasuman spell can only summon Revenants who have done evil acts in life." Bentai said

"In other words if Ronaldo have fallen to the side of evil and if he's dead and comes back as an Revenant Clarence and Kendall-San would end up having to fight someone they know from School." Janica the Glaceon said

Meanwhile back in Beach City Johnny got off the Phone with his Grandfather "Okay My Grandfather and Ralana are on their way here with the Soaring Falcon, Mr. Universe you don't mind if we hang around here for the night at less until my grandfather and my sister gets here."

"Sure thing."

Star jumps out of her chair "We're gonna have a sleep over! By the way Mr. Universe, you seen an Anthro Octopus walking on lately?"

"Nope I haven't see anyone like that" Greg said

Marco raise his hand "I'll explain that, this guy have been stalking Star and me at one time. My dad and I had to chase him away from our house."

"Well Star won't have to worry about any prowlers around here if there are they'll have us to deal with." Pearl said

"What's this octopus guy looks like?" Finn asked

Marco explains "He's bluish Green, red eyes wears a brown shirt and plays Clarinet real bad."

Later on that night Star is in the bathroom getting ready to take a shower, like Steven show Marco some of his video games he has while Johnny gives the Pokemon something to eat for the night. Outside Finn and Jake are looking around Steven's house for any stalkers

Jake asked "No sign of any stalkers on this end.

Finn said "None over here either by the way you think Star and Marco likes each other or something?"

Jake said "Maybe as along as he follows the 15 Tiers I told you about one by one he'll do fine."

Steven asked "So what happen when you reach Tier 15?"

Jake said "Whoa let's not talk about Tier 15."

Now in the Shower Star stood up and let the water ran down her body, little then she know someone is watching her from a window. Outside Finn look to the left side of the house and see someone looking in from a Window

"Hey, who's over there!" Finn held out his sword

Jake grabs the guy with his big hands "Hey Marco I think we found the guy you're talking about!"

Inside the house Star ran out of the shower scream "Ahhhhhhhhh! He followed us!"

Pearl covered Steven's eye "Star please cover up!"

Star then realizes that she doesn't have a robe on as Amethyst hands her own

"So you're the one been stalking Star, _**I'll chop your head off!**_ "

"Wait I can explain! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Garnet asked "Is it him?"

"That's the guy I told you guys about." Marco answered

"I am no stalker, you do know that the girl is a Princess right?"

"Yeah so what if she is, I once dated a Princess before." Finn said

"This boy here is too good for someone of royal blood!"

Finn said "You cannot decide that if Marco has feelings for Star you should leave them the heck alone!"

Axe Cop said "Okay talking Octopus state your name before I chop your head off?"

Squidward introduces himself "The name's is Squidward Tentacles thank for very much and why an officer of the law has an axe?"

"Hey we're not here to talk about that ya dick!" Finn said

Pearl grabs Greg's Cell Phone "Amethyst call the normal Police."

"Why not have Axe Cop here chop his head off."

"You're gonna have this man behead me?"

"I have a better idea." Star pulled out her wand and send Squidward somewhere in Tokyo, Japan

"Where he go?" Steven asked

Star answered "Tokyo, Japan."

The Next day Harry Lewis and his granddaughter Ralana enters Beach onboard the Soaring Falcon. From there Johnny lead everyone down the hall to where the private quarters are "This is where the private quarters are The Team's quarters are located on the first floor while the Family & Quest quarters are located above them on the second floor. There's also a washroom and an Artificial Hot Spring. Moving on The kitchen and the dining room resembles what you seen in places like McDonalds, Burger King, Dennys, DQ and Red Lobster. The kitchen has a professional setup and cooking equipment. This includes a giant oven that can bake anything, and a giant fridge with a lock. The fridge is locked by a Key card Pin number which only I, Ralana, Finn, Jake, Kick, Kendall, PB, and Grandpa know."

"Okay's next stop Republic City" Finn said

-Chapter 3-

The next Day in Republic City Morty sees his Grandfather Rick on top of the roof of the temporally Apartment his Family have rented

"Rick it's early why are you doing?" Morty asked

Rick said "Who knows how long we're gonna be here after the mistake your dad made."

"Well maybe those people dad offended forgot about it." Morty said

Summer said "Don't bet on it Morty, I Read a text showing that one of the people dad offended wrote on the side of the house saying "Jerry sucks" on it."

"Oh man I wonder what made those people want to beat up Dad." Morty asked

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jerry said

Rick then sees the Soaring Falcon coming into the city "Only one guy I know that is capable of designing and building an air ship of that size." Rick then pulls out his portal Gun

-Now onboard the Soaring Falcon-

Marco look out the window "How would I have guess it Star, Republic City is about 10 miles away from Echo Creek."

Star look out the window "Really, so we could have took a ride here if we wanted to? Tell me more about this Republic City?"

Just then, Rick and Morty step out of the portal "I knew this is his work."

"You know who made this ship Rick?" Morty asked

Rick explains "Harry Lewis, back in the day he does these titanic size Star Ships and Air Ships last I heard of him he retired and now lives with his oldest son Hal Lewis Sr and his Family."

"You know Johnny's Grandpa?" Star asked

Morty waved hello "Hi, there I am sorry my grandpa and I enter this ship uninvited but Rick recognizes the design of this ship."

"But he does a better job then you Rick." Said Jerry

"No one asked for your opinion Jerry." Rick said

Rick asked "Hey girl with the wand can someone get Harry Lewis on I wanna speak with him."

"Hey go asked for him yourself." Jerry said

Rick said "You think I know where the hell he is in here."

"I bet he's in one of these quest quarters" Jerry said

"Wait a sec mister!"

Jerry open one of the Quest quarters doors and see Pearl half nude

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry I didn't know someone is in here changing."

A White towel has been thrown at Jerry's face

"Marco we heard Pearl yelled what happened?" Jake asked

Morty explains "It's our fault; my dad went into the wrong room."

"What's your name?" Finn asked

Morty introduces himself "I'm Morty Smith; this is my grandpa Rick and my dad Jerry."

Rick said "I'm sorry that Jerry walked in on one of the guest on this ship, could you tell me here I can fine Harry Lewis?"

"I'll get him for ya." Finn said

Moments later Harry sat down with Rick "So you guys came here from Beach City."

Harry explains "Yeah my grandson and his friends were asked to come here to speak with a group who had fought these Revenants before."

"You mean those guys Stan and Ford's Nephew and Niece met a few days ago; Morty can take them to speak with them." Rick opens a portal and Morty long with, Steven, Star and Marco enter the portal and ended up inside the Watterson's apartment

"Hey Gumball are you up?" Morty asked

Gumball step out of his room "Morty did my dad let you in and who's these three?"

Star waved at Gumball "Hi there Talking Blue kitty cat I'm Star Butterfly, this Marco and Steven, Morty's Grandpa said that he and Morty meet you guys."

Gumball said "Yeah it turned out that Dipper and Mable's Grunkle Stan owe Morty's Grandfather for saving his butt after a swindle gone wrong. So what bring you guys here? So what's up?"

Steven told Gumball, Darwin, Anais and Pacifica about what happened in Beach City.

Pacifica said "One of the Onyx Gems have been set freed, and when Kendall's former boyfriend realize he was being use by Onyx-1 he tried to attack him but Onyx-1 blasted in the face and tossed into the ocean?"

Steven answered "That's right Pearl said that Onyx-1 was able to use Ronaldo's own jealously to his advantage."

Gumball said "So there's a love triangle between her, Kick and this Ronaldo character who may be dead after getting a full Ki blast to the face."

Pacifica taps Gumball on the head "Zach we don't know that, In fact none of us know whether or not if he's dead or alive."

"We should go t Josh and those Neo Z-Fighters guys since their dads have fought Revenants of Evil Villains from the past." Darwin said

later on the day everyone heads over to Josh's Family home

"Cool, Josh and his Family lives here?" Star look around

Dipper explains "From what we know Josh's Family lives here while, his Aunt, Uncle and his cousins live down the block and his other cousin lives downtown."

Pacifica rang the doorbell and Ronique answers the door "It's you guys from before are you here looking for Josh and Verona?"

Star then see Maui the Mawile "Hey, there is that Mawile yours?"

"Yes, his name is Maui." Ronique said

Pacifica asked "Ronique Is your brother and sister home there's some guys, we met who need to speak to them and your dad."

"Ronique who's at the door" Everyone enters the living as Trixie comes in from the kitchen

Marco pointed out "Hey, I heard of you from Brittany Wong, you're Trixie Tang; their mother is Trixie Tang the most popular girl in Dimmesdale back when she was younger."

Trixie then corrected Marco "I was the most popular girl until my father's finances gone downhill and we were force to move here, that's when I met Samuel who I call Sammy."

"Ohhh you give your now husband I nickname" Star said

Gumball said ": Josh you never told us you mom us such a MILF."

"I attend to avoid letting people know about my mom's past life" Josh said

Marco then said "Hey, we didn't come here so you can label his mom a MILF."

"Well people have labeled mine a MILF I bet they did the same with your mom."

"Stop talking!"

Josh said "Ronique said you wanted to tell me something?"

Steven again inform the Spencer Family of what happened while in Beach City

Samuel recalled what Steven told everyone "So your mother, Rose Quartz along with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl fought Dark Onyx long before me and the Neo Z-Fighters has that encounter with him 5 years ago."

Steven said "Yeah he was able to overpower Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl but my mom was able to injured him, after he made his escape one of the Onyx Gems fell off him, so my mom place a seal locking Onyx-1 inside a chamber."

"Until Karasuman send out the Ginyu Force to break into the chamber." Josh said

Verona said "But how did Ronaldo end up with Onyx-1 Gem?"

"I have no idea, none of us do." Steven said

"That would explain why the PSF send out a search party to Beach City, and how Goku was able to defeat Dark Onyx when he used his Super Saiyan God form." Samuel said

"Super Saiyan God? What's that?" Star asked

Samuel explains "From Trunks told us it's a form that grants the user enough power to fight on par with a god, but only for a limited time. It occurs when six pure-hearted Saiyans hold hands and transfer energy to the host. Goku use that form to do some damage to Dark Onyx causing his form to revert into the five Gems that make him up."

"So Dark Onyx is a Gem Fusion that consents of not five but six Gems, Steven's mother sealed one of them but now he's free and is on his away to free his brethren." Josh said

Samuel said "Josh you and the others need to go to Bentai he may know where the other 4 are since the Blue Guard have seal Onyx Zero away in a disclosed location."

"You're right if all six refuse back into Dark Onyx it'll take more than the power of Super Saiyan God to defeat him." Josh said

-Chapter 4-

Later on everyone head downtown where Anais lead Star into the Junes Department Store

Star asked "Is this some kind of shopping center?"

Anais explains "Yes it originally a Japan only thing but they open a location here from what Stella and Loretta has told us. One of Josh's aunts Tayumi runs this Location as it manager."

Inside Anais showed Star around when they ran into Alden

Alden asked "Anais who's your friend?"

Anais introduces Star "This is Star Butterfly she and her friend Marco just came here so I decided to show her around Junes just like how Stella and Loretta showed me, Gumball, Pacifica and Darwin around."

Alden asked "Are you sure, they are just friends I think they are more than that, that how my parents got together."

Star pick a nightgown "Marco what do you think do I look cute in this nightgown?"

Marco look to his left and blushed "Well that's clearly up to you to decide, I am no good in something like that."

Just then, Squidward rushed inside the store and spotted Star and Marco "Ha! You think you can get rid of me by teleporting me in to the center of Shibuya Crossing!"

"Hey why don't you screw up man!" Marco yelled

Alden asked "Marco what's a matter?"

Squidward explains "Let me go first, I am trying to prevent this pervert from trying to have intercourse with a Princess."

Alden pointed at Star "Star is a Princess?"

Star answered "Yes."

Rick asked "And why this bother you Octo-man, if Marco wants some of that Mewni trim you should stay the fuck out of it you Anti-Starco son of bitch!"

Star steps in "Whoa Rick there's no need for you to talk like that, there's little kids walking around with their parents."

Squidward said "Hey why do you but out of this you drunk!"

"You can go Spoon yourself bitch!" Rick pulled out his portal Gun and open a Portal a five Inklings step out of it three Male and two female

"Inklings?" Marco looks to his right

"And what are these squid like kiddies looking at." All five Inklings pulled out their Ink-Blasters and aim them right at Squidward "Oh, shit!" Squidward ran out of Junes screaming as the Inklings chase him down

"Rick were those the Inklings come from" Morty asked

Rick said "Yeah that Octopus whose name is Squidward won't be bothering Star and Marco for a while.

"Huh what this Squidward is bothering Star and Marco." Morty asked

Rick answered "He's an Anti-Starco S.O.B. anyway It seems that Star is a Princess of her home dimension of Mewni. Moreover, it seems that Marco may end up getting some of that Mewni Trim, royal Mewni Trim."

Marco steps in "Stop saying that! Star was just asking me how she look wearing this Night Gown."

"Let me see that" Summer grabs one of the Nightgowns "how much this cost?"

Alde said "If you want to buy it, you need to take to the cash register."

Gumball asked "Hmmm I wonder how Penny look in this?"

Morty asked "What's with you guys seeing your girlfriend's wearing nightgowns?"

Rick said "You know Morty some guys wanna see their girlfriends wearing something like this."

Alden agreed "You're right Mom, Aunt Trixie, Aunt Karen, Aunt Veronique, Aunt Ciel have these Night Gown. Even Megan's mom wears one of these at one time."

Morty head to the front door "Okay I am leaving!"

In the Meantime Dipper and Pacifica were able to fine Bentai's workshop

"Hello is Bentai home?" Just then Dipper see Bentai step out of a special room he set up

Bentai appeared before the two "Greetings Dipper Pines."

Dipper asked "You know my name already?"

Bentai explains "I saw your battle inside the one of the ruined cities; I also know why you and Pacifica came for I also know about Onyx-1 being set free and is on his way to free his brethren."

Dipper said "Then you know that we have to get to them before he and those Revenants do."

Pacifica said "But Karasuman can re summon those Revenants as many times as he wants."

Bentai said "So you know that in order to stop the Revenants you have to defeat Karasuman which will not be an easy task even Ford told the TUFF Agents this fact however, Karasuman is just as powerful as myself.

Dipper said "We'll have to deal with him when the time comes but for now we need to location Onyx-1."

Bentai said "From what I been sensing since the encounter in Beach City Onyx-1 is on his way to Dimmesdale that's where Onyx-2 has been keep locked away by the Black Guard."

Dipper said "Okay we'll let Josh and the others know, Thank you Bentai."

"Good Luck to you."

After leaving Bentai's workshop, Dipper and Pacifica told Josh of what they been told by Bentai

"Dimmesdale that's my mom's hometown."

"That's right your mom grew up there." Dipper said

"Great she can show us around."

Pacifica asked "Trixie are you sure you want to come with? After how everyone turn their back on you after your father's finances gone down the—"

"Gone down the shitter?"

"RICK!"

Trixie steps in "its okay, my father's finances have become a shadow of its former self, but I would not say it gone down the shitter like Rick put it."

"That's right Rick that man is Josh and Verona's Material Grandpa how would you feel if someone said that to you?" Morty asked

"You know what I do if someone said that to me Morty, you don't need to ask me." Rick then open a Portal to Dimmesdale


	7. Vol 7 - Dimmesdale

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 7 – Dimmesdale I

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 1-

Rick then open a Portal to Dimmesdale, and everyone stepped into and ended up inside the town of Dimmesdale "Here it is Trixie's hometown everyone."

Josh looks around "So this the town mom grew up in."

"It's just like how she told us when we were kids." Verona said

"Felling nostalgic Trixie?" Rick asked

Trixie had a feeling of sadness "It's been awhile since I walk down these streets, I wonder of Veronica remembers me?"

"Veronica is that girl from the Archie Comics?" Kanji asked

Trevis corrected Kanji "Wrong Veronica, the one she speaks of is a blondie like Betty Cooper."

Jerry then asked "So what made Trixie want to come with?"

Samuel explains "This is my Wife's hometown and she knows someone who would want to speak with."

"And you don't need to know that Jerry so mind your own business." Rick said

Pearl said "Wait a sec if your son in law wanna know more about the past life of Josh and Verona's mother there's no harm in asking."

Trixie tells Jerry of how her Family went bankrupt and she and her father were force to move out of Dimmesdale before her High School senior year started

"You was one of those rich kids until your family went broke and everything gone downhill for you, And when those assholes you once called your friends learn about your family's financial loss they kicked you out of the popular circle and your BF Veronica took your role of the popular one. With friends like that who needs enemies. Sam why would your wife torment herself by going through this? What if that Veronica chick refuses to look at her?"

Samuel answered "If Veronica is truly a friend she wouldn't have abandon Trixie due to her family's financial losses."

"That's true but not every friendship is based on companionship." Jerry said

"If her friendship is based on social status then Veronica becoming my mother's friend has been for all the wrong reasons." Verona said

"Darwin I think Mrs. Spencer is one of those Tomboy type MILF's." Gumball said

Rick said "Maybe she is a Tomboy. Back when she was younger she was only pretending to be a stuck up snob."

Josh said "Okay we should split up into two groups."

Marco said "Okay You, Verona and Ronique should go with your parents to see this Veronica woman while the others track down the Chamber and make sure that Onyx-1 doesn't get to it."

[Now with Dipper's group, Bernice sees two small kids running away]

"We just got here and the Locals are starting to run away from us, I wonder what's the problem." Bernice asked

"Maybe it's because some of you guys have your weapons mounted on your backs and on the" Summer assumed

Unknown to anyone two Twins and their Fairy Godparents were following them "Who are these guys and how they know who Trixie is?"

"Trixie isn't that the one dad use to have a crush on but she and her father were force to move out of Dimmesdale back when she was in High School?"

[Dipper then stopped for a moment]

"What's wrong?" Mable asked

"I think we're being followed." Dipper said

Dipper and Mable look around then went into a corner and see two fairies Wanda and Cosmo along with Tommy and Tammy Turner

Mable pointed at "Dipper look Fairies and they are not the Disney kind."

Dipper asked "Okay who are you people and why were you following us?"

"Hold it right there?" Just then Jorgen Stood behind them and froze both Dipper and Mable

"What the!"

" I can't move!"

Just then, Ken took his Sword and rise right in Jorgen's back "You there let them go! Are you with the Foundation if so which Faction?"

Jorgen went for his wand but Finn jumps on top of Jorgen stabs him in the shoulders with his Finn Sword "Ohhhhhhhhhh! My shoulder!"

"Finn wait a sec!"

"Okay big guy who are you, what did you do to Dipper and Mable and who are you working for?! The Foundation or Karasuman? Tell me before I hack your arm off!"

Suddenly Dipper breaks free and drew out his Katana and freed Mable "You! I don't if you were sent here by Preston, Bill or someone else you just made a big mistake attacking us!"

"He freed himself and the girl who are these guys?"

Dipper rushed toward Jorgen but Tommy took out his Xenoblade and repels Dipper's attack, Next Tommy turned to go for Finn but he took his sword out of Jorgen and He and Ken jumped back

"What are you think you're doing?" Dipper demanded

Tommy yelled "I won't let you harm him!"

"He attacked me and Mable!"

Both raise their swords at each other, Dipper makes a beeline forward Tommy letting out a Blue energy wave from his sword Tommy uses shield and blocks it. Tommy Dashes forward with a crimson light over his fist but Dipper grabs his fist then lands a punch to Tommy's face breaking off his bucktooth

"My Teeth! (Damnit he's strong just who is he, is he human or Metahuman and what's with the Birthmark didn't it just light up just now?)"

*Out of nowhere, Gumball comes in with energy claws extended from his Tonfas and slashed Tommy right in the chest*

"Tommy!"

"Zach where did you come from?" Dipper asked

Gumball answered "When you and Mable didn't came back, I went looking for ya and see that you're in a fight. Now then LET'S NAIL THIS GUY!"

Before Gumball could make the first move Tammy stood in front of her injured Brother "Stop I won't let you kill my brother!"

"Hey, He and the big guy here were attacking my friends; this makes me think that you are with Preston and the Reidial Faction." Gumball said

Then Trunks showed up "Wait a second Tommy and Tammy Turner are not your enemies and neither is Cosmo, Wanda or Jorgen. Look it'll be better if I talk to them but first, Tammy give your brother this." (Trunks hands Tammy a Senzu Bean

"A bean? Are you trying to make a joke out of this Situation? Tommy need medical attention here, look he's bleeding!"

"Who's this guy?" Dipper asked

Mable explains "Claim down it's a Senzu Bean it will restore the consumer's energy and physical health."

Tommy ate the Senzu Bean and his wounds were healed

"Okay but what about this guy here, how we know if he's with the bad guys?" Finn was about to swing at Jorgen but then Juniper Lee came and kicks his sword out of his hand "Hey who's the chick that just kicked my sword out of my hand!?"

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Jake said "Hey Finn saw that guy attacked our buds."

Jorgen stood up "Look talking yellow dog no harm wasn't going to come to Dipper or Mable I only immobilize them so I can erase the twins' memory and send them away from here."

"What?!" Jake yelled

"Erase our memory and send us away why?" Dipper asked

"Someone had better explain before we go Mass Destruction on this guy's butt." Jake said

Just then, Timmy Turner enters the scene "I know something was wrong when I heard Tommy yelled".

Jorgen Pointed at Gumball "You can blame the Blue cat."

Just then Nicole grabs Jorgen's arm "I will send you to hell and back!"

Trunks turned around and see Nicole try to break Jorgen's arm "Not good, I forgot about Nicole."

Wanda demanded "Unhand Jorgen lady."

"Make me!" Nicole yelled

Trunks turned toward Timmy "Timmy maybe you should explain things to them before Nicole tears off Jorgen's arm since you know more about Wanda and Cosmo then I can."

Timmy explain to the others about Wanda and Cosmo and the role Jorgen play

Dipper recall what he was told "So Wanda and Cosmo were your Godparents when you were 8 years old but now they are your son and daughter's Godparents."

"And what's with GI Jerk here?" Finn asked

Juniper explains "Jorgen here is in charge of making sure that every Godparent follows Da Rules."

Dipper said "Look Jorgen we're not gonna go and blab to everyone about Tommy and Tammy's Godparents. Beside my sister and I have seen stuff similar to this around Gravity Falls two years ago. Wanda and Cosmo are no different."

"And I'm sorry for trying to chop cut down Tommy we assumed that they were with Preston Northwest and the Reidial Faction." Said Gumball

Timmy said "None of us are with them or the Calious Faction who somehow been controlling everything in Dimmesdale for a while now. Besides Trunks told me about how Preston and his wife have mistreated Pacifica and why she has been with the Wattersons since you met her."

Mable asked "Mr. Turner if Wanda and Cosmo are able to grant wishes to their god kids how come Tommy and Tammy never ask Wanda and Cosmo to undo the damage cause by the War 5 years ago?"

Alain said "That's a dream Mable-San I highly doubt that these two are capable of granting a wish like that."

Morty said "Okay how about asking Wanda and Cosmo to get rid of both Foundation Factions as well as Karasuman and the Revenants."

Star said "Morty that wish is also impossible even for fairies from another Dimension."

Morty asked "Why not? Don't you think that the Earth, Our Dimension had enough of the fighting, Rick help me out here."

Rick said "I do not do Magic and you know that Morty."

Morty question reminded Timmy about something "That reminded me something Morty I tried to wish for something similar to what you had in mind, asked for wish for all evil to disappear from existence but their magic is not powerful enough to do that."

Jorgen said "You're right Timmy Turner, Making a wish like that is beyond our wish granting capabilities not even the rulers of Fairy World have that power."

Alain said "And using the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron for a wish like that is also out of the question Shenron cannot grant wishes that are beyond the powers of the creator of the Dragon Balls."

Morty began yelling "What is the point of granting wishes to people and god kids if there are certain wishes are beyond the power of those to grant them or the creator. I say that is complete bullshit!"

Trevis then Karate chops Morty from behind knocking him out cold "Summer I am sorry you had to see that but your brother was out of line when he said all of that."

Summer said "it's okay Morty needed to smack to the back of his head, Hey Jorgen if you wanna mind wipe someone do Morty."

"Are you sure about what about you and your grandfather?"

Rick said "Hey, I don't give a shit about Magic; Beside I don't think Morty should be allowed to know about Fairies unless they are from Disney and these Dragon Balls."

"Fine Rick Sanchez."

-Chapter 2-

Now on the mountainside the group came across a steel do with the word forbidden in Japanese

"This must be the place and it looks like it had not been broken into." *Out of nowhere someone came out Alden with a flying kick but Alden stops the guy's attack with on hand, the attacker broke free and flip back

"Hey, who are you?"

Tommy recognizes the person "I have seen him around here before."

Alden said "Chill for a moment we are not here to fight anyone or try to open that door."

"How I know for sure?"

Robert steps in "I can trust me after all I too trained in the Kyokugen Karate Fighting Style."

"Wait you're a practitioner of Kyokugen what form?"

Robert answered "The Ryugeki form"

Ash asked "So you know Kyokugen Karate what is your name?"

Mark introduces himself "It's Mark I'm from Republic City."

Alden asked "You're from Republic City what School you go to?"

Mark replied "Well it's not any of the two Academies; I attend a Public High School found in Republic City's uptown."

"I seen you out here before what were you doing here?" Tommy asked

Mark said "Like any other martial artist would do while in here to train and improve my skills, that is until I saw someone trying to blast this door open."

Alain asked "Someone trying to blow the door open do you know who it is?"

Mark answered "I don't know the guy's name but he's short, all green wears some kind of battle armor and have four eyes."

Trevis said "That's Guldo of the Ginyu Force."

Mark said "That's his name, anyway I managed to defend him off but he's going to come back."

"So you have been guarding this door." Alain said

Guido look behind a large rock "It's that boy in the Orange Gi and he has back up this time."

Mark look to his right "I knew you would jump back in here."

I still have my mission given to me by the Dark Mage."

Pearl drew out her spear "you're not opening this door; the last thing we want is another one of the Onyx Gems to be set freed."

Marco said "He's only one guy why don't we take him down."

Dipper and Gumball charges right at him but Guldo used his Time Freeze and the two are stopped in their tracks, Next Guldo appeared behind Gumball and un Freeze time.

"What the what?" Gumball looked confused

Dipper Look behind his shoulders "How he get over there so quick?"

"Hey, he's cheating using time stop to trick people!"

Guldo turned around "Who say that!?"

"Zach he's distracted let's go!"

Gumball slams his fist into Guldo's gut and Dipper jumps over Gumball with a flying kick sending Guldo flying, As this fight drags on Peridot watches on but noticed Recoome getting ready to use his Easer Gun at the door "Crap one of those Revenants are planning to blow the door and free Onyx-2, HEY YOU IDIOTS!"

Steven look to his left "Hey It's Peridot?"

Star asked "Where she come from?"

"Tell that boy and the cat to forget that four eyed freak it's the other one you really need to deal with!"

Dipper asked "What did she say?"

Mable then sees Recoome "It's another one."

Finn see who it is "It's that Recoome guy from before!"

 ** _"Recoome Eraser Gun!"_** Recoome opens his mouth a fires a beam of Ki at the door and blows it up

"Damn it all!"

As the smoke clears everyone see an oversize Male with a Mohawk with a Gem on his chest "I'm free!"

Recoome said "One of your brothers had me and Guldo spring you out, he's waiting for you in some town called Norrisville to get the third one out."

Onyx-2 look to his right "Onyx-1 has escaped his imprisonment too, very well then I shall go to him."

"You are not going anywhere!" Peridot tried to attack but Onyx-2 grabbed her foot and tosses her into a tree

Ony-2 coldly stared right at her "You I remember you back on the Gems home world, you're the one of the Gems to sealed us away, we still owe you some pain for being one of the Gems who sealed us away long ago He then grabs Peridot by her neck with the intent of choking her to death

Steven cried "We cannot let him hurt her!"

"Get back! **_Air Vortex!_** " Alain send out a spinning funnel of wind right at Onyx-2 knocking him into the ground and letting go of Peridot "Are you okay?" He asked

Peridot spits out blood "Foolish Rodent you should have dealt a fatal blow to the guy instead of worrying about me."

Star said "That would not sit well with Steven."

Tommy concentrates his Spirit Energy into his right index finger and then launches a large Horizontal version of the Hiryu Shoten Ha followed by an intense Blast of concentrated energy **_"Hissatsu Hishou Kouryuu Ha!"_**

Tammy launches multiple energy burst in a spread fashion **_"Gallant Barrage!"_**

Alden gathers roaring spirit energy and sends a blasts in the form of Tiger's head and the roar

of the Tiger **_"Roaring Tiger surge Cannon!"_**

Ken gathers Ki into his fist and sends out a strong Ki Blast **_"Revenge of the Sliver Tiger!"_**

All four energy attacks head right for Onyx-2 but he formed an energy shield around him, in which shield himself from all four attacks

"Did they get him?" Mable asked

Peridot scoffed "Fool it will take more than four Ki blast attacks to bring him down."

As the smoke clears Onyx-2 still stands "I have no time to be fighting a bunch of children, I must join my brother and free the others from their imprisonment." Onyx-2 raises his right hand and he along with Recoome and Guldo take off

"Damn this is not good now there are two of them." Alden then notices Peridot walking away "hold it you why decided to warn us about Recoome and Guldo?" He asked

Peridot turned around "You think I want those Onyx Gems freed, not all six of them can be controlled! Has it ever accrued to you why we gems had them sealed away in the first place?"

Alain said "Sealing all six Onyx Gem has proved to be temporary, The Dark Mage Karasuman learned about Dark Onyx and freed them."

Peridot turned the other way "Yeah, Yeah I get it all that I know that 5 years ago this Super Saiyan God thing didn't get the job done and finished them all off for good."

Ash said "What we need to do is to destroy them before they can refuse back into Dark Onyx."

Alden said "Look if you are going to whine why you don't help us out if not go somewhere, but first we need to let my cousins and the others know what happened. "


	8. Vol 8 - Dimmesdale II

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 8 – Dimmesdale II

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 1-

Meanwhile Josh gets a Call from Alden informing him and the others of what happened "So that what happened."

(Yeah it turned out that another Gem called Peridot had been tracking the two who escaped.)

Samuel said "I doubt that someone like Peridot can take on two powerful Gems on her own."

(I don't think she wants our help Uncle, anyway we're on our way back.)

Megan asked "Megan: So Miss Veronica now lives here."

"Are you ready to go see her Trixie?" Samuel asked

Trixie said "Yes, I only hope that she remembers me."

"That is if she's really a friend." Said Tristan

Jerry knocks on the door "Hey, open up you have someone who wants to speak with you!"

The doors open everyone sees an Adult woman with yellow hair

Trixie: step forward "It has been awhile Veronica."

Veronica said "Trixie?"

Jerry steps in "Hi the name's Jerry Smith, I just want you to know that abandoning your best friend was a low blow, like pouring salt on an open wound and where did you get off doing that to her have you forgot the times you spent together? Some friend you turned out to be when you was in high school her family has that financial loss why did you just kicked her to the carve like that!"

Samuel then grabs Jerry and pulled him away "Jerry we're not here so you can crew the woman out over a past mistake."

Veronica then see Josh, Verona and Ronique "Who are they"

Trixie answers "This is my husband Samuel Spencer, over there are our kids Josh, Verona and Ronique and one of my brothers in laws Tristan. Anyway, I came back here to tell you I am sorry."

"Sorry, for what?"

"Ever since grades school I been telling people that you are less popular then me and I had people thrown in trashcans. On the day, my family had that financial loss this must be Karma's way of punishing me for the way I acted around Timmy and his friends." Trixie said

Veronica said "Trixie there's something you need to know."

Just the Rick and the others come in through a portal "Okay what did we miss?"

Tommy then sees Trixie "It's her; the one dad once had a crush on."

Josh turned around "You must be Timmy Turner's kids Tommy and Tammy Turner. The name's Josh."

"Yeah your cousin told us about you." Tommy said

Trixie asked "Veronica what did you wanted to tell me?"

Veronica began to explain "On the day, your Family had that financial loss and you were force to move away. I did abandon you but it was not because of your family's financial losses. It was…was…was."

"It was Tad and Chad they made you ditch Trixie on that day was that what you was trying to tell Trixie?" Pacifica said

"Hey how you know that?" Gumball asked

Pacifica explains "I'm half Solarian; remember I also learned that Solarians has this ability that allow them to know what happened in a person's past just by looking into their eyes. I also learned that ever since Trixie moved away things didn't go well for Veronica or anyone for that matter."

"What did happen here?" Trixie asked

everyone then sees Timmy come in "Like Preston Tad and Chad also have a Benefactor within the Calious Factor. On the day, the Foundation split into two factors Tad and Chad side with Dario."

"That's right it was them, ever since they met that man, they both changed, they are not the same Tad and Chad from before." Veronica said

"Hey I have the feeling that she was raped to the point that she's unable to say anything until now." Gumball said

"Raped? I think you been watch way too many Law and Order: SUV Episodes." Verona said

Gumball said "Think about it she have the signs of a rape Victim, plus she was shuddering when she tried to talk to Trixie until Pacifica told us that things didn't go well for her and everyone here."

Trixie said "If what Zach thinks is true then she can't remain here, Sammy we need to get her away from here.

"You'll do no such thing!"

Megan turned around "So you're the two who have sided with Dario."

Chad sees Trixie "Well she finally returns to where it all ended for the popular girl in Dimmesdale."

Tad corrected Chad "Former Popular girl in this case, we do not have vermin like that in our ranks."

Marco said "So she no longer a part of your group at least she realizes what an awful person she was back in grades school."

Tad looks to his right "As for you Neo Z-Meddlers, I knew one of the days someone other than to Turners would try to speak with you guys eventually, none of you belongs here."

Mark said "They came because one the Onyx Gems."

Josh steps in "As the ones who bear the Z-Fighter name in this dimension our obligations do not end at the borders of Republic City. Especially were there's a power struggle between both Factions of the Foundation."

"You scum how dare you put your hand on Veronica in a vaguer matter?" Trixie demanded

"You now care about her wellbeing, you're the one who been boasting about how she's less popular with you since 3rd grade." Tad said

Samuel said "That doesn't matter anymore, raping her to the point where she's too scare to speak up is unforgivable!"

"Keep your forgiveness, you think I want your forgiveness?!"

Pacifica steps in "And another thing It official became our business with members of the Reidial Faction tried to kill me when they enter New Knothole unannounced."

Tad said "I have nothing to say to you, in fact why would I listen to someone who betrayed our own kind."

Pacifica said "I'm not like my parents."

"And for that you must pay for your betrayal with your life!" Out of nowhere Nexis came at Pacifica with an energy blast but she quickly evades

"Tad it's the Reidial Faction!"

"Tad, Chad! Preston told us you would be here, that's good now we can begin the assault on Dimmesdale and from its ashes, it shall be rebuilt in the image of the Reidial Faction." Candac send out a signal and Preston sends his men to storm the city

Tad: Damn Preston caught us off guard! We have no time to be dealing with this has been, we must deal with Tobias and Preston.

[Tad and Chad ran off]

Jerry shouted "Hey, those guys are getting away."

Trixie said "Leave them we're the least of their concerns now."

Samuel asked "Timmy where's Tootie?"

Timmy answered "She's visiting her parents."

Samuel said "Okay while Cruz and Tristan get your Family and neighbors away from here we will get to Tootie and her parents."

"Thanks, btw I'm glad that Trixie met someone like you."

Samuel uses instant transmission and teleport Timmy, Trixie and himself away

-Chapter 2-

"Miss Star, Rick is going to take you to Republic you'll be safe there while we deal with the Reidial Faction." Josh said

"But you'll also have to deal with the Calious Faction as well."

"We already know of that fact" said Josh

Now with Samuel's group

"Samuel those two just called your wife a has-been doesn't that bother you?" Jerry asked

Samuel said "Calling Trixie a "has been" is just an empty insult unless they called her something I do not want to hear that's when I lose my shit."

Jerry asked "What would that be?"

Cruz answered "The B word."

Tristan explains "Whenever someone calls, Trixie a Bitch Sam will punch that person in the mouth just for saying that word to her, believe me it was not the first time that happened."

Jerry asked "Okay what if another woman said that to Trixie?"

Tristan said "Sam will just slap the woman, if our sister Karen were to hear another woman call her or Trixie that word it's Karen who will do the punching regardless of gender."

Now with Josh and the others they head to the roof and look down on what's going on as 3 of Tobias' men bring a family out of their hiding place, and Pacifica sees her father along with Tobias

("It's him" Pacifica said)

("So that's the guy who made my mother cry due to the fact she was force to blow up our house!")

Josh grabs Gumball ("Zach no! They have hostages we cannot allow any bystanders to get hurt.")

"What's this about?" Tobias demanded

Preston said "Allow me to explain, one of my spies saw this family speaking with two of Tad and Chad's grunts, my guess is that they know something we do not."

Tobias said "For their sake, it better be something I want to hear bring them forth!"

Reidial Grunt raises his high powered rifle "You heard Lord Reidial get moving!" he then Hits the father in the back with his rifle

("What do they think they are doing to those people!?")

(Alden held Tommy back "Hey Tom don't get all pissed off like that we have to keep our Ki undetected.")

Preston asked "Now then, It come to my attention that you people have been talking to Tad and Chad's oversize thugs therefore my Benefactor and I want to know what did they tell you people?"

Tobias said "Well speak up you have a voice do you not?"

The Father began to speak in some alien language "No ted'k bden nxuk 0ei'ho kucbadw ureic"

"What?"

"What the hell he did say?"

Tobias said "They are speaking Saurian, If you're trying to pretend you only speak saurian then you're sadly mistaken. Now repeat what you say in language we all understand."

With no choice the father spoke in English "Damnit I said we don't know what you're talking about, look, we don't want any trouble none we don't know why those two send those goons here, they normally come here to make sure none of the locals speak to anyone with the last name Turner for some reason."

(Verona asked "What this about?"

(Mable asked "Tammy did your dad told you and Tommy about his experiences in School when he was 8 years ago?")

(Tammy answered "I don't think he has.")

("Then what's this grudge is about? It's not as if Tad hates your dad or something?" Dipper asked)

(Josh said "May be Timmy has decided to make a stand against them at one point, which didn't sit well with them.")

Tobias said "If they do not have any useful information on the Calious Faction, then there is no reason to let them live, make an example out of them as a warning to anyone who sworn loyalty to Dario and his Calious Faction!"

"Sir!" The redial Faction Grunt Drew out his Gun at the Family

"No wait! Do what you want with me but let my wife and son go."

Preston see the mother running away with her son and pulls out a laser pistol and fires a shot at the mother sending a laser beam right into her back and out her chest

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Why, why my wife she didn't do anything to offend you people!"

Preston said "You really think, that we will allow someone to tip Tad and Chad off so they can let Dario know of our location." He then Points the gun at the no frighten boy

"No not him!" The Father shield his son as Preston opens fire on, as gunshot is went to the father's head and he went down

"Foolish man shielding a useless child, Now what to do with the boy here."

Out of nowhere, Pacifica stood behind her father "How could you!?"

Preston Turns around "Pacifica have you decided come back to our side?"

Pacifica said "No! You killed that boy's parents; you ruthlessly scared him for life!"

Tobias said "That's nothing new Pacifica being raise by a human you should know that these humans have been killing each other for eons, what your father just did is no different compared to the lives that been lost at the hands of their own kind."

Pacifica said "Those people who committed those deaths are already in hell paying for their sins just like your father is doing as we speak."

Tobias temper flared "Hold your tongue half-breed!"

"Screw you!" Dipper punches Tobias in the face knocking him into the ground

Reidial Faction Grunt turned toward Dipper "Stinking human you're going to pay for putting your hands on lord Reidial like that!"

Tommy said "He's not the only one who wants to put his hands on him!"

"Is that right" Tobias wipes the blood from his lips "And who are you?"

"The name is Tommy Turner and just who do you think you are allowing that man to harm innocent people."

Johnny said "And you have no right to label all of humanity as a race of savages."

Tobias asked "And why not in the past, have you forgotten the history of your own race? You humans are willing to kill others in the name of your so-called god, if you asked me those Ten Commandments means nothing to those who would shed the blood of their own kind."

Johnny then said "we haven't forgot about our kind's history and you're right for years we humans have committed act that would make the other races of Earth hate us for it. However not every human is as corrupt and evil as what you were lead to believe."

"Know this Tobias no race is prefect every living being in existence Humans, Overlanders, Metahumans, Mobians, Anthros, Beastmen, Pokemorphs they all have the potential to be good or evil it's up to that person to decide if they are going to do good or do Evil. The same goes for the Solarian race there can be good Solarians as well as Evil ones like your father. In speaking of your father Ceyrano if you truly are your father's heir then stray from the path his took" Josh said

"Never I will continue what my father started and no Metahuman is going to talk me out of it!"

" **Crimson Strike**!" Tommy charges right at Tobias but he blocks his fist and a grabs him arm

"The weak element shall be purged!" Tobias slams Tommy into wall and then Tobias stomps on his hat breaking it into pieces

Now with Pacifica who is confronting her father "it's over father I am handing you over to TUFF and you will answer to what you done."

"You would turn your own father in, what would your mother say?" Preston said

Candac jumps in "Not so fast, you want Preston then you will have to deal with us!"

Nexis said "Do what you will to Dipper, Mable and the others I will have Pacifica!"

Candac said "Fine I do not mind having to fight these guys by myself!"

Pearl scoffed "You would fight us all by yourself you are outnumbered."

"Dumb ass I'm no human, I'm part demon! I'll show my demonic power!" As Candac pulled out his heat Hawks a dark aura burst out of them from his hands

Amethyst said "Whoa he not kidding about that."

Finn smirked "Ha! Jake and I fought demons before back in OOO."

Pearl said "True but those were not half demons."

"Steven, get that kid away from here."

*Steven grabbed the girl and took off*

*Dipper now turned his attentions toward Preston who accusingly pointed at him "You! This is your doing, if Pacifica hadn't bought you into our home—"

Dipper Pan just simply rolled his eyes. "Save your complaints to a judge. We all saw what you just did you took the lives of those parents, even Pacifica saw what kind of person you are."

Preston shouted "You would judge me for what I done? Weren't you listening to what Tobias told that disobeying daughter we humans for not known for mercy and kindness?"

Dipper said "Those murders, Killers and all those who have done evil and misused the word of God an excuse to justify their actions in the planet's past are now paying for their actions in hell didn't you get that?"

"Why don't I send you to hell and you see for yourself!" Preston aims his gun at Dipper but he grabs him arm and locked up his wrist in his hand as he squeeze his wrist Preston it unable to hold on to his gun and dropped it to the ground then Dipper steps on the gun breaking it in two

"you'll not use that again!"

"Let go you bastard!"

Preston words only caused Dipper lock up his wrist even tighter as he drop to his knees screaming in pain

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

After one more squeeze Dipper lands a foot to Preston's face launched him into the ground, Afterward Preston gets back up with blood dripping from his nose "You…You tried to break my arm off!"

"That will not be the only thing I will break!" Dipper said

One Reidial Faction Grunt grabs Dipper and held him by his arms "I got him sir!"

"Dipper Pines I will make you curse the day you and your sister ever came to Gravity Falls two years ago!" Preston pulled out another gun and open fire but the bullet didn't kill Dipper "What's going on why you aren't dying I shot you in the chest!"

Mark then notices something with Dipper "I know why his bullets are not doing any harm to him, this is Armament Haki."

"Armament Haki?" Pacifica asked

Mark explains "it allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around them. It can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black or this Dipper's case Sliver."

Dipper asked "Are you done?"

"What did you say?"

Dipper let out a Ki burst sending the grunt upward and right into glass window, Preston began shooting but Dipper takes his sword and blocks each bullet that comes at him until Preston run out, once he did he begin to reload but this time Dipper wave his sword at his hand and sliced the gun in two.

" **Armament: Rekkyaku Kubu**!

*After he hardens his legs Dipper does a Ryu/Ken-Esque spinning kick right into Preston's face each blow busted his face up sending blood flying*

"Damn you how are you able to fight like this who trained you?"

Dipper said "Why I would tell you that there's no need to tell someone who is going to jail for the rest of his days that information. How does it feel to be abused?"

Preston asked "You called this abuse?"

Dipper said "I want you to know how you daughter felt when you and your wife abused her, and all of times you rang the bell on her!"

Gumball picked up the bell "Could this be the bell Dipper is talking about?"

Pacifica answered "That's the one; I always hated how my father rang that whenever I try to speak up for myself."

Garnet takes the bell and smashed in Now you won't have to hear that ever again."

"H-HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THE COST!"

Dipper kick Preston in the face "Garnet is not the one you would be looking at our fight is far from over. This time a Northwest will know defeat."

Preston turned around and said "A Northwest loose? NO A NORTHWEST WILL NEVER LOOSE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Preston then pulled out something from his suit "I was planning to show this to Tad and Chad but you told me that A Northwest will know defeat, DEFEAT! I WILL END MY OWN LIFE AND MY OWN BLOODLINE BEFORE THAT IS ALLOWED TO HAPPINE!"

Pacifica sees her father placing something on the ground and press a button "What's he doing?"

Preston screamed "TOMMY TURNER, TAMMY TURNER IF YOU TWO LIVE THROUGH THIS, TELL YOUR FATHER THAT HIS HOMETOWN WILL BE REDUSED TO RUINS! RETURN TO DUST!"

*Something turned on and the ground around Dimmesdale began to crack followed by a flash of red and white lights coming from the ground*

-Chapter 3-

Back in Republic City onboard the TUFF Skycarrier everyone is seeing what's going on inside Dimmesdale. On the view screen, they see a huge hole in the ground

Cyril asked "What the hell was that?"

Katherine said "It's just like what happened to the Original Knothole Village."

Kitty asked "You mean?"

Katherine explains "5 years ago, the Villagers spoke of red and light pillars coming out of the ground. Soma and Adam informed their father who was the Village leader at the time. In addition, got every Villager had to evacuate the Village, once that everyone got to Republic City Original Knothole Village was wiped out from the map."

Lana said "And there's no way to keep Dimmesdale from being destroyed like Knothole?"

Katherine said "I'm afraid so."

"Damn those Foundation assholes, those people are going to lose their homes where their friends and family grew up in." Kitty said

*Back in Dimmesdale Samuel looking around and see people panicking*

Samuel asked "What just happened?"

Soma said "It's just like before Samuel."

Timmy asked "You mean the same thing that happened to the original Knothole Village is going to happened to Dimmesdale, is there any way to keep this from happening?"

Adam said "I am afraid not when this happen 5 years ago our father ordered the village to be evacuated once that was done Original Knothole Village Cease to Exist."

"Damnit!" Timmy punches the wall

"Timmy."

"Why would they decide to destroy our town just to win a fight!?"

"Timmy claim down." Trixie said

Timmy shouted "How can I? You, Me, Tootie and Veronica Chester, AJ WE ALL grew up here and now it is going to be destroyed all because of the Foundation and their godforsaken Internal power struggle!"

Samuel then Bright Slap Timmy in the face "Timmy Turner get a grip! You are forgetting something places like Dimmesdale, Neon City, Dream City they can be rebuilt but the people who live here their lives cannot be replaced."

Timmy said "Dimmesdale is so large, and so many people it's not like Knothole."

Samuel asked "Bentai is there a way to teleport everyone in Dimmesdale to Republic City?"

(There is I am working on a teleportation spell as we speak.)

*Back into the battle Josh and then others stood back up*

Preston said "Damnit everyone still stands."

Pacifica then said "You couldn't do it can you father? Killing me would end the Northwest bloodline you cannot risk having the Northwest family cease to exist."

Nexis shouted "Screw you Pacifica, Traitors like you can be replaced!"

Tommy demanded "Preston what did you do to our town!"

"Answer us!" Tammy demanded

Preston does a Kira like Laugh "I triggered an energy field around your town in about 10 minutes Dimmesdale will be no more!"

"Psychopath! That would mean that Dimmesdale would end up like the Original Knothole Village 5 years ago." Alain said

"And who do you think cause the original Knothole Village to disappear 5 years ago?"

Ash asked "That was you?"

Pacifica asked "You mean what is happening right is how you destroyed a Mobian Village?"

Preston said "So what those Rodents are pest that needed to be removed."

Bernice yelled "How could you, we Mobians done nothing to you!"

Tuddrussel cracks his knuckles "Okay I heard enough out of his mouth he is dead!"

Alain pulled Tuddrussel back "Hold it! I think he dug himself into a grave."

Rina asked "Senpai what are you talking about?"

Alain pointed up "Everyone Look up on the roof."

Everyone look up and see a group of people wearing mask as seen in the movie V for Vendetta

Dipper recognizes the group "I see those guys before after me and I left the party I saw one of spray paint the letter V on the Northwest Limo."

Pacifica said "I saw them also, one of them also told me about what my father has done."

Alain explains "Megan-Senpai told us that her parents encounter a group known as the Anti-Northwest Coalition."

Dipper asked "Anti-Northwest Coalition?"

"We never heard of them before?" Mable said

Megan explains "That is because they keep themselves hidden since you two first come to spend that one summer in Gravity Falls with your Uncle two years ago. Their leader told my parents that they are group who vow to take revenge on the Northwest. It seems that they been hurt by the Northwest in some way or form."

Dipper said "Hey, they need to keep Pacifica out of their Vendetta."

Megan said "Pacifica is no longer their target ever since she denounce the Northwest name, if she didn't there would be no reason for one of their members to inform her of the war crimes her own father have committed 5 years ago."

Pacifica said "So those men have recorded and videotaped what my father just said."

"Yeah that's what Senpai meant by your dad dug himself into a grave." Kanji said

Alain turned toward "Preston Northwest you already lost this battle before it began, I'll give you a choice surrender no and save yourself the embarrassment of having your family name be tarnish for life. Continue with this foolish game and we'll be the ones to bring you down."

"You cannot beat a Northwest! NO ONE CAN!"

"Very well then, everyone go hand to hand!" Alain charges into Preston with an uppercut to the jaw sending him upward followed by a jump kick by Kanji. Next Kanji right hooks Preston by his neck and swing him around before tossing him across the ground

" **Gen'ei Kyaku**!"

" **Zanrestu Ken**!"

Both Robert and Mark unleashed a barrage a blows right in front of Preston

"I will not let you kill Preston!"

"Stay out of this Nexis! Aurora Rush!" Surrounded by light energy Pacifica dashes toward Nexis sending her into the ground below. Afterward Pacifica jump out of the hole in the ground and seal it up "Now stay down you psycho bitch."

Mark asked "Do you Keel Northwest?"

"Why don't you kill me?"

Gumball said "No our aim is to hand you over to TUFF there you will stand trial for what you done."

"Never! If I am going to perish in this useless town then so be it! However, I will not go to hell knowing that someone like Dipper or any of you be the one who send me to hell!"

Pacifica then sees her father goes for some on his shirt "What are you doing now?"

"Pacifica you can explain yourself to your mother why I am not by her side young lady."

*After pressing a button Preston is caught in a energy blast as the impact knocks everyone down, seconds afterward Dipper and Pacifica got up and see a huge hole where Preston once stood*

Dipper said "That man would commit suicide rather than be sent to prison."


	9. Vol 9 - Dimmesdale III

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 9 – Dimmesdale III

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 1-

Pacifica then turned toward Tobias "Tobias Reidial where's my mother?"

"Your mother who is of the Mystic Class has no say in this battle or any other battles for that matter." Tobias said

"What did you say?" Pacifica demanded

"You have a lot to learn about your Solarian side Pacifica. Our people have two classes the Warrior Class and the Mystic Class like your mother you are also of the Mystic Class and like the Saiyans we Solarians also get what is called a Zenkai boots, a genetic trait that allows our people's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries."

Dipper said "You act as if you dislike the Mystic Class why is that?"

Tobias answered "To me the Mystic Class are dead weight and has no place inside a battlefield."

Josh said "You think so huh; if he or she has fate in his or her own abilities and skills a member of the Mystic Class overcome anyone even best someone of the Warrior Class if he or she wanted to."

"I would expect that from a Metahuman and I would show you all that it will take more than fate to defeat someone of the Warrior Class but I do not want to overstay my visit here before this town is turned to dust." Tobias and his men take off

"Damn him!"

Verona said "Let him go for now, we will be hearing from him again soon."

Just then, a Hand grabs Pacifica by the leg "Father?"

"If I die, you will die along with me!"

Darwin shouted "He's still alive!"

"Not for long! Dipper forms a razor sharp disk of energy " _ **Kienzan**_!" Dipper then tosses out the Destructo Disc toward Preston's arm slicing let before he could pull Pacifica into the hole

"Y-You sliced off my arm!"

Dipper said "If you were to go to hell, fine but you will not drag Pacifica with you. You die alone!"

"Damn you Dipper Pines!"

*Gumball and Darwin look at as Preston fall to his doom*

"He's not getting up from that." Gumball said

"He was willing to drag me down with him why?" Pacifica asked

Megan explains "it is your father's ego, he has been incapacitated both physically and mentally, and that attempt to drag you down with him was his last ditch offered."

Pacifica then hugs Dipper "Thank you."

Dipper hugs Pacifica back "it's okay I wasn't planning to lose you."

Just then Vegeta comes in "Hey, you two save that for the Love Hotel!"

Josh turned around "Vegeta?"

Vegeta lands on the ground "Those two are hugging each other knowing that man has sent this town to its doom."

Steven said "We have to get everyone out of here."

"This town has a large population how can we?" Marco asked

(Star Butterfly can you hear me?)

"Bentai" Star Look around "where are you?"

Josh explains "He's speaking to you from Kami's Look."

Star said "He's a telepath?"

(Star Butterfly listen well I know of Situation In Dimmesdale and I have a spell to teleport everyone out of there however this spell can only send the first have to Republic City.)

Star said "Hey, I have an idea how about we do this: Teleport the second half of the population to Beach City and the other half to Echo Creek."

"That may work" Dipper said

Steven said "Okay I will let my Dad know."

Star turned toward Marco "You should call your parents too Marco."

Johnny said "I will contact my Grandpa and pick us up."

*Moments later Steven's dad Greg stood outside his house in Beach City at the same time in Echo Creek Marco's parent also stood outside*

-Back in Dimmesdale-

Samuel got off the Phone with Josh "Okay I got word from Josh, Johnny's grandfather is coming here with his ship."

Trixie asked "Okay everyone ready?"

"What's going on here why the ground shaking?"

Timmy explains "Everyone claim down these people are here to get you all away from here before it blows up."

"Blow up?"

"Damnit this is because we did not let anyone know about the Foundation taking over."

Soma said "Everyone remain clam Mr. Satan aka Hercule has a plan to get everyone out safely."

Jerry said "Hercule, That's a lie he is not even here?"

"It's either that or everyone go crazy over what is about to happened." Tootie said

"Did you say Hercule? You know him or something"

Samuel answered "My friends and I never had the honor of meeting him in person but we have assisted him numerous times before."

"More like you guys do the work and he gets credit for it." Jerry said

Samuel look up "Okay Bentai the first half is ready."

*On the Lookout Bentai raise his staff and send the first half to Republic City*

Tootie said "That's the first have now for the second half."

*Next, the second half is teleported to Beach City*

Timmy said "And now for the third half."

*And last the 3rd half are teleported to Echo Creek, once the 3rd half are send away The Soaring Falcon comes in and teleported everyone onboard*

"We're back on that ship again." Said Jerry

Jerry asked "Okay everyone in Dimmesdale has been taken away from here what now?"

Samuel said "What can we do is return to Republic City before we are caught in the blast."

Tommy asked "Mr. Spencer what is going to become of Dimmesdale?"

Samuel said "I wish I would give you the answer you wanna here but it'll be awhile until Dimmesdale is restore back to where it was before the Foundation corrupted it."

Tammy asked "Mom, Dad what Mr. Spencer mean by that saying?"

Timmy said "Tommy, Tammy just don't look out the window."

*As the Soaring Falcon takes off All of Dimmesdale is engulf in a pillar of red and white lights until it's no more*

(BGM: Memories of You ~From Persona 3~)

-Chapter 2-

Moments later The Soaring Falcon return the Republic City, there Timmy look out the window "* so this is where Samuel and his brothers and sister lives."

Samuel then said "That's right originally Me, Tristan and Karen is from Eden City, Nevada we relocated here when Tristan and I started collage that is when I met Trixie."

Timmy said "as I said before I am glad, she met someone like you Samuel."

*Meanwhile downtown Spongebob and Mr. Krabs see the citizen of Dimmesdale standing trying to make sense of what just happened to their hometown.*

"These people look so sad maybe we shouldn't try to bother them Mr. Krabs." Spongebob said

"Nonsense Spongebob that's why we came here." began to set up a Krabby Patty stand in the middle of the streets "Gather around people! We have fresh Krabby Patties ready for be eaten. I'm ready for your money."

Then one of the Dimmesdale Citizens started to get agitated "Our town is gone and you looking to sell your burgers to us just so you can get our money! YOU ASSHOLE!"

As Dylan and Golan walked around they see the Dimmesdale Residents beating Mr. Krabs up "Whoa, those people are beating that crab." Dylan said

Golan said "Looks like they are looking to boil him alive."

Spongebob yelled "Mr. Krabs!"

Katherine then steps in "All of you stop right there, that's far enough from all of you! Let the Crab down and turn off the water pot."

The Dimmesdale Residents let Mr. Krabs go and shut off the water pot as told

"All of you should be shame of yourselves, what would cause you all to take your anger out on him, he don't even know what happen just now?"

One of the Dimmesdale Citizens said "Look we're sorry, we're still reeling over what happened to our town, our houses the very town we grew up in is now gone no thanks to the Foundation. I hope someone kill every member."

Mr. Krabs step back "Yikes, talk about getting ticked off, maybe you are right boy these people are still mad over the lost of their town."

Just then, a familiar raccoon dog comes around "Excuse me miss I can help these people fine a new homes."

"Hey, aren't you the Tom Nook guy?"

"He knows English?"

Spongebob asked "Hey isn't that Tom Nook from Nook homes?"

Mr. Krabs see Tom Nook "What's that Tanuki think he's doing around these parts?"

"Mr. Krabs his place is business here behind you."

Mr. Krabs turned around and see Nook Homes right in front of him, Krabs then gasped before fainting

"Hey, is he dead?" Dylan asked

Golan checks for a Pulse "No the guy's just fainted, he's not dead."

Just the Samuel and the others appeared using instant transmission "Mr. Nook."

Tom Nook turned around "Mr. and Mrs. Spencer it's been while."

Trixie said "Yes, it has."

Timmy asked "You two know him?"

Samuel explains "After I finished Collage, Trixie and I got married and my father, Richard Spencer Sr gave me his childhood home, at the time Trixie was Pregnant with Josh and Verona when we first met Tom Nook who had the house renovated."

"So you are here to make sure everyone from Dimmesdale has a home to go to, correct?" Trixie asked

Tom Nook said "Yes, yes that is correct."

Mr. Krabs then Wakes up "Nooooooooooooooooooooo! Don't waste your money on this overgrown Nutsack! The last sucker who got a home from him owes him 19,800 bells!

Marco slaps Mr. Krabs in the face "Whoa don't you look up Modern Japanese Folklore the over-sized scrotum is symbol of financial luck you jackass!"

"Luck for him maybe!"

"Bells huh, how much is that in Zeni?" Star asked

Tom Nook begins to rethink "Zeni that's the Currency use in Republic City…Hmmmmmm my guess is for 19,800 Bells would come to 88.000,0 Zeni."

Dylan asked "So what were you guys went off too lately?"

Star asked "Who's the mini Goth?"

Mable answered "Star this is Dylan Beekler and behind her is –"

Star sees Golan behind Dylan "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What that troublemaker doing on Earth!?"

Golan barked back "You're calling me the troublemaker, and the same can be said about you Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni!"

Star said "My parents send me to Earth what is your excuse?"

Pacifica Pointed to Dylan "this girl here is the reason a war god from Gkruool is here on Earth."

Finn said "So Me, Jake and BMO are not the only ones who came to Earth?"

Golan asked "What dimension these three are from?"

Jake said "Excuse me but we are from OOO."

Golan asked "What kind of name is that?"

Rick explains "Hey in case you didn't know this but the Earth of this Universe is connected to four Main Dimensions, 5 if you count the one Goku and the Original Z -Fighters originates from."

Finn said "So there's OOO where me, Jake and BMO are from."

Marco said "Star's home Dimension Mewni."

Dipper said "Golan's home Dimension Gkruool."

Josh said "And Bentai's home Dimension Equestria."

Verona asked "Dad what is the name of the Dimension the Z-Fighters are from?"

Samuel answered "Come to think of it, I never asked Trunks or Goku that question."  
Inside Nook Homes Timmy and Tootie go over the people work, afterward they sign their names "Okay then your new home will be ready by next month." Tom Nook said

Jerry said "Hey Timmy if you want you, Tootie and the twins can stay with us until your new home is ready."

"Your wife won't mind?" Timmy asked

"Don't worry I'll explain it to her." Jerry said


	10. Vol 10 - Norrisville

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 10 – Norrisville

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 1-

The Following day a Kounochi arrived in Norrisville, a Pokemorph Braixen named Senna is seen on the roof top*

"So this is the city that Human Ninja that said have protected this city for 800 years?" Senna looks around

"Nechan!"

Senna turned around and sees another Kounochi, a Pokemorph Fennekin named Azami "Azami, You followed me?"

Azami lands right next to her sister "I am sorry Nechan! I wanted to see this Norrisville Ninja, is it true that's it's the same ninja from over 800 years ago?"

Senna said "I doubt that Azami-Chan, no Shinobi Human or non-human can live for 800 years. Even our father said that."

"How is that possible?" Azami said

Just then a Mobian Hybrid named Jenifa drops down from the sky "That is because the citizens of Norrisville do not know is that a new ninja is selected every four years."

Azami asked "Four years that is the number of years that is in an American High School Jenifa Senpai who is the Current Ninja?"

Jenifa replied "No one knows however, it is best that to ask him that if we see him."

"After what father been told about the Destruction of Dimmesdale you think that the Foundation would do the same here?" Azami asked

"This why we are here Onyx-1 and 2 are not our only enemies and this Norrisville Ninja alone may not be strong enough to face the danger that may come to this city. Let's hope that Alain-San and the others get here." Jenifa said

Back in Republic City after recovering from their recent encounter The Neo Z-Fighters head onboard the Soaring Falcon

Jerry asked "You're going to out again."

Alain said "Sorry Mr. Smith but we cannot rest just jet."

Peridot said "Hey, must I remind you that two of the five Onyx Gems are freed; that Karasuman may already found the Chamber already."

"In case you have not been told Norrisville has a Ninja protecting them for the past 800 years." Jerry said

Peridot rolled her eyes "Ninja or not no, humans cannot live for 800 years."

Rick said "She may be right Jerry whoever think are dumb as shit."

Josh turned around "Hey Heidi lives in Norrisville."

Rick held up his hands "Whoa ease up Josh I did not mean to dis your girlfriend."

Megan asked "You have a lady friend Joshua?"

Kanji asked "really, why did you never tell us?"

Josh explains "It was a year ago."

Steven asked "Heidi where did I hear that name before?"

Axe Cop answers "She's the guest announcer at that Contest in Beach City."

"Oh yeah thanks Axe Cop?"

Finn asked "Wait a sec why Axe Cop is here?"

Axe Cop said "I heard there are some Bad guys in Norrisville therefore."

"You plan to chop their heads off." Jake said

Jerry asked "Huh, what kind of cop goes and chop the heads of Bad guys?"

"I'm no normal Cop as you can tell Mr. Smith."

Mable then looks to her right "Dylan what brings you here?"

Summer said "unfortunately, I am stuck with her."

"You with her?" Pacifica asked

Summer explains "My mom and her mom are helping Tootie getting new things for their new house and instead of her big ass sister, I am stuck with her."

Dylan said "Correction Summer Smith you are Golan's bitch and mine for now."

Jerry asked "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Dylan said "No, I never kiss my mother."

"Hey Summer direct me to these Guest Quarters." Golan asked

Summer said "I don't even know where they Guest Quarters are."

Steven said "Ralana can show you."

Golan said "Thanks Gem boy, you heard the Gem boy Summer go fine this Ralana woman."

Summer was about to scream but Morty covered her mouth "Just humor him for now."

"F-fine"

Later on afternoon after the Soaring Falcon enters Norrisville's air space Josh and Steven used instant Transmission and teleported into Norrisville, after using Instant Transmission Josh fines himself in front of Norrisville High as the bell rings the Students are left out for the day

Steven see the other Norrisville high Students leaving the school "It's after school for these guys?"

Josh said "The School Hours here are different from the Academy; they let us out at 4:30 PM."

Steven said "Ohhhhh so how can we fine Heidi within all these people?"

"We'll ask around."

Steven Look to his left "Hey there you know Heidi?"

"Heidi who?"

Josh asked "Excuse me my name is Joshua Spencer and this Steven Universe we're looking for Heidi Weinerman so you know her, if not we'll ask someone else."

"Ohhh that Heidi I never met her in person but I have seen her doing her Me-Cast. You may find her in the AV Room getting her things ready to go home. You need to ask Principal Slimovitz if you can go inside first."

"Thank you."

Josh and Steven spots Principal Slimovitz getting into his car "Excuse Mr. Slimovitz?"

Principal Slimovitz Turned around "You're new what do you want?"

Josh introduces himself "I am Joshua Spencer do you know if Heidi Weinerman is still inside the School."

Principal Slimovitz asked "You're a friend of hers or something?"

Steven said "She was the guest announcer at the skateboard contest in Beach City last weekend."

Josh explains "I met her when she was in Republic City a year ago. One of the Students told us that she could still be in the AV Room. With your permission, can Steven and I go inside?"

Principal Slimovitz said "Okay I will have to see if anyone in still in the office."

"We have no time for this BS!" Peridot heads inside

"Peridot wait!"

"Hey, she cannot go inside without a visitor's tag!"

*After getting their Visitor's Tag Josh and Steven head after Peridot who enter the AV Room and see Heidi getting her laptop into her backpack just then Josh's Blaziken grabs Peridot*

"Blaziken!"

Peridot yelled "Get your talons off me you overgrown chicken!"

Josh comes in "Peridot you shouldn't run into a building like this, even Schools has its rules one must follow."

Heidi look to her left "J-Josh when you get into Norrisville?"

"Just now."

Steven said "Sorry about that Heidi she's still learning."

Heidi then recognized Steven "You're that kid from Beach City."

Steven said "Yeah that's me."

Peridot said "Excuse me but unless this Half-Solarian want to deal with Forces that can send this Ninja to the afterlife she need to contact him ASAP."

"Hey how you know I'm Half-Solarian?" Heidi demanded

Peridot said "A Solarians' hair is either red, Yellow or Orange and they have blue or Green eyes. Unlike the Saiyans who have Black hair and eyes."

Steven said "Trunks hair is purple and Bulla's hair is in the same color as her mother's"

Peridot said "Those two are Half-Saiyans."

Heidi asked "Josh what's this about forces that may want to kill the Ninja?"

Josh explains "I didn't come here to just to see you Heidi my friends and I need your help, we need to contact the Ninja who protects your hometown, and there are other enemies he must be aware of."

Heidi asked "Are you talking about what just happened to Dimmesdale? It was all over CNN the entire town was wiped out just like the Original Knothole Village 5 years ago."

Josh said "Let us hope that the Reidial Faction doesn't resort to that."

"I'm sorry Josh I don't know how to contact the Ninja for you, he normally shows up whenever the town is attacked." Said Heidi

Peridot said "This is a waste of time speaking to this Solarian Half-Breed."

Heidi said "Hey, even if I am half-Solarian that does not change anything about me."

*Now back onboard the Soaring Falcon*

Heidi asked "Josh does your family owns this ship?"

Josh said "Not really, Johnny Lewis's grandfather is the man who design and built it."

Ronique then came over "you must be the girl my brother told us about."

"Mawile."

Josh asked "About that, Heidi does your brother know that he's also Half-Solarian?"

Heidi answered "No, I have not told Howard that. Beside something like that would freak him out knowing that someone in our Family is Solarian."

Verona said "And since your Father is half-Solarian, he doesn't know either."

Rick said "My guess that one of Heidi and Howard's grandparents is Solarian and the other is human."

"In speaking of someone else who is Half-Solarian Pacifica nor-"

Pacifica covers Gumball's mouth "Do not use my last name Zach I don't think it's wise to use that."

Heidi asked "Would it be that fact that your parents been very abusive especially your father who sided with Ceyrano Reidial?"

Pacifica answered "Y-yes (Damnit I forgot about that.)"

Dylan asked "How you know that, her parents oppressed her."

Heidi explains "Like all Solarians, even half-Solarians have the ability to see a person's past by looking into his or her eyes. In addition, I can tell that you were not always a Loli-Goth Dylan Beekler."

Summer asked "You're kidding? Dylan was a normal girl?"

Pacifica steps in "I didn't want to bring that at first but Dylan was a normal girl until a guy named Keith picked her sister Alexis over her. The abandonment causes her to become what she is now."

Darwin asked "Pacifica why did you never tell us about that?"

Anais said "Maybe she didn't want to."

Summer breaks a pencil in two "Why that dirty slut! If I ever see, Alexis I am not only going to kick her ass but her boyfriend's also."

Jerry steps in "Summer let's not go start anything with the Beeklers."

Summer said "Dad its Alexis' fault that her own sister went from being cute to this!"

Star said "And if Dylan did not become a Loli-Goth there would be no reason to summon this troublemaker here."

"Hey!"

Josh steps in "Okay, Okay enough Summer what even grudge you may have with Dylan's sister save it for the next EOD Martial Arts Tournament."

"EOD?"

Rick explains "The Eve of Destiny or EOD is Martial Arts Tournament similar to the World Martial Arts Tournament is Goku's Dimension it held every 3 years."

Summer said "Grandpa Rick I may not wait 3 years to kick Alexis' ass."

Rick said "Hey, if you wanna kick Alexis' ass it's on you."

Jerry yelled "Rick I do not want to get sued by Carole Beekler."

-  
-Chapter 2-

Later that day at the Weinerman residents Heidi show Josh to her room "This is where I do most of my Me-Cast when I am not at School or out in public."

Alfred take a look at the equipment "Nice are you like one of those Youtubers like PeanutButterGamer or Markiplier?"

Heidi said "I don't live stream myself playing video games."

Verona asked "And how we get a message out to this Ninja?"

Heidi said "I already told you I do not know how to contact the Ninja."

"So there's no way to contact him?" Alden asked

Just then Heidi's brother Howard enters the room "Okay who are you people and why are you in my sister's room?"

Josh said "You must be Heidi's younger brother Howard, I'm Josh Spencer I met your sister a year ago when she was in Republic City."

Howard said "So you're that guy she been having fantasies of making out with since she came back from Republic City?"

Heidi started to blush "Howard he does not need to know that!"

Verona asked "Howard we came to ask your sister if she could contact the Ninja you have befriended."

Howard asked "What? Why you want to contact the Ninja?"

Josh explains "Whatever he or she has faced with will be the least of his concerns."

Howard asked "Heidi who are these Shoobs?"

Heidi explains "These Shoobs are also known as the Hurricane Star Force/The Neo Z-Fighters/Chojin Senshi in fact Josh and Verona's dad is one of the guys who fought alongside Hercule."

Howard mouth dropped "Those two! Their dad know Hercule….Mr. Satan himself?"

Josh explains "Our Dad doesn't know him personally but he met his daughter Videl."

"Excuse me I need to step outside for a sec."

Alfred asked "What's with your brother all of a sudden?"

Heidi guessed "Must be going to tell his friend Wally."

*Now with Rick and Morty*

"Okay Morty let's go fine this Ninja." Rick said

Morty asked "Rick how we are going to fine this Ninja?"

Rick said "This Ninja bitch has to be some random teenager possibly in the 9th grade, I made this tracking device to pick up any Ninja Ki aka Charka Level, A Ninja would have a high Level of Ninja Ki or Charka once we fine that High Power Level we will fine our Ninja whoever he or she is."

*Later on Howard went over to Randy's house and told of what he knows*

"You're Kidding the Neo Z-Fighters from Republic City here in Norrisville?" Randy asked

"Yes and they went to my sister hoping to contact the Ninja." Howard said

"Wait why they want to contact the Ninja, you don't think they know it's me?" Randy asked

"I don't think any of them do Cunningham." Howard said

*Just then a Portal opens and Rick and Morty steps out it*

Rick said "Okay we're here Morty."

Morty asked "Okay Rick where's this Ninja?"

Rick pointed right at Randy "He's behind you?"

"Oh snap!" Howard yelled

Randy asked "What are you talking about I don't know anything about the Ninja."

Rick said "Don't be dumbass with me, I finger out that Norrisville has been protected by a ninja for 800 years, but what the citizens of Norrisville don't know is that a new ninja is selected every four years. And according to my Charka Metter you have a High Level which all Ninja have."

"What is this Naruto Shippuden?" Randy asked

"Hey that Anime and Manga doesn't have anything to do with this okay." Rick said

Morty said "I'm sorry that my grandpa found you out Randy, I won't tell anyone you can trust me."

"What good would keeping a secret do if The Foundation takes Randy out." Rick said

"Huh? What's this about the Foundation would this have to do with what just happened to Dimmesdale." Randy asked

"I hope not." Morty said

Rick said "Randy you have better pray to god if doesn't come to that, also Randy you need to suit up so Morty's Neo Z-Fighter friends can give you more of the details."

"Okay Rick but you have keep Randy's identity a secret." Morty said

Rick said "Don't worry I'm not gonna say anything, anyway there are those can to see right through his mask. When proves that everyone in this town is dumb as shit."

"Dude those are fighting words you're saying old man!" said Randy

"Just get you freaking Ninja gear on and meet me and Morty outside of your friend's house before I drive this Ninja book up your anus!" Rick yelled

Howard said "Hey, there is no need for you to jam The Ninja-Nomicon up Cunningham's butt!"

Rick said "Piss me off and see how your friend get a book right in his ass so bad, that he'll be sh###ing pages for months!"

"Whoa rick let's not threaten to sodomize the guy!"

Now back at the Weinerman residents Howard steps inside the House "I'm back?"

Josh said "Howard you left in a hurry."

Howard said "I'm sorry about that I went to see my friend whose name is Randy Cunningham, My sister tends to get his name wrong most of the time."

Kanji asked "Why you told him that we know Hercule?"

Howard explains "Yes and so we can fine the Ninja for you, in fact he is outside. Anyway, Josh do you and your friends know an old man named Rick and his grandson Morty?

"What did Rick do?" Alain asked

Howard said "Oh, nothing expect he threaten to shove one of Cunningham's books up his butt!"

Heidi said his disgust "Ewwwwww, that smart-ass old timer found the ninja, and where did he go around threatening Howard's friend by jamming one of his books in his butt?"

Rick said "Oh really you should talk Heidi a Solarian like yourself been dreaming about Josh given you anal with that 15 inch dick of his!"

"Hey!"

"Rick!"

"Grandpa!"

Howard said "Hey, if my sister has some dream of Josh doing it with her, that is her business and what do you mean by Solarian?"

Heidi said "Nothing because I have Orange hair, he assumed that I am Solarian."

Morty said "Rick what are you doing she don't want Howard know because he may freak out."

Rick said He's going to learn about his Solarian heritage sooner or later Morty."

*Just then the Ninja steps inside the house*

Josh steps outside "So you're the Norrisville Ninja, There's something we must need you to know, Our enemies the Foundation maybe somewhere in your town we came not only to warn you but to assist you in defending this city if needed and to let you know about 2 rogue Crystal Gems who is out to free their brethren."

Kanji asked "So what clan this guy is from?"

Heidi said "You think he still remembers that, he is 800 years old."

"Assuming he is the same one from 800 year ago." Dylan said

Summer held Dylan back "Dylan don't say anything that would be offensive."

"What did she say?" Heidi demanded

Dylan said "Rick may know some things about that Ninja that no one in Norrisville knows about, Maybe Rick is right your town is dumb shit to be thinking that it's the same Ninja from 800 years ago."

Heidi yelled "You take that back!"

"Never!

Summer pulled Dylan away "Dylan let's not pick a fight with anyone."

"Anyway, if you need us you can contact us with this Capsule Crop intercom." Josh hands the Ninja the intercom*

"Thanks I'll keep what you said in mind."

*Later on back on board the Soaring Falcon*

Peridot asked "Okay you gave this Ninja something to contact you guys what about Onyx-1 and 2?"

Ralana said "I scan the city and it looks like the Chamber where Onyx-3 is being held is somewhere inside the slums."

Heidi asked "You mean this Chamber is somewhere inside that part of Norrisville?"

Josh asked "What's wrong Heidi?"

Heidi explains "That area is where all of Norrisville's most wanted criminal hang out, not ever McFist step foot in there."

Axe Cop said "So Norrisville has bad guys and need to be killed."

-Chapter 3-

Now with Dipper's group as they enter the Slums

Darwin look around the area "Ewwwwww everything is all thorn up and there is graffiti everywhere. Why don't the City clean this part up, why leave the slums to be a so dirty?"

"Beats me Darwin, maybe they don't want to raise the taxes to clean this area up." Gumball said

"Who knows why right now we need to get to that chamber and keep those two from opening it" Just then, Dipper pulled Peridot out of the way before a gunshot went right for her head "Who fired that shot?"

Dipper shouted "Okay show yourselves?"

Just then a Bunch of Street Punks armed with Guns, Knives, lead pipes, crowbars and various Assault weapons

"So you kids are the ones we been told to kill."

"Kill us, under whose orders?" Pacifica demanded

"We do not take orders from anyone, but we are paid to kill anyone who step foot in here."

Star asked "Just who are you people?"

"Some of us are survivors of the Roanapur War."

"The Roanapur War, you mean."

"That's right fish boy we came here to hide from the Black Guard Unit who have what you people would say "Put to the sword"."  
Dipper said "No wonder no one came in here, some of the Roanapur Criminals who escaped being cut down by the Black Guard went into hiding."

Darwin said "So they choose to hide deep within the Slums of Norrisville, talk about an act of a pack of cowards!"

Pacifica said "Darwin most of these people may have no choice, some were either force to fight for Ceyrano or decided to join him on their own accord."

"Then why they choose Norrisville knowing that this city is protected by a Ninja."

Alden said "Ken I don't think this Ninja knows or was not even aware at the time."

"Look alive kiddies you are just in time, we heard that a bunch of kids wondered in here due to a dare and since you guys are, also aim to reenact scenes from a movie."

Ken asked "What movie?"

"The Purge, Let's get them!"

"Think again! _**Tiger Smash**_!" Ken slams his fist into the ground letting out a large energy wave across the ground sending any Street Punk that gets near it "You're not Purging anyone, The only once will shall be purged is you heartless fiends!"

"Well said I agreed with those words."

"Huh?"

Just then a 15 year old African-American female came out of nowhere and swung her Katana right at 8 Street Punks as 7 of them drop to the ground and the 8th Punk is slashed in the neck

" You bitch You'll regret swing that sword"

*Just then the Street Punk was stop in his tracks*

Dipper asked "Who is she?"

Alfred then recognize the girl "Alden, Ken I heard of this girl, her name is Marian Maki of the Crimson Death Blade she's a bounty hunter."

"Bounty hunter?"

"It is just as your friend said."

"No way, she can't be the same Marian Maki of the Crimson Death Blade."

"Let's get her!"

"Wait get your ass back here!"

(BGM: Kimono Dance)

*Marian turned around and sliced the Street Punk in half*

"Oh shit she is the real deal!"

Peridot said "Sucks to be you guys."

"Oh yeah!" The Desperate Street Punk grabs both Mable and Peridot and held them at Knifepoint

"Mable!"

"Let them go!"

"Get back I don't know who are you people I'm not being killed by you guys!"

Just then, a Caucasian Male with yellow hair came from behind the Street Punk " You would threaten people with a small blade?

with the Street Punk distracted Mable got out her Staff and knock the Street Punk off of her and Peridot " You fat tit bitch! Then the Street Punk realized he is unarmed

"Get looking for this?" Peridot holds the small Knife In her right hand

"You son of a -"

The young man held Dipper back "Wait let me deal with him is that all right with you bounty Hunter?"

Marian said "Do what you want."

"Now for you."

"Get back, stay back I do not want to die, not like this!"

"Guys like you would harm innocent people for little or no reason why should you be shown mercy." everyone sees the Young man's fist are surrounded in white light*

the Street Punk regains his composure "Fine then! You think you're some kind of hero! This is not some comic book kid you will die!" The Punk charges at the young man with blinding speed, head first

The Young man stops the Street Punk with one hand, flips up, and drives a elbow into the man pummeling him to the ground. "Don't think that I don't know the difference between a DC Comic and real life!"

"W-Who are you?"

Geoff said "My name is Geoff Levin of the Seiryu Sword School."

Dipper asked "Did he say Seiryu Sword?"

Mable said "Dipper that's the same fighting style Mattson taught you."

Geoff shouted "On your feet, you're so eager to kill me what's stopping you?"

"Don't get so fucking cocky with me!"

The Street Punk gets up from the crater, pulled out a gun and madly shoots laser bullets straight up at Geoff, who just casually bats them away with one hand. "With or without a gun you're still a coward!"

"Fuck you I don't care what this Seiryu whatever you're speak off is about!"

" _ **Shindouken**_!" A blue energy blast from Dipper hit's the guy from behind, Geoff, takes this opportunity to grab one of his Swords and sliced off the Street Punk's arm right off

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My arm! You sliced it!" The Punk tries to get away! But Geoff grabs him

"Not so fast, I am not done with you!" Geoff Raises both fist "Blazing Fist!" with the speed of Geoff's punches he causes a sonic boom around the area*

"I am not ready to die!"

"I heard enough of you!" Geoff places his Ki right onto the fists, as he focus all his Ki into one blast "Destruction Cannon!" Geoff lunges his fist forward, as his body is surrounded by white light

"Nooooooooooo!" The Street Punk gets hit by the energy blast and is vaporized, as the yellow beam of energy passes right through his body and right out into the sky


	11. Vol 11 - Norrisville II

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 11 – Norrisville II

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 1-

"You can apologize for the lives you took in the afterlife….Huh." Then without warning Mabel ran toward Geoff and kisses him

"Thanks for helping Peridot and me." Mabel said

Archer then walks into the scene "Hey Dipper looks like your sister plans to give that guy a thank you boob job."

"What did you say?" Dipper asked

Gumball said "Sterling where did you come from?"

Axe Cop walks in "He is with me; I found a bunch of bad guys planning to start something so I killed them. Marco I need you to trash these for me."

Axe Cop hands Marco a trash bag "Oh, man why he give me his beg of severed heads!?"

Darwin yelled "Just get rid of the bag!"

"Where?"

"That Van over there would do." Archer pointed out

Marco said "Mr. Archer do you even know whose van is that?"

Archer Grabs the Bag "Who knows." As Archer throws the bag into the van two characters ran out of it

"Severed heads!"

"What did you do that?" Marco said

Geoff then said "Wait a sec" Then he Looks to his right "Shaggy and Scooby-Do?"

"Who?"

Marco said "I knew I recognize that Van."

Archer asked "Okay what are you meddling kids doing here?"

Axe Cop guessed "My guess there's a Mystery that needs to be solved."

Fred said "You guess right Axe Cop so who's the sidekick?"

Archer said "I am no sidekick, haven't you heard of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, I am Sterling Archer one of the Agency's Human Field Agents and FYI I been asked to come with him."

Ken asked "So you guys saw what when down?"

Velma guessed "If you mean the part of a bunch of High School kids wondering around here?"

Dipper asked "Say again?"

Daphne asked "So how you guy do all of that?"

Shaggy said "Yeah we saw, one huge blast send that guy flying."

Scooby-Do said "Reah."

Axe Cop said "Look like you guys fought some bad guys as well."

Dipper asked "The question is why they even bother after what they witness 5 years ago during the war."

Archer said "Who knows Dipper they must be down with PTSD or something?"

Sophie then comes into the scene "You think Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder is what causes these guys to attack them? There's more to that, someone cause those criminals to target them."

Peridot said "Damn those two, using these war thorn humans as their pawns."

Dipper asked "Who are you?"

Geoff explains "That Sophie, she's my twin sister."

"You're Geoff's twin" Mabel shakes Sophie's hand "it's nice to meet you"

"Okay Geoff who's the girl with the boobs?" Sophie asked

Archer said "I'll answer that her name is Mabel Pines and she may give your brother a thank you Boob job."

"Mr. Archer I highly doubt that." Velma sad

Archer said "You should talk Velma you have the same type of Boobs."

Shaggy said "Hey Scoob I think this guy been watching too many Adult Movies."

"More like he had been reenacting those Scenes you mean." Cyril comes in carrying a shove

Archer asked "Cyril what took you so long?"

Cyril said "I have to bury the heads Axe Cop chopped off while you went with him."

Shaggy said "Well Mr. Archer tosses a bunch of those heads inside the Mystery Machine."

Cyril look to his right "Huh!? What Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne and Velma doing here?"

Archer said "They were on another one of their Mysteries but ended up seeing a Z-Fighter battle."

Ken said "Later Cyril we have to warn those Norrisville High Schoolers that there are walking into a Death Trap.

"I'll head back to the Soaring Falcon and let Josh and the others know." Alden used Instant Transmission and teleport himself to back to soaring Falcon

Shaggy step back "Zoniks like that dude with the Scythe disappeared."

Ken explains "not really, my brother use a technique called instant Transmission. Goku was the first to learn about while he was on Planet Yardrat, The Yardrats taught Instant Transmission to Goku during his time on their planet."

"And Goku show you guys how to do that?"

Ken said "Alden isn't the only most of us been taught it."

Gumball asked "Dipper Are you able to use that".

Dipper answered "Mattson taught me."

Gumball said "I'm assuming that either he taught that from Goku or he went to Planet Yardrat."

"Really how did you do that?" Daphne asked

"Hold on to my shoulder."

*After Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne and Velma grabbed an shoulder Dipper used the instant Transmission technique and teleport they gang on board the Soaring Falcon*

-Now onboard the Soaring Falcon-

"We're here?" Dipper said

Malory then asked "Okay what's with these Meddling kids and their Van?"

Fred explains "Hello miss, Daphne wanted Dipper to show us how that instant Transmission technique works?"

Dipper asked "Ms. Archer what brings you here?"

Malory said "You think you Neo Z-Brats know that teleportation Technique because of Goku? Apparently, Kitty and Katherine also know how to use it."

Rick said "It's a Good thing you teleported their van inside the ship's docks."

Dipper asked "Rick, where's Josh?"

-Now inside the ship's bridge-

"Some of my Classmates from Norrisville High are inside the Slums?" Heidi asked

Alden said "Yeah and those thugs are planning to reenact scenes from the movie The Purge if anyone who saw those movies would know what happened."

Katherine said "I never saw any of the Purge movies, but still we need to get those foolish Teenagers out of the Slums before those punks get to them first."

Alden said "Axe Cop chopped down most of them; it is unknown how many when into hiding when the Black Guard put all of Roanapur to the sword."

Kitty asked "Heidi do you know how would go and dare these kids into doing into the Slums at Night?"

Heidi said "I have no idea; I don't know why would someone dare a group of people to that hellhole especially after what happened 10 years ago?"

Josh asked "This happened before?"

Samuel asked "Heidi what happened 10 years old."

Heidi explains "I read an old High School Newspaper about it. It was on Halloween Night one of the seniors dared four freshmen students and five Sophomore Students in to going into the Slum and stay there until Midnight. Not all of them got out of there alive. Out of nine students who went ahead with the dare, only five made it out of there alive. The four who went missing were found the other day by the Police it was something out of a Creepypasta or one of those Slasher movies." Heidi then turned around and see Shaggy ad Scooby cowering in the corner "Did those two heard me say all of that?"

Shaggy said "Yeah that story has the makings of a Creepypasta man."

Vegeta yelled "Lay off those internet horror stories!"

Fred asked "Heidi what of the five who survived?"

Heidi explains "Some was so Traumatized from the whole ordeal the families of the 2 two who got out of there alive moved away one survivor went into a mental hospital and the last 2 wrote that article hoping that nobody else get the idea of going in those slums."

Josh asked "And of what of Senior who dare those people?"

"I'll say that Senpai got four of his classmates killed." Kanji said

Heidi said "After hearing what happen, the guy went mad with guilt and committed suicide."

"Jinkies."

Shaggy said "It's a good thing Dipper brought us here went he did."

Heidi said "Josh I need to head to the School someone must have known about the incident from 10 years ago."

Alden said "Okay Dipper and I shall head back it looks like those street Punks are the least of our worries."

Later that day Josh took Heidi to Norrisville High, upon their arrival Josh sees someone he knows "Andy Fenton?"

"Fenton?"

Josh explains "He's Danny Phantom's son."

Heidi said "I guess that your dad fought alongside Danny Phantom."

Andy said "My guess is that you already been told about the Slums and what happen 10 years ago."

Heidi said "I told Josh and the others about that."

Andy grabs Bash by his shirt "It seems that this jackass was never told."

Heidi said "Bash Johnson, He's Hannibal McFist stepson."

Josh got angry at Bash "You dared a couple of your classmates to go into the slums, don't know you that there's a bunch of Roanapur Criminals hiding inside there not so mention whatever killed 4 of the 9 students on Halloween Night 10 years ago just what the hell were you thinking?!."

Bash step back "Hey, take it easy I did not know what happened 10 years ago was for real. I assumed it was made up to scare people like those Creepypastas like The Russian Sleep Experiment or that crap about Lavender Town and stuff."

Josh said "Those Creepypastas are just stories similar to campfire ghost story."

Andy said "And some of those Creepypastas have been label to be troll-pasts or shit-pasts. Just tell who did you hear to go into those slums?"

Bash explains "Bucky Hensletter, Theresa Fowler, Flute Girl, Debbie Kang and Julian."

Josh said "Bash prey to the gods that any of them aren't killed."

"If some of them are killed not only you'll have some things to answer to but your step-father and being the owner and CEO of McFist Industries that won't end well for his image." Andy said

"Let's head out there."

"Right GOING GHOST!" Andy transform into his Ghost form and see and Josh head out

-Chapter 2-

*Josh along with Andy head into the Slums, as they did they are met with Criminals with mask*

"Hey boys what's the hurry?"

Josh cuts the guy off "Skip it, we already know what you are planning to do whatever it is, it ends here tonight."

"What you two think you two are Heroes fighting on the side of Justice?"

Josh said "I never consider myself as a hero; I'm a Z-Fighter, a Chojin Senshi someone who decides to fight for those who cannot defend for themselves."

Andy said "And case you never know or heard of Danny Phantom, He is consider to be a hero after he saved both this world and the Ghost Zone."

"You have two choices stand down and let us through or continue this madness and we will force our way through." Josh said

"Whatever Blondie!"

"Tiger Force Palm!" As the Masked Criminal raise his gun at Josh he performs a close range Palm thrust with the Impact send one of the Masked Criminal flying into a brick wall "This is a final warning let us through or we'll be force to fight you."

"Get these guys!"

As the Masked Criminals surrounded the two Josh and Andy fought back Josh throw the next punch sending 4 Masked Criminals flying into the lampposts and Andy use his Ghostly wail and send a shockwave to damage the Masked Criminals ears "My ears they're bleeding what did you do!?"

"You guys are lucky that I didn't use that move at full force." Andy said

"Full Force?"

"You'll be deaf for a while by the time you regain your hearing The Blue guard would already be at this location. Consider that pay back for what happened to the four of the nine students who come in here during Halloween." Andy said

"We had nothing to do with that."

"But you still were willing to harm innocent lives, and that makes you just as guilty at the ones who attack those Students 10 years ago." Josh said

"Hey wait up!"

Josh turned around and sees Debbie Kang "You must be Debbie Kang; you're just as Heidi told me."

Debbie said "Heidi asked you guys to help get us out of here."

Andy said "Not really but we are here to get you guys out of here before whatever cause the Incident 10 years ago repeat itself."

Josh asked "Debbie where's the others?"

Debbie explains "I don't know once we all came in here these clowns came at us screaming causing us to scatter. What's wrong with these lunatics anyway?"

Andy said "I wouldn't put it like that, they are a bunch of criminals who took their love for horror movies way too far."

Debbie said "Just like in the Scream Movies, Hey if Heidi asked you guys to come get us why didn't you asked the Ninja to help also?"

Andy said "I never had the honor of meeting this unnamed Shinobi who protects this town."

Josh explains "My friends and I had met him briefly, as Andy and I were on our way here I tried to contact him using my intercom it I am getting interference."

"Anyway, you should stick with us for now." Said Andy

Meanwhile with Dipper and the others, everyone hears a very loud roar echoing cross the slums

"What was that just now?" Dipper look over his shoulder

Gumball said:" Whatever it was, it doesn't sound good."

Just then a large number of Hood rats step out of the shadows armed to the teeth

Mabel said "There's more of them?"

"So it's you guys who tried to stop our Purge, big mistake getting in our way."

"What's wrong with you guys haven't you learned your lesson 5 years ago?" Ken demanded

Alfred said "Ken these guys have nothing to lose here that is how these guys are."

"So they feel the need to "Purge" people from this life just because they themselves have nothing to lose." Just then Ken's aura surrounds him and the ground began to shake as a result "If that's the case then so be it!"

"I'll go first."

"Let's kill her first!"

Four Street Punks came at Marian with Broken Bottles and bloody knives, but Marian took her sword and swung it at the punks killing them with one blow

"How she killed those guys in one blow."

Sophie recognizes the Sword Marian has "That's no normal Katana sword it's the Demon Blade Muramasa, if you're not careful one blow from that would be the death of you."

Mabel said "A sword that can kill a person in one blow not even a Senzu Bean can heal those who fall victim to its blade."

Sophie said "I do not know about the Senzu Beans you speak off, that's what I know about that sword she has."

Dipper said "I feel bad for those guys they picked a bad night to start a Purge."

"Oh shit this chick is pulling off some Samurai shit on us!"

"Fuck that let's get them! Attack!"

"Everyone let's take these guys to the cleaners." Alden said

*As the Battle begins A turbo Cycle enters the Slums and out came Kim and Ron's son Vincent Stoppable and his partner Metal Gear MKIII*

Metal Gear MKIII scan the area "Vincent I'm picking up multiple enemies and one very large energy signature."

Vincent said "Damn it started let's hurry Metal; hopefully we're not too late."

"Well, well look who decided to join us."

Vincent turned around "You guys are the least of our concern if you value your lives I recommend you leave these Slums before it gets you."

"What are you talking about kid?"

"Don't pay him any attention, there's some BS about something that happened in here 10 years ago."

"Bullshit or no you don't wanna still be in here when it comes around." Vincent said

"Whatever red heahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Just then, a large hand grabs one of the Street Rats and pulled him in a dark alley" "What are you? What the fuck are you!"

*The other Street Rat is unable to help as he hears her partner's cries for help and the sounds of bone breaking and blood spattering, Afterward The helpless Street Punk is tossed back out as a have eaten corpse*

"You killed my brother!"

"Wait stop!"?

*The Enraged Street Rat chased after whatever killed his brother*

"Metal what was that?" Vincent asked

Metal Gear MKIII said "It must be what attacked those Students 10 years ago."

"You there are you the one who saved me from those brutes?"

Vincent turned around and see A Gothic Student who is seen wearing a purple top hat, a purple suit and sports vampiric features such as false fangs "Are you one of the Norrisville Student who wondered in here what's your name?"

Julian introduces himself "Yes indeed, the name is Julian my fine sir and your?".

Vincent introduces himself "I'm Vincent Stoppable and this Metal."

Julian asked "Stoppable when I hear that name from?"

Metal Gear MKIII answered "You may have heard of the names Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable they are Vincent's Parents.

Julian gasped "You're Kim Possible's son I have no idea she and Ron started a Family."

Vincent said "Well Know you now, Tell me Julian why would you wonder in this an area like these Slums, knowing full well of what happened 10 years ago on Halloween night when 4 of 9 student were killed by whatever just killed that guy's brother."

Julian asked "You mean the story and rumors are real?!"

Metal Gear MKIII said "I'm afraid so Julian, one of Vincent's Teachers from Middleton High is one of the Survivors, the Poor man still have night terrors upon being reminded of what transpired 10 years ago."

Julia is shocked "Oh dear the others who I come 0in here with were attacked by a bunch of those brutes they were shooting at us causing us all to scatter."

Then Vincent hears Josh's Voice "its okay we found one of your classmates."

Vincent Look to his right "Josh, Andy."

Andy guessed "I guess that someone left a message on your mom's website."

Julian see josh "You're the young man Heidi knows and you got to Debbie before those brutes did."

Josh looks around and see the dead body "Debbie this guy is he one of your Classmates?"

Debbie doesn't recognize the body "Nope I never seen him before, have you Julian?"

Julian answered "Oh no I am afraid this young man fell victim to some beast."

Debbie asked "What beast?"

Vincent explains "Whatever grabbed this guy is not human."

Debbie the sad "Okay….Josh can you try to contract the Ninja again."

Josh said "I been trying to but I still haven't gotten an answer."

Andy said "Looks like we're on our own still he gets here."

Vincent said "Julian, Debbie if when we 3 get into a fight you two been to be near Metal at all times we have a protective barrier."

Debbie said "You're sticking us with this Metal Gear Parody."

Metal Gear MKIII the corrected Debbie "Actually, I am based on the Design of Metal Gear MKII."

Debbie yelled "I don't care if you are based on Metal Gear Rex!"

Julian taps on Debbie's shoulders "Uhhh Debbie they cannot deal with those ruffians and worry about us at the same time."

"Let's head out Hopefully Alden the others have got to your other Classmates."

*Now with Dipper, Mabel, Gumball, Pacifica and Darwin who entered the area were Josh was*

Dipper looks around "Looks like someone was already here?"

Darwin looks to his right "I see something.

Mabel went over to the now dead corps as flies and buzzers surround it "Oh my" she Ran to a dumpster and began to throw up

Geoff asked "Mabel are you okay?"

Mabel wipes her mouth "I'll be fine."

Gumball asked "Is it one of those Students?"

Sophie said "I don't think so."

"Nobody move!"

Pacifica looks to her left "Dipper it's one of the Students."

*Everyone looks to their left and see one of the Gang Leaders held a Nerdy girl at gunpoint*

Geoff drew out one of his swords "Let the girl go, it's us you want."

"Hey, do not think about going for that sword kid if you do, I will kill this bitch!"

Gumball said "Oh, go ahead I don't know her."

"Zach!"

"Gumball!"

Sophie said "We cannot let anyone get hurt even the ones we don't like." She then turned toward the Gang leader "as for you I can tell that you're one of the Gang Leaders, Call of you dogs of you'll regret the living this bloodstained life." Then she Drew out her Rapier*

"Get I said get the fuck back! Don't you care if this bitch lives or dies?"

"She is not going to die here."

*Just then Azami dives down and grabbed Flute Girl and put a log in her place*

"A Log? I held that bitch by her hair" the Gang Leader sees Azami standing behind Flute Girl with her Katana in her hand "you fucking Fennekin bitch!"

*The Gang Leader raise his gun ay Azami and open fire Flute Girl ducked down and Azami deflect the bullet with her Katana and then Jina struck the Gang Leader from behind with a her Ransengan sending the guy flying into a wall*

Dipper asked "Where you two come from?"

Alain explains "Their names are Jina Kyosuke and Azami Honoojinko are from two Shinobi Clans who fought alongside the Neo Z-Fighters during Dark Onyx's attack 5 years ago."

Flute Girl asked "What did he say? The Fennekin and the Mobian Bat are Ninjas?"

Jina said "Yes we're but we use the term Shinobi not Ninja".

Flute Girl scoffs "Same thing."

Jina asked "Is that so does this Unnamed Shinobi is able to use his Shinobi Ki also known as Charka?"

"Huh?"

The Gang Leader gets up and is now bleeding from all sides of his faces "You are going to pay for that rodent."

"You still live, you will be silence soon enough" Jina begins gathering Lightning Charka into her right hand

Flute Girl sees a mixture of Ki and Charka surrounding Jina's hand followed by Lightning "What the heck is she planning to do?

Dipper said "Mable we should get out of her way."

Gumball yelled "Everyone jump out of that bat's way."

"Chidori!" Jina rushed in and struck the Gang Leader in the center of his chest with her Chidori

Flute Girl is shocked at what she's seeing "Oh shit her hand went right through that guy."

-Chapter 3-

As Jina removed her arm out of the Gang Leader's chest the man drop to the ground

Flute Girl is shocked at what she saw Jina did just now "These Ninjas are willing to kill? Our Ninja never resorted to that."

Azami said "Maybe because he and those before him were never out into a life or death situation where they have to make that decision to take the life of his enemy in order to save and protect those he cared about."

Dipper said "In case you were never knew anything about the Ninja, back in Feudal Japan, the Ninja are known as silent Assassins. But now thanks to Popular Culture the Ninja are seen to be these Badass fighters who strike down anyone who decides to fight them in signal combat."

Flute Girl asked "What the Fennekin girl made by "he and those before him"?"

Jina explains "No one in your city knows this but every 4 years a new Shinobi has been chosen, it been that way for 800 years."

Alain said "In other words the Current Shinobi you know is not the same ninja from 800 years ago, therefore he's not 800 years old as most of the Citizens believe The Ninja to be."

Jina said "Even Jenifa-Senpai said that no human is able to live for 800 years. So once the Current Shinobi 4 years is up he will have to choose another possibility someone by random."

"Anyway Jina-Chan where's Jenifa-Senpai I heard that she came with you?" Alain asked

Azami answered "We split up once Jina-Chan came to this city; she's with Senna-Nechan."

Alain' said "Okay. Josh already got to two of the Students now we need to get the last one."

[BGM: Feels Good by Tony Toni Tone]

"Purge this savages!"

"Anais?"

*Anais came holding two now dead Street Punks over her hand and then she tosses them into a trashcan*

"That Rabbit lost her mother fucking mind!"

"I'm not going out like this! Let's roost this rabbit!"

*Before anyone of could make a move on Anais she pulled out a Rapid-fire Machine gun and began to open fire on the Street Punks*

"Oh man." Dipper said

Pacifica said "Anais claim down."

Gumball pleaded "Hey sis let's tone down the rage meter a bit.

Mabel said "I think two of those guys were trying to get away."

"Who cares? They brought this on themselves!"

Darwin asked "Where she get the gun from?

Morty asked "She grabbed it from one of them."

Dipper asked "Morty what's made her snap?"

"I do not want to know man."

Star answers that question "Those guys shot up her doll."

Gumball asked "She brought one of her dolls with her."

Marco explains "Yeah and after that her eyes turned red, grab one of the guys gun, and started shooting them and we got to this guy."

Bucky Hensletter then walks in "I never doing this again I don't care what Bash says! Uhhhh is the Little Rabbit girl okay?"

Gumball Holds Anais down long with Darwin "We're working on it."

Just then Josh and the others came back "Looks like everyone is okay."

"Not all of us there's still Theresa here's her photo in you guys need to know what she looks like" Bucky hands Andy a photo*

Andy takes a look at the Photo "Whoa, she has a similar hair style my mom use to have when she was in High School."

Debbie guessed "I am guessing that your mother is Sam Manson."

Andy confirms it "Yes Manson is her Maiden name."

Vincent said "Then we need to fine her before the punks do."

"First, call the Ninja so we can help us." Debbie said

Flute Girl said "But they have Ninjas with them and unlike our ninja, these two are willing to kill the bad guys. Heck one of them did some Lightning thing and killed one of the Gang leaders in one blow.

"So these Ninjas are like the ones in the Naruto Anime?" Bucky asked

Debbie said "I am not talking about the Fennekin girl or the Mobian Bat; I am talking about the Ninja we know."

Anais shouted "Screw that nameless Ninja who needs his ass!"

"Whoa, tone it down." Pacifica said

Anais yelled "Tone it down my dolly has been shot at and you want me to tone it down?!"

Debbie turned toward Anais "Look long ears-"

"No, you look; you're one of the idiots who walk into a death chamber called the Slums."

'"Whom are you calling Idiots?"

Julian said "Actually, we are foolish enough to stumble in here not knowing that the danger is real as night and day."

Bucky said "Yeah she got us there."

"But she called us stupid?"

"That's because you guys are all stupid, stupid for not knowing that there's more than one Ninja once every 4 years! You're the ones who made yourselves believe that it's the same Ninja from 800 years ago and another thing!"

Mabel karate chops Anais from behind knocking her out "Sorry about that."

"No big, I was about to use chloroform." Gumball said

"Okay let's get Julian and the others on board the Soaring Falcon while Andy go look for Theresa." Josh said

Andy flew around looking for any signs of Theresa when he came cross the Crystal Gems and Peridot who is pouting like a baby "What's her deal?"

Pearl said "Looks like something clawed the door and Onyx-3 was able to escape."

Peridot cried "What monster would tear this door like paper?"

Andy said "This could be a problem now we have three Onyx gems to deal with and there is still the fourth and fifth Onyx Gem." He turned toward Peridot "And you stop the crying."

Peridot yelled "I am not crying ghost boy!"

"I have no idea what it looks like but is has killed two humans recently and may be the one responsible for the death of four Students 10 years on Halloween Night." Andy said

Amethyst asked "What about this Ninja dude should he be here helping you guys out?"

Andy said "Josh tried contacting him but he is unable to get an answer from him."

Peridot assumed "Maybe the situation is beyond him, he is wise to back down."

"Take that back!"

Just then tossed a gun right at Peridot's face "Hey, that's not how you humans use a gun."

Andy turns around "You must be Theresa Fowler you saved me the time spent to look for you."

Pearl then notices something wrong with Theresa "She looked tense did something happen?"

Garnet picks up the gun "My guess she was force to use that gun."

Then Randy comes in "It's my fault I tried to stop one of those thugs in a attempt to rape her, they guy pin me down and was about to shoot me when-"

-Flash Back shows Randy jumped one of the Thugs before he could rape Theresa, The Thug grabbed him and threw him into a wall and pulled out a knife-

"I'll kill you, you're dead!"

Theresa grabs the gun and shouted "Don't do it!"

"Shut the fu-"A Gunshot rang and the Thugs was hit in the face and Randy sees half if the Thugs' face blown off

"Oh my cheese!"

Theresa tearfully drops to her knees "I didn't me to kill him I wanted to stop him."

-Flash ended-

Peridot said "This girl is going to let some perverted thug's death get to her, if she did not open fire Randy here would have been stabbed and she would have been next to die."

Theresa said "I didn't want to hurt that man."

"That guy was about to rape you and you're feeling sorry for the pervert?"

Pearl said "Back off from her Peridot not every human can handle having to take a life."

"She not the first and won't be that last to make the choice in order to save themselves from being raped."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl get into fighting stance as a Chimera slowly approached them

Peridot yelled "What kind of Earth creature is that!?"

Andy said "A Chimera?"

Rand asked "That what killed those four Students 10 years ago."

Peridot asked "Does it have a taste for Gems?"

Pearl takes out her spear "Let's hope not."

Andy said "Randy, Howard stay with Theresa."

"Before anyone could do anything the Chimera open its mouth a begin to vomit blood and guts before it drop to the ground"

"Huh?"

"I think its dead."

Axe Cop then jumps in "that's because I killed it.'

Golan then said "You killed it? I'm the one who swung it around like a sack of bones."

"Axe Cop and this guy took down a Chimera." Randy said

"What's a Chimera doing in Norrisville?" Howard asked

"The question here is where it came from?" Pearl asked

Now back onboard the Soaring Falcon everyone see TUFF Agents loading the now dead Chimera into a truck as the same time the Blue Guard has arrested the remaining Thugs

Heidi said "So this Chimera thing is what attacked 4 of the 9 Student 10 years ago. As for Howard and Mandy?"

"It's Randy."

"What the hell were you two thinking you could have been killed? Therese was force to shoot one of those thugs!" Heidi demanded

Howard said "Sis take it easy we are still alive."

Josh said "No thanks to Bash and his ridicules dare that could have gotten people killed. Bash don't you have anything to say to these guys?"

"Hey, how long is this guy is going to give me the cold shoulder, I didn't tell the girl with the baton to take a gun and blow some loser's head off?"

Summer said "She was stuck in a corner, she was in fear for not only her life but for Randy's as well"

"Bash Johnson you need to apologize for what happened?"

"Yeah, yeah I am sorry I almost got you guys killed and raped."

Jerry said "I cannot believe this part of Norrisville live in fear of a Chimera, where it came from?"

Alain said "It's being sent to TUFF Skycarrier we will have to wait until Keswick get something."


	12. Vol 12 - The Friendship Games

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 12 – The Friendship Games

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 1-

A day later in Republic City inside the Watterson's apartment Gumball wakes up to fine his Mother getting weak go to work.

Nicole grabs her coat "Gumball I have to leave for work early so you have to make breakfast for everyone."

Gumball said "Why me Isn't Dad's turn?" he asked

Nicole explains "Jerry asked your father to come with him to help him find a Job."

"Fine."

Moments later Darwin and Anais step into the Kitchen and see Gumball making Breakfast "Good Morning." Gumball said

Darwin sat at the table "It's your turn to make Breakfast?"

Gumball answered "Yes and today, we are having what people in Japan have for Breakfast. Steamed Rice, Okayu, Miso Soup, Tamogoyaki and Tsukemono."

"What?" Anais turned around and said

Darwin explains "He has been watching one of those Japanese cooking shows."

Gumball asked "Where's Pacifica she's still in bed?"

Darwin answered "She told me that she'd a sec."

Seconds later Gumball went knocking on Pacifica's bedroom door "Hey Pacifica open up in there. I knocked this time so you don't have to blast me with a Ki blast." Gumball Walks over toward the bed "what you're still in bed?" He pulled the covers and see Dipper "Dipper What the fuck!?"

Dipper then wakes up "Zach?! Look I can explain how I ended up in here."

Gumball yelled "No fair Pines! You get to bang Pacifica when I cannot bang Penny!"

"If you miss her that much why don't you call her and invite her over?" Dipper asked

Pacifica then walks into the bedroom "Zach what are you doing here?"

Gumball turns around "What am I doing here what is he doing in here, Is He trying to comment suicide if my mom sees him or your mom if we ever see her face. Did you two do it?"

"NO! It's not what you are assuming!" Dipper began to blush

Pacifica began to blush also "And even if we did what happens in here it's between us" She then Grabs Gumball by his shirt "NOW GET THE HELL OUT SO I CAN GET DRESS!"

Gumball is tossed right out of room "Hey what about him!?"

Later on everyone stay out at the table "Fancy seeing you here Dipper." Darwin said

"Yes how did you get in here?" Gumball asked

Dipper explains "I kinda walked into on Mabel and she toss me out the window like in Ranma ½ when Akane sent Ranma flying for something he didn't do but that tomboy refuse to let that poor guy explain himself."

"You walk into your own sister?" Anais asked

"Dude there is some people who have enough of the Pinecest already." Said Darwin

"Excuse me?" Dipper asked

Gumball explains "It's a Nickname for Incest when talking about you and Mabel. Pinecest is due to your last name being Pines."

"Hey we don't do anything like that!" Dipper said

"Okay once I am done with the dishes let's take this sap home so he apologizes to his sister." Gumball said

Later that day Gumball knocks on the door and Stan answers it "So that's where you been tossed into, you ended up with your buddy Gumball here."

"Hey there Stan so how that brother is doing lately?" Gumball asked

Stan explains "Ford has been with those TUFF Agents ever since they brought in that Chimera the other day. Anyway if you're looking for Mable she head downtown to see this Geoff character."

Downtown inside the Junes Department Store Mabel walked in and sees Geoff on his laptop at the Food court

Mabel waved hello "Hi, Your sister told me you would be here."

Geoff stop was he was doing and Looked up "Mabel you live here?"

Mabel explains "Dipper and I attend Republic City Academy so I temporary live here until I go to college. So I been wondering do you have a girlfriend?"

Geoff answers "No, I am signal."

Mabel said "I don't have a boyfriend either."

Geoff said "if I do get a girlfriend, Sophie hopes that I don't up end with someone who would see me as their personal ATM."

Mabel asked "Why would someone think that about you, don't these girls have their own bank account?"

Geoff then explains "Sophie once said that some girls are looking for their sugar daddy."

Mabel said "I see Sophie doesn't want you to end up with some Gold Digger. At least you don't have to worry about have to deal with someone who is obsessed with you."

Geoff and Mabel looked at one another and began to kiss, the two embraced each other with a kiss letting their tongues press against one another

Gumball the steps "Oh get a room you two!"

Upon hearing Gumball's Voice Mabel jumps back "G-Gumball I didn't see you."

"By the way if you're going to toss your brother, like a Frisbee don't toss him near my apartment." Gumball said

"Ohhh he ended up there last night sorry about that." Mabel asked

"Excuse me" Gumball calls Penny on his Cell Phone after 3 rangs she answers

(Hello?)

Gumball said "Penny I miss you!" He began crying

Just then everyone else notices a certain member of the Teen Titans

Josh asked "Excuse me aren't you Starfire?"

Starfire turned around "Yes, have you seen a boy name Alden Spencer."

Josh answered "That's happens to be my cousin, I'm Josh Spencer."

Geoff said "Wait aren't you dating Robin?"

"You're cheating on him!" Mabel yelled

Starfire then said "No you have it all wrong, it's my sister who is seeing Josh's cousin."

"Blackfire!?"

Ken steps into the food court "Wait your sister and my brother when was this?"

Josh guessed "My guess it was around the same time I met Heidi, Ken doesn't Uncle Tristan and Aunt Tayumi knows about this?"

"I don't think mom and dad knows." Ken said

Meanwhile onboard the TUFF Skycarrier Keswick is doing the autopsy on the Chimera Axe Cop killed at the same time Ford is taking a look at it

Dudley asked "Hey this guy has been coming here every morning when he's gonna tell us how to deal with the Revenants?"

Ford then said "For your information I'm working on a way to defeated them and keep Karasuman from re-summoning them, but now Keswick asked to take a look that this Chimera your Officer friend with the Axe killed the other day."

"So what did you learn?" Archer asked

Ford answered "Keswick is right about one thing its DNA is human, in fact this chimera was human."

Kitty gasped "You mean someone turned a normal human into that."

"That's correct." Ford said

Katherine asked "But the question is how it ended up in the Slums of Norrisville 10 Years ago?"

Laiya asked "Who would do such a thing to another human being? Four students are dead because of whoever made this man into a killer Chimera."

Katherine said "We need to head back to the Slums, maybe we can learn something about this."

-Chapter 2-

*Now inside the electronic department Sandee, Alden and Ken's sister went over to Alden and kicked him in the back causing him to drop to the floor*

"What was that for?"

Sandee said "That's for not telling anyone about whom you been seeing?"

Tayumi step out of her office "Sandee-Chan what is going on here?"

Sandee turned around "Mama there is someone you need to see at the food court."

Now back in the Food court Gumball called Penny on his Cell Phone

(Gumball how are you, why are you crying?)

"*sobs*I miss you ever since my family came here, I need to see you, can you come see me?"

Beast Boy asked "Is he going to be okay?"

Dipper explains "He will be fine he just need to see his girlfriend from Elmore."

Sandee pointed at Starfire "There she is mama, that is the one who been asking for Alden."

Starfire waved hello "Hello, there you must be Alden mother and sister."

Tayumi asked "You're Starfire of the Teen Titans aren't you with Robin?"

Starfire corrected "Oh no there has been a misunderstanding you see it is my sister your oldest son has dated."

Tayumi said "Oh, so it's Blackfire Alden been seeing, however he never told anyone."

Verona said "My guess is that Sandee could be one of the main reasons."

Tayumi said "Well his father and I hope to see your sister Starfire."

Josh: asked "Well Alden when we get to meet her?"

"Just give me a sec."

Afterward Josh look to his right and see Heidi "Heidi when did you come in?"

Heidi answered "Just now and—"

Debbie Steps in "When did your cousin end up with Starfire's older sister Blackfire?"

Then Blackfire taps on Debbie's shoulder "If you want to know it was around the same time his cousin met your Solarian friend."

"Solarian?" Debbie pointed at Heidi "You mean Heidi is a Solarian?!"

Heidi Corrected Debbie "Half-Solarian and as for you Blackfire let's not say that around of my brother."

"Heidi you never told anyone about this?" Debbie said

Heidi explains "I didn't know either until Josh's other Uncle Cruz Kazuto told me this himself."

"Well your people hair is either yellow, red or orange that's one of the telltale signs " Blackfire said

"Plus Solarians have blue eyes." Starfire said

"What's with guys like Alden wanting to get it on with these Super powered girls?" Morty asked

Rick said "That do you think? Some guys have a thing for super powered girls. If ladies like Wonder woman is listening in you know what these Fan boys are like! Trust me Morty your grandpa been with super powered woman like SheZow."

"Huh?" Morty asked

Alden then introduces Josh, Verona and Ken "Komand'r, these two are my Cousins Josh and Verona and my brother Ken."

"Alden should you be using her real name?" Ken asked

Alden said "Well I was never told about her Alias Blackfire just like I don't know about Koriand'r Alias Starfire."

Meanwhile back in Norrisville Kitty, Archer, Lana , Ray and Ford enter the slums of Norrisville and went to the area that Chimera was at

"This is where Pearl and the others saw that Chimera and the tracks lead down this path way."

Archer asked "What's you thinking about Ford?"

"It's that McFist Character he's hiding something." Ford said

"You mean that fact he no human workers?" Ray asked

"No, it's not that. Sterling, Lana, Kaitlyn I need to borrow your friend here."

Ray asked "Where to?"

Ford answered "to see what that man is up to."

Archer said "Okay have fun old man Ray."

"Okay Ford, just don't do anything that would get you and Ray in too deep." Afterward Archer, Lana and Kitty followed the footprints leading toward what appeared to be an underground lab "Eww there's four dead bodies they must be the rejects of whatever took place down here."

Archer looks around the area "You know what this has the makes of an Experiment Creepypasta."

"Experiment Creepypasta?"

Archer said "You cannot believe what horror stories that have been posted on the internet. They have The Russian Sleep Experiment, Senses, and Gateway of the Mind."

"Sterling not now I found something, It's a journal" uncovered a book and began to read it

Journal entry #1

June 6 ND Age 2007 - I been looking up on The Chimera. According to Greek mythology, a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, composed of the parts of more than one animal. Usually depicted as a lioness with full breasts, with the head of a goat arising from her back, and a tail that might end with a snake's head. When I read this I wonder could something like a Chimera can be of use to this Era

"What the heck is this guy thinking?" Kitty asked herself

Journal entry #2

June 25 ND Age 2007 - I presented my readings to the Solarian Council and their four Elders in hope that they'll grant me the funds for this venture, however once they read my reports they turned me down. Saying that it was taboo….Taboo, they say? What do they know it's not like I am planning to use Solarians for this Experiment. It looks like I have to do this in Secret and away from the Council's eyes and ear since they would to learn of what I'm going to do the Sliver Guard would be all over me Like cheese on Toast Point.

Archer asked "Why the guy was deny funding and had to go somewhere else."

Lana said "The Solarian Council and the four Elders know very well that these experiments are dangerous. However, this guy decided to take off and go underground."

Journal Entry #3

September 23 ND Age 2007 - It took me awhile but I finally found a city in the Continent of Grandia where I can begin my experiments, it's called Norrisville. As I walk around, I been told stories of a Ninja who protected this city for 800 years I believe. I didn't believe that a Human can live that long would cause a problem for me, but just in can I set up my Lab in the city Slums.

Journal Entry #4

Based on what I found out about the Chimera I lured four human male students from a Local High, I made up a Promise of they will be pay for their services. Two weeks into the Experiments, I ejected them with a serum I made however, the bodies of the four I handpicked rejected serum and pretty soon all four were dead. Damnit next time I will find someone else.

"Oh, shit this is some messed up stuff." Said Archer

"It gets worst from here." Kitty said

Final Journal Entry #5

October 29 ND Age 2007 - I month gone by and I hadn't gotten luck in finding another subject for the experiment until one day I witness a young man being bullied by 3 larger man, these human can be so cold hearted especially to their own kind. After the three ran off laughing, I offered the boy a chance to get even with his attackers. He quickly took the bait, besides he just another target for the bullies those three can find another one missing kid isn't going to stop them from doing what they do behind their parents backs. It was at night I use my serum on the boy, unlike the four rejects, the one did not reject the serum, the boy felt hatred, hatred for those who tormented him.

Lana is in shock "Oh my god."

Archer asked "What happens next?"

Kitty is unable to make out the next entry "The rest of stained with blood must be from the victims of the Halloween incident."

Lana said "So the Chimera Axe Cop killed was a student who been picked on by bullies and this whack job decided to use this boy for his experiment."

"This Transformation was triggered by hatred, Hatred for those who tormented that young man." Kitty said

*Now with Ray and Ford who are overhearing McFist and Viceroy talking*

McFist asked "The Ninja has gone to Republic City?"

Viceroy answered "That what I been hearing lately."

"Maybe he got tired of having to deal with us and decided to leave Norrisville."

(Ray asked "What is he Anti-Ninja or something!?)

(Ford asked himself "Hmmmmmm it makes me wonder why he wanted to attack the Ninja.)

Later that afternoon Ray and Ford followed McFist and Viceroy back to McFist Industries, the two followed them inside leading right to his office where McFist contacts The Sorcerer to tell him that the Ninja is in Republic City

("So the Ninja is in this Republic City.")

(McFist said "That's what the rumors have stated.)

("Even if he is in another city, he must be dealt with.")

("But TUFF is also seen there.")

("No matter if they oppose me then they will be dealt with also.")

"What did he they?" Ray asked

Ford said "It seems that McFist has an ally who is the Ninja's enemy. Gillette we need to let your partners know"

After leaving McFist Industries Ray and Ford met up with Archer, Lana and Kitty

Kitty asked "Ray where did you and Ford go?"

Ford said "I'll explain once we leave here."

Archer said "I bet they saw something."

-Chapter 3-

Meanwhile back in Republic City

Alden asked "I heard that the Ninja from Norrisville has been asked to undergo special Ninja Training from the Raikazemaru Clan."

Josh explains "So I heard, I wonder how the Ninja's training with Kenichiro is doing?"

"What that coward doing around here?" Anais demanded

Debbie said "He's not a coward."

Anais asked "Then He didn't come to help my brother and the others fight those Thugs?"

Megan said "Anais I believe he has a reason he could not give us his assist."

"I doubt that."

Just then Robin spots the Ninja onto of a Lamp Pose "Could he be this Ninja you guys are talking about?"

"Hey there."

Gumball asked "So How's the Training went?"

Anais yelled "Screw that! Where the heck were you?"

Dipper said "Claim down Anais like Megan said he must have a reason. If he goes ninja, one of those thugs would see who is he and may use that to get out of a Death Sentence if they are ever caught."

"Not it's not that I'll explain myself but I'll only tell this to Josh, Alain, Brad and Ash."

"Huh?"

"Whoa hold up why just them?" Gumball asked

"It's all right Zach we'll be back." Alain said

Josh, Alain, Brad and Ash followed the Ninja back to the Training Field where Kenichiro is waiting for them

Alain look to his right "Kenichiro."

Kenichiro jumps down from a tree "Alain Stevenson there's something this nameless Shinobi wants to tell you guys."

*Randy then pulled off his Ninja mask*

Josh then said "Randy Cunningham? I had a feeling you're the ninja but I wasn't sure at first."

"Randy does Heidi, Theresa and some of your classmates know about this?" Brad asked

Randy explains "No as of right now only Howard knows. Also I was there when you guys were in the Slums fighting, Dipper is right if I put on the mask and one of those hood rats saw me they will use my identity as a way to get out of a Death Sentence if they were ever caught."

"You're right anyone who would know the identity of the Norrisville Shinobi would try to use the information to their advantage." Kenichiro said

"So Howard keep this from his own sister, doesn't he trust her?" Josh asked

Randy said "Look I understand you are not happy about Howard being the only one but there is a reason why I did that in front of you guys."

"Why is that?" Ash asked

Kenichiro explains "It was something he told my father, my Uncle Lord Koga, Lord Haru and, Takanori-Sensei and Lord Jinsuke. It seems that he and those who became the Ninja before him has been in battle with another Magic user who does not even have a name. The last survivor of Norisu 9 sealed this Sorcerer beneath the Earth 800 years ago; the Norisu 9 is the Clan the Original Ninja has been a part of. Norrisville High School was built over his burial ground and he has reawakened. In order to escape, the Sorcerer needs to create chaos to build his power. He does this by creating and releasing a gas that can turn the most vulnerable people in school into rampaging monsters."

"Randy-San aside from the ones who had become the ninja why would you fight a battle against someone that powerful by yourself? You do know that there are other Shinobi both human and Non-Human alike, like Ryu Hayabusa who have fought demons before." Alain said

"He's right Randy don't you have any other allies besides Howard?" Josh asked

"No I don't." Randy said

Brad said "Maybe this is why he been offered to received ninja training by the Raikazemaru Clan , Randy does this Sorcerer has anyone helping him."

Randy answered "He does, it is Hannibal McFist."

Josh is now shocked "Bash's stepfather?"

"Oh my you mean to tell us that Bash Johnson's stepfather, the Owner and CEO of McFist Inc. is with the enemy?" Ash asked

Alain said "McFist must have made a deal with him, that's the only way this Sorcerer would gain a human ally."

"Anyway, I saw you guys fight, you guys are better than me went it come to fighting." Randy said

Brad look up and see the TUFF Jet making a landing and Rand quickly put on his mask "I have to go, don't tell anyone of what I told you about knowing Debbie she'll blow it up all over Norrisville High."

After Randy took off Archer and the others came in "Hey, look who we picked up."

Christina asked "Brad-Kun what that the Norrisville Ninja what did he told guys?"

Brad tried to explain "Well he explain to us why he didn't assist us during the fighting inside the Slums."

Ford then steps in "That's not why he told you boys didn't he."

"Ford-San how did you found out?" Alain asked

Ford explains "Gillette and I found out something that you people need to know."

Heidi asked "Josh what did the Ninja told you guys that he couldn't tell the rest of us?"

Ford said "Hold on there young lady, maybe I should tell them first."

"Ford wait we gave the Ninja our word that he'll not tell anyone who he is." Josh said

"Claim down I won't say anything that would put his life in danger however there's another Dark Magic User besides Karasuman that you guys may end up fighting against."

Ford told the Neo Z-Fighters and the Titans of what he and Ray overheard while keeping Randy's secret Identity intact. However to some it's both a shock and a hard pill to swallow

"Bash's stepfather is with the enemy?" Dipper asked

"Mother Fucker! I knew something was off about that bitch Bash, we should have bust that guy's fucking face in." Alfred said

Ken said "I don't think Bash and his mother knows that his own step-father is working alongside this Sorcerer."

"You're right about that Ken; Marci McFist is clueless and unaware that her husband does supervillain-based activities." Said Ford

Robin asked himself "But still why McFist would put the citizens of his own town at risk not to mention putting innocent lives in danger if this Sorcerer ever breaks free."

Raven assumes "Hannibal McFist must have been offered something in exchange for helping this Sorcerer."

"That's what we assumed is that case." Brad said

Starfire yelled "Treason, Betrayal how could Hannibal McFist turn on his own people like that?"

Kitty said "Without any evidence we can make a move on McFist."

"Evidence or no evidence McFist's actions against the Ninja is putting the lives of Heidi and everyone in his own city at risk!" Josh said

"You're right what if someone other than the Ninja would to attack someone who have been Stankified by this Sorcerer they would have no means to return a stank victim back to normal." Pacifica said

"You're right they may end up having to kill an innocent victim." Mable said

Debbie then said "Hey, do you all know what you are saying here, this is Bash's step dad we are talking about, Mr. Pines what if you and Ray are wrong here?"

Stan steps in "Hey missy, are you trying to call my brother a liar?"

Robin said "Debbie, Ray and Ford irritated an enemy base, I hate to say it but Ford may be right."

Debbie turned toward Heidi "Heidi you don't believe this do you?"

Heidi then said "After what happen in the Slums, I don't know what to believe think about it Debbie if someone beside the ninja fight someone who have been Stankified he or she would have no way to de-stank that person, they would end up having to kill that person."

"Yeah and only your Ninja friend knows how to de-stank someone." Rick said

"Plus they know that the Ninja is here, we may have to fight whatever McFist have Viceroy throw at us." Brad said

-Chapter 4-

Now in the Land of Shadows two of Dario's men carrying a injured Renaldo into the Fortress of Shadows. There they went down a dark corridor as they enter, the door closes behind them they travel to the lower level of the Fortress, to the main chamber.

"What took you so long?" Tad said

"Sorry it took so long we have to avoid being seen by the PSF search team."

Tad turned around "Never mind them what of Preston Northwest have you at least found whatever left of him?"

"No sir we search the entire ruin where Dimmesdale once stood I believe his body was destroyed by the blast."

Dice the steps inside the room "its okay this boy you found in Beach City will do."

Tad then asked "I must asked again Dice will this experiment of yours work, you know that Dario will have your face on a plate if this fails."

Dice assured him "Not to worry, besides I told you before I'm not on Dario's or Tobias's side I'm doing this for my own benefits. I'm amazed that this Human is still alive after what he went through. Now then let's begin pretty soon you'll have a no addition to the Calious Faction."

At the Junes Food Court

Cyril complained "I can't believe Ms. Archer stuck me with my least Favorite of the Belcher kids."

Louise said "Well TS that's what a nerd like you get for screwing with a woman like Lana consider this Karma."

Cyril then said "This is not Karma its torture porn, Cyril Torture Porn!

"Whatever you say four eyes."

Upon hearing Louise voice Pacifica dropped her drink she brought "It's her and she sound like Mable but with a bratty tone, and people once called me a bitch."

Just then Mabel enter the food court along with Geoff "Hey isn't that they girl with the Ears?"

Pacifica covers Mabel's Mouth "Shhhhhh if that brat hears your voice we may have a Problem."

"What problem?" Geoff asked

Louise waved at 5 male Inklings "Hey Inklings this Nerd said you guys suck?"

"I what?"

*5 Male Inkling surrounded Cyril with their Ink-Blasters*

"Oh god I'm going to get inked!" Cyril ran out of Food court as Louise laughed her head off*

Mabel said "What the, that's the lie that man didn't say anything to those inklings."

Gumball and Darwin's now have shock expressions on their faces "Mabel that girl sound like you." Gumball said

Mabel asked "Really?"

Pacifica explains "That's why I covered her mouth."

Geoff said "So what of Mable and that girl sound alike. What's the difference?"

Anais explains "I read up on Louise Belcher who maybe Mr. Archer's Niece. while Mabel is a the eccentric, buoyant and energetic optimist Type, Louise on the other hand enjoys pulling pranks on people she deems stupid, and is more than willing to exploit people if there is anything to be gained at least that's what I been told about her."

Dipper remembered something "Wait that girl, Sterling Archer's Niece but he's Malory's only son he doesn't have any brothers or sisters."

"That's what everyone at TUFF say but some started to have doubt not to mention that Malory have been with several men back when she was younger." Julie said

"Is there something we don't know?" Dipper asked

Julie then explains "Let me explain one day during the summer Sterling walking into a place called Bob's Burgers along with Dudley and Cyril, Dudley wanted to go to burger King but Sterling wanted to see the owner of Bob's burgers whose name is Bob Belcher. Sterling thinks Bob's father is one of men his mother had an affair with back in her youth."

"And Mr. Archer that's that Mr. Belcher's father had an affair with his mother when she was younger?" Mable asked

"That's what Sterling thinks and yet….." Julie paused and sees Louise going for Mabel's neck "Oh no you don't!" Julie then jumps up and pined Louise to the ground*

"Let go Katswell!" Louise shouted

"You're were going for Mabel neck, you do know that's assault right?"

Geoff stood in front of Mabel "You there what's your damage, Mable didn't nothing to you!"

"This girl with the big boobs stole my voice!" Louise complained

"Huh?"

"That's ridicules just because Mabel sound like doesn't mean she stole your voice." Sophie said

Dylan came over "Hey let's see what's underneath those ears of her as punishment."

"You touch my ears and I'll claw your eyes in!"

Just then Summer slaps Louise in the face

Dipper said "Thank you Summer."

"Owwwww! Who the hell are you and why you hit me?" Louise demanded

Summer grabs Louise by the shirt "You said you'll to claw Dylan's eyes out if she touch your rabbit hat, well take one good look at her eyes Damnit see the mascara running down her eyes, is apparently caused when she ripped her own eye sockets open that bastard named Keith abandoned her for her slut of a sister."

"And you're taken pity on this Gothic Lolita here?" Louise asked

Summer said "Maybe if Keith didn't abandon Dylan for her sister, Dylan wouldn't have turned out like this. If it weren't for her Dylan wouldn't have becomes this Loli-Goth you know."

Golan taps on Summer's shoulder "Hey Summer Alexis is right there."

"Take that back you flat chest!"

Summer turned around "So you're Dylan's whore of a sister."

"What did you call me?"

Summer pointed at Dylan "Do you have any idea of having Keith abandoning your sister for you had caused her?"

"I'm the Favorite here!"

Summer scoffed "My brother is Grandpa Rick's go to man and you don't see me bitching about it?"

Rick said "Hey leave me and Morty out of this Summer."

"Not now Grandpa."

Louise said "Yeah let your granddaughter fight this big ass bitch."

Alexis looked at Louise "You're one to talk bunny ears you also have a big butt just like the girl behind have those boobs."

Mable said "At least I don't mistreat Dipper like you did with Dylan."

"Ahhh shut up milk tanks."

Dipper turned toward Alexie "What did you call my sister?"

Geoff steps in "Hey now there's no need to call Mable that base on her breast size."

"Who are you her boyfriend?"

Geoff confirms it "As of matter of fact yes, and I think you should take back what you said about Mabel's Breast."

Pacifica said "Look if you have a fallen out with your younger sister you should talk about it."

"Make me you fake blonde."

Pacifica raise her left eyebrow "Fake Blonde?!"

Summer held Pacifica back "No she's mine" Summer cracks her knuckles

"You wanna piece of me Smith!?"

"I'm paying your fat ass back for what you cause your own sister to become what she is now!"

Morty steps in "Now Summer wait remember what dad said."

"Keep out of this Morty!"

*Both Summer and Alexis grabbed Morty and toss him cross the food court, After knocking Morty cross the Food court Summer and Alexis stared right at each other given each other a death glare as the winds came in from the north*

Alexis raise her hand and went for a punch to Summer who simply grabbed Alexis fist, Alexis tried to break her hold but Summer gave her a tight grip cause her to drop to her knees. Alexis look up only for Summer to stomp her foot into her face and then slamming her into a nearby table. Then a couple of girls from the Westside Academy sees what going on

"Hey she can't do that to one of our own."

"Let's go her girls!"

*5 Students from the Westside Academy rush their way into the food court, one of the girls turned to grab Summer but she grabbed her and threw her into a wall, the next two grab to brooms and began swinging at her. Summer quickly grabbed Alexis using her as a shield to block the hits*

"I'm not your shield!"

'You are now!"

Summer rushed in and sends Alexis right into the two girls, The last remaining two pulled out a handgun only to look mildly perturbed when it get knocked out her hand with a Ki blast. The other looks to her right and see Sophie pressing down on it with her foot

"And just what are you think you're planning to do with this gun?" Sophie demanded

"That was meant for me wasn't" Summer Grabs Alexis by her tank top "Your friends was aiming to kill me weren't they?"

"What I don't know those girls or what they decided to jump in."

"I'll explain that"

One of the Westside Academy girls look to their right and sees a wolf, a Houndour and their class president Rayne Valken enters the food court "Ever since my father as in his freshmen year The Westside Academy has this rivalry with the Republic City Academy."

"Who's the girl with the wolf and the Houndour?" Dipper asked

Megan then enters the food court "Her name is Rayne Valken she's the class president of the Westside Academy. And about this, whenever Students from the Republic City Academy have a fight with Students from the Westside Academy. Students from both Schools attend to jump in."

"Looks like one of them were looking to shoot summer." Rick said

Rayne said "Yes and I apologize if one of these girl tried to harm your granddaughter."

"What were they thinking this is between me and Alexis and this is not about some School Rivalry?" Summer said

"Apparently they didn't know that Alexis is the reason that her younger sister turned Goth." Rayne said

"I have no idea there's a rival." Dipper said

Josh said "Well they need to stop it some of us have cousins who attend Westside Academy."

"You have cousin who go to Westside Academy?"

Josh explains "There's Braden, Gianna, Kaiyu, Ai and Maya, heck ever Megan's cousin Stella and Loretta go to Westside Academy."

Megan turned toward Summer "Summer I hope this doesn't happened again during the Friendship Games next week."

Summer asked "The Friendship Games? Isn't that between Canterlot High and Crystal Prep?"

Megan explains "This year Republic City Academy, Westside Academy and Norrisville High are invited. My mother is going to meet with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance and Principal Slimovitz. She just gave them an E-mail telling them to meet her at the June Food Court."

Gumball turned toward Dylan "Dylan you need to do something about this if this continues both Republic City Academy and Westside Academy are going to get kicked out of the friendship games and I'm not going to have me and my friends be thrown out of the game because of you and your sibling problems!

Dylan said "Like I care about some games about friendship?"

The Very next day Rick is by himself downtown Republic City when he ran into Twilight Sparkle

Rick asked "What are you looking at four eyes?"

Twilight explains "Who me I'm trying to figure out where that purple cat came from. He's and his friend has been at the food court for a while now."

Rick look to his right and see who Twilight is talking about "Oh shit…..Beerus the mother fucking God of Destruction is back on Earth, This Earth!"

"Beerus?"

Rick said "Don't they teach anything in school about the god who can destroy a planet if you pissed him off? Do your glasses need cleaning? Someone pissed off a space deity" Rick stared right at Golan who is coming this way "Golan was it you?"

"Me what?"

Rick asked "Did you cause the God of Destruction Beerus to this Earth?"

Golan asked "Beerus, Here? I didn't know he come here?"

*Both Rick and Golan see twilight went over to Beerus*

Rick yelled "You idiot get your four eyed, purple ass back here?"

Twilight Sparkle asked "Excuse me sir, may I ask what brought you back to Earth?"

Whis turned around "I'll explain that, Lord Beerus has been invited to be a guest at the Friendship games as a VIP."

"Oh so he's the Special Guest I been told about" Twilight said

Rick then came over and pulled Twilight back "So Lord Beerus you're the Guest who will watch the Friendship Games, My Grandson and Granddaughter Morty and Summer are going to compete this year."

Beerus look to his right "Rick Sanchez? I didn't know you had a Granddaughter?"

"Summer doesn't go anywhere with me and Morty, Please excuse me sir, I need to speak with him" Rick pulls Twilight away "you're coming with me mother fucker!"


	13. Vol 13 - The Friendship Games II

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 13 – The Friendship Games II

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 1-

later on Rick Open a portal to and He and Twilight entered the Titans Tower "Hey you Teen Titans see Morty?"

"Wait why would your grandson be at the Teens Tower?" Twilight asked

"You have another Tag along Rick? What's her name?" Marco asked

Rick answers "Her name is Twilight Sparkle."

Star shakes Twilight's hand "Nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle, they call me Star Butterfly."

Marco said "Anyway Rick Star and I haven't see Morty all afternoon, I been on Cyborg's game station."

Cyborg then notices Twilight looking at him "What's she doing?"

Twilight explains "I been wondering how you got that way."

Robin asked "What's the problem Rick?"

Twilight answers "He's a bit jumpy knowing that the Special Guest is someone named Beerus."

Starfire gasped "Did you say Beerus the God of Destruction? I was told he was on this planet in Goku's Dimension."

Rick remembered "Yeah nearly trash that planet over pudding."

"Pudding, why would someone like Beerus want to pass judgment on a planet in another Dimension over Pudding cup?" Twilight asked

Rick covers Starfire's mouth "No one ask that question! Anyway Morty must be at Junes Food court."

Rick grabs Twilight and opens a portal and head back to Junes, once back Rick see Morty at the electronics Department

Rick said "Hey Morty I need you for a sec."

Morty asked "Rick what's wrong?"

Beerus came from behind Morty "Yes Rick, do tell?"

Rick nervously said "H-Hi I was telling Morty about you Lord Beerus."

Morty asked "You know Rick?"

Beerus explains "I only know of your grandfather by name and reparation until now."

Mable the came over "Hey there who's your friend Rick?"

Beerus turned around "She's a bit busty for a 14 year old, who is she?"

Rick answered "She's my friend's Niece Mable Pines, Mable this is Lord Beerus."

Twilight Sparkle explains "He's the Special Guest everyone been talking about."

"Ohhhhhh so he's the one." Said Mable

Beerus look at Mable "For a busty female of her age I have a feeling that she being dating someone."

Mable asked "How can you tell?"

"You have a boy's scent on your sweater."

Rick said "Looks like he can smell Geoff's smell all over your sweater. Anyway Morty why don't you, Mable and Twilight here show Beerus around Republic City since he and Whis will be here until the Friendship Games start.

That very afternoon Morty, Twilight, Dipper, Mable, Pacifica, Gumball and Darwin show Beerus and Whis around downtown Republic City until Darwin noticed a Fortune Teller's Shop "Hey can we go here?"

Gumball said "Darwin we're asked to show Lord Beerus and Master Whis around downtown not to get our palms read."

Darwin said "It'll only be a sec, Hey guys we're going into this Fortune Teller shop."

As they enter the Fortune Teller's Shop they see Katrina the fortune telling cat sitting near a table

"What's this, the God of Destruction Beerus make his presents know?"

Beerus said "Don't mind me; the Goldfish with the legs want to get his palms read."

"What of the Goldfish friends?"

Pacifica asked "Who us?"

Morty said "I'm not really into fortune telling miss."

"Not to worry it's all in the mind; in fact I'll show you guys." Twilight sat down and Katrina looks into her crystal ball and sees something before her

"Yes I see something it seems that Lord Beerus has fought something called a Super Saiyan God?"

Beerus confirms it "Yes I remember quite well."

"There's something else the Tiger Azure, an Metahuman who is grab in blue will awaken a power to fight on par with a god."

"Tiger Azure you say? Sounds interesting when can I get to meet this Metahuman?" Beerus asked

"He'll appear during the Friendship games."

Dumbfounded Gumball said "Okay let's go."

Katrina held out her hand "Wait a minute I'm not yet done. Which one of you answers to the names Pacifica Elise Northwest and Elise Watterson?"

Pacifica answered "That's me I didn't ask to have my fortune told."

"But you haven't forgotten about him didn't you?"

Pacifica said "If you mean my human father Preston Northwest, he's dead when Dimmesdale was destroyed."

"But your human father still lives."

Gumball, Dipper and Mable shouted "WHAT?"

Whis look at the 3 "Those 3 seemed shocked what did the woman say?"

Beerus said "Yes, It seems that the Half-Solarian girl's human father may have survived the destruction of Dimmesdale a bit while back.

Pacifica said "That's impossible my father is 100% Human, there's no way a human can survive an explosion like."

Gumball said "Plus Dipper hacked off the bastard's arm when he tried to drag her down with him."

"Pacifica you don't regret betraying your father?" Whis asked

Pacifica replied "After what I heard of what my father has done 5 years I have no regrets."

Beerus said "Remember those words, one should commit to their betrayal even if that person know that person has done wrong."

Dipper asked "Why would the God of Destruction care about that?"

Katrina said "Young man one should not question a god."

Pacifica said "it's okay Dipper, I knew what going to happen the moment I learned about my Solarian heritage. That's leave the question of what Tobias Reidial did with my mother."

Beerus said "If you excuse I must me this Metahuman grabbed into blue."

"But Katrina said he'll be seen during the Friendship Games." Morty said

"Yes, but I recall you all know someone who is grabbed us blue."

"You mean Josh Spencer? He maybe a Metahuman but he may not be what Katrina is talking about." Dipper said

Later on at Junes Food Court Pacifica is by herself looking back at what happened two years since the Northwest Manor Party

"I still can't believe that my father is still alive."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that."

Pacifica looks to her right and see an Image of actor Ice Club appeared standing before her "That Fortune Teller maybe right, your father is coming back."

"But my father died when Dimmesdale was destroyed. The only way he may come back of Karasuman brought him back as one of those Revenants."

"He isn't going be no Revenant, girl this is not Mortal Kombat X, just because you recently learn you're your half Solarian You think we humans are not survivors what about Krillin?"

"I don't think that and besides after Goku's fight with Frieza the Z-Fighters use the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring Krillin back from the dead, but what's that have to do with what the Fortune Teller told us?"

"You can ask all you want but that bell ranging Light Yagami wannabe asshole of a father is still out there; he's aint planning to raise that white flag of defeat just yet."

"If he's still out there what should I do?"

"I can't tell you that you'll have to be the one to fine that answer, until then you need to step it up peace."

Suddenly Pacifica wakes up to the sounds of Ice Club song – A Good day "I dosed off, was I dreaming that Ice Club was standing right in front of me."

Alden said "You over slept studying for those finals lately?"

Pacifica gets up from her seat "I dreamed that I was talking to Ice Club."

Alden said "Ice Club? I know that one of the customers requested one of his songs to be played but that would cause you to have that dream."

The very next day Josh is out in the Training Fields when he gets a visitor

Josh turned around "You must be Lord Beerus; Heidi told me that you're the Special Guest."

Beerus said "Indeed I don't normally get invited to see you kids play your little Friendship Games."

Josh asked "Then what brings you to see me?"

Beerus explains "The other day I was told about the Metahuman, who has the power of the Tiger Azure as a Metahuman do you know anything about that?"

Josh began to think "Tiger Azure? Sounds like a title given to a student of the Tiger Khan Martial School."

Beerus said "From what that fortune teller said it's no Martial Arts title."

Howard then came over "Hey who are these two?"

Josh look to his right and see Randy aka the Ninja and Howard "Ninja aren't you going to continue your Shinobi training?"

"I'm sorry but Howard saw you talking to those two, so what they want?"

Josh introduces Beerus and Whis "This is Lord Beerus and his caretaker Whis, Sirs this is my girlfriend's younger brother Howard and the Norrisville Ninja."

Beerus asked "That it he does he have a name?

"I'm happens to be 800 years old."

Beerus then said "That's false, no human can live that long Ninja or should I say Randy Cunningham."

"What the juice? How you know my name?" Randy step back

"You think you can fool someone like myself with that "I'm over 800 years old" line? If you asked me you have to be a fool to believe that."

"Hey pal those are fighting words." Howard yelled

"Howard get back don't anger him!"

Beerus flick his fingers sending Howard across the ground

"How rude I hope I don't come across anyone like that during these Friendship games. I guess I have to wait until this Tiger Azure shows himself."

After Beerus and Whis take their leave Randy pulled Howard out of the ditch

Randy asked "Hey Josh who is this Beerus Character and what is this Tiger Azure?"

Josh explains "He's known as the God of Destruction and this wasn't his and Master Whis' first time here….at least in Goku's Dimension."

Howard jump back up "You're kidding me; he's a space god from beyond the stars!? Cunningham does The Ninja-Nomicon had something about this if someone decided to piss that guy off?"

Randy said "I don't think the Nomicon can help us here Howard."

"I'm going to see Goku, tell Heidi and the other I'll meet them at the Friendship Games." Josh takes off

Later on Josh is teleport into the Dragon Dimension from there he see Goku working on the farm with his wife Chichi

Goku look up "Josh what brings you over here?"

Josh asked "Goku I need to ask you something?"

Goku asked "Did something happened?"

*Josh explains what Beerus has told him*

Chichi shouted "What? You mean the purple cat is in your Dimension!" Chichi then fainted

Josh asked "Does she always faints like that?"

Goku explain "Whenever something like that shows us, anyway I don't know anything about this Tiger Azure Lord Beerus was told about. Hey since Bentai is also here you can ask him if he knows."

Josh said "Thanks, he must be at the Look Out."

-Chapter 2-

Now at Canterlot High Randy and Howard told Heidi and the others of where Josh gone too

Megan recaps what Randy said "Joshua has gone to the Dragon Dimension to speak with Goku on what Lord Beerus speaks off?"

Heidi said "And you Howard what were you think you're doing ticking off someone like Lord Beerus? You're lucky you're still alive."

"I didn't know that he's a space god from cross the stars!"

Dipper said "Okay, Okay until Josh gets back with what Lord Beerus was told by the fortune teller Katrina. We have to watch and make sure that no one from Canterlot High, Crystal Prep, Westside Academy or Norrisville High."

Beerus then came over "Oh the Tour group is here."

Randy turned around "Lord Beerus we're just asking about you?"

Heidi said "Hey Sandy how about you and Howard go and fine somebody from Canterlot High and Master Whis around."

"It's Randy."

Whis see Heidi "This must be Young Joshua's girlfriend."

Beerus said "Yes and like Pacifica she's also half Solarian."

Whis said "Dipper you and Joshua are one of the lucky ones to be chosen to be Heidi and Pacifica's Mates.

(Pacifica started Blushing)

Gumball asked "Oh that why Pacifica kiss Dipper on the neck?"

Whis explains "Yes in Solarian culture it's the females who choose who their mates are."

Pacifica asked "Makes me wonder why my mother chooses a man like Preston Northwest to be her Mate?"

Meanwhile Randy and Howard look around and see the Canterlot High Mane 6

Randy asked "Howard are these girls are from Canterlot High"?

"They are not wearing Uniforms Cunningham" Howard came behind Applejack and Rainbow Dash "Ladies my friends and I have a request for you Canterlot High girls?"

Applejack said "Okay you can ask us without grabbing our butts."

"Howard get your hands off their asses before—"

Rarity came and slaps Howard into the ground once on the ground Rarity steps on Howard's groin "how dare you lay your fat hands on my friend's butts."

Howard said "I'm sorry my bad, now please get off of the family jewels!"

"Since you said Please" Rarity removed her foot

Sunset asked "So what you guys want?"

Randy explains "Hi there we're hoping you ladies show Lord Beerus and Master Whis around your school."

"Did you say…Beerus?" As Sunset Shimmer turned around and Beerus and Whis standing behind her and she hoped right into Howard's arms

"You girls must be the 6 girls Twilight began friends with since the last Friendship Games."

"Why Sunset us scared of him?" Pinkie Pie asked

Sunset explains "I heard about him back in Equestria, he's the God of Destruction."

"Yeah I learned that the hard way." Howard said

Sunset asked "But what brought him back?"

Randy answered "He's the Special Guest."

"Why him of all people?" Sunset asked

Randy said "Who knows all we know is that we came to ask you about showing him and Whis around Canterlot High. Give them some snacks and stuff."

Rarity asked "Oh why didn't you say so instead of grabbing on Applejack and Rainbow Dash's booties?"

Howard yelled "I don't have a girl; my sister is girlfriend to one of those Republic City Academy guys!"

Applejack said "You're not getting a girl by grabbing on their butts."

Randy said "Okay let's get this tour going!"

Later as Randy, Howard and the Mane 6 show Beerus and Whis around Canterlot High, Summer is with Dylan who at the same time cross paths with one of Dylan's old classmates Mackenzie B*

"What brings you here Dylan."

Dylan look to her left "Oh it's you Mackenzie B."

Summer asked "She's a friend of yours?"

Dylan said "What no, I'm never friends with someone like that."

Summer asked "Then why is she bothering you for?"

Dylan said "Because she's a bitch."

"Even bitches have standards." Summer turned Toward Mackenzie B "I don't know why you're talking to Dylan but whatever it is take it somewhere else."

"What are you supposed to be her bodyguard?"

"Maybe I am, and maybe you didn't get me clearly I'm now telling you to buzz off before I forget how young you are."

"You would dare lay a hand on me."

"And why you're not even from Canterlot High, Republic City Academy, Crystal Prep, Westside Academy or Norrisville High. Why are you even here anyway?" Summer demanded

Dylan took a guess "She's an uninvited guest."

Randy asked "Uhhhh what's going on here?"

Morty said "Oh shit, Summer may end up hurting someone in order to protect Dylan again."

Howard asked "You mean that Loli-Goth?

Beerus looks to his right "That tail young lady is planning to cause harm another yet smaller girl and everyone is just standing there, I must discipline them."

Morty steps in "Wait, Wait I can explain this; my sister is very protective of Dylan. Summer doesn't like it when someone is mean to her."

*Mackenzie B grabbed a javelin and threw it at Summer only for it to mess Summer's face*

A Canterlot High Student shouted "Hey that girl tried to hurt someone with a javelin."

"That Javelin nearly struck me."

Randy turned to his right and sees Beerus holding the same Javelin Mackenzie B tried to hit Summer with.

Howard turned around "Oh shit!"

Whis said "You seemed upset."

"I'm not upset….I'm furious!" Beerus breaks the Javelin in half

Morty stepped back as Beerus' God Aura surrounds him

"We're so dead….unless" Randy head to the center stages "Megan-Senpai I need to take the floor here. *Toward the Crowd* Okay it's time for a Randy Cunningham Song!" Randy takes the Mic and began singing a English version of Cross ~never say die~ by EXILE

Whis asked "Who's he singing that for?"

Beerus see Theresa "Must be for this girl with the Baton here."

Whis said "You're right she looked aroused hearing his voice."

Rarity asked "That's his plan to keep this guy from taking is anger out on everyone?"

Sunset said "Well at least it worked for now."

Rarity said "Fluttershy it's your turn to how Lord Beerus and Master Whis around the School."

As Fluttershy showing Beerus and Whis the Snack Bar Principal Celestia comes around "You must be the Special Guest vice Principal Luna and I was told about, I want you to know that we have your VIP seats ready for you."

Beerus asked "You have special seats prepared for us?"

Fluttershy raise her hand "I can show them to their seats. "Fluttershy head to the VIP section only to fine Bash Johnson sitting on them "Excuse me but those seats are not for you they are reserve for our guest."

"Yeah so?" Bash asked

Beerus steps in "You there I'm one of the guests she speaks of now kindly get up from my seat."

Fluttershy said "I don't think he's listening."

"I can see that, You Give me my seat!"

Bash yelled "Go screw yourself cat man."

"What?!"

Bash said "I don't see your name on it."

Fluttershy said "Pardon me but Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna said—"

Bash said "I don't see his name on it."

Beerus said "It doesn't matter now get off."

"Screw you!"

"You have a smart mouth on you!"

"You think so huh?" Bash Unzipped his plants, Fluttershy gasped has Bash began to pee all over the VIP Seats "You still wanna sit on that seat now?"

Twilight then notice what Bash has done "Did he just urinate all over that seat?"

Dipper look to his left "Oh crap not him again!"

Randy asked "Why Bash of all people!"

"You have angered me!"

-Chapter 3-

[It feels good by Tony Toni Tone plays]

Beerus' anger flared up as Dipper got close to him, without thinking Bash tried to punch Beerus but he quickly sending in midair right into one of the windows of Canterlot High

Heidi asked "What the juice happen?"

Pinkie Pie explains "I saw it that guy who got send into the window went pee-pee on Lord Beerus' seat."

"He what?"

Randy said "Bash Piss on Lord Beerus' VIP Chair."

"Out of my way!" Bash came out of Canterlot High and pushed Flash Sentry into the ground and head for Beerus who flicked his finger at him flipping the guy over before he could make a hit

Pacifica pleaded "lord Beerus stop this!"

Dipper said "There's no need for a fight?"

One of Bash's friends said "Hey that Purple Cat can't do that to Bash."

"Come on let's get him!"

A couple of Bash's friends charged right Beerus, Beerus grabbed a nearby pole and with one swing knock every one of them into the dirt

"Titans we have to slow this guy down before he hurt someone."

Starfire sends out 2 star bolts but she misses Beerus who knocks her down with one strike to the back of her neck, Beast boy transform into a bull and charged right into Beerus but Beerus grabs him horns and does a take down.

" _ **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**_ "

Beerus doges Raven's spell and it quickly struck down when Beerus taps her on her chest, Cyborg and Robin tried to help but they are also took down when Beerus send them both to the ground. Bash on the other hand hits Beerus with a bat but it did no harm to him and Beerus grabs Bash by his neck

Alden said "Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna we'll hold him off while you get everyone off the field."

Beast Boy gets up "Owww this guy is good?"

Cyborg gets to his knees "Tell me about it this guy puts Slade to shame."

Beerus grabs bash "Now then you wanna be rude around me Bash?"

"Hey drop him!"

"That's enough!"

Robin takes his staff at Beerus but he grabs it can swung both Bash and Robin into Alden and the Ninja

Pacifica said "Damnit we have no choice."

Dipper said "Let's get him away from the crowd."

Gumball yelled "Hey Lord Beerus you wanna fight we'll be your opponents."

Once they got Beerus away from the crowd Dipper and Gumball began their advances toward Beerus as he doge each hit and counters with a blow to Dipper's chest and a kick to Gumball's face send them into the ground. Pacifica went for a flying kick to Beerus but is quickly brought down when he grabbed her foot and lands a punch to her stomach

"Dipper!" Mable yelled

Geoff said "Damn those 3 couldn't hold the guy down."

Dipper: drop to his knees "Damnit I should have known, you're not like Bill Cipher."

Beerus said "You see you know the difference between me, Beerus the destroyer and this Bill Cipher you speak of."

Dipper said "Well you don't need a reason to destroy that's for sure."

Debbie the steps in "Okay you stop right there! Even if you're this Special Guest there's no reason for you to pick a fight here. This is Norrisville High's first time at this event, it hasn't even started and you're going to let Bash pissing over your seat disrupt the Friendship Games!?"

"Forget the games" Morty yelled

Beerus turned around as Debbie slaps him which shocked everyone and Beerus return the hit by slapping her instead sending her to the ground

Howard yelled "Debbie! Why she hit the guy!"

"Okay where's his homeboy Whis?" Randy asked

Whis taps on Randy's shoulder "You called Randall? By the way Fluttershy gave me this, what you call it?"

Pinkie Pie said "I can tell you it's a Cupcake."

"His boy is mopping the floor with us and he's asking about a cupcake?" Randy asked

"I'm bored it seems this Tiger Azure is a no show, I guess I'll just have to –"

Pacifica held out her hand "No wait! Unlike the world you met Goku in our world is connected to 4 different Dimensions you destroy this world then OOO, Mewni, Gkruool and Equestria will be destroyed along with it. Besides that I still have unfinished business if what that fortune teller says is true and my father is still alive."

Star shouted "Oh crap! Bash signed my parent's death warrants!"

Golan complained "You're worried about your parents and your People in your home dimension what about me; I can't reclaim my status as War god if Gkruool is destroyed along with Mewni.

Sunset said "Damnit can't have Equestria be destroyed over some jerk peeing on Lord Beerus' seat."

Star asked "You're from Equestria?"

Golan looked at Sunset "You don't look like one of those ponies; I demand you show me your true form!"

Rick said "Do I have to explain shit you people? When some pony or anyone from Equestria crossover into our world they take on human form or whatever."

Alden said "And may we remind you that the Light Mage Bentai, this world's current guardian is originally from Equestria as well."

Beerus said "Very well I'll give someone a chance to change my mind the octopus over there." Beerus pointed toward Squidward

"Who me?"

Beast Boy look to his right "Hey it's the Octoprev Star Butterfly and Marco told us about."

Squidward yelled "I'm no stalker!"

Beerus said "Basically I don't care if you are, however you may be the one who redeem these High School Kids what's your talent?"

"My talent? Well my Talent is painting and playing Clarinet. Allow me to paint an image of you." Squidward takes art kit and begins painting of image of Beerus

Beerus asked "Well how's that painting of me doing?"

"Take a look at this beauty I called Squidward's tribune to a God" Squidward Shows Beerus the finish painting*

Pacifica, Dipper and Mable all said "What the fuck?"

Whis said "That doesn't look anything like Lord Beerus."

One look on it and Beerus breaks it across Squidward's face "You don't like?"

"I don't just like it, I hate it! Is that how you picture Beerus the Destroyer in that head of yours?!"

"Wait Lord Beerus I still have my Clarinet."

Marco said "Forget it! If your art style is enough to anger Lord Beerus who knows how your Clarinet music is like."

"Stand aside as I show you Teenagers some real earth Music." Squidward begins playing his Clarinet and once he did everyone began covering their ears followed by booing

Beast Boy yelled "My ears!"

Cyborg yelled "Make him stop!"

Starfire said "This is not the Earth music."

Octavia grabs Squidward's clarinet "Give me that!"

" _ **Azarath Metrion Zinthos**_!" Raven case her spell and snaps the Clarinet in two

"Thank you!"

"My Clarinet!"

Raven said "Enough you're going to cause everyone to go deaf."

Beerus said "That was a poor display I have ever heard, Looks like you failed Squidward."

Squidward begged "I wanna do over!"

"Wait!" Everyone look behind their shoulders and see Josh appeared


	14. Vol 14 - The Friendship Games III

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 14 – The Friendship Games III

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-chapter 1-

Heidi Ran over to hug Josh "Josh you finally came."

Josh hugged Heidi "I'm sorry for the delay but I have to speak to Bentai since Goku didn't have the answer."

Dipper asked "You found out about this Tiger Azure thing he speaks off?"

Beerus then said "It's you again have you found what you needed from Goku?"

Josh explains "I believe so anyway I'm sorry about Bash rude behavior, Dean Cadance has told me of what happen while I was on my way here. It seems that he didn't learn his lesson from before."

"Don't bite my head off Spencer!"

Heidi yelled "You're the one who decided to piss on the guy's seat."

Alden asked "So what did Bentai told that you couldn't get from Goku?"

Josh asked "Hello is there anyone named Sunset Shimmer?"

Star Holds Sunset's hand up "Here she is!"

Sunset asked "What you need from me?"

Josh explains "The Book Twilight gave you, the one from Equestria."

Howard asked "There's another Twilight where?"

Rick explains "That version of Twilight Sparkle is back in her own dimension and we're struck with Sci-Twilight here."

"Boooo! Who wants this nerd?" Howard said

Twilight slaps Howard in the face 'That's Miss Nerd to you."

Sunset went into her backpack "The book it's not here, it must have fell out during that brawl Bash started."

"I have found It Debbie Holds Sunset's book "Josh I don't know what's this is for but if it help to get rid of the short fuse purple cat asshole and his friend out of our planet, then go ahead."

Josh said "Debbie I understand he hit you but Lord Beerus is a god and you need to respect that."

Debbie asked "He's a God? If that's true then why he loose his shit over bash pissing all over his seat."

Raven said "Listen he's not just any God he's known as the God of Destruction Beerus. That very last person you want to anger".

Josh said "It's true he's the strongest of the Universe."

Debbie asked "He's that powerful?"

Beerus confirms it "Yep."

Debbie then said "Lord Beerus I'm so sorry about my outburst from before."

Howard asked "You now kissing up to the man?"

"Shhhhhh!"

Whis then comes in "Excuse me please watch what you say around Lord Beerus."

*Josh open Sunset's Book and begin writing*

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle

My name is Josh Spencer I writing to you with a message, as of right now Beerus the God of Destruction and is in our world. Due to an incident he's going to destroy our world unless this Tiger Azure shows him or herself to him. I don't need to remind you of what will happen if our world is destroyed. Bentai said that in his old workshop in Ponyville there's a book of how to call fourth this Tiger Azure.

*In Ponyville Twilight rush into Bentai's workshop and found the book Josh spoke off and return to her Castle where the other Ponyville Mane 6 are waiting for her*

Pinkie Pie (MLP) asked "So who's this Beerus character that guy told you about?"

Twilight (MLP) explain "He's the God of Destruction he's known to destroy planets."

Rarity (MLP) said "That sound scary."

Twilight (MLP) said "Tell me about his name alone even makes Princess Celestia and Princess Luna fear him."

*Back on Hurricane Star Earth Josh gets a message from Sunset's book*

"I got something." Josh begins to read "according to Bentai's book in ND Age 1974 during the early stages of the Eclipse War, a group of 5 humans and 5 Metahumans band together to face Cavein Ivanov. This group gather their energy into one inform a warrior known as the Tiger Azure. This Warrior fought Cavein Ivanov in signal combat but the warrior's power didn't last long and was quickly defeated."

Megan said "Granddad Eliot never told me about that."

"My guess is that this was 6 months before the original Chojin Senshi fought Cavein and his forces and defeated him. " Josh assumes

"Now we need 5 humans and 5 Metahuman to lead their power to someone."

Dipper step up "I'll go."

Mable step up "Same here."

Marco step up "I'll do it".

Finn step up "Count me in"

Geoff step up "I'll join it".

"Okay we have 5 humans."

Jerry said "Wait a sec what about my son?"

Morty said "Dad I don't know how to use Ki, I'm useless."

"Okay moving on we now need 5 Metahumans."

Alden steps up "I'll be the first."

Ken step up "I'm be 2nd" "

Sandee step up "3rd"

Verona step up "4th"

Ronique step up "5th"

"Now all we need is someone to be the host."

Bash said "How about me."

Star said "No way it'll be a waste."

Heidi said "Hey since Josh is the one who went to find this out for us I think it should be him."

Bash demanded Why him?

Whis came and taps Bash on the head knocking him out ": I see why she asked for Josh, as the Fortune Teller said the one who cause waken the Tiger Azure is garbed in blue and what color is Josh's vest."

Mable answered "it's blue."

"Good for you Mable."

Josh asked "You really think I'm the one the Fortune Teller speaks off?"

Alden said "We'll fine that at once we perform this thing cousin."

"Okay I'll do it."

Dipper, Mable, Steven, Geoff and Finn along with Alden, Ken, Sandee, Verona and Ronique began channeling their Ki toward Josh as they did this his body is surrounded by a bright blue light as his eyes turn all blue and his aura takes the shape of a tiger's head

Beerus said "Well now it seems that story wasn't all talk after all."

"We won't know unless we fight." Josh said

"Very well then."

Rick yelled "Okay everyone let's get the fuck out of the way because sparks are going up and shit is going to fly too."

-Chapter 2-

*Josh and Beerus stared down on each other, as the lightning strike Josh makes the first move sending a punch to Beerus' face but he grabs his fist, as he did the ground below them break up forming a huge hole in the ground*

Beerus asked "So tell me Josh how's it feel?"

"I'm shocked."

"Oh really?" Beerus takes Josh's arm and spins him around sending him into the hallways of Canterlot High. As josh gets up he sees Beerus head right for him

"Got to take this duel out of this School! _**Tiger Strike Fist**_!" Josh brings his fist up and does a Tiger Uppercut style attack sending Beerus upward just as he was about to come at him. Beerus is send crashing into all 4 floors as the two are out of the building

Beerus said "You seem concern about this building."

Josh said "Not exactly as you put it, but still I don't think we should be taking the fight into school grounds. Another thing I'm not too happy about using someone else power to reach a level that is impossible to reach on my own."

Beerus reminded him of something durig his fight with Goku "Goku said word similar to that when he first began a Super Saiyan God."

"I know he even use that power to defeated Dark Onyx." Josh Looks around "Huh where he gone off too?"

"Looking for someone?" Out of nowhere Beerus lands both feet into Josh's back side sending him flying across town

Heidi said "we need to follow them, Johnny start up the Soaring Falcon!"

*All of the Neo Z-Fighters and the Teen Titans got on board the Soaring Falcon as head to where Beerus and Josh is now at*

Mable look out the window "I see them but what building are they in now?"

Twilight sees where the fighting is taking place in "Oh no….. Lord Beerus knocked Josh right into Crystal Prep."

Rick said "Well everyone looks like both Canterlot High and Crystal Prep are going to be turned into Lord Beerus' Playground."

Verona said "Rick there's no way in hell my brother is going to fight inside a School."

Inside the walls of Crystal Prep Josh avoids each of Beerus' attacks "What's wrong Metahuman? You don't even go to Canterlot High or Crystal Prep why are you stalling?"

Josh said "It's not that there could be people inside these schools, Buildings like Canterlot High and Crystal Prep they can be rebuilt but the lives who attend those Schools cannot be replace."

Beerus asked "Like how Pacifica and her human mate Dipper and the Blue one tried to lead me away from the crowd."

Josh said "Things changed two years ago back in Gravity Falls, I don't know if you sense it out in space but two years ago Bill Cipher and his friends nearly harmed everyone in that town, if it weren't for Dipper and his friends who knows how things would to turn out if they have failed."

Beerus said "You speak of the human boy Dipper but what about the Half-Solarian; I heard that the Northwest are selfish people what changed her?

Josh explaned "Pacifica on the other hand during that party after seeing that her family has been nothing but a collection of Card Carrying Villains for the last 150 years. She finally broke out of that and genuinely helps someone other than herself, declaring that she intends to make up for all the wrong the Northwests have caused over the years. Even if her mother and father if he's still alive like the idea or not, she attend to atone for the sins her family has committed."

Beerus said "Very interesting tales now let's continue our battle."

Josh sees 4 Crystal Prep Students trying to go for the door "But now inside here!" Josh flew upward and Beerus followed him outside of Crystal Prep at the fight continues "(I don't know how long this Tiger Azure power is going to last, I can sense it going to expire soon.)"

*Beerus raise his arms and legs out and let out a burst of Ki blast to rain down upon Josh, Josh quickly evades each one.*

" _ **Suring Tiger bomber**_!" Josh forms unstable flaming energy in his hands and thrusts it out; Beerus blocks the attack as the impact causing a shockwave that broke the windows inside Crystal Prep!

(Alden said Looks like Josh is trying to end this fight quickly knowing very well that Tiger Azure power will only last for a short moment.)

[The Song: Perfect Copy by Kise Ryota begins to play]

Beerus sees what Josh is attempting to do "What's this now?"

Josh said "I have to admit you're strong but I can't have this fight drag out any longer. _**Raging Tiger**_!"

*Josh sets up an unstable ball of energy, to counter this Beerus craters two medium size flaming energy spheres in his hands and bring them together to form one huge sphere of energy and throws it, just as he did Josh jumps up and lands a punch to it sending the sphere off the planet and out in space where it blows up*

Beerus in shock at what happened "No one has ever knock my attack with one blow, how did you do that?"

Josh drop to his knees and Revert back to normal "I sense Heidi and the others telling me not to give up, it was their voices to give me the Strength I need to send that attack of yours out of the planet."

Beerus said "I must say I never had a fight like that since I fought Goku.

Josh said "Yeah Goku told me of his encounter with you he also told that your caretaker is also your martial arts master."

"What!? Star pointing at Whis* "That guy is Lord Beerus' Martial Arts Master?"

Whis said "Guilty."

Marco said "who would have guessed it?"

Squidward yelled "Marco Diaz!"

Marco asked "What now?"

"You kissing Star like that you should be shame of yourself."

Beerus asked "Ohhh so the Princess and the Diaz boy are an item then?"

"Not on my watch."

Heidi send out and Ki blast knocking Squidward to the ground "No one here cares if Star is a Princess or not just leave them the hell alone, they are not bothering you."

"I think that should do it for today. Headmistress Eliot, Dean Cadance, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Principal Slimovitz I must apologize for ruining the Friendship Games." Beerus said

Debbie said "You should be sorry, you smacked me."

Vegeta pulled Debbie away "Hey don't push it Debbie Kane unless you want Lord Beerus to blow us all to hell."

Principal Celestia said "It's alright you were upset at the time."

Vice Principal Luna said "You made your apologize and it's time for someone to do his' She then pulls Bash by his ears

Headmistress Eliot said "Bashford Johnson you must apologize for reviling yourself on a seat that was appeared for Lord Beerus."

Bash said "Fine I'm sorry for peeing on your chair I didn't know that was meant for you to sit on."

Whis said "Okay it's time for us to leave, Pinkie Pie please tell Mr. and Mrs. Cake I enjoyed the cupcakes."

Pinkie Pie "Okay."

*A day after Beerus and Whis left Earth, Josh and the others are now at Junes Food Court where they see Sunset and the Canterlot High Mane 6*

Star see the Mane 6 "It's you guys."

Applejack said "Yep we decided to visit ya."

Josh said "I must apologize for what happened to your School the other day."

Sunset said "It's not your fault."

Rarity said "You'll be glad to know that Bash has been banned from the Friendship Games due his peeing incident which lead to Canterlot High and Crystal Prep to be totaled during Josh's duel with Lord Beerus."

Heidi asked "I wonder how his parents took the news?"

Steven asked "So Star when we saw Lord Beerus did that energy sphere you got scared you hugged Marco and kissed him. Are you two really an item?"

Star started blushing "Well"

Squidward said "I bet Marco Deflowered Star once they got back to his house."

Star asked "Deflowered?"

Verona explains "It's a word use when girl loses her virginity."

"SQUIDWARD!"

"Mr. Krabs?"

Mr. Krabs yelled "You're bothering the girl and her boyfriend again?!"

"But sir."

"No butts! I'm not getting sued because of you" Mr. Krabs grabs Squidward "Miss Butterfly I'm sorry if Squidward has been harassing you."

To Be continue  
Ending Theme: Next Chance To Move On (From Persona 4 The Golden Animation)  
watch?v=oJDMdHdZibA


	15. Vol 15 – Neo DOOM

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 15 – Neo D.O.O.M

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 1-

-One Year Later-

ND Age 2018, one year has gone by since Josh duel with Lord Beerus since then Randy Cunningham resumes his Shinobi Training with the Raikazemaru Clan, In the Meantime Dipper, Mabel, Gumball and Pacifica contacted Whis can ask him to train them so they can improve their fighting skills, accompanying them are Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran. Back on Earth Alain Stevenson the Hedgehog is at the Republic City Airport with Matthew Morrison and his Twin sister Naomi as they are waiting for their cousin's plane to arrive from England.

"Alain I want to talk you for coming with us, I know it's on short notice." Said Matthew

Alain said "It's alight Matthew I glad to join you and Naomi."

Matthew said "So Josh is with his dad training to control that Tiger Azure Power he unlocked a year ago when he fought Lord Beerus.

Alain confirmed what Matthew was told "That's right and Dipper and his group are also in Training with Master Whis in the meantime they should be returning back to Earth in one week."

"I wonder why Star and Marco decided to tag along." Naomi asked

Alain explain "It's not them, it's Squidward."

Matthew looks around and sees Squidward asking around "I see what you mean."

Squidward hold a Photo of Star and Marco "Excuse me my fine sir have you seen these two?"

"No I never saw anyone like those two before."

Alain said "He was told by his employer Mr. Krabs to leave Star and Marco alone."

Naomi said "Star really need to restraining order on him"

Just then group of masked Anthro men storm into the building and knocks Squidward to the floor

"Hey just who are you think you're pushing pal?"

Then one of the fires a volley of gunshots in the air "All right everyone on the ground!"

In Panic everyone drop to the floor as the 2nd mask bandit points a gun one of the workers

"Dear Neptune it's a robbery/stick up!" Squidward yelled

One of the Bandits knocks Squidward to the floor "You get someone on the Phone, tell them that we demand 10, 000, 0000 Zeni if it doesn't get here by midnight we'll kill everyone in here!"

3 hours later after the Phone call the Local Police join by 4 TUFF Agents surrounds the building one of them is Senior Field Agent Rowen Raiya and Matthew and Naomi's father Howard Morrison

Rowen pulled out a bullhorn "Attention Bandits we have the building surrounded you have no place to run, Give yourselves peacefully or else we'll storm in take you by force."

Back inside Alain, Matthew and Naomi hid inside the Men's restroom, when Matthew look around and notice a back door which is unguarded

Alain said "Looks like nobody guarding the backdoor."

Matthew said "I may have a plan, while Alain contacts Brad's team, I'm gonna try to rush the two who are looking for us-"

Just then a Female Anthro Tigress pulled him back "Wait a sec, it's too risky once you leave here another one of the bandits will spot you and these citizens are gonna be force out of hiding."

"Huh, who are you?" Matthew asked

"My name is Taiga Suika a member of the Tokyo, Japan Under Cover Fighting Force (TJUFF)"

"You're from TUFF's Japanese Counter Part what bring you here over here to the US?" Naomi asked

"These thugs are the main reason Chief Leroy has asked for assists from the international counterparts." Taiga explains

*Taiga steps out of the men's room as two mask hoods spots her*

One Mask Hood aim his gun right Taiga "Don't move you bitch!"

"A Gun, Back home when I went to deal with the Yakuza they do rely on guns when they use Martial Arts." Taiga said

"Whatever you j-"

Taiga grabs the Masked Hood's arm and slams him in the floor "Be grateful that your spinal cord is not broken in half." Taiga said

Another Masked Anthro pulled out a Knife "What did you do to him!?"

Taiga turned her attention to the 2nd thug "Relax he's not dead, but he won't be moving for the time being. Unlike you guys who run the Yakuza are willing to fight to the death."

"Are you calling are gang a pack of pussies!"

Taiga said "I wouldn't use that word, I prefer the word toothless cowards."

"I'll show you who's a coward!"

*The Thugs charges in and Taiga disarmed him and does a palm punch that emits either a slight breath of the Tiger. *

" _ **Kou-Ou Ken**_!"

*The Blast send the thug flying into a wall*

"So she's a practiced Kyokugen Karate as well" Alain said

Taiga turned around "Recognize one of the Kou-Ou techniques; my father taught me when I was 8 years ago.

Alain explains "One of my friend's cousins also practiced Kyokugen Karate."

Matthew sees a 3rd rushes in with a Knife "You'll be sorry for playing hero with us!"

"Alain head's up!"

Alain turned around and disarmed the attacker and slams him to the floor

Matthew turned toward Naomi "Naomi get those people outside and tell Rowen about the back door.

"Okay, everyone follow me."

As everyone lead everyone out the back door Alain, Matthew and Taiga head toward the main lobby and see Brad's team ready made their way inside

"Brad you made in" Alain said

Brad said "We heard everything from Rowen and Matthew's dad."

"So my Dad is also outside." Matthew said

"Okay let's even the odds here."

Thug Leader" Who the hell are you guys?"

"We go by 3 names the Hurricane Star Force, The Neo Z-Fighters and the Chojin Senshi" Matthew said

"And I am with the Tokyo, Japan Under Cover Fighting Force you gutless cowards have two options surrender yourselves or you'll face you defeat here and now." Said Taiga

As the Thug was about to shoot Taiga rushed in and inflicts many quick strikes on the enemy with her fists then ends with a hard hit to the face send the thug flying into a floor. The other thug sees one of their own bleeding all over

" _ **Saikuron Inu: Twin Cyclone Strom**_!" Two very huge Cyclones took 14 thugs into the air as the land back down head first

"Oh shit one of them is one of those Aeromancers."

Alain said "Correction we have two Aeromancers to deal with."

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! You think two wannabe heroes and this Tiger girl can take us all on?"

"Maybe if you were dealing with a Normal Field Agent but I'm a student of the Kyokugen Karate." Taiga said

"Kyokugen Karate? Isn't that see on those SNK Fighting Games?" one Thug said

"This is not fist of the fucking North Star, Go to hell Tiger bitch!"

"Wait stop!"

" _ **Bakuretsu Zanretsu Ken**_!"

As the Thug was about to shoot Taiga rushed in and inflicts many quick strikes on the enemy with her fists then ends with a hard hit to the face send the thug flying into a floor. the other thug sees one of their own bleeding all over

"Oh Shit it's the real thing!"

"You and the Rodent not the only once with power dog boy, I was given something that will make even the Coppers kneel before us." The Thug leader pulled out a small Dark Crystal

"What is that?" Matthew asked

"Stop don't use that!" Alain yelled

Taiga said "Get ready I sense a dark presents."

After the Thug Leader crushed the Dark Crystal into his hand he transform into a demon like beast "Behold! This is more powerful than any Martial Art that is left in this world!" The Thug Leader opens his mouth and fires a dark energy beam, everyone doges the beam as it rip through the floor and ceiling.

"What did he do to himself?" Brad asked

"Damn, so this is what happens when you use a Dark Chaos Shard" Alain said

Just then out of nowhere a Female Cat with Orange-red hair attacks the Nightmare Beast from behind

"Something attacked him" said Lavi the Umbreon

Matthew then recognize who is it "I know her it's Connie, Connie Katswell."

Taiga said "Katswell? Chief Leroy said she has a older brother, she must be one of her Nieces."

"In case you're wondering I'm not playing Hero. _**Shijuusen**_!" Connie dashes forward while slashing the Thug Leader's feet and dashes backwards slashing him a 2nd time

"You're quick for some kitty cat brat! Don't think you'll take me down so easy with just a few slashes."

*As Connie's Ninjato turned red she charges in and rushed onto the Thug leader slashing him all over his body*

"Ha! You didn't even lay a paw on me have you realize how powerful I have become?"

Connie said "This is no normal Ninjato I have here, it was made to cut down Nightmare Beast like yourself."

"What?" suddenly blood covered slashed appeared all over his body "Now this is Impossible he said I would be unstoppable!"

"Who told you that crap?" Matthew demanded

"Steele." Just then the Nightmare Beast as reduce to dust and ashes upon death

and then Rowen and a SWAT Team came in from the back door "freeze drop your weapons and give yourselves up!"

With no choice the other thugs drop their weapons and the SWAT Team form them to the ground

Matthew then said "Connie how long you been here from Los Angles?"

Connie explains "Aunt Kitty drove me here, I went to see you but your mom told you that you gone to the airport to pick with your cousins and that's when I saw all of this."

"Well it's over for now; let's leave the rest of TUFF." Brad said

Taiga look out the window and see a Plane from the UK making a Landing "Matthew could that be your cousin's plane?"

As the Plane lands the people are let out that's when Matthew sees his cousins Kyle and Millicent Kenton

Kyle looks around and see that the Main lobby look like a tornado hit it "Let me guess the same group tried to take over the airport?"

Naomi asked "What happened?"

Millicent explain "Two punks force our plane to land when it did 5 them tried to storm the plane but Kyle and I took care of them."

"I see you two know how to fight back." Rowen said

Kyle said "Well our father is a member of the British Special Forces he taught us how to defend ourselves."

Squidward then came around "Hey have you see Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz?"

Matthew said "No and even if we did why would we tell you?"

-Chapter 2-

*A week later Whis return to Earth with Star, Marco, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Gumball and Geoff right in front of the June's department Store downtown*

Gumball said "That was an interesting trip."

"Now we're back I need to call my mom since Whis trained you I offer to give him some of my mom's cooking." Marco said

Star said "Marco what about Lord Beerus?"

Marco said "Don't worry he'll get his dish."

"Thank you, I look forward to it Marco." Whis said

"So that's what you offer in return of that one year of training." Megan said

Marco said "Hey Goku and Vegeta most likely did the same thing. Excuse me I have to call my mom and let her know we have a guest for dinner"

Gumball said "So Meg what did we miss while we were in Training?"

Megan explains "Joshua have been training with his father in older to adapt to the Tiger Azure power in the meantime Matthew's cousin from London, England have arrived. And there's something else that happened a group of bandits used something called a Dark Chaos Shard, right now Alain is on his way to the Celestial Knight- Athenian Vanguard Training Academy to look up a book."

"What kind a Book?" Dipper asked

meanwhile at the Celestial Knight- Athenian Vanguard Training Academy Alain and Trevis are greeted by Michael Dais the Rabbit

"Alain, I got you message I never would have think that a bunch of criminals would use something as the Dark Chaos Shard." Michael said

"Which is why we came here within the Academy's library there's a book with information on the Dark Chaos Shards aka the Blood of the Demon Warlord Ghaos." Alain said

the two followed Michael into the Academy's library, inside they see Michael's twin sister Michelle

Trevis asked "How long she been here?"

"Michelle has been in the Library for a while not, said she's waiting for someone." Michael explains

"Would it be Ash's Cousin Robert?" Alain asked

upon hearing Robert's name Michelle get up from her seat "How did you know that Alain?"

Alain said "It's no surprise that you have feelings for him and besides Bernice and Zoey heard about from Rina and Leela."

Michelle turned around "I wanted to see if he could take me out sometime."

"You did call him right, he's not gonna show up just like that." Trevis said

"You may be right I should call him" Michelle said

*Later on Michael found the book Alain was talking, there Alain began reading one of the pages*

"Here it is." Alain reads the first paragraph "The Dark Chaos Emeralds, They are corrupted versions of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. The Shards can be used as violent weapons and explosives, As the Chaos Emeralds are emanation of Chaos himself, The Dark Chaos Emeralds is similarly the emanation of the Demon warlord Ghaos.

"So the 800 year old Mobian Urban Legend is true after all both Chaos and the Demon warlord fought in a fierce battle against each other. Chaos was unable to defeat him and send Ghaos off the Planet, however Ghaos' blood remind somewhere on Earth and from his blood forged The Dark Chaos Emeralds and its shards."

"Yeah and this Steele Character uncovered where that Blood of Ghaos has been sealed away and has found a way to weaponize it. One of the Bandits me, Matthew and Taiga fought use one of those Shards to turned into somethings called a Nightmare Beast." Alain said

Michael said "Alain we should show this to Josh and the others it's no tell how many criminals has been given this dangerous power and what's Steele's aim."

"Right." Said Alain

While on the way back to meet with Dipper's group they see a girl armed with a butcher knife heading right at Pacifica.

"Who's that another one of Tobias' men?" Michael asked

"I haven't seen her face." Alain said

Trevis said "Whoever she is she's trying to knife Pacifica."

" _ **Defensive Type #2: Bristlevine**_!" Michael lays and hand on the ground and causes a number of thorny vines to grow out of a surface and wrap them around the attacker

"You came just in time." Gumball said

Trevis asked "Zach-San who is this, is she one of Tobias' warriors?"

Pacifica said "I have no idea who she is, we just got back from training with Master Whis and this girl came at me with a butcher knife claiming that I slept with some guy she knows."

"That's Impossible you been off planet for over a year." Alain said

"You there what's your reason for attacking Pacifica?" Michael demanded

"Let me go I know it was her who lay her hands on my Nick Mallory!"

"Are you sick in the head Pacifica was with us this whole time?" Dipper said

Gumball said "And she has a boyfriend and his name is Dipper Pines not this Nick Mallory retard."

"Don't you ever in your life call Nick Mallory that!"

"Hey you're the one who mistake Pacifica for someone else who may have got banged by Nick Mallory."

Mabel said "I think she lost it."

Trevis said "She can explain herself once the Local Police comes around."

Then all of a sudden the attacker broke herself free from the vines

"Shit!" Pacifica jumped back as the attacker attempts to stab her "Look you crazy bitch I didn't touch your boyfriend."

"Hey claim yourself down and talk this out before you get yourself in more trouble." Alain pleaded

"You stay out of this Rodent!"

"Hey don't you know that the word Rodent is a racial slur to Mobians" Pacifica said

"Don't Care, I'll kill you!"

"Then you leave me no choice!" Dipper takes his Katana sword and rushed toward the attack

"Trina!" Another girl came and pushed the attack out of the way and she ends up getting slashed in the chest by Dipper instead

Blood burst out of the wound from Dipper's sword and the girl drop to the ground

"Oh god where did this other one come from?" Dipper asked

Gumball said "She just threw herself in front of Dipper's attack why?"

Pacifica sees the attacker running off "Hey you get back here!"

Alain held Pacifica back "Wait a sec let the Police deal with her, the other one need medical attention."

"What?!" Darwin shouted "But this girl could be cahoots with that crazy Yandere chick."

"And even if she is in league with the attacker we can't just leave this girl die." Michael said

"He's right Darwin plus we need answers from this girl." Pacifica said

"The other girl called the attacker Trina could that be her name?" Mabel asked

"Could me." Pacifica said

"Let's get her to the TUFF Skycarrier's sickbay area." Alain uses instead transmission and teleported everyone away

-Chapter 3-

*Now onboard the TUFF Skycarrier*

"Take the DNA Test mother!"

"And I told you before nope!"

Julie said "Well you take the Test and get it over with if you so sure that Bob is not Sterling's have brother then you have nothing to worry about. At least your son is trying to find out who's his father is, I don't even know if Eric is my biological father or not."

"Yeah about him what happened to Eric the water boy lately?" Cyril asked

Lana explain "Oh that's right you was visiting your family when it happened."

"What happened?" Cyril asked

"You really think that Eric could be your biological father, well I have news for you Julie Katswell that Water boy is that your Biological father!" Malory proclaims

"What?" Julie is stunned at what she been told

"Mother why did you tell that, we all gave our word that to Kitty that we'll let her tell Julie that fact." Archer said

"Malory how long you know about this?" Julie demanded

"Forget what I just said."

"No! What did you just said answer me Damnit?" Julie slams her fist into the desk cause it to break in half

*Malory didn't respond*

"Fine then stay silent for all I care, I'll take that DNA Test myself and not only will I know that truth of who's my Biological father is we'll find out if Sterling and Bob are really brothers.!" Julie the grabs a lock of Malory's hair and storm out passing Dipper's group

Mable said "Mr. Archer did we come in a bedtime?"

Cyril explains "apparently Ms. Archer broken a Pinkie Promise we all made when Julie was kitten and she burred it right in front of her."

"She did what?!"

Pinkie pie jump into Malory's office and hop on top of whatever left of her desk "Hey you old lady why you broke your Pinkie Promise?"

"You're one of those Canterlot High Brats how did she in here?" Malory demanded

"Never mind why Pinkie Pie is here Malory what did you say to Julie?" Gumball demanded

Archer explain "I don't know if Kitty and your mother talked about this but it seems that Eric may not be Julie's biological father as Cheryl made everyone assume."

Gumball asked "Wait how is Eric the father when he was found dead inside TUFF Original HQ 5 month afterward and before Julie was born?"

"Maybe he came back as a ghost and impregnated Kitty with his seed." Cheryl said

Dipper said "Miss Tunt that's impossible Ghost can reproduce like a living person can."

"I should know that because one of my Classmates is a Ghost too." Gumball said

*Then Kitty steps inside Malory office*

"Sterling what happened I saw Julie went to speak with Keswick with a lock a Malory's hair?" Kitty asked

"This mean old lady broke a Pinkie Promise you guys made when Julie was little." Pinkie Pie pointed the finger of blame toward Malory

"You mean that thing about." Kitty then became more anger then upset "Malory Archer how dare you, Every Tuff Agent including you gave your word you wouldn't say nothing about Eric not being Julie's Biological father!"

"Claim down it slip!" Malory tried to claim Kitty down but it didn't work

Kitty tried to hold back tears "Claim down? Julie has been trying to learn more about who's her real father and thanks you she's gonna have more questions to ask all because of your mouth and don't tell me it slip, that's something Cheryl would say." Kitty storms out the Malory's office not knowing that Katherine is right there

"Sterling what the hell Malory told Kaitlyn?" Katherine demanded

Mabel pointed at Mallory "It seems that Ms. Archer here is a dirty old promise breaker."

"Mallory you didn't?"

"Hey!"

Katherine cuts her off "Hey nothing we all gave my sister our world, how is Kaitlyn gonna explain that to Julie?"

*In the hallways Gumball sees Kitty on her knees crying*

"Uhhhh Kitty I don't know much about this Eric guy, all that know is that he was killed 4-5 mouth before Julie was born how did he died."

Laiya explains "I'll tell you, Eric was murdered by a former TUFF Agent."

"You mean Jack?" Gumball asked

"No it's not Jack...it was someone else, this former Field Agent had a grudge with the Kitty during her rookie years." Laiya said

"Who else besides Jack Rabbit been with Kitty during her rookie days" Gumball asked

Katherine broke her silence "I know who she talking about, its Marcel Basaquer aka Marcel the Cold blooded. She was with TUFF Before Dudley joined. She was once a member of PUFF the Paris Undercover Fighting Force. She transferred to TUFF around the same time I joined TUFF even back then I sense something dark about her. When Kaitlyn started her 1st rookie year Marcel's plans finally was caught my attention. She was planning a coup d'état in a bet to take over TUFF for reasons only she knows, While I went to confront her Kaitlyn warned the Chief."

Dipper said "When Kitty told Herbert who was the chief at the time of Marcel's coup d'état, Marcel felt exposed and made her escape before anyone could arrest her for treason."

"But now before telling me that she'll have her revenge." Katherine said

"How Marcel know about Eric?" Gumball asked

Dipper assumes "Maybe she learns everything that's to know about him and happens to know that Kitty has feelings for him, I'm assumed she use her former status as a TUFF Agent to lure Eric into TUFF HQ when everyone wasn't inside the building, Once Eric went inside that's where Marcel made her move on a defenseless Eric."

Then Rowen said "It's just as you said Dipper, Marcel took her revenge on the guy. Laiya and I were the first ones to see the damage that bitch inflicted on the guy, using with little life he has left he told us what happened and also told to tell Kitty that he's sorry that he won't be here for her."

"So Eric couldn't be Julie's biological father because he was already dead, Julie was conceived 5 months after his death." Mabel said

Archer asked "Hey where's that other one?"

Darwin explains "Pacifica took someone to Sickbay you see once we got back from Training with master Whis this girl whose name is Trina came at Pacifica with a Butcher Knife trying to kill her accusing her to sleeping with her boyfriend."

"That's bullshit you guys were off world for over a year why would someone think that?" Lana asked

"We think it was that look alike Nexus who may have raped the guy and made it look like Pacifica is the one." Gumball said

"Zach I don't think that's the case, If Nexus wanted Pacifica dead she would come at her by herself she's someone who don't need to resort to using cheap Clichés like setting a person up to take the fall." Dipper said

"Maybe we'll get something for that girl who Pacifica brought into sickbay." Darwin said

*Meanwhile in Sickbay Pacifica, Alain, Trevis and Michael sat inside the waiting area when a female Pokemorph Vulpix steps out of the ER Room.*

"How's the girl doing?" Alain asked

"Well the wound on her chest isn't fatal; she'll be able to pull through."

Pacifica said "That's good to hear, we were all worried when she jumped in front of Dipper's attack. But still why would she shield that girl with the knife?"

"We'll have to ask her until then we can leave here until she recovers." Michael said

"Louise Belcher give that back!"

"Make me!"

Trevis steps out of sickbay "What's going on out here?"

Lui Zhang explains "That girl with the Rabbit ears grabbed something from Julie and refuses to hand it over."

Alain said "Louise what did you took from Julie?"

Louise said "Julie got the results Uncle Sterling needs to confirm that he and Dad maybe related."

"Look I don't care about that right now and this isn't about you, now hand it over!" Julie said

"Hey at least I know who my dad is unlike you who has a Wh—"

before Louise could say it Julie grabs Louise by the shirt "Don't you call my mother that!"

"Snap her neck!" Gumball yelled

"Do it kill her!" Morty yelled

Bob then walks in "Julie wait come down, I'm sorry if Louise offended you or your mother."

"Ah Crap." Morty said

"You were trying to get someone to break my neck?" Louise barks at Morty

"You called my dad a deadbeat!" Morty yelled

Bob steps in "Louise you can't call Kitty something like that, you do know that Lana is a signal mother also do you think that all signal mother are whatever word you were gonna say?"

"That's different Lana knew who's the sperm donor is." Louise said

"And what if I didn't go to a sperm bank and AJ conceived in another way would you call me a whore?" Lana asked  
Cheryl raise her hand but Lana stopped her "Don't answer that Cheryl!"

Trevis said "Louise you need to tell Julie you're sorry because fights start up when someone call another person's mother a word that associated with position."

"And another thing I know who Julie's father is I didn't want to saying until now." Kitty said

"So Louise has no right to be calling you that dirty word." Mabel said

Lana said "I see why you didn't say anything it's because Cheryl and Pam would open their mouths so you have no choice at the time."

"That's right." Kitty said

"Mom what's his name?" Julie asked

Kitty answered "You know that you uncle David is the Lt Commander of the Blue Guard Unit, Well your father is Wynn Maiza he's the Lt Commander of the Red Guard."

*Louise started screaming*

"Whoa what's the screaming about?" Linda asked

"Oh my god Like Big sister, like Little sister you both have kids with guys of a high rank." Archer said

Morty asked "What's with her all of sudden."

Bob explain "Well some of the Red Guard operatives came to have lunch to the restaurant and when Hugo did some of his taunts toward me one of them guy pissed and nearly beat him up."

"And I need to shake the hand of whoever did that" Archer said

Mabel asked "So why Louise is scare of them?"

"Me sacred I'm not scare of those Red Guard savages." Louise said

"Hey one of those Savages is Julie's Biological father?"

"Ha! Those guys take the word savage as a commitment not an insult." Lana said

Gumball asked "Well she seems scared of them do she needs her boyfriend's arm?"

"I don't think she has one." Darwin said

"Then again who would want to be Louise Belcher's boyfriend." Gumball said

"What you think someone in this city is too good for my daughter?" Bob demanded

"That's not what I'm saying sir, your daughter is someone who don't like boys." Gumball said

"Hey now Louise is not into girls." Linda said

"Hey I'm not judging your daughter Sexuality I don't care if she's gay, straight or Bi." Gumball said

Nicole then steps in "Well Gumball since you think that why don't you fine her a boyfriend."

"Mom why me, asked Mabel she's the Match maker." Gumball said

"I'm sorry Morty asked to fine Dylan a boy so Summer can stop trying to defend her and causing their dad to get sued." Mable said

"Fine but I won't be responsible if Louise slaps someone like before." Gumball said

-Chapter 4-

*Later on Downtown Gumball and Darwin are walking around with Gene and Louise*

"Why it has to be me I don't know what kind of boy this wannabe rabbit likes, if fact she don't like boys at all." Gumball asked himself

Darwin then said "Dude just because Louise doesn't like boys doesn't mean she's a lesbian."

"Don't care Darwin why couldn't Mom and Mrs. Belcher ask Mable to do this for both Dylan and Louise?" Gumball asked

Darwin asked "Gene what kind of boys does Louise like?"

Gene said "You're asking me that, it's Tina who is into boys."

"That's because she's older then you two!" Gumball said

"I'll tell you what I can help fine a boy for Louise if you can do something for me." Gene said

"Like what?" Both said

"I need to have a girl's butt to grab!" Gene said

Darwin yelled "Dude Howard did that with Applejack and Rainbow Dash last year and what do you think happened?"

Gene remembered "Rarity slapped him and step on his nuts."

Gumball and Darwin head to the local park where they see cheerleaders from Echo Creek Academy talking to each other

Darwin said "Hey those girls are from Echo Creek Academy, the School Star and Marco go to."

"My guess is that they are going their cheerleading thing."

*Darwin and Gumball look on as Gene grabs some of the Echo Creek Cheerleader's butts*

"I love your butts!" Gene yelled

"Eeek!"

"Hey!"

"You there what are you doing?"

Gene said "I was drawn by your assets!"

Then Head Cheerleader Brittany Wong came and slaps Gene in the face "You butt grabbing pervert!"

Darwin jumps in "Hey we're sorry about that you see he offered to help us fine his sister a boyfriend if we show him some girl butts to grab."

Andrea backed away from Gene "Hey I'm not that good."

Just then the Park Manager comes in "Hey what's going on over here?"

Andrea pointed at Gene "This guy grabbed on butts."

Muscle man said "That's it, you Cheerleaders should be lucky to have some guy be drawn to your butts."

Gumball asked "Who's the Talking Gumball Machine?"

Benson introduces himself "The name's Benson and I'm the Park Manager in case you didn't know. Your friend here need to show some restraint when see girls with those butts and these girls need to stop exposing themselves to the guys here who are looking to have sexual relations with. And FYI I don't if some guy wants to do a girl as long it's not around here."

Gumball said "Hey these parks are known to have make-out spots get rid of some and they'll fine another spot to get down with their lover."

"He's right Benson, you can have us ruin their make out spots and they'll fine another spot to do it." Muscle Man said

Just then a soda can hits Benson in the back of his head "Hey who threw this!?"

"What are you gonna do about it old man?" said one of the Crystal Prep Students

Benson faces turned head "I'm gonna press charges on you sons of bitches!"

Benson chased after the 4 Crystal Prep Students

Meanwhile at the Red Guard HQ two operatives outfitted with Red Vest and black tank tops with two side arms rush up the staircase. While fore seeing the training of the new recruits is Wynn Maiza.

"Lt. Commander we have visitors."

"And one of them said her name is Julie Katswell, I don't mean to ask you this guy isn't that the surname of that TUFF Agent you been with briefly about 15 years ago?"

Wynn gets up from the floor "Katswell? I remember that name before, I guess it time to finally met her."

Outside of the Red Guard HQ entrance Michael Dais along with Jethro Pendragon, Hayden Storm the Vaporeon and his brother Frasier Storm the Glaceon along with Julie and her Teammates:

). _Daryl Puppy_ = The son of Dudley and Becky

3). _Keith Daimond_ = A newly appointed member of TUFF who was once a Gang member until he realize that what the gangs are doing are immortal and decided to join TUFF to redeem himself

4). _Carol Minx_ = The 2nd newcomer of TUFF from St Paul Minnesota

5). _Erika Mink_ = The Younger sister of Minerva Mink

6). The Twins _Liu and Ming Zhang_ = Originally from CUFF (Chinese Undercover Fighting Force) both came to TUFF to assist their American Counterpart.

7). _Taiga Suika_ = Originally from TUFF (Tokyo Undercover Fighting Force) who just been transferred to TUFF

8). _Zara Raiya_ = The Younger sister of TUFF Agent Rowen Raiya

Hayden asked "Hey Michael should Julie and her teammates be here?"

Michael explains "It was her mother's idea for her teammates to come with."

Liu asked "Julie can I ask you something, do you know anything about this Wynn Maiza character?'

Julie said "I don't know what kind I person he is but I remember that someone been looking over me when I was younger every day during recess.

*Just then several Red Guard Rookies surrounded the group*

Michael approaches them "Excuse me which one of you is Lt. Commander Wynn Maiza

Wynn shows himself to everyone "I wasn't expecting anyone from the Athenian Vanguard and Celestial Knights."

Jethro said "Chief Leroy asked for us to accompany them, You do know that TUFF's current Chief Katherine Leroy is married to David Leroy Sr the Lt Commander of the Blue Guard correct."

"Yes, I'm aware of that fact there's no need to remind me of that." Wynn said

Keith then said "Then you know why we're here it turns out that you're Julie's Biological Father."

The other red Guard Operatives look right at Julie "That's the Lt Commander's daughter?"

"I thought he was signal."

"Why would you think most of us eve the Commander knew he did something with that TUFF Agent 15 years ago."

Julie said "So it is true you are my Biological father, than what did Eric got killed for?"

Wynn went over to take a look at Julie "You look just like your mother expect for the ponytail and the Kim Possible-Esque outfit."

Julie explains "Kim Possible is one of the people who trained me. D-dad I must know how did you and mom met."

"Yeah I am curious to know how Kitty Katswell ended up getting knock up by a member of the Red Guard." Hayden said

"Hayden let's not use the word." Frasier said

"That will have to wait" Jethro drew out one of his laser blasters "We have uninvited guest."

Just then an energy blast went right for Wynn and quickly deflect it, then Michael and Jethro turned their attention to their right and see 3 characters standing before them

"Damnit how he deflected that?"

"He won't be easily taken down unlike what was do with Eric 15 years ago."

Michael drew out his sword "So you 3 work for Marcel the Coldblooded, what's your business here?"

"You have TUFF Agents with you especially, that whore's daughter Julie."

"Don't call my Aunt that!" Connie yelled

"Did you call Connie's Aunt a Whore?" Matthew asked

Wynn then recognizes the face "I had a feeling you would show your face after the beating you got from one of Julie's cousins. You give got the scar over your eye."

"I see why they would come here, its revenge but there's a problem, you won't be dealing with TUFF you'll have us to deal with." Hayden said

"Screw you!"

The 2nd one held the other one back "Gourai we're here to deal with TUFF's Team Cyclone not your wounded pride. Beside let me remind you that you're also born to two unwed parents."

Wynn said "I see that Marcel finally realize that she killed the wrong guy so we send you 3 Slouches to go after me."

Connie said "So you're one of the selfish clowns who taunted Julie when she was 8. Haven't you tormented her enough, didn't you learn your lesson when you and the other 4 got the beating of your life?"

"Grrrrrr oh no told her to fight back!" Gourai yelled

"What would you expect she would do when you started called her mother a whore? She wasn't gonna sit there and take your abuse any more. You should be thankful you're still alive after all of that." Lui said

"And what live with this cybernetic arm for the rest of my life, what I should be thankful for!?"

*Gourai charged right into Lui who blocked his fist and counters with a palm strike to the chest pushing him back*

Lui shouted "On your feet coward!"

Gourai Cybernetic Arm begins to glow "No one does that to me!"

Keith .D yelled "Lui watch out his arm is not right!"

*Lui quickly evade as Gourai shot an energy blast from his cybernetic arm, Elsewhere a Male Unicorn steps out of a portal and began to sense something in the air*

Jethro said "So he also been given the power of the Dark Chaos Shards."

Gourai said "That's right, now I have the power to destroy any one who gets my face!"

Just then Julie steps outside "Back then you were just a pity School yard bully but now you're just another criminal how got dunked with power."

"You! You and your cousin scared me for life when you decided to make a stand against me!" Gourai yelled

"I didn't like what you called my mother, she's not some whore! She's one of TUFF Top Field Agents but people like you don't care about that." Julie said

"Why should I? She's the one who got knocked up by one of those Red Guard guys, I'm gonna turned to favor and take his life!"

"Go ahead even with that power you're just a pity wannabe bully."

"I'll show you pity!"

Wynn grabs Gourai's fist then lands a flaming right hook to the to the face, Gourai burst into flames upon getting hit

"So he's the Pryomancer and a powerful one in fact."

Gourai gets back up "I won't be done in by someone from the Red Guard."

"Then I'll be your opponent."

Michael looks to his right and see a male Crystal Prep Student "He's from Crystal Prep, why would be come here?"

"I don't know maybe he knows someone within the Red Guard?" Frasier said

"So one of those Crystal Prep bastards wants to play hero, he'll regret his actions no one makes a stand against Neo D.O.O.M!"

"Wait a sec Gourai this humans is not what he seems."

"You can't be serious you speak as if this human has some fight in him."

"I think you should listen to your partner, _**Kawasaki Ninja Art: Blades of Aira**_!"

Connie recognizes the Jutsu "Blades of Aira? Everyone get out of the way!"

*Out of nowhere and without warning blades rain down from the sky and Gourai rolled out of the way however one of the blades struck him in his right knee*

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! My knee! Damn human who the fuck are you!"

The Crystal Prep Student removed his uniform and now wears a Shinobi Battle suit "I'm Hayate Kawasaki of the Kawasaki Clan, we know of the evil power your leaders have gave I'm been sent here to seal that dark power away."

"You're one of those Shinobi, I don't care what clan you're from you would choose to get in the way but you'll rule this day you Human scum!" Gourai pulls the blade out of his knee

Hayate drew out his Katana "You underestimate the human spirit _**Shinkuuhazan**_!"

*A Void slash sends Gourai into the ground*

"Hey Strath should we jump in?" Kazuma asked

Gourai jumps back up "No! Kazuma, Strath get back both of you I will not kneel to some human even if he is a Shinobi!"

"This guy refuses to go down; Hey Kawasaki Ninja looks like this need a 3 on 1 tact to send this guy packing." Said Frasier

"I have a Sealing Jutsu I can use on him but I need time." Hayate said

Hayden said "Okay you someone to keep him busy while you get your Ninja Technique ready."

Frasier and Hayden turned their attention over toward Gourai "Hey you have to deal with now." Frasier said

Gourai eyes turned blood red "Get out of my way!"

One of Gourai's Cybernetic Arms converts into a Rapid fire Machine, as he opens fire Frasier forms a thick wall of Ice to shield him and his brother from the barrage of Death Beams being fired at them. Hayden then jumps up above Gourai

" _ **Hydro Spiral**_!" Hayden shoots down a spiral of water

Gourai shouted "I'll take more than Water attacks to stop me!"

"Okay how about this fiend!" Lui came down with his Twin Hook sword and stuck Gourai in the shoulders and then send him flying into a wall

" _ **Sealtiel Gale palm**_!" Keith gathers up his Ki energy, open his palm and unleash a ground-slicing energy wave

Gourai jumps up only to get knock back down by Frasier who fires an Ice Beam and froze his legs

Hayate shouted "I'm ready!"

"Okay let's give him some space!" Hayden yelled

Then Strath sees what Hayate is getting away to so "Sealing Jutsu?"

"Oh no you don't!"

Strath came at Hayate with his Katana but Jethro blocks it with his Beam saber "Shinobi I have this one go focus on your Jutsu!"

"Thank you, _**Kawasaki Sealing Art: Expelling the Darkness**_!"

*As Hayate executes his Jutsu two chakra hand grab Gourai's Cybernetic Arms and pulled out two Dark Chaos Shards and began to purified both shards as the color change from a dark purple color to a light blue*

"The Shards what did you do!?" Gourai demanded

Hayate explains "That Jutsu is use to perfidy impure elements thus those Shards you had in your Cybernetic arms are now of no use."

Jethro held out his Laser blaster "Okay on your feet we're taking you and your two pals in."

"Sorry but I have no intention of being capture, Kazuma, Gourai we must retreat for now!" Strath uses instant transmission and he and his two Partners teleported away

"That was Instant Transmission how did he know about it?" Michael asked

Jethro said "I don't know maybe he either copied it from Goku or he went to Planet Yardrat."

Michael takes a look at the now purified shards "That was some purification Jutsu you used."

Hayate said "It's a special Sealing/Purification Jutsu my clan use on impure elements like the Dark Chaos shards."

Matthew asked "Hayate you said that your clan knows about the Dark Chaos Shards?"

Hayate answered "Yes from what we learned, the one who obtained this dark power must be a being of complete evil."

"That being has a name his goes by the name of Steele, he even gave one of those bandits one of those Shards a week ago." Matthew said

"He has to be one of the Leaders of this Neo D.O.O.M, the question here is where is he?" Connie asked herself

Hayate said "The one called Steele is somewhere in the Land of Screams."

"Then Land of Screams, that region is forbidden territory." Jethro said

"Yes however a barrier prohibits anyone from entering the Land of Scream." Hayate said

Michael said "Then we have to search and destroy the energy sources for that barrier."

"Okay but first I need to know how mom and dad first met." Julie said

"I have a better idea have him come back with us, I think everyone at TUFF would want to see who your biological father is" Lui subjected


	16. Vol 16 – Neo DOOM II

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 16 – Neo D.O.O.M II

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 1-

*Now onboard the TUFF Skycarrier Gumball and Darwin began asking Louise a couple of questions*

"Okay Louise we're gonna ask you some questions, for starting what do you like in a boy so Darwin and I know what we're looking for." Gumball asked

"What's there to know I don't like boys." Louise said

Golan said "Hey Gumball of you ask me I think she's into girls than boys."

Louise said "Hey I'm not gay."

"Well that's what people are gonna say about you because you don't have a boyfriends." Darwin said

"As I said before I don't care if you're homosexual, heterosexual, and bisexual." Said Gumball

'Look I know that you're being asked by both your mom and my mom but I don't need to be around a boy to prove that I'm some faggot!"

"Whoa Ray is homosexual and what you just said is a hurtful word." Said Darwin

Ray said "Hey I'm not paying her any attention she will not get a reaction from me."

"Whatever cyber legs." Louise said

"Excuse me young lady FYI I was in a wheelchair 3 times!" Ray yelled and get up from his seat and walked away

Gumball then gets up "Okay I'm done with this, let's go to the arcade!"

Before Gumball could turned around Linda is standing right in front of him "Not to fast Gumball, there will be no Arcade for you and Darwin until you fine my Louise a playdate."

"Mrs. Belcher can you asked my mom to do this?" Gumball asked

Nicole said "I'm busy as of this moment Gumball."

"Dang it!" Gumball said

Julie then walks in "We're back."

Nicole asked "Well did you see him?"

Julie explains "Yes in fact he's here with us."

Archer ran pass Julie "Let me see this Wynn Maiza guy."

*Now in the Main Lobby David Leroy Sr walks in and see Wynn standing by himself*

"Wynn you finally showed up to face Kaitlyn after Julie learned that you're her biological father." David said

Wynn returned around "David I had a feeling you would be here since Katherine is your wife."

"Yes and also Julie is one of my nieces so that makes her family I'm not the only one we came." David said

Connie turned around and see her father Johnny Katswell Jr and his wife Hillary enters the lobby "Mommy, Daddy?'

Johnny. K said "So this is Julie's father and he's the Lt. Commander of the Red Guard."

"And hello to you too Johnny Jr." Wynn said

"That's Johnny Katswell Jr to you, just be lucky my father and mother didn't come with."

"What is this, a Katswell/Leroy/Maiza Family reunion?" Malory enters the main lobby

Johnny. K said "Hey you keep out of this Malory Archer, you for once have some nerve not telling your own son know if he and Bob are really related. You can't keep putting people in the dark about these things one of these days someone will learn about it on their own and will tell Sterling directly."

Archer then said "it's okay Johnny I'll find the truth before my mother retires or she's on her death bed whichever comes first."

Kitty and Katherine then enters the main Lobby

Kitty said "Johnny, David, and Hillary came when was this?"

Hillary explains "A woman named Pam told us?"

Katherine turned toward Pam "Pam did you go into my contacts?"

Pam said "Oh shit I'm gonna get hit!"

Wynn came and grabbed Katherine's arm before she could hit Pam "Easy there Eye Patch that fat one didn't do any harm besides I was hoping to see both your brother and Husband."

David said "We encounter each other before."

Johnny. K said "Well I haven't I want to know when you and Kaitlyn met?"

Kitty then said "I'll explain that it was two months after Eric died, you all know I was in a deep depression since then, I was at a local Bub with Laiya when 4 Red Guard operatives were there and Wynn was among them. And FYI that wasn't the first time we met, In fact it was on my 12 birthday."

Connie asked "Aunt Kitty you was 12 when you met this guy?"

Wynn explains "Yes I was 13 when I was one of the people who been invited to this party birthday."

Johnny. K then remembers "Now I remember now you was that kid with the Mohawk who been eying Kaitlyn."

"I thought he was eyeing Katarina at that time." Said Hillary

"In speaking of Katty where is that Twin sister of Kitty's?" Malory asked

Julie turned her head away "How cares where Aunt Katty is!"

Kitty steps in "Hey I know you don't like her but that's still one of your Aunts."

Julie said "Mom have you forgot that she tried to set you up when she broke out of jail that one time?"

"I haven't forgotten about that but still it would be wrong of me to attack her about that after all your grandmother likes her more than me." Kitty said

"Then it's for all the wrong reasons, makes me glad I'm an only child." Said Julie

"You're not my and Wynn's only daughter Julie, like me you also have a twin sister her name is Marisa Maiza she lives with her father after you two were born." Kitty said

Louise asked "What's with you people and having freaking twins?"

Lana said "Louise keep out of this?"

Axe Cop then walks in "I'm sorry to jump in did you said Marisa Maiza?"

Kitty answers "Yes I have you saw her?"

Axe Cop explains "Yes it was during the fighting inside the Slums last year, I was in my night mission outfit taking down the bad guys when I came cross a Anthro Cat dress in black and armed with a Deathscythe.

-  
Flashback

Axe Cop chases down a couple of Street Punks as he leads them into a corner 'I'LL CHOP YOUR HEADS OFF!"  
With one strike the 3 Street Punks here all beheaded

"Oh shit it's him!"

"What the fuck he's doing here!"

Axe Cop turned around "I heard Norrisville has bad guys in here, so I'm saving the Ninja the Trouble and taking down the bad guys since he's one of those characters who doesn't kill."

"Fuck you! We didn't escape getting hunted down by the Black Guard just to be hunted down by axe welding."

*Just then a Scythe came and chopped off the Thug's head right off his body. Then every Thug see a Teenage Anthro Cat dress in black with yellow eyes picks up the head she chopped off and look at the photo*

"This is the one who is on this wanted poster, he has a high bounty, wanted for killing a family of 5."

"You're a bit young to be taken up Bounty Hunting as well miss, I assuming you have a reason for becoming a Bounty Hunter." Axe Cop said

"My father is the Lt. Commander of the Red Guard Unit."

"I see you're following in your father's footstep that's understandable. You held nothing back when you swing your Scythe."

"The kid is one of those Bounty hunters!"

"Get that bitch!"

*Axe Cop turned around and takes his axe and chop the heads of 4 Thugs*

"You're going to pay for scything my pal you Goth bitch!"

" _ **Rengoku Reiha**_!" As she raises her hands a blast of energy went right at the thug sending him out the window

"Run! Get away from this bitch with the fucking scythe!"

The Bounty Hunter places the head in her bag "I'm done here anyway."

Flashback Ended

Julie said "I didn't know how come I never got to meet her?"

Kitty explains "I asked her that myself but she refuses."

"That's not right twins need to stick together no matter what." Connie said

"Where's she now?" Julie said

Axe Cop said "I believe I saw heading toward a local bar."

"She's not old enough to go into one of those places." Archer said

"I don't think she's going there to get a drink?" Lana said

"If this Bar is what I think it is then I hate to be one of the thugs who will be on the receiving end of the scythe." Cyril said

Julie asked "Axe cop can you take us to this Bar Marisa is heading to?"

Later on that afternoon, Gumball said "Okay now that's out of the way, let us continue where we left off from."

Louise said "I'm not like Mabel and Pacifica I don't get all crazy over some stupid boy."

Gumball slams his fist on the table "Hey one of those boys you're calling stupid is my partner! You better take by what you said about Dipper and all of the guys I know!"

Mabel then came along "Gumball what's wrong?"

"She's calling your brother stupid!"

"Really?" Dipper said "I'm not fazed by her pity insults.

"It's not just you she's calling stupid she's called me, Darwin, Geoff, Marco, Steven even her own brother Gene stupid."

Gumball was about to hit her but Pacifica grabs his Tonfas from him "Take is easy, you attacking will only give her a reason to egg you on. You need to ignore someone like that."

"Pacifica there's no way anyone would want to be her playdate! I hope she die a virgin!" Gumball yelled

Darwin said "Ouch I guess Gumball lost his cool with her, any how's the thing with Dylan?" Darwin asked

Mabel said "Oh we met a cute boy who would be prefect for a goth like Dylan."

"Oh really, I need to see this boy you played matchmaker with Dylan with."

Golan step into the main lobby and see a young boy showing Finn his sword

"Hey I use to have a sword like this one except mine was red." Finn said

"You have what happened to it?"

"It broke." Finn said

"This is the boy the hook Dylan with, what's his name?" Golan asked

Finn answered "Mable said his name is Lyle Stormier and he one of the junior students of the Seiryu Sword School."

"Seiryu Sword? Excuse me do you know anyone named Mattson Hitswell?" Dipper asked

Lyle answered "Yes I know him I'm also train with his younger brother Paul."

"Yeah I recalled Mattson telling me he has a younger brother." Dipper said

Anais steps into the Main Lobby "Hey that girl Pacifica brought is starting to wake up."

*Now inside sickbay the girl wakes up and see Pacifica and everyone else staring at them*

"Okay I need some answers from you." Pacifica said

"It's you the one who Trina believes has sex with Nick Mallory."

Pacifica said "1). I don't know anyone by the name, 2). I wasn't even on earth when that Trina mistook me for someone else.

Gumball said "And 3). If she's gonna do it with anyone it's gonna be Dipper Pines not this Retard Nick Mallory."

"Hey don't put me into this case of mistaken identity." Said Dipper

"But Trina was sure that you're the one who had sex with him."

"What are you and your friend is one of those people who want proof…Then fine" Pacifica grabs Dipper and started to kiss him, then Malory passes by before she went any farther

"Oh get a room missy."

Pacifica said "Oh yeah she's still here."

Mabel said "You see now Pacifica is dating my brother their relationship has been intact for 2 ½ years."

"That's long?"

"Anyway how about you tell what made this Trina girl want to kill Pacifica?" Gumball asked

Summer then enters the room "Hello I think I may have someone who can tell you what she knows."

"Who's that?" Geoff asked

Summer explains "She said her name is Laney Penn, I told her to wait in the main Lobby while I get you guys."

Now back in the Main lobby Golan and Dylan notices Laney "And who's the Tranny?"

"I'm a what?" Laney barked a Dylan

Gene said "Hey you don't know if she's a boy or not."

Laney strip down to her Bra and Panties "Do I have to show people proof?! I don't have a d*ck!"

"Hey this is no Strip club! Put your clothes back on!" Malory complained

Golan said "Okay you have a well-built body for a girl."

Linda covers Gene's "Okay we can see you have no penis, you don't have to prove that you're 100% woman."

Gene said "Mom you don't have to shield my eyes her butt is not worth grabbing."

"Oh my god you grabs girls by their asses?" Malory asked

Tina said "I'm sorry it's my fault Gene read one of my NSFW stories I wrote."

"its good reading." Gene said

"Oh for a second there I thought Sterling rubbed off on him" Malory said

*Just then Finn and everyone else came around*

Finn shouted "Oh my glob! She striped herself down to her undines!"

*Gumball then gets a nose bleed and passes out*

"Not again!" Anais said

"Uhhh what happened?" Laney asked

"You happened, having a body like that." Golan said

Malory said "You put back on your clothes! Can someone tell me why she's here?"

Summer explains "The reason Laney is here is because she also knows the name of the girl who tried to kill Pacifica."

"So four eyes is not the only one who knows this Trina girl?" Malory asked

Gumball wakes up "What's her full name?"

Laney answered "Her full name is Trina Riffin, she's the older sister of Corey Riffin, a guy I know, she's often attempts to ruin Corey's life, she's spoiled rotten, and has a huge crush on a guy named Nick Mallory, despite him barely knowing she exists."

"That would give her a reason to come at me with a butcher knife?" Pacifica asked

Dylan assumes "Maybe she felt threaten by Pacifica's looks and made that up in order to eliminate the competition in getting this Nick boy to love her and her only."

"There's has to be another reason besides that." Said Pacifica

Laney pulled out a folder with some photos "I was able to get these away from here before she burns them; I think you should see them."

Dylan looks out the photos "Pacifica it's you getting banged by this Nick Mallory character."

Pacifica grabs one of the Photos of her performing fellatio on Nick Mallory "Dylan I wasn't on earth when these photos were taken it has to be Nexus since she passed herself of as me."

Josh notices something off in one of the Photos "This was taking in Danville, Laney I think Trina was played for a fool. These photos a forgery, someone use some image editing software and put Pacifica and Nick Mallory's faces on whoever is in these photos."

"Danville I never been to Danville?" Pacifica

Laney asked "Anyway summer said you and the others were off-world for a year where did you go."

Marco and Star came in "I don't think we should tell you about that."

Darwin said "Star, Marco how was Master Whis' invite to your parent's home."

Marco said "It was nice, in fact he enjoyed my mom's cooking, she even gave him something to give to Lord Beerus."

Laney said to herself "(Whis, Beerus? Who are these guys?)"

Squidward sees Star looking at one of the Photos of guy and girl doing it from behind "DON'T LOOK AT THOSE!"

Star asked "Marco is this is how sex preformed?"

Marco explains "Yeah there many sex positions what you saw this in Photo of the doggy style."

Josh said "Star those photos are fake someone edited Pacifica's and Nick Mallory's faces over whoever is in these Photos."

"Why would someone edit these photos of put Pacifica and this Nick Mallory person faces over the two in this photo, Making Trina think that Nick Mallory booty bang Pacifica?" Star asked

"Someone pulling a prank on Pacifica?" Darwin assumed

"Prank or not nobody is laughing.": Pacifica said

Star used her wand and undo the Photo edits, removing Pacifica's and Nick Mallory's faces thus revealing the face of who really is in the Photo "There you go I think we can see who's really on those photos."

Mable takes a look at the Photo "Hey does anyone know who's these two are?"

Gumball said "She looks familiar."

*Then Connie enters the scene*

Connie look over Gumball's shoulder an gets a shock out who's there "Wait I know her, her name is Candace Flynn and her boyfriend is Jeremy Johnson."

-Chapter 2-

*Later on that afternoon Rick open a portal leading everyone to Danville, USA*

"Here we are everyone, Danville, USA." Connie said

Morty said "Hey nice town."

Eric then said "Yeah you'll find my cousins here."

Morty look to his left "You're related to Candace Flynn?"

Connie explains "This is Eric Flynn he's Alexzander Flynn's son, Alexzander is Jonathan Flynn's Twin brother."

"So he's Solarian and that would make Candace Solarian also." Morty guessed

Pacifica said "like me Candace and her brother Phineas are Half Solarian, their mother Linda is full-blooded and whoever their father is human."

"Whatever happened to their father?" Morty asked

Connie said "Come to think of his I never asked about that."

"Yeah not even dad and Uncle Jonathan know about that, all we know that Aunt Linda is remarried to a guy named Lawrence Fletcher who has a son named Freb."

Rick said "Let's all assumed that Linda and her first husband went thought a nasty divorce as for Freb's mother that's up to those Phineas and Freb fan to theorize and it better have a dark tone."

"Who are you talking to?" Dipper asked

"Nothing let's go see these Danville Flynns and the Fletcher boys." Rick said

*Now at the Flynn's Family home when she step into the front lawn she see Candace's Step Father Lawrence Fletcher fixing the front door

"Good afternoon Mr. Fletcher." Connie greeted Lawrence

Lawrence look to his left and see Connie "Oh It's you Connie how everything?

"Its fine is Candace's home?" Connie asked

"She may be in her room on the phone with Stacy." Lawrence said

Connie asked "Okay by the way what's happened to the door?"

Lawrence explains "I'm replacing the lock on here, the old one is starting to worn down."

Rick said "Looks like you have work to do, my son in law Jerry and learn a thing from you."

*Everyone steps inside the living room as Connie look to her left she sees a Picture of young Linda Flynn along with her older brothers Alexander and Jonathan Flynn*

"This must be Linda when she was younger?" Connie said

Linda comes into the living room "Yeah that Picture was taken when I was 4 years old."

Connie turned around "Hi Mrs. Flynn is Candace home?"

Linda answered "Yes she's still in her room right now, I'm about to leave for my meeting."

Connie asked "Is Lawrence is gonna take you to your meeting he's seem to be busy with fixing the front door?"

"Not this time, I asked Melissa to give me a ride." Linda said

"Oh Aunt Melissa is giving you a ride?" Eric said

Linda said "Eric so you're here also."

Eric said "Yeah I decided to come along with Connie and her friends."

Linda then Look out the window "that's her right now I have to go, tell Candace to watch over the boys while I'm gone." Linda heads outside

*Afterward Connie head upstairs and knocks to Candace's door*

Connie said "Candace it's me, could I come in?"

"Hold on I'll open the door." Candace then opens the door and Connie steps inside her bedroom "Connie what brings you here from L.A."

Connie explains "Candace we have to talk first things first."

*Minutes later*

Candace said "You're kidding Julie's Biological father is a guy named Wynn Maiza and she has a twin sister?"

"Yeah it was shock her because all this time she assumed that Eric the Water boy was her father," Connie said

"Until that old bat Malory Archer burred it out." Said Candace

"Also there's something else because that."

Just Eric enters Candace's room "Someone took photos of you and Jeremy hitting it off."

"Oh it's my cousin from Republic City the other Eric…..wait a sec WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Connie explains "It's just as Eric said someone took pictures of you and Jeremy while you two were on that date."

Eric said "And someone set up a girl name Pacifica is half-Solarian."

Candace said "So she's half human like me and Phineas but what that has to do with some peeking tom take photos of my and Jeremy?"

Pacifica said "Even though it's you and Jeremy that's in those Photos someone edit them and put my face and the face of Nick Mallory and made this girl named Trina think that I slept with the guy when I wasn't even on Earth at the time. That girl came as me with a butcher knife."

"Why would she think that and why would she come at someone with a butcher Knife in board daylight where people can see her trying to kill you?!" Candace yelled and tosses one of the photos on the floor

Eric said "Who knows why all we know that she tried to kill Pacifica over fake Photos."

On Candace's laptop Screen Stacy see Eric "Wait is that your cousin from Republic City?"

"Hey there Stacy." Eric wave at Candace's laptop

"What this that about?" Connie asked

Candace explains "Its Stacy she been crushing on my Cousin Eric since he and Joan came to visit us a year ago."

"Stacy and Eric Flynn? What ever happened to Coltrane?" Connie asked

"I don't know what happened ever since Eric came around Stacy been asking about him." Candace said

Outside of the house Lawrence is done with the repairs "There I think it's done."

Morty asked "Hey Mr. Fletcher can I ask you something?"

Rick said "Hey Morty leave that alone."

"Come on Rick don't you wanna know?" Morty asked

"That's Personal Morty you don't wanna ask a person about that." Rick said

Candace steps outside "Dad I have go and Phineas and Freb is coming with."

"Okay Candace, Eric say hello to your father and Uncle for me." Lawrence said

"Okay Lawrence." Eric said

Rick grabs his Portal gun "Okay Candace, get your brother and Step-brother and let's head out before Morty start asking question that is never meant to be asked."

Phineas asked "What you have there Mr. Sanchez?"

"You mean this it's a Portal Gun I can go to different places with this baby." Rick answered

"Hey asked about your Portal Gun why I can I asked about their—"

Before Morty can say it Stacy knocks him down" Sorry about that."

*Now back in Republic City everyone enters the TUFF Skycarrier*

Phineas look around "So this is the TUFF Skycarrier."

Freb said "I wonder how much it cost to have it built?"

"This Skycarrier nothing compared to the space-air Star Ship Harry Lewis design and built." Rick said

"So Trina's BFF is here?" Candace asked

Mabel explains "Yeah When Dipper had enough of Trina he went to attack her but Mina pushed Trina out of the way."

"And she's the one who ended getting sliced in the chest, she's lucky to still be alive after that." Stacy said

"And Trina just took off leaving her own BFF to die?" Candace asked

just then everyone hears Malory's voice (Carol what did you brought this Amazon onboard the Skycarrier!"

(She asked she met with that girl Mina!)

Candace enters the Main Lobby and sees a badly beaten Mina cowering on the floor as another girl hold Malory's desk over her hand "Hey drop the desk are you trying to kill her?"

"Hey her Friend Trina tried to kill me!"

"You too what's your name?' Pacifica asked

Angelica introduces herself "The name's Angelica Pickles and that Yandere friend of Mina's tried to kill me over some guy named Nick Mallory."

"Wait Trina accused Pacifica why go after you?" Dipper asked

"I don't know maybe she's sick in the freaking head." Angelica said

Star explains "Angelica those Photos that have your face on it they are fake."

"Fake, you mean somebody edited my face and what's his name's face over someone else's face why?" Angelica demanded

Stacy said "Mina Biff you should do yourself and your sister a favor, stay away from Trina as of right now she's not worth getting killed or arrested for."

"What?"

"Trina tried murder two people, if given the chance she would use you as a scapegoat." Candace said

Mina then broke down to cried "I'm sorry!" Mina drop to her knees "I didn't know that Trina would resort to murder!"

Pacifica then said "And since Mina is not the name you're born with I think you should change it back."

"What was her Original name?" Star asked

Candace answers that question "Her real name is Bernadette, but Trina forced her to legally change it so their names would rhyme."

"And why would four eyes here be friends with that psycho?" Angelica demanded

"Mina thinks of herself as Trina's best friend, but in reality is more like her slave than a friend." Candace explains

"The she should have ditch that bitch a long time ago." Angelica said

Candace said "It's not easy for someone like Mina to do that. Despite wanting to express her own opinion, she wishes to be as cool as Trina, so she does whatever Trina tells her to do."

"Even if it gets her killed?" Dipper asked

Sunset said "If that's the case Trina doesn't know what it means to have a friend."

Everyone look to their right and see the Canterlot Mane 6 "Well nice seeing you ladies here." Howard said

Twilight said "Sorry but we all overheard what you guys are talking about just now."

"Boo! I didn't ask Science girl here!" Howard complained

Then Spike the Dog started barking at Howard

Malory complained "Hey Twilight there's no dogs allowed here."

"But Dudley and Daryl are dogs you hypocrite." Said Howard

Malory corrected Howard "No non Anthro Dogs are allowed here."

Archer said "Mother there's no rule stating that."

Heidi said "I'm sorry about my brother just now."

'It's okay Heidi, anyway about Trina since Stacy told her that she should stay away from her Trina is not someone who gonna let that happen." Twilight said

Susie said "Then we need to get the Local police to deal with her."

"Susie she could be anywhere." Angelica said

Krieger then steps in "Excuse I may have a plan to deal with Trina girl. First I need to make two life-like dolls to look like Angelica and Pacifica"

"And who she's thinks she's killing the real Angelica and Pacifica." Howard said

Josh said "The Local Police will come and make the arrest."

Krieger takes Pictures of both Angelica and Pacifica "I'll be a sec. Candace I would need your Brother and step-brother to give Trina this letter, I'll be the bait we need."

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

"Wait I'm coming with them just in case this psycho goes off on them." Candace said

Downtown Candace along with Phineas and Freb looked around and fines Trina buying a handgun from a store

"A Gun, Why would the store owner would let her but a gun?...oh wait a sec she might of threaten the guy or something." Candace said

Phineas then said "Excuse Trina Riffin?"

Trina turned around and pointed a gun as Phineas' head "What do you want."

Candace drew out one of her Katanas "Hey don't even think it!"

Ferb steps in "We have a letter and it from your friend Mina."

"Mina? So she's still alive after getting slashed up." Trina reads and suddenly she snaps

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Now both of they are…..! Now dare they touch my Nick Mallory! Now I'm really going to kill both of them!" Trina storms off

Phineas asked "Mr. Krieger did Mina really wrote that?"

Krieger explains "We'll have to forge her hand writing so to Trina it would be like Mina wrote that."

"You what?"

*Now at the Junes Food Court everyone hid while 4 Officers wait in the back exit*

"Okay the dummies are all set up." Pinkie Pie said

"then she should be storming in right about now."

Trina kicks the door open and see two life-like dolls to look like Angelica and Pacifica and starting shooting at them "HOW DARE YOU BOTH TOUCH MY NICK MALLORY! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!"

Then one of the Officers comes in and pulled his teaser "Okay missy you're under arrest for attempted murder, and assault with a deadly weapon."

"You may wanna put having an Illegal firearm to those Charges, She's about the same age as Summer and she made the gun store owner let her buy a gun." Rick said

Just then the other Officers rushes in with their weapons drawn

"The Cops?" One of the Officers tackles Trina into the floor and handcuffs her hands from behind

Outside of Junes Everyone sees Trina being taken into a Police Van

Angelica said "Hey Riffin don't drop the soap now"

Trina look to left and sees both Angelica and Pacifica "It's you two! I have been trick! Let me go! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Pacifica said "Krieger you do know that Trina gonna think that Mina tricked her."

Krieger said "Well Stacy did tell her that she needs to stay away from her."

"That's not the point here."

*later on in front of a Local Bar Julie stands in front of its entrance*

-Chapter 3-

*later on in front of a Local Bar Julie stands in front of its entrance and once she steps inside Spongebob comes in right after*

One Thug looked at Spongebob and said "Hey who the fuck are you supposed to be?"

"Whoa! Tone down the Potty mouth mister, (I must have stumbles into a bar full of mean thugs, the "I'm gonna kill you" Kind)." Spongebob tried to get back to the front door when 2 more thugs block the exit

"Going somewhere freak?"

"You got some junk going into our bar!"

Spongebob began to plea "Please don't hurt me! I don't want any trouble."

Bao said "Hey now the talking Sponge didn't know what kind of bar this is, you wanna get the Metahuman Police in here again?"

"Sit the fuck down Bao!"

*As one of the thugs went for a knife to cut up Spongebob but Julie steps in and kicks the knife out of the thug's hand*

"Leave him alone he done nothing to you." Julie steps on the knife breaking it in two

The 2nd thug steps in "Kid you got some guts jumping in like that, I'll give you a chance to leave or else I'll put a bullet in your chest."

Julie said "I wouldn't try if I were in your position."

As the thugs goes for his gun Julie quickly drew out her Beam Saber and slice the guy's gun in half followed by a knee blow to the chest sending the guy into a wall

"Why you!" before the first thugs could attack an Adult female with Black Raven hair grabs the thugs arm and snaps the bone*

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My arm!"

Spongebob mouth dropped after witnessing what he saw "Great Neptune!"

Julie turned around "Headmistress Eliot? (Wait this is not Megan's mother, she wouldn't dress like that.)

"Have you guys forgetting so easily? Republic City is not like Roanapur, The Metahuman Police are not the only ones you should be concerning yourselves with if you're start up trouble."

"Oh yeah!"

"Get her!"

*One thug takes his gun and tried to shoot at the lady but it quickly brought to his knees when the lady came up from behind. As Spongebob got out of the way two thug rushed in as one of them thugs grab the lady from behind but quickly broke free causing the two to stab their own friend with their daggers*

" _ **Hyper Schwarzaile**_!" Surrounding herself with red flames the lady rushes in into the two Thugs can they are sent flying out of the bar

"Hey lady just smashed those two into the wall how are you gonna pay for everything?" Bao complained

The lady takes look at Bao causing him to jump back "You have insurance don't you, if not get some." The last then picks up her cap off the floor and step outside and drove away in her Motor Cycle

"Who was that biker lady?" Spongebob said

"Yeah she looks like Headmistress Eliot." Julie said

"You don't know that's Headmistress Eliot's twin sister Elizabeth Báthory Manuel that also makes her Megan-Senpai's aunt. Back in High School they call her Lizzie for short."

"Elizabeth Báthory, as in Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed the Hungarian Countess?" Spongebob asked

"Her parents named her after Elizabeth Báthory in case you didn't know."

"I have no idea that the Headmistress has a sister." Julie said

Bao turned his attention to the 3 boys "Hey you 3 are old enough to be coming in here, you want me to get in trouble with the Metahuman Police for letting minors in here get the hell out of here!"

"I have to go Mr. Bar owner I have to thank that lady for helping me." Spongebob leaves the bar

Bao then turned toward Julie "And what do you want?"

Julie asked "I came here because I was told that a girl who looks like me was here. She's dress in black and uses a Deathscythe."

Bao mouth dropped "You're related the Marisa Maiza!?"

"I recently learned that she's my twin sister." Julie explains

Bao then sees a bunch of drones steps into the bar "Oh shit what now?"

"Target: _Julie Katswell_ , Mission: _Terminate_ "

Julie then turned around "Okay just who are you guys and who send you."

"We're Neo D.O.O.M Hunter Drones our orders is to Terminate you TUFF Agent Julie Katswell."

One of the hunter Drones fires blasters on its hands and Julie waved her right arm and deflected both beams

"I see Marcel send you guys, well guess I won't go down so easily!"

Just then someone with a Scythe came and slice 4 Drones in half

The Neo D.O.O.M Hunter Drones turned around "Who attacked us?"

"Who are you working for, I want their names?"

"It's the other Katswell brat, shoot her down!"

Marisa rushes into the Hunter Drones slashes them and rushes into them again with another Slash attack ripping them all in half.

"Fall back this one is too much for us to deal with!"

*After the remaining Drones retreat, Julie looks to her right*

"Marisa."

Marisa turned around "I have to go."

Julie said "Wait, Mom told me about you and why you went to left with our dad after we were born, how come you never comes to see me, is it because you don't like me?"

Marisa said "I don't hate you, how I can hate my own sister? It's because I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. Since 3rd grade I been picked for being raise by a signal partner it get so angry to the point that I'll hurt someone on propose. One time I got mad at a 5th grader and she ended up getting her arm broke"

"You're not the only one who been bullied because of being raise by a signal partner, unlike me you didn't have our cousins to help you out. You were force to fend for yourself. But that's in the past I want to reconnect. The last thing mom want is you and me to turn out like she and Aunt Katarina, for some reason they don't lake each other." Julie then picks up the drones severed head "But first we need to know who send these drones at us and why."

*Later on board the TUFF Skycarrier everyone is introduced to Marisa*

Ericka asked "So this is the twin sister your mom has mentioned before."

"Yes she's just as she told me." She then turns Marisa to the rest of her teammates "Marisa these guys are my teammates Erika Mink, Keith Daimond, Daryl Puppy and the Zhang Twins Lui and Ming."

"Um Hello," Marisa greeted her sister's Teammates kind of meekly, "its nice meeting all of you my name is Marisa Maiza." She introduced herself to them.

"For a bounty hunter you're polite." Ming said

"We already know," Lui remember the young bounty hunter's name "Your mother is the one who one who brought your name up when Julie assumed she was an only child."

"Why Julie assumed that?" Marisa asked

Keith explains "You do know that you have two Aunts, there's Katherine Leroy who is the current Chief of TUFF and there's Katarina Katswell who is also goes by the name Katty, your mother's twin sister. We don't know the details but for some reason Katty have a dislike for Kitty."

"If she has a grudge with her own sister then why she had been getting herself thrown in prison, is she trying to tarnish the Katswell name?" Julie asked

"That's not right even sister need to stick together." Pinkie Pie said

"Not everyone is like that Pinkie." Lui said

"Here you." hands Marisa a chocolate chip Cupcake "It's one of the Cupcakes I show Master Whis to a year ago."

"Uh thanks." Marisa takes the Cupcake Pinkie Pie Offered

Then Kitty enters the main Lobby "I see that Marisa is getting to know everyone."

Julie then said "Mom while I was out I encounter something called a Hunter Drones send by a group known as Neo D.O.O.M."

"Neo D.O.O.M that's the group those 3 are from that's maybe where Marcel is not apart off." Keith said

"Yeah and these guys were programed to kill both me and Marisa." Julie said

Rowen then said "That's no surprise there, ever since Marcel's takeover plans got exposed she had a grudge with everyone with the last name Katswell or anyone who is related to the Katswell Family."

"That would also make Kaitlyn's sister Katarina a target as well since she's also a Katswell regardless that she's been in jail a number of times." Laiya said

In the Meantime at the Petropolis State Prison Marcel the Cold blooded who lead an assault on the prison just cut down 4 Guards while two of her Henchmen The Lizard man who's named is Crusher and a Cyborg Bobcat whose name is Bomberhead grabs the Warren

"Here's the man in charge Boss lady." Said Crusher

"We interrogated him but he refuse to answer out question you ordered us to ask him." Bomberhead explain

Marcel grabs the Warren by the throat and slams him into a wall "This isn't a request old man, now where is she?"

"Just who are you talking about?"

Marcel said "You a prisoner who goes by the name Katarina "Katty" Katswell."

"I don't know!"

"Don't toy with me!" Marcel is about to snap the Warren's neck until one of her men spoke.

"Miss why are you dead set on going after members of Agent Katswell's Family would it be easier to go after Agent Katswell and Chief Leroy directly?"

Marcel takes her laser blaster and shot the Henchmen in the forehead killing him "I'll go after those two once we deal with their sister, anyone else want to question me?"

"N-Nope."

"Hey Marcel I know where you can who you're after?"

Marcel turned around and see the members of F.L.O.P.P "What do you guys want, I have no time to be dealing with a bunch of idiots."

Meerkat said "Hey now just hear us out for a sec."

"You have 3 seconds to give me your answer!" said Marcel

"Katty Katswell is not here she made her escape a little while." Wanna-Bee explains

"She escaped?" Bomberhead asked

Crusher said "You are trying to piss off the boss lady Mon; you don't wanna know what happened to the lady fool to piss her off."

Marcel said "We're leaving, but first release the criminals, they'll keep the cops busy as we take our leave."

Crusher said "Ah right boss Lady"

-Chapter 4-

At the Petropolis City Hall Isabelle the assistant to Mayor Teddy Bear enters his office "Mayor Teddy Bear there's a problem over that Prison. A group broke in and let all of the criminals running outside and they are running into the streets."

Mayor Teddy Bear drops what he doing "What did you say?" he then turned on to the TV Screen where the news is reporting what just happened

("This is Wolf Spitzer reporting from the Petropolis State Prison where hordes of wanted criminals are pouring into the streets of Petropolis, every citizen are in a panic as I speak.)

Mayor Teddy Bear shuts off the TV "Isabelle go contact General Warthog and in case things get too out of hand, I want you to contact those Fairy Tail guys not to mention the guys who be helping Mr. Satan out whenever he needs the assist."

Isabelle said "Yes, Mayor Uhhh by the way I understand you want me to contact the Chojin Senshi but the Fairy Tail Guild? I heard they are known to damage things whenever they go into a fight."

"Well those Crooks are gonna wrack the city either way, ho the heck with it we can already rebuild the city." Mayor Teddy Bear said

"But that's gonna cost money." Said Isabelle

Once word got out of what's going on in Petropolis both TUFF and the Neo Z-Fighters head out there on board the Soaring Falcon. Once over the city everyone see what chaos that has been unleashed upon the city  
"Damnit those criminals are gonna sack the whole city." Ken said

"Not on my watch they don't! Petropolis is my hometown and we'll defend it." Dudley came out wearing up kind of protective armor

Archer asked "Do I need to ask what's you're wearing?"

Dudley said "No need Sterling let's go kick some bad guy booty before Axe Cop chops their heads off."

Josh held out his hand "Hold on Agent Puppy Ralana's computer is picking up a large energy readings around the city."

Ralana asked "Could any of these energy readings could be what Hayate spoke about?"

"You mean one of the energy sources for the barrier that is keeping unwanted people from entering the land of Screams." Frasier said

Alain said "While TUFF and Brad's team take care of that Power Source we'll deal with the criminals that are ransacking the city."

*After getting beamed into to the streets everyone look the damage the criminals have cause*

"Damn these criminals don't play around." Alfred said

Josh said "Let's split up like before."

*Now with Dipper's Group Mabel came across a doll that is stained with blood*

"Someone's kid must have got caught in the carnage." Mabel then picks up the blood stained doll

"Geoff I can speak to for a sec." Dipper asked

*Geoff and Dipper head up top of a roof*

"What you want to talk to me about Dipper?" Geoff asked

Dipper begins to explain "It's not easy for me to say this but, a week before we return from Training with Master Whis Soos told me that Grunkle Stan was attacked by someone who looked to Kitty Katswell."

Geoff is shocked at what he's being told "Stan was attacked and you now say something about this? Does your sister knows?"

"Mabel doesn't know which is why I ask for just you know about this, I believe someone found about Ford helping TUFF deal with the Revenants." Dipper explains

"So they send someone who looks like Kitty to jump Stan to give Ford a warning, you think it's Karasuman doing?" Geoff asked

Dipper said "I don't know if it's him or someone else."

"You don't think Katty broke out of jail and attacked your Uncle?" Geoff asked

Dipper said "I doubt that from what I know from Kitty her sister doesn't play well with others. Anyway Promise me you stand by Mabel for me."

Confused Geoff said "Of course I'll stay with her at all time but why so sudden?"

"One of the reason that Mabel and I won't be together forever at least I'll know that she have someone who can make her happy and not use her." Dipper said

Geoff said "Your sister is a nice girl I would never use her against her will and besides my sister is okay with her."

*Just then a bird jay and raccoon ran pass them*

"Hey what are you two standing around for run!"

Dipper and Geoff turned around and see 4 Criminals aim their guns at them "Get their asses!"

Geoff takes his sword and quickly deflected their bullets with one swung, 3 of the bullets struck 2 of them in the chest

" ** _Aura Spark_**!" Dipper takes his sword and Unleash a wave of focused energy with a downward swipe sending the remaining two off the roof

"it's okay, they are gone." Geoff said

"Thanks man those guys came out of nowhere and started attacking everyone." Mordecai said

Dipper said "You two are not from around here."

Rigby said "Of course we're not from Petropolis; we came here to do someone a solid can check on the dude's sister who works for the mayor. As for this city no one will be coming here after those guys are done ransacking everything."

Mordecai punches Rigby in the shoulder "Dude that's not cool!"

Geoff asked "What's your friend's sister's name?"

Mordecai answered "She is name Isabelle and she's a yellow Anthro Dog."

Dipper said "I believe that Isabelle is hold up inside City Hall."

Geoff said "Yeah that might be the only safe place for her until we quell the violence."

"Unless they decided to go after the mayor." Said Rigby

Mordecai yelled "Dude don't jinx it up."

Then a radio began playing "This in a large group of crooks is heading toward City Hall."

Mordecai, Dipper and Geoff looked right at Rigby

"Hey I didn't jinx it!"

Dipper said "Geoff we should get the others and head over there!"

At City hall the horde of Criminal is about to storm the building when they are stopped a Dragon shape fire blast; as the smoke clears everyone see Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Guild

"Hey what was that about kid?"

Natsu said "Planning to break into City Hall?"

"What if we're you think you can stop us on your own."

"It won't be the first time" Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches 8 Criminals sending them flying into the sky " _ **Karyū no Tekken**_!"

" _ **Kienzan Shuriken**_!" Azami forms an energy disc in the shape of a large Shuriken and throws it downward cutting down 16 Criminals drop landing on the ground

"Hey where that Fennekin girl came from?"

"I don't she jumped off one of the roofs and threw some large shuriken at us."

"I don't care where she's from we're in our way just like this guy here is."

"Hey you're forgetting a few!" Gumball came out of nowhere a smack one of the crooks in the face with his Tonfas

" _ **Stampede Slash**_!" Dipper takes his sword and makes a beeline for the crooks slashing anyone who is near him

" _ **Hurricane Tackle**_!" Geoff side forward with his elbow extended knocking one Crook into 6 other crook as they all are thrown into a van

" _ **Terra Force Cannon**_!" Pacifica forms the Terra Break and fires a large beam from her sword causing the other remaining criminals to fall back

"Let's get out of hey these guys are a Force of Nature!"

"And they say we do damage to everything when we fight." Natsu said

Dipper asked "You're the first to come to City Hall, what's your name?"

"The name's Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Guild."

Gumball said "I'm Gumball Watterson, That's Dipper Pines, his sister Mabel, Pacifica, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz."

Just then Lucy Heartfilia and Happy jump out of the window along with Isabelle and Mayor Teddy Bear as a oversize man jumps down

"Hand over the mayor human!"

Rigby steps in "Hey you have against Isabelle?"

"Rigby are you nuts?"

"Beat it shorty!"

The man slaps Rigby out of the way as he is able to go after the Mayor Axe Cop threw his Axe right at him

"No one lays a hand on this city's mayor!"

"AXE COP where did h-"

"I'll chop you head off!" With one swing Axe Cop hacks the guy's head right off and the guy's served head landed right in front of Lucy and Isabelle, As Isabelle fainted

"Hey you what kind of Police man take an axe and chop off some criminal's head off?" Lucy demanded

"The name is Axe Cop, That's what I'm known for."

Mordecai went over to Rigby "Rigby are you okay?"

Rigby wakes up "Oh my head who was that guy?"

"Whoever he was Axe Cop killed him." Mordecai said

"Good the guy had it coming to him." Rigby said

Marco said "Hey you're the guys from the park what brings you here?"

Rigby said "Oh it's the guy who wants to bang his roommate Star."

Dipper and Gumball asked "You mean Star and Marco are really dating?"

Rigby said "You can ask him, as you can see he's blushing because it's true."

Star said "Okay let's not get into someone personal business okay."

Just then Isabelle wakes back up "What happened?"

Natsu explains "You fainted after this guy chopped off the guy's head."

Dipper asked "Mayor why was he after you?"

Mayor Teddy Bear answered "You mean this guy, he was wanted for 10 counts of Child molestation I mean he tried to feel up 6 year old girl, Because of that I denied his parole"

"Okay I'm sorry I asked." Dipper said

Darwin asked "Okay what about Natsu and his lady friend?"

Mayor Teddy Bear said "You mean the Fairy Tail Guild I hired them to deal with the thugs that are running rampant around my city."

"You called a Wizard Guild from the Kingdom of Fiore; you do know that Fairy Tail is known to their destructive antics." Pacifica said

"Well miss its better it happens to those criminals then to every citizen in Petropolis." Said Mayor Teddy Bear

Star steps in "Wait hold up, you guys are Wizards and there are others like you in this Flore Kingdom?"

"Yes why you asked?" Lucy said

"I use Magic also." Star takes out her wand "I knew Earth has Magic Users too!"

Mordecai asked "Okay where you come from?"

Star answers "I'm a Magical Princess from another dimension."

"You're kidding me, you a princess and you're from some other Dimension, just what are you doing in our Dimension?" Natsu asked

Rigby said "You're really a Princess?! I thought you made that crap up when we first heard about it!"

Marco said "I'll explain that-"

*Back onboard the Soaring Falcon*

Happy then said "So Star is the dimension of Mewni."

"Until she decided to use her Family's wand to fight monsters." Said Lucy

"And her parents sent her here where she's living in the same house with this guy?" Natsu pointed to Marco

"What are you Anti-Starco?" Gumball asked

"Starco?" Natsu asked

"it stands for Star and Marco's names, it's a Pairing of a guy's and a girl's names for example Dipper and Pacifica is known as Dipcifica and Geoff and Mabel are known as Geofabel." Gumball explains

"Okay now that the Mayor and his assistant is safe let's head back down." Dipper said


	17. Vol 17 – Neo DOOM III

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 17 – Neo D.O.O.M III

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 55-

*Now with Brad's who stumbles across huge tower that is emitting a beam upward*

Lance said "This must be the power source Ralana's computer picked."

"So if we shut this Tower down that'll weaken the barrier around the Land of Screams." Marcus said

as four missiles head for everyone Michelle drops in and takes her claymore and slash all 4 missiles in two before the blew up

"Michelle who fired those Missiles?" Brad asked

Just than Bomberhead steps out of the smoke "I been order to keep this tower from fallen."

"So we were right this is one of the power sources Hayate told us about." Hayden said

Lance steps in "Get out of the way we're shutting this tower down, you think you can take us all by yourself?"

Bomberhead goes into Gun Mode "Ha! I have been built to take on an army all by myself."

Brad said "He's not kidding he has a lot of long range weapons that can take on an army."

Michael said "Brad, leave him to us you and your team go for the tower, we must shut it down."

As Michael, Michelle and Hayden gets ready to battle Bomberhead Brad's team head towards the tower only to be blocked by a large number of Hunter drone being led by someone

"Who are you, are you with Neo D.O.O.M?" Marcus demanded

Brad asked "Just who's this Anthro rabbit."

just then Rowen jumps in while holding one of the escape criminals by the neck "I'll tell who he is" he then threw the thug into a wall "His name is Jack Rabbit and like Marcel he was a part of TUFF, A former elite T.U.F.F. agent and Kitty's former partner but now he's our sworn enemy. At one time Jack attempted to lure Kitty into a trap so he could steal her information but Dudley found out and defeated him."

"That again Rowen Raiya, you're a long way from Canada." Jack said

Rowen shouted "Skip it you son of bitch! I choke some information out of the thug and after that I have a bigger reason never to forgive you!"

"Agent Raiya what other acts of betrayal he committed?" Marcus asked

"He was there 15 years ago on the night Marcel killed Eric when she Lured him into that Death Trap." Rowen revealed

"Say what?!" Brad asked in shocked

Rowen continued "Not only he was there but he took part of the beat down along with Marcel."

"You're right he's a son of bitch, Jack why did you do that do Eric wasn't an act of jealously?" Lance demanded

Jack laughed "Jealously there's was no jealously in what I help Marcel do to that guy. Besides he was the idiot who Read that fake Text Message I send him to come to TUFF at night where no one else were around thinking it was from Kitty."

Had enough Lance raises his hand and shoots out a thunder bolt and misses Jack "You did it just for the hell out! I heard enough out of this screwed up parody of 007 he's dead!"

Rowen held his held up "Hold it he's mine, you PSF Rookies should focus your attention on that tower. I'll be the one who end him! You heard that jack there's no more jail for you, this time you're getting a death Sentence and I dare Karasuman to bring your traitorous ass back as a Revenant! If that happiness I'll destroy your ass an again and again until there's nothing left to re-summon!"

Jack scoffed "Your threats are as empty as your nickname Son of Zach Raiya the top Agent of CUFF."

Out of nowhere Rowen lands kick to Jack's chest slamming him into a stone wall "You have no right to speak my late father's name!"

-  
Flashback

Rowen drags one of the thugs over to where Katherine is "Katherine I got something from this punk after I made him talk."

Katherine asked "What did he tell me?"

Rowen explains "You remember Jack Rabbit?"

"Jack Rabbit why?" Kitty asked

"Kitty you should forget you ever met that son of bitch, because he was there on the night 15 years ago on the night Marcel killed Eric when she lured him into that Death Trap. In fact he's the one who send out the Txt Message that lead him into TUFF HQ when no one else was around."

"You mean Jack was also responsible for Eric's death?" Kitty stood stunned after what she been told

"Damn him, I never did trusted him with Kaitlyn when she first started, especially when I was told that he betrayed us." Katherine said

Laiya then see Kitty walking off "Kaitlyn you're not planning to go after him after what you been told aren't you, You know very well as everyone that Jack is the one who taught you everything that is to know about being a Agent."

Kitty turned around "So you just going to tell me to pretend I didn't hear that?!"

"No but still you can't allow your anger to cloud your judgment, If you go after Jack you'll be no better than he is." Said Laiya

"I'm sorry Laiya but I-."

Out of nowhere Erza Scarlet lands a punch to Kitty's chest knocking her out "Forgive me Agent Katswell we cannot let you be the one who strike Jack Rabbit down."

"You're from Fairy Tail." Katherine said

Rowen then said "You're about one thing however none of us have any attention of letting getting away with aiding another Traitor is the Death of a Friend, Katherine as Chief of TUFF allow me to avenge Eric's death."

"Very well, see that he regrets his betrayal." Katherine said

"Don't worry I will do just that."

Flash Back ends

Just then Dipper and the other enter the scene "What's going on here.'

Rowen said "You guys get back this is my fight!" He now turned toward Jack "On your feet Jack, I'm not done making you rule the day your betrayed TUFF."

"He also betrayed TUFF also?" Mabel asked

Brad explains "His name is Jack Rabbit and he's also responsible for attacking Eric when Marcel set up him."

"Say what!?"

Lance said "Let's Rowen deal with this we have to shut down that tower!"

Just then Jack raises his hand and fires a dark energy blast onto the ground stopping everyone in their tracks. Dipper looks to his right and see a demonic Aura surrounding Jack

"What on earth is he?" Dipper asked himself

"Not so fact Neo Z-Brats If you want to destroy that tower you'll have to get pass me in order to-"

Rowen takes his laser blaster and shoots Jack in the mouth "They are not the ones you should be bring your attention to Jack, our fight is just started. I'm planning to inflict the same amount of pain you help Marcel inflict on Eric."

Jack tries to speak "Why you care, what's that Water boy is to someone like you?"

Rowen rushes in and lands two punches and a spin kick to Jack's chest "He was more than someone who delivers water to everyone he was a friend and you help Marcel take that friend's life. When that happened your future is forfeit!"

"You're friends with that? You have no idea what have been given when I join Steele if you think your style of fighting can safe think again-

" _ **Shougekiha**_!" Rowen throws a surprisingly large energy Blast from his right hand sending Jack into the ground "I already know what you been given and don't care what you been give."

"Damn you!"

Rowen sends another strong Ki blast from his hands right at Jack keeping him pin to the ground "I don't know where you get that kind of power if you think because you can using Ki you can get out of your judgment you idiot!"

Rowen charges toward jack with a punches to the chest causing him to cough off blood then does a uppercut to his face sending him upward, Rowen then hopped into a wall of a building and jump up toward Jack who tries to shoot him down and a blast of his own but misses and Rowen does a drop kick and jack is sent flying into the ground below

"You fucking Squirrel!"

"Double crossing Rabbit!"

As Rowen closes in on Jack, he attempts to land his foot into Rowen but he grabs him foot and lands a hard punch into Jack's stomach followed but two more punches to the chest afterward Jack step back as he cough up more blood

"That was for betraying everyone at TUFF!" Rowen then channels his Ki into his fist "And this is for every stab wound and fatal blow you and Marcel inflected on Eric!" Rowen relentlessly throws a barrage of Kicks and punches all over Jack's body

"And this is for me because I enough of your face!" Rowen does and right hook sending Jack into the ground

"It's over Jack I'll sending you're the afterlife and if or when you see Eric can you apologize for what you cause to Kitty."

"It's far from over! I refuse to die at the hands of a TUFF Agent!"

Just then a Blade slashes Jack in his back, Jack then drop to the ground as he look up he sees Marisa armed with his Night hunter Deathscythe

"You're the one of two who took away someone my mother has feelings for!"

"Mother? You mean Kitty had a Kitten, how Eric is dead who would have a child with her, it can't be that dog just who's your father!?"

Without saying a word Marisa swings her Scythe and chops off Jack's right foot

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My foot!

Rowen aims his gun at Jack's face "And here goes your face!" Rowen open fire and a laser beam obliterate half of Jack's face

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"FYI there was another who mated with Kitty resulting in Julie and Marisa being born 15 years after Eric's death, the guy's name is not important and is not for you to know and by the way don't expect to be given mercy, Eric must have begged for the same thing but you and Marcel killed the guy anyway, as I said before you can apologize to Eric in the afterlife."

*Rowen fires one last gunshot*

-Chapter 56-

After Rowen pulled the Trigger a shot went right for Jack's forehead and he drop to the ground lifeless as blood pools around him

Rowen then look up in the sky "Eric wherever you are in Other World you can rest easy as one of your attackers is now on his way to face judgment for his crimes."

Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica saw what just happened "Damn that jack must have did some really evil for Rowen aim his gun at him." Pacifica said

"From what we heard Jack Rabbit has no one else to blame but himself, now let's take care of that tower." Dipper said

"Everyone get back." Brad gathers an electrical discharge into his hands " _ **Electro Volt Javelin**_!" Brad then throws a Javelin right into the center of the Tower causing it to break down

Now with Michael and the other Bomberhead saw the Tower being brought down "Jack Rabbit has failed." Bomberhead then takes off

Alain look to his left "They did it."

"That's one of the power sources down but how many are set up?" Michael said

(SONG: Memories of You – Persona 3 ending)

*Later on the afternoon the Red Guard came to escorted the remaining criminals back to the Prison*

Mayor Teddy Bear said "I want to thank you guys for saving my city."

"You're welcome sir, besides Petropolis is mine and Kitty's home town." Dudley said

"That's right TUFF was force to relocation after your HQ was destroyed."

Isabelle screams as Rowen back with Jack's served foot

"Take it easy, it's not for you." Rowen said

"whose rabbit foot is that?" Natsu asked

Rowen answered "It once belongs to someone who betrayed us."

Gray asked "Did you hack the guy's foot?"

"Oh I did, I paid him back for betraying my mother."

"Chief Leroy, I must apologize for knocking your younger sister out like that." Erza said

"It's alright I was about to do just that but you save the trouble." Katherine said

"In speaking of Kitty where she is?" Dudley asked

Isabelle answered "She said she wanted time by herself."

*Now on the roof of the Soaring Falcon Julie and Marisa sees their mother holding of photo of Eric getting drench in beer by Archer*

"Mom everyone been asking for you." Julie said

Kitty said "I just be thinking, out of all the people I know why… why would Jack help Marcel hurt Eric he did nothing to them or anyone." Tears steams down Kitty's eyes

Wynn then steps in "Kaitlyn, the guy Rowen shot down is not the same Jack who was once your partner, now dry those tears, it's not like you to be crying like that."

Kitty wipes the tears from eyes "Thanks."

"You think mother is going to be okay?" Marisa asked

"She will we'll have to give her time to recover." Julie said

later on Back inside McFist Industries Viceroy makes a call to Thugs-4-Less

("Thugs-4-less, if it aint broke, we'll break it.)

"Yes, I have a job for you people."

("You bring the cash, We'll bring the thrash.")

"How long will it take you to get to Earth?"

McFist asked "Viceroy who are you calling?"

Viceroy explains "I'm hiring Thugs-4-Less to keep TUFF Busy while we deal with the Ninja while is still in Republic City."

McFist said "Thugs-4-Less never heard of them"

"Well that's because they are from another Galaxy out in space."

Back in Republic City Brad Raikou called his teammates from the PSF to meet with him inside the Titans Tower

Janica the Glaceon said "I had no idea that the Teen Titans had a 2nd base of operations here in Republic City."

Lance asked "Brad we're here so what you want to tell us?"

Brad explains "Not too long along Ford told me and the other Neo Z-Fighters that the Ninja's enemies knows he's here, plus the Ninja's training with the Raikazemaru Clan is not complete he's still need to learn about Charka and Charka control."

Marcus asked "You mean those bizarre robots will be coming here to get to the Ninja? Brad have you informed the Captains?"

Brad replied "Chief Leroy told me that she'll relay this information to the Captains."

Lavi the Umbreon said "So whoever made those machine are going to send them here to attack the ninja."

Lance said "If this guy do makes his move I say we capture one of them, maybe we can find out more about their creator."

"That sounds like a plan." Robin said

Brad said "Robin I hope you didn't mind I speak with my PSF Teammates here, We Neo Z-Fighters doesn't have a HQ of our own."

Cyborg said "No problem Brad we're on all the same side here."

Brad asked "By the way Lance did the Search team found Kendall's Ex-boyfriend?"

Lance answered "Nah they search the whole ocean floor in Beach City for a year now and still haven't found his body."

Ziva Metro the Gardevoir enters the scene "Maybe Renaldo was found by someone else before the search team had a chance to fine him first."

Leo Graves the Meowstic asked "Lt. Metro are you sure?"

Janica the Glaceon asked "But who would get to the guy before the Search Team and why?"


	18. Vol 18 – Mask of the Ninja

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 18 – Mask of the Ninja

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 57-

A week as gone by since the attack on Petropolis, during that incident the Terrorist Organization known as Neo D.O.O.M have used the attack to make their escape, during that time one of the Co-Leaders, a Former TUFF Agent Marcel Basaquer aka Marcel the Cold blooded has send her men to track down Katarina "Katty" Katswell who managed to get out of the city before the fighting started

-During the past week-

Two of Marcel's henchmen approached her "Miss Basaquer have don't see the one called Katty the trees around here are covering her escape as we speak."

"She can't have gone far, cut down these trees if you have to." Marcel ordered

while hiding in the river bed Katty overhears two Neo DOOM Grunts giving the Hunter Drones their orders "Your orders are clear cut down every tree around this area and if you see the one called Katty Katswell, your 2nd orders is to kill her, Lady Marcel wants her dead."

"Damnit what did that sister of mine do to piss this Marcel woman off. I can't hide from them forever." Katty said

As the Hunter Drones is cutting down the trees causing the normal animal and wild Pokemon to flee for their lives, Katty managed to slip bay unnoticed and stumble into a nearby cave

"Okay while I wait until night fall I need to do something about these guys."

Just then a human male enters the cave "I may have the answer for your problem miss."

Katty jump back up "Who are you, are you with those guys?"

"Relax Katarina Katswell I'm neither enemy nor friend I'm just an informer who give people information for a modest fee of course."

"Okay what do you want?" Katty asked

"You need to deal with the group known as Neo D.O.O.M yes I know of a group that can do that for you."

"And who in their right mind around want to take on Neo D.O.O.M?" Katty demanded

"They are not from this Galaxy I can tell you that much, they are known as Thugs-4-Less you can pay them deal with Neo D.O.O.M for you."

"Thugs-4-Less you mean these guys is willing to risk their lives to get paid?" Katty asked

"If the price is good, they don't mind doing risky jobs for whoever pays them the most."

"Okay tell me where I can contact these guys?"

A Week Later Howard, Kanji and Tuddrussel are walking along downtown Norrisville

"Nothing much around here it's almost like they don't want us to know we're on to them." Kanji said

Tuddrussel said "Yeah and most of these places have McFist's name on them."

"How you guys agreed to watch over Norrisville while Cunningham does his Ninja Training even Finn and Jake doing their part." Howard said

now with Finn and Jake who are flying around Norrisville High went Finn spots a Space ship "Hello what we have here?" Finn said as he sees the Ship lands on top of the roof, the two head over to the roof as they see someone get out of the ship "Hey what's your name pal?"

Megan then gets out of the ship "It's okay Finn, he's a friend of Bulma's older sister Tights his name is Jaco he's works for the Galactic Patrol."

"Say what?! Bulma has a big sister?" Jake mouth dropped

"Well we learned that Vegeta has a younger brother who is chilling on some far away Planet." Finn said

"Does he know English?" Jake asked

Jaco answered "I know all of earth's many languages."

Finn asked "So what brings a Galactic Patrolman here to this planet?"

"He's not here for a reunion with Tights, Omori, and Katayude." Megan said

Jaco explains "Allow me to explain a group called Thugs-4-Less has come to your world."

"Thugs-4-Less who are they?" Finn asked

Megan explains "They are…were a small mercenary company based in the Bogon Galaxy and in the Polaris Galaxy they offer their services to whoever paid them."

"Now they are here to wipe out this Ninja who protects this city." Jaco said

"But the Ninja is not even in Norrisville he's still in training." Said Finn

"But that would stop the thugs from arrogating any of the Norrisville High Students by force. Jaco told us they played a hand in the Protopet Incident in the Bogon Galaxy." Megan said

Just then Bonnie contacts Finn and Jake ("Finn, Jake we have a problem at one McFist Shopping Mall")

"Who's that? Jaco asked

Finn answered "This is Bonnibel Bubblegum."

"Lady Bonnibel what going in inside the Mall?" Megan asked

("Looks like they cornered some of Randy and Howard's Classmates, I already contacted Kanji and Tuddrussel they should be on their way as we speak.")

Finn grabs his Finn sword "Okay Jaco ready to kick some Space Thugs?"

"You're asking me to join you?" Jaco asked

"Yeah you are the Galactic Patrolman or the suit is just for show." Jake said

"Of course I'm a Galactic Patrolman." Said Jaco

Now inside the mall 6 thugs corners Bash and I couple of his friends 'Okay boys tell us where the Ninja us."

"Yeah lizard face no one knows where the Ninja is these days, so you space losers have nothing on us." Bash said

"Oh a smart ass!"

Jaco then jumps into the mall with his Laser drawn out "Freeze Thugs 4 Less you're under arrest!"

Bash then see Finn and Jake "Hey it's the guy with long hair and the yellow dog."

"Oh this guy again?" Jake asked

Finn asked "Should we bother saving this jerk's butt every how he went and peed on Lord Beerus' seat and almost got every dimension destroyed?"

"Oh you two got history with this Bash Character?" Jaco asked

"Yeah Bad History." Finn said

than one of the things notices the symbol on Jaco's suit "Hey! That guy with the Galactic Patrol, Let's kick his ass!"

As the thugs turned their attention on Finn, Jake and Jaco Bash and his friends ran off

Finn gets his sword ready "Get ready for a throw down!"

Jake enlarge his right hand and falcon punch 2 of the thugs sending them into a water foundation another one takes a crowbar at Finn but he swings his sword and cuts it on half and then uppercuts the guy, Next 3 chased after Jaco only to be stop in their tracks but Kanji drop kicks two of them. Tuddrussel then throw a Grappling Hook  
right at the Remaining thugs and slams them into the wall

"That's takes care of these guys." Jaco said

Kanji said "So you're the Space cop Megan Senpai told us about."

"Well I hope Meg-San told Jaco that he'll be on earth for a while those thugs have been targeting students from Norrisville High School." Tuddrussel said

"Why students from the Local High School." Jaco asked

Jake explains "Our Ninja friend has been defending everyone at Norrisville; I bet those thugs are targeting those who goes to Norrisville High School hoping to get some information out of any of them."

Bonnie said "Well you guys need to capture out of these thugs so we can get them to tell us who hired them to come to earth."

*Later on in Megadale Rick, Morty, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Cyborg and Beast Boy came out of the portal*

"This brings some memories Morty." Rick said

"Hey Rick let's not talk about how you got to bang a Super Powered Heroine." Morty said

"Yeah let's not talk about that old man." Cyborg said

"And what are you two doing here?" Rick demanded

Beast Boy explains "Robin told us to follow you here just in case you do something stupid."

"Hey Robin need to mind his own business, Now let me scan the area for SheZow's Power Ring. And it looks like the signal is coming from Suburban area."

Elsewhere a Brother and Sister are cleaning up the basement when the brother starts to goof around and discovers a mysterious ring hidden in a wall panel. As the sister talk about how it's her dream to Be SheZow Rick and Morty enters the Basement from a Portal

"Rick, where are we?" Morty asked

Cyborg look around "We're in someone's house what the heck old man."

Rick then sees the Brother putting the ring on "Oh no you don't mother fucker!" Rick takes a stun Ray and the Brother is knocked into a wall

"Rick the hell!" Morty yelled

"What did he do!" Beast Boy yelled

"He was about to put on the ring!" Rick yelled

Tommy, Chuckie and Phil turned around "Uh-oh."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Who are you people and what did that old man do to Guy."

Chuckie said "Oh crap we're screwed Morty's grandfather got our butts in trouble."

"wait claim down for a sec." Cyborg said

"Nice going Rick!" Tommy said

"Yeah nice dick move Rick!' Morty said

"All of you claim down!" Rick yelled "First off the guy over there is still alive I set my blaster to stun, and 2nd remember what I told you guys about that Alternate Realities there's a reality where a dude becomes SheZow. Just like the rule Sailor Moon Manga Creator Naoko Takeuchi said only girls can become Sailor Scouts therefore SheZow can only be a girl no boy."

"You could have to tell the dude that instead of stunting him!" Beast Boy yelled

Kelly then grabs the Ring off the floor "Okay hold up what's the meaning of this, Why Cyborg and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans doing here and where did this dirty old man get off comparing SheZow to Sailor Moon." She then puts on the ring

Cyborg looked at Rick "Well Rick you wanna explain yourself?"

"I'll go first" Morty began to explain "Okay let me tell you my name, I'm Morty Smith, this is my grandpa Rick and those guys are Tommy, Chuckie and Phil they originally wanted to tell us something when Phil heard that Me and Rick were coming here."

"And what's Cyborg and Beast Boy's excuse?" Kelly asked

Beast Boy explain "Robin asked us to make sure this old man doesn't try anything stupid."

"In which he did!" Cyborg said

"And I'm Sterling Archer of T.U.F.F and where I can fine SheZow?" Archer asked

"Oh yeah the SheZow hand boy I forgot about this guy." Rick said

"And who wants to know?" Kelly asked

Archer then notices the ring on Kelly's hand "What the...that's the Ring SheZow wears, why the hell is this girl doing with it."

Tommy explains "Apparently in a twist of fate Rick stun her brother, knocking him out cold, and she ended up with the ring instead of him."

"Oh yeah the Alternate Really thing he brought up." Archer said

"Wait what Alternate Really?" Kelly asked

Rick explains "There's an infinite number of Realities Kelly and in one of those Realities as a joke your idiot brother who I knocked out screwed you over and put on the ring himself, by putting the ring on Guy has taken up the mantel of SheZow the role your late Aunt Agnes held."

"But in our reality you knocked Guy out and Kelly end up with the Ring instead of him." Archer said

"Wait how you know Aunt Agnes?" Kelly demanded

Morty said "My grandpa had sex with her back when she was alive."

Cyborg and Beast Boy cover their ears "Dude stop talking!" Cyborg yelled

"He what?! You Fucked Aunt Agnes" Kelly yelled

"It was a long time ago Kelly, she was alive back then." Rick said

"Oh my goddess how in the world that is allowed to happen?" Kelly asked

Archer said "Okay Kelly since you're the Current SheZow you may as well get use to that because there will be guys out there who would love to F##k SheZow."

"You have been to SheZow con right?" Rick asked

"Of course I'm the President of the Fan club." Kelly said

"Then you must know that there's some Fanboy's who have some sex fantasy about having sex with their favorite Super heroine and SheZow is no exception." Rick said

"Stop talking!" Beast Boy yelled

"Oh shit, why this old man has to bring that up." Kelly said

Archer said "Okay if you're not up to it then, take off that Ring."

"It can't be taken off." Kelly said

"Why not?" Archer asked

Rick said "Here's a Fun Fact: one of the rules stated that she to wears the ring is forever bound to the duties of SheZow. Unless she dies from Natural Causes or killed in battle whichever comes first."

"One Question, how do one Transform or as the said in Japan Henshin into SheZow." Chuckle asked

"I don't know." Rick said

"Let me think of something, She Prism Power, Make-Up!"

[Song: Theme of Bayonetta 2 - Tomorrow Is Mine]

*As Kelly Transform shiny red or pink ribbons that fly out of her brooch surrounding her turning her into SheZow*

"Ohhhh my god!" Morty said

"You see that, that's how SheZow should be a girl, and Phil agrees with me on that." Rick said

*All eyes looked right at Phil*

Beast Boy pointed out 'Hey this guy's drop his pants down!"

"Dude why you have your pants down?!" Morty asked

"Hey it's like your grandfather said there's guys who wants to do it with SheZow." Phil said

SheZow (Kelly) Pushes Phil aside "If you would excuse me I need to check on Guy."

Kelly went over to see if Guy is okay as soon as he wakes up he sees Rick "ahhh! Watch out for that guy Kal he tried to kill me! And why you dress as SheZow?"

Phil said "Maybe because your sister is SheZow."

"Okay someone explain!" Guy demanded

Rick explains "I wanted to so my Grandson all about SheZow but a got some uninvited guest anyway you all should be glad we came here or his fag would be SheZow in this Reality."

"Hey I'm no homo!" Guy yelled

"Then Prove it go fine a girl and bang her!" Rick yelled

"I don't need to prove that I'm not gay." Guy said

"Yeah I don't need to do that with a girl just to prove so someone that you're not gay" Beast Boy said

Kelly shouted "QUITE ALL OF YOU!"

[A sonic boom targeted a hidden door to be open]

"Hey looks like we found a hidden door." Rick said

[everyone enters the hidden door and enters the She-Lair]

"Where are we?" Morty asked

"This is the She-Lair." Kelly answered

"Everything is just how I remembered it." Rick said

Morty said "Rick let's not talking about how you made love to their Late Aunt when she was alive."

"What did he say?" Guy asked

Kelly explains "Apparently his grandfather came in here and had sex with Aunt Agnes."

"She-what?" Guy yelled

"Yeah you heard your sister fag." Rick said

"Dude stop calling him that!" Cyborg said

Just then Sheila is turned on "Well is it isn't Rick Sanchez."

"Hello there Sheila you still remember me."

"Who's this?" Archer asked

"This Sheila A super-computer in the "She-Lair" she's the one who give me the boot after I hit it off with Agnes." Rick said

"I don't remind me Rick and what brings you here all these years?" Sheila asked

Archer puts Kelly in front of him "Sheila guess who took up her Aunt Agnes' role."

Kelly said "Hey I can tell her without some Fan boy telling her for me."

Just then Archer's phone rang and he answers it "Hello?""

Lana on the other line said "Hey are you done playing around in Megadale because Katherine said they we're need in Norrisville."

"Oh yeah the Thugs 4 Less thin." Archer said

"Thugs 4 Less? They are not allowed to come to Earth why are they doing here?" Kelly asked

Rick explains "Well someone from this planet hired them to attack the Ninja so while he's in Training my friends the Neo Z-Fighters are watching over Norrisville for him."

Archer said "I have an idea SheZow can help the Neo Z-Fighters."

"What? But SheZow protects Megadale not Norrisville." Kelly said

"Which TUFF can do with SheZow help these guys until the Ninja gets back." Archer said

Rick said "Besides you can get use to whatever power that Agnes once used when she was alive. As for me I'm gonna check up on Stan at the Hospital."

-Chapter 58-

As the others head for Norrisville Rick head to Republic City to check up on Stan who is in the Hospital, As Rick enters the room Stan is in, Rick fines Stan getting a sponge bath by a Good Look Human Female Nurse

"What the fuck is this shit?" Rick demanded

Stan look to his right "Hey close the door Rick!"

"We leave for a while and you're getting a freaking sponge bath, Hey lady how old are you?" Rick demanded

"I'm 25, I just started."

"25 you're still young have some female pride for crying out loud!" Rick said

"Quit your complaining Rick you're not the one who got jump by a some bitch who looks like Kitty Katswell." Stan said

"Whatever, Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while." Rick grabbed a seat

"What about those grandkids of yours?" Stan asked

"Morty can handle himself as for Summer she's still playing guardian angel to Dylan."

*********************  
-Meanwhile in Norrisville-

Archer said "Hey everyone let me introduces you to someone you all remember those Comic Books I read as a child."

Ray look to his right "SheZow? Wait a second here something different about her from that cover of that comic you showed us."

"I know what's different about her she's younger about 15 years old, Archer this is not the same SheZow from before." Cyril said

"Of course this is not the same one, the current SheZow is related to the previously oh my god you have to be a complete dumbass to think they are one in the same." Archer said

"Okay let's see if she's really a girl under there!" Dylan came and lift up SheZow's skirt and pulled down her tights

"Oh my F##### Glob!" Jake covered his eyes

"Whoa SheZow has hair down there." Finn said as Bonnie covers his eyes

"No Finn, don't look at that." Bonnie said

"What are you doing!" Kelly demanded

Dylan turned around "She's a girl all right, Looks like that crap Rick said about an alternate world where SheZow is a boy is all talk after all."

"You!" Kelly who is blushing raises her right hand and She-Slaps Dylan in the face "Why did you pants me!?"

"Owww take it easy I was making sure you're 100% female." Dylan explain

"And if that was a boy what where you planning to do?" Ray asked

Gene notices a Mace behind Dylan's back "She was about to gay bash the crossdresser if that turned out so be a boy dressed as a girl."

"She-what that Loli-Goth was planning to do." Guy asked

"I was planning to beat the shit out of the pervert if that turned out to be a boy in girl's clothing." Dylan said

Kelly said in shock "If that's the case why would you do that for?"

Heidi then said "Okay Dylan let's not make a debate about this."

Kelly turned around "Oh hello Heidi."

"Kelly."

Josh asked "Heidi you two know each other?"

Kelly explained "She came with Debbie to Megadale one time asking about SheZow."

Josh then said "Anyway Kelly did Morty told you why we're here?"

Kelly answered "Yeah the Ninja who protects this city is undergoing some ninja training by the Raikazemaru Clan."

"From what TUFF can learn about Thugs-4-Less they been hired to track down the Ninja, a while ago they attacked the McFist Shopping Mall luckily Finn and the others with assistants from Jaco forced them to retreat." Josh said

Kelly said "Hmmmmmm They must be going after certain students from Norrisville High School that the Ninja has been on contact with, Heidi who else beside you and Debbie has been saved by your Ninja friend?"

Heidi said "Besides me and Debbie there are Theresa, Flute Girl, Bucky, Julian and Morgan."

"Okay we have to fine those people, if we get to them and take them somewhere that the thugs can't find them they'll be force to leave." Kelly said

Jaco said "I was able to get to some of the names SheZow, his name is Julian right?"

"Huh where did you get to him to quickly?" Heidi asked

Jaco said "It's very easy for an elite such as myself."

"Don't go and boast about yourself please." SheZow said

"Joshua this Space officer told me that those Thugs may come for me in order to know where the Ninja has been all this time." Julian said

"It's just as Jaco informed you Julian, someone on this planet has hired Thugs 4 Less to track down the Ninja, SheZow said we need to gather Students that the Ninja has saved a Number of times." Josh explains

"Who would want to heir some brutes from outer space to harm the ninja, I doubt he been off world before." Julian asked

"It's now about if the Ninja has been off world or not, Thugs 4 Less has been hired to kill the Ninja." Alain said

Jaco said "And those thugs being on your planet is a violation of intergalactic law."

In the meantime Finn and Jake spots Bucky and Flue Girl as 3 thugs head right for them

"Hey you guys want another beat down!" Finn said

"Oh no it's those guys again!"

"Finn why are these space thugs are after us." Bucky asked

Finn explains "Since you and Flute Girl have been saved by the Ninja they are trying to capture you. Jake stay by those two I have this"

"Got ya buddy" Jake turned into a house with Bucky and Flute girl inside

Finn does a right hook to one of the thugs knocking him out another Thugs take a trash can and swung right at him but Finn ducks and slams his right elbow into the guy's chest, Next Finn flips over the 3rd Thug and slash the guy down with his Finn sword

Finn said "These guys go down to easy."

"Okay Finn let's get to two out of here before more show up."

Now with Steven and Connie who ran into Theresa "They want to force me to tell them where the Ninja is, but I don't know where he is now."

Steven said "Even if you or the other don't they may use you as bait to lure the Ninja out of hiding."

"So they want to capture us just to get to the ninja who send them here?" Theresa asked

Connie (SU) said "No one knows as of right now."

"Okay Lion we have Theresa we can go now" just then a pink Lion came and Steven, Connie and Theresa went back to where the others are."

Now with Andy who found Morgan who is sitting on top of one of the thugs who tried to grab her "Oh you took care of that guy?"

"Yes why?" Morgan asked

Andy explains "He's not the only one who is after you and a few others, so it's beat you come with me TUFF plans to keep your safe until we deal with the Thugs here."

"And just what do these thugs want with me?" Morgan asked

"Since you been saved by the Ninja those Thugs like the one you just beat up are out to get you may even try to use you as bait to lure him out. Andy explains

-Later on back at the TUFF Skycarrier-

"Okay now we got these students away, we still need to place to put them just in case the Thugs realize they are not in Norrisville." Pearl said

Axe Cop said "I know a place where no one would expect to find them."

Outside of the Skycarrier Senna felt a strong wind "The wind is blowing wildly this time I wonder what it mean?"

At Thugs-4-Less headquarters the Thug Leader has just answered his mobile phone

"Thugs-4-Less, pay for six hits and the seventh is free."

Katty spoke on the other end ("I was told you guys are willing to get paid to any job no matter what the job is, Well I have a job for you")

"You want us to what?"

("You heard of a group known as Neo DOOM I need you guys to take care of them for me as you can see they are causing me problems as of late.")

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. That'd be, uh, an unethical conflict of interest."

("Look whatever your current client is paying I'll pay you 10 times the amount it you do know that 7,595,800 Bells would be 75,959,000 Zenny I'll let you figure how many bolts would it come up to.")

"Say that is a lot of bolts. Ahem, well since you put it that way, I suppose we could, uh, undo our previous obligation."

("Okay just don't take these guys likely they would go down so easily.")

"Got ya, Thank you for choosing Thugs-4-Less, Attention all Thugs-4-Less personnel, we now have, a new employer and a New target."

-Now back at the Cave Katty gets suited up-

"So you contacted them."

"It took me awhile but I gave them an offer that could not turn down." Katty said

"What now?"

Katty said "Once the thugs are fighting Neo D.O.O.M I'm going to Norrisville and get the money I need to pay those guys."

-Chapter 59-

Axe Cop brought Randy and Howard's Classmates to the Local Park in Republic City "What is this all about?" Benson demanded

Axe Cop explains "Hello again Benson Flute Cop and I need to hide these High School Kids inside that house."

"Whoa you can't have a bunch of kids go into the house, just who ordered this?" Benson demanded

"No one give this order." Axe Cop answered

"I'm sorry but you need to hide them somewhere else." Benson said

Marco said "I kinda knew he would refuse."

Star said "But Mister Benson what guys are being target about Thugs from another Galaxy and you are going to leave them at their mercy."

"Not my problem." Benson said

"What a jerk." Star said

"Jerk is not a strong about word for him Star." Kelly said

"Yeah he's a super Jerk." Maz said

"Nope I was thinking more the lines of a selfish asshole" Kelly said

"What?" Benson asked

"She's right, he is an asshole and I'm gonna have a talk to the park owner Mr. Maellard and tell him what kind of idiot he have running his park." Debbie grabs her smartphone

Benson grabs Debbie's Smartphone "S-stop! Let's not be like that look miss I was having an off day today I caught two Teenagers about your age making out and I had Mordecai and Rigby hose them both down while Muscle Man and High Five chase them out of the park. You guys can hang around at the house until this "Thugs-4-Less" This is dealt with."

Now back in Norrisville Senna and Azami are scouting around for any signs of Thugs-4-Less

Senna look around "Still no sign of those guys since we're come back to this city?"

"Nechan you don't think they fled?" Azami asked

"Maybe but still we need to keep our guard up just in case." Said Senna

Now inside McFist Industries Hannibal McFist and Viceroy scan the city as they see more than one Shinobi scouting around "Viceroy where the heck are those Thugs you hired, I see ninjas but not the one we're looking for."

"I don't know maybe they are getting reinforcements you do know that a Space Officer came to Earth." Viceroy assumed

"Yeah and whose fault is that?" McFist said

Later on Katty sneak into the building as she avoid the Robo-Apes she made her away inside McFist office as there are no one inside, From there she broke into his safe and found a hidden stash of money, But then McFist's wife Marci

"W-who are and why are you in Hanni's safe?"

Katty turned around "Damn I forgot about her, I just have to get rid of her."

As Katty channels a Ki blast in her hand Kitty rushed in "Mrs. McFist get out of the way!" As Katty fires the Ki Blast Kitty duck in front of Marci and deflect the blast before it could hit her

"Kitty!"

"Huh you two look alike are you two twins?" Marci asked

Kitty said "Marci McFist I need you to leave this office I need to have a word with my estrange sister."

"Why did you save the human, Her Husband tried to take out this Ninja who doesn't have a name as of this point." Katty demanded

"That doesn't mean she should stuffer for her own husband's actions, but that's not the point why are you doing here?" Kitty demanded

"You and Katherine already know by now, that Marcel woman has target me and whose fault is that huh?" Katty gave her sister a reminder

"Is that's why you are here? Are you trying to tell me that Katherine and I should have let Marcel stage the coup against TUFF and even if that's the case why you care? You never care of what I have to go through." Kitty said

"It was your actions that got what's his name killed!" Katty said

Kitty said "How dare you, Eric was killed because Jack tricked him!"

"Hey you're the idiot who trusted that rabbit not me." Katty said

"Look Katty you can say whatever you want to me I don't care but when you speak ill to Eric that may have to hurt you." Kitty then removed her gloves "You have this coming to you and you don't have our mom to hide behind this time."

"And you don't have our dad to hide behind either." Katty said

"Just a sec what's going on here, if you two are sister why you want to hurt it each?" Marci asked

(Song Fate through the regret from Pastel Chime Continue)

Kitty charges in and with one punch knocks Katty out the window, then Kitty jumps out the window as Katty used her jet packs to give her some distance, Kitty then active her anti-Gravity Boots and chased after Katty. As she got close to her she lands a right hook to Katty's face knocking right in front of Norrisville High School. As Katty gets up she turned around and sees Kitty dives down toward her, Katty jump out of the way as Kitty's fist slams into the ground causing a crack all across the ground

Katty look at the damage to the ground "That could have snap me in two."

"I haven't even started!" Kitty makes a fist and charges a potent beam inside the clenched fist. She then throws her hand out at 90 degree angle with thumb in front of palm and fires a Kamehameha like beam, the blast sends Katty off her feet and onto the ground

Now inside McFist Industries Katherine enters the building at the same time Hannibal McFist and Viceroy

"Hey what's going on here?" McFist demanded

"I'm sorry about this but my sister and I were tracking down our sister Katarina." Katherine explain

Marci asked "Are the older sister, you have to stop them before they hurt each other or worst someone would get caught in the middle."

"I attend to do that Mr. McFist this is a Katswell Family matter it's best not to get in the middle of this." Katherine said

"Why she talking about?" Mc. Fist asked

Viceroy explains "She means you don't stick your nose in their Family feud."

Back near Norrisville High as the Smoke clears up Katty is nowhere to be seen

Kitty look around "Where she go?"

Senna jumps in along with Azami "Looks like your sister took off when Azami and I came."

Katherine then appeared using instant Transmission "Kaitlyn where's Katarina.?"

"She escaped." Kitty said

"Damn she must have took knowing full well that I would be here as well." Katherine said

Azami asked "Nechan why would they want to fight each other?"

"No one know why there's a grudge between those two we can only hope it doesn't end in one of them killing each other, it would sit well with the parents." Senna said

*Back at the Park Josh told Heidi what happened near Norrisville High*

"Agent Katswell fought her own sister?" Heidi asked

"That's what Julie and Marisa was told by their aunt, anyway your Ninja friend should be done with his Training at the Raikazemaru Village." Josh said

"I'm going with you." Debbie said

"I don't think so," Jamie said

"Why not?" Debbie asked

"I'm sorry Debbie but Lord Koga give me permission to bring one person with us and I picked Heidi." Josh explained

"Why her?" Debbie asked

"As a School Reporter you cannot be trusted and if you know who the Ninja is they may have no choice but to erase your memory." Said Jamie

"And what makes you two think that Heidi won't—"

Heidi stop Debbie right there "I gave Josh my word that I won't say anything, I'll be back to check up on everyone."

Later on Steven and the Crystal Gem stood watch around the House while Jina and Ayane scout around the park grounds

Benson said "What's with these people standing guarding around the house?"

Skips said "They want to make sure that the people inside are safe."

"Anyway I'm going home for the night Skips I'll leave you in charge of things until I get back" Benson went into his car and drove out, just then A loud noise can be heard from a far

Jina pulled out her kunai "who's there?"

As Jina and Ayane got closer gates, a horribly disfigured looking young human male to the ground beneath their feet, as though he had been in a major battle. His eyes are darkened, his hair looking as if a chicken had danced on his head, his cheeks were puffing, his shirt looks as though it had been burnt off, exposing his body full of black and blue spots.

"Who is this?" Ayane asked

Morty asked "Steven isn't that the guy Kendall told us about?"

Steven got closer "Yeah it is him, hey you guys it's Ronaldo."

"You mean the same nerd who ruined the contest in beach City a year ago?" Rigby asked

Mordecai look right at him "Dang he looks like he been in a fight."

"Dude whatever he got himself into let leave him by the trash can." Rigby said

Morty then punches Rigby in the shoulder "NO! That's Kendall's friend!"

"Hey he's the idiot who can all Jelly over that fact that Kick is now banging Kendall leaving him in the dust." Rigby said

Morty asked "Mr. Skips since you're in charge can we bring him in?"

Skips said "Yeah can't leave the kid look all busted up bring up in the house."

-Chapter 60-

Now in a remote area in Kyoto, Japan a guide from the Raikazemaru Village lead Josh, Heidi, Alain, Jamie and Megan to the Village

"Here we are."

"Thanks sir" Alain said

"So this is a Ninja Village it's like I step into a page of one of the Naruto manga or some Ninja theme manga." Heidi said look around

"You're right whenever some step into a Village like this is like you stepped into how Japan was like during the Edo period." Megan said

as Kenichiro lead everyone to the Raikazemaru Clan's compound Heidi see the Villagers consenting of both Human and Mobian

"We're almost at my Clan's compound." Said Kenichiro

Heidi asked "So Josh did your father been to a Village like this?"

Josh explains "He did at one when he was with Uncle Hiko."

"Hey you where did you come from!"

Everyone turned around and see Debbie being pin down with 4 Jounin armed with Naginata and Kunai knives

"Debbie, don't tell me you followed us here." Heidi asked

"You know this girl?" one Jounin asked

then Kenichiro's father Shiro Raikazemaru the Wolf along with his Uncle Lord Koga "What's going on here?" Koga demanded

two of the Jounin appeared before Lord Koga "Lord Koga, Master Shiro we saw this Hispanic girl slip passed the guide."

"I'm sorry about this Lord Koga, Debbie got mad when Josh asked me to come with him." Heidi explained

"I see you and uninvited tag along, Miss Kang I'm sorry but you must wait outside the village." Koga said

"Hey hold on why?" Debbie complained

"Debra don't argue with him, Koga Raikazemaru is the current leader of his clan." Megan said

"Brother I have this" After preforming some hand signs Shirou taps his fingers on Debbie's forehead knocking her out"

"What was that?" Heidi asked

Kenichiro explains "Back when the Raikazemaru clan was small my grandfather mastered a Jutsu that erases a person's memory, everything Debbie know including her reason for coming have been erased."

"So by the time she wakes up"

"She won't remember what she was doing." Koga answered

Alain said "I'll take Debbie to Capsule Corp in West City." After pick Debbie off the ground Alain use instant Transmission and teleport himself and Debbie out of the Village

Jamie asked "Heidi-San what's with that friend of yours?"

Heidi said "Again I'm sorry about you see Debbie has been trying to seek out the ninja's identity."

"That's not something she should be seeking out she need to learn that there's somethings in this world that needs to remain hidden from public view." Jamie said

*Now inside the compound they met up with Howard*

"Howard what's he doing here?" Heidi demanded

"Hey why did Spencer bring my sister here?" Howard demanded

Koga said "Heidi as a Solarian you must sworn never to tell anyone of what you're about to know."

"Solarian what's this about?" Howard asked

"Shhhhhh You must stay quite when Lord Koga is talking." Jamie said

Shirou explains "Your brother's friend the one whose name you get wrong he's the current Norrisville Shinobi."

"What? You mean Randy is the Ninja?" Heidi asked in shocked as she turned toward Josh "Josh do you know about this?"

Josh said "At first I wasn't 100% sure until he show me himself."

"And Howard was the only who knew about this?" Heidi turned toward her brother

"I was told not to say anything!" Howard yelled

"Enough both of you now you both know who the current Norrisville Shinobi under any reason tell anyone especially that girl who had to be removed from the Village." Shirou said

"What girl that got booted out of the Village." Howard asked

"Your lady friend Debbie Kang followed us, after my father used his mind erase Jutsu Alain took her over to Capsule Corp. As I said before someone like that cannot be trusted the only reason your sister come with Josh is because she's someone who he can trust with this information." Jamie explains

"And we don't want any lip from that book." Kenichiro said

"Hey takes it easy; the Nomicon didn't do anything to you current era ninjas." Howard said

"But wasn't the Nomicon that told Randy that friendship is a burden the Shinobi must not have, let me tell you something that the Nomicon need to know, Whoever think that are lower than scum. Only rogue shinobi see friends and allies as a form a weakness and that have proven to be a Shinobi's downfall for forsaking both their friends and allies." Jamie said

Randy said "Take it easy what's with the hate sauce, there's no need to for you guys to bark at the Nomicon as if it's anti-social."

"You have to forgive them Jamie and Kenichiro have been taught to use their Shinobi skills to protect their friends whenever they are in danger." Shirou explain

Josh said "Anyway Randy a lot of things has been doing on since you started your training here. Thugs-4-less has been hired to go after you so we gather some of yours and Howard's classmates at the park in Republic City."

"We should go see them but first."

Now back at capsule Corp building Debbie wakes up "What the Juice how did I end up at Capsule Corp."

Bulma explains "You ask to have an interview with my father but he's busy at the moment."

"Huh when I asked for that?"

-Outside-

"So they girl followed you and she ended up getting her memory wiped, that girl need to mind her own damn business." Vegeta said

"She's A School news Report that's not something she should do." Said Alain

"If you asked me that girl is asking for a death wish by someone who is not a friend." Vegeta said

Just Josh and the other came around "What are with you guys and the hate sauce." Randy asked

"It's for her own good Cunningham, she's snooping in things people are never meant to know and the ninja's identity is one of the." Vegeta said

"What's this about the ninja's identity?" Debbie said

Vegeta turned around and went Super Saiyan and yelled "MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!"

Debbie then drop to her knees

"Vegeta don't scare her like that." Bulma said

"She's right Vegeta you can cause someone like Debra to urinate on herself shouting like that." Megan said

Howard said "I think she did."

"Oh my cheese." Randy said

Bulma said "Come on Debbie I'll help you clean up."

After Debbie followed Bulma back inside Josh's smartphone ranged and he answers it "Hello?"

("Hey if this Josh you and your pals need to come back to the park as fast.")

Josh asked "Rigby what happened?"

("Morty is way too trusting, that's what.")

("Rigby give me the Phone") Mordecai grabs the Phone from Rigby ("Sorry we'll explain once you guys get back.")

Later on back at the Park Josh and the other enter what looks like a gang war and Randy and Howard see a Bucky inside a body capsule

"Is that Bucky?" Randy asked

Howard asked "What happened here?

Mordecai explains "It seems that Morty was tricked it began after you guys left we Jina and Ayane saw someone and Morty asked Skips if we can bring him inside the house."

-  
-Flashback

Ronaldo has been carried inside the house and into the guess room as Eileen gets prepared with a whole bunch of first aid stuff.

"He looks like he been through heck and back Bro" said Muscle Man

"He must have tried to get away from however found him first." Skips said

"I still say Morty is making a mistake bring this nerd in here, going into the basement and grab some of Benson's guns.'

"Guns why would your employer have guns stored away here?" Julian asked

Mordecai explains "Benson grab some of those guns from a group a year ago."

"What do you think happened?" Steven asked

Skips said "We'll let him rest here for now, He can tell us after he wakes up."

"It's late, we should be going to sleep." Eileen said

Rigby said "Get someone need to stand watch over this guy in case something goes wrong."

"No this is Kendall's friend." Morty said

"Former friend in this case." Rigby said

it is midnight. Everyone is still asleep, except for Rigby, Bucky and Finn who is outside, later on Bucky stumbles into the room Ronaldo is in

"I'm sorry but Morty asked someone to check up on you, I hope you don't mind I'm no doctor so I don't know what to do here."

Bucky took a seat and sat down but then he notice something on Ronaldo's arm "Hey is that one of those no I-Watch things?" As he gets closer he then recognize a symbol on the device "*Gasps* I seen that symbol before it's from the-

Before Bucky could make his assumption, Ronaldo shoots up and immediately grabs him by the throat "That's is a far as you go You shouldn't listen to the raccoon when you have a chance."

Julian enters the room "What's going on here?"

"Damnit another one."

"Julian Mr. Rigby was right this guy ….he's one of-"

"DIE!" Ronaldo fires his arm Cannon and Shoots a thin beam that penetrates Bucky in his back but Mess Julian

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bucky falls silent to the ground

Mordecai steps in 'Julian I heard screaming" He look to his left "Oh crap!"

"Mr. Mordecai it's that Ronaldo character he murdered poor Bucky!" Julian hid behind Mordecai

"Dude what the heck Man?" Mordecai demanded

Ronaldo aims his arm cannon right at Mordecai and Julian "You're too late Bluejay boy!"

Marceline jumps in as Ronaldo shoots his beams, Marceline deflects it. Some of the windows of the house breaks open as the others jump out and into the scene. Finn, Jake, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst looks at the dead body of Bucky

Pearl stood back "Oh my goodness what happened?"

Julian pointed at Ronaldo "it was him he made a fool out of Mortimer and committed Murder and Treason.'

After seeing Bucky dead on the ground Theresa then look angrier than sad "You! Why did you kill Bucky!?"

"You're questioning me?" Ronaldo asked

"Why?! he done nothing to you!"

"His death is his own fault for discovering me." Ronaldo said

"Oh my glob, it's just like what Brad was told. You flipped!" Finn said

"Flip?" Julian asked

Amethyst explains "He's with one of the Foundation Factions Bucky found out and was killed before he could tell you."

"Why are you doing this? Kendall was worried about you darn it!" Pearl demanded

"Never mind her, where's the Norrisville Ninja I'm surprised he's not the first one to show up." Ronaldo demanded

"I don't think we should tell ya." Jake said

"Why you want to know where he's been all this time?" Theresa demanded

"Why it's because that 800 year history is being wasted on one person I'll use what book of his and created of army for the Dark General to use at his disposal."

"He means to use what the knowledge of the Ninja-Nomicon for evil instead of good as it has been for over 800 years." Pearl said

"We're not telling your stink!" Jake said

"So, you want to hide him from me? Big mistake. I'll fine him even if I have to force you to tell me!"

Finn drew out his sword "I won't forgive you for what you done!."

"Enough talk from you Finn!" Ronaldo fires a beam but Finn takes his sword and blocks it

Ronaldo jumps out of the window only to be attacked by Jina who does a handstand and send herself into air with a 2 foot kick from behind Ayane then breathes a large fire blast right at Ronaldo. Ronaldo fires a barrage from his arm cannon Jenifa intercepts him and unleashes a double blast of energy from both her hands.

" ** _Raikazemaru Ninja art: Eagle Kick Barrage_**!" Jenifa form 12 Shadow Clones and charges right at Ronaldo, the Shadow Clones Target him with a Dynamite kick one after the other followed by Jenifa kneeling down, a blue spark appears, and then she proceeds to do a Dynamite kick.

"Just give yourself up Human." Jenifa shouted

"I will not!"

Just then two laser beams hit Ronaldo's arm Cannon as he look over his shoulder he see a Female Mobian Bat dress in knight armor armed with two laser blasters

"Who are you!"

"The name is Bianca Pandragon of the Athenian Vanguard."

"The Athenian Vanguard?"

"That's right I been tailing you for a while and it seems that I was right along." Bianca said

"Well you're too late I already made myself known."

"No matter, I'm turning you over to the Metahuman Police.

Bianca wasted no time and striking Ronaldo right in the chest with one foot causing him to caught up blood next she begun with a combination of punches, kicks gunshots to the arms them follows up with a double fisted pound to the stomach

Ronaldo drop to the ground "Damn! You're lucky this time. The next time I see you I'll finish what I started.

A Shadow bird dives down and carries Ronaldo away

"Darn it! He got away." Finn said

just then the rain began to fall and Flute girl cries over Bucky's not dead body "Nooooooooo! Why him, why Bucky! NINJA WHERE ARE YOU!

-  
Flash back ended  
-


	19. Vol 19 – Mask of the Ninja II

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz/Chōjin senshi senpū deruta-en no densetsu (超人戦士旋風デルタ炎の伝説, which roughly translates to Legend of superhuman warrior Whirlwind Delta Flame)

Volume 19 – Mask of the Ninja II

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 61-

After hearing what happened from Mordecai Randy, Heidi and Howard are now shocked at what the been told

"Mordecai that why Bucky is inside the body capsule?" Randy asked

"It's just as I told you Randy." Mordecai confirmed

"Damnit if only I for here sooner." Bianca said

Rigby said "I told Morty there was something off about him but he refused to listen."

"Rigby you're not helping." Said Mordecai

*Later on Johnny, Kick and Kendall arrived at the park*

Johnny look at the body capsule "Did Ronaldo do this to him?"

Finn answered "Yeah."

Benson then storms inside here "What the heck happened here it like a tornado hit it!"

"Ronaldo…..Dario must be controlling him somehow and had him came here to sabotage everyone's offers, Bucky discovered Ronaldo intention and he shot him and almost did the same to Julian." Said Bonnie

Benson face turned red "You mean some teenager who when missing for a year again back and kill another inside this park?! No murder has ever been committed here! Whoever this Ronaldo is he will be punished for this outrage! Skips grabs some guns we're going nerd hunting!"

Marceline tips over Benson "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Hey I'm the Park Manager once Mr. Maellard fines out about this I'll be my hide that'll be on the line, Not yours, not Bonnie's, not Mordecai's or Rigby's it will be mine!" Benson yelled

Josh look around and see Morty sitting down under a tree crying over what happened "How's he doing?"

Mordecai explains "Dude hasn't said a word after what happened; I think he feels that this is his fault."

Just then Flute Girl grabs one of Bianca's guns and aims it right at Morty "It is his fault!"

"Hey you can point a gun at my son!" Jerry yelled

Bianca said "You there I cannot allow a civilian to use that gun."

"But it's his fault, if he listened to Mr. Rigby and left he somewhere near a trash can then Bucky wouldn't have to die, He would still be here with me!"

Heidi said "Flute girl no, if you shoot him then what that makes you?"

"Forget Heidi she wouldn't listen to you or anyone else?" Morty gets up "As for you, you Flute playing bitch! I know I'm too trusting! I knew for a fact that Kendall was worried about the guy for over a year now! I thought if she sees him again she'll stop worrying about him, I didn't know The Foundation had brainwashed that guy!" Morty held back tears "If it makes you feel any better than do it! Pull the trigger! Do it! Shoot me! I don't care anymore."

Before Flute Gun can do anything Dylan slams a Morning Star over her hand causing the Gun and her hand got blown up

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My hand!"

"Save the drama for your Mama there's no need to kill that guy over another." Dylan said

"Oh my gosh!" Mordecai yelled

"Dylan why did you do that for?" Mabel asked

"That's a Morning Star Mace, where she get that?" Pacifica demanded

Star looked at Golan "Okay buddy did you gave her that?"

"And what if I did?" Golan asked

Skips said "Golan you can't give a girl her age a weapon like that."

"Dylan why, she was right it's my fault that Bucky is dead." Morty said

"You're still Summer's brother there's no need for her to end up like me if Flute girl here kills you over some dead triangle boy." Dylan said

"Morty is not the one who she should have aim that gun at it's me." Kendall said

"Huh?"

"Why you?" Rigby asked

"I was warned that there's a possibility that Ronaldo would joined the enemy."

Kelly then steps in "Now stop that, killing you or Morty won't bring back Bucky from the dead. revenge never resolves anything."

Kendall then walks away

"Kendall?" Kick said

"I'll talk to her." Kelly followed Kendall to a small opening where she sees Kendall taking her anger out on a nearby tree by kicking it in two

"Damnit! Ronaldo why? Are you that jealous of Clarence that you would turn on your own?"

Kelly then asked "Kendall you think Ronaldo acted out of jealously?"

Kendall claim down and explained "He did stated that he hated Clarence ever since that day."

"What happened?" Kelly asked

Kendall explains "Two years ago something happened at the Buttowski's home I saw Clarence fighting his older brother Brad, the way Clarence looked at his brother I had a gut feeling that bad happened. I wanted to them but two of Brad's friends held me down, when I saw Brad was about to take crowbar to kill his own brother I told him to stop, but he refused then something in my snapped. I don't know what it was but the first then I did she slash up Pantsy and Horace then I formed some kind of energy Blade and head right for Brad I struck him in his face. When I did that half his was burst into flames. He ran off shouting."

"What the hell did you do, you lid up my face, you scared me for life. Since then no one saw Brad not even his parents."

"Oh my goddess." Kelly said

"I don't know how I did all of that it's like I lost control for one moment." Kendall said

"Miss Perkins I might have the answer on why you went off like Bradley in a furious matter."

Kelly turned around and sees Whis standing behind her "W-Who are you?"

Kendall look over her shoulder "Master Whis what brings you here?"

"Lord Beerus wish to speak to Marco, apparently he enjoyed the food his mother made."

Now with the others Beerus appeared before everyone "Well now what we have here?'

Benson steps in "Who the heck are you?"

Skips grabs Benson "Easy Benson that's The God of Destruction, Lord Beerus."

"God of Destruction? Benson asked

"You should listen him talking Gumball Machine man, Now then which one of you in the human known as Marco Diaz." Beerus asked

Marco steps in "Hey there Lord Beerus."

"I must say I enjoyed the food your mother made I only wish Whis told me you invited him to have dinner."

Star said "Well you were still a sleep and you once said if anyone wake you up we're dead meat."

"Really I said that?"

"Well you were half asleep so."

Josh asked "Lord Beerus you came here alone, where's Master Whis?"

"Yes, he saw that Kelly Hamton girl speaking to your Raizonian friend." Beerus said

"Raizonian who would that be?" Finn asked

"Whis said her name is Kendall Perkins and I seem that she mated with that who goes by the name Kick."

Bonnie said "Oh my globness Kendall is a Raizonian?"

"Wait what's a Raizonian?" Pacifica asked

"You haven't been told, for a Solarian you're a slow learner. Beerus said

Rick explains "I'll answer that question The Solarians home world is also home to another race known as the Raizonian, they are like what we earthlings would call someone who uses fire. Many Centuries ago when the Decepticons came and sacked the planet for its Energon both the Solarians and the Raizonian fled."

"And like the Solarians, the Raizonians also came to earth around the same time." Dipper guessed

-Now back with Kendall and Kelly-

"I'm a Raizonian?" Kendall is shocked as what Whis has told her

'Wait if she's a Descendant of these Raizonian who live on the same home planet alongside the Solarians how come she was never told about this. It would explain how she was able to inflect that much damage to Brad not to mention his two sidekicks." Kelly asked

"Well her Raizonian Blood was dormant until that incident between Clarence and his older brother." Whis explains

"I'm going back to Mellowbrook there's something I need to know." Kendall said

-Chapter 62-

After Kendall left for Mellowbrook Kelly return to the others "Kelly where's Kendall?" Bonnie asked

Whis explains "I'll answer that, Miss Perkins has gone back to Mellowbrook."

"Why so sudden?" Finn asked

"I know why and I think we should go also." Johnny said

Kelly said "You're right something tells me she would need help."

*Later on in Mellowbrook*

"Phil asked "Wait why are we tagging along with these guys?" Phil asked

Verona explains "Kelly asked for you, Lil, Kimi, Chuckie and Tommy by name."

Phil said "I understand Tommy and Chuckie, Lil and Kimi but why me."

Kelly turned around "Look Philip If you do this I'll-"She lifted her skirt "I'll let you get some."

"Well since you put it that way how can I resist an offer from Kelly Hamton." Said Phil

"You are bribing the guy with your panties?" Guy asked

Lil said "She's bribing Phil with more than just her underwear."

Kimi said "Lil I hate to say this but Kelly knows that your brother thinks with his Penis than his head."

Tyler said "Is this Kick and Brianna's home?"

Josh said "Yes and there's Kendall."

Bonnie called for Kendall "Kendall it's us."

Kendall turned around "Bonnie, You all came?"

Josh explains "Well my brother Tyler is dating Clarence's sister."

"Plus Master Whis told us where to find you." Phineas said

Josh asked "Kendall, Kelly told us that something happened between Clarence and his older brother Brad do you know what triggered it?"

"I have no idea." Kendall answered

"I can tell you."

Finn look to his left "Hey Gunther."

Jake asked "You know what's the bad ties between Kick and his brother?"

Gunther explains "All I can tell you is that he's someone who tends to Bully Kick a lot and is in charge when their parents are away. Brad also has very poor personal hygiene and thinks he is popular."

"HE BULLIES HIS OWN BROTHER!?"

*Gunther step back as he see Josh and Verona's spirit energy flare around them taking the form of two tigers, A loud roar echoed all across the Heavens*

Gunther took a step back "What's with those two they just went Yandere all of a sudden?"

Megan explains "Tyler is Joshua and Verona's younger brother after hearing what you just said it doesn't sit well with neither of them."

Verona said "You don't know how right you are Meg; I would never do what Brad has done."

Tommy demanded "Just what kind of person Brad Buttowski think he is? Bulling his only brother."

Gunther continues "Anyway! As Kick and I got older Brad's bulling got more aggressive, Kick started to show resentment toward him, until one day two years ago there was one form of incident Brad did was so horrible even if him that cause Kick to finally lose it and he went off like a Volcano"

"You mean the Incident that drove Kick and Brad to attack each other." Kelly said

Just then a Infernape appeared

(Froakie)

Levi asked "Where he come from?"

Johnny said "The last time my family come to Mellowbrook I too saw this Infernape around Kick's home. I ask who's it Trainer and no one gave me an answer."

"Look like he wants us to fellow us." Remi said

"But to where?" Levi asked

"GET AWAY FROM THE GRAVE SITE!"

Just then Star came running "Take it easy mister I wanted to see whose name is on the tombstone."

Josh said "You must be Clarence and Brianna's father."

"Sir Star didn't mean any harm." Marco said

"That's right I was followed that Infernape." Star pointed at the Infernape

Harold turned around and see the Infernape 'It's you."

Bonnie asked 'Star what did that Infernape show you?"

"Besides the tombstone I showed me these Photos." Star shows Bonnie a Picture a Kick's Mom Honey when she was younger helping two Chimchar "I think it's Kick's mom when she was young girl."

Kick then see the Photo "I remember now she had two Chimchar one of them became a Monferno" He then clinch his right fist "I also remember when Brad's tormenting me two years ago that bastard took a crow Bar and killed one of them!"

"So that's why you went off on your brother, for some killing a Pokemon is a unforgivable thing." Tyler said

"He what!?" Star yelled

"Dad is this true Brad killed mom's Monferno?" Brianna asked

"I'm guess Brianna wasn't there when this happened." Finn said

"No she was at the sleepover at the time." Kick said

Bonnie then said "Mr. Buttowski you need to answer your daughter's question."

Jake said "I'm guessing the Infernape is Mrs. B's other Chimchar."

-Fluttershy then translated what the Infernape is saying-

(After Brad killed my sister I boarded the same resentment Kick has toward him, He's is not the only who wanted revenge, I too wanted to avenge my sister's death. That's why I became an Infernape; I knew Harold would bring Brad back so I waited for my chance to have him feel the same pain he causes my sister, maybe then my sister's soul can return to the planet knowing that her killer has been brought to justice.)

"I understand your pain but killing Brad won't bring back your sister, death resolves anything." Curtis said

(Chespin)

"Okay what's this gathering is about?" Jerry asked

"Jerry why are you here for?" Jake asked

"You're not the only who to know why Kendall came here." Jerry said

-Fluttershy then translated what the Infernape is saying-

(You really want to know Jerry Smith, they already know what happened to my sister when Brad killed her in cold blood.)

Jerry's mouth drop after he hear what happened "Y-your sister is dead? Oh my god Harold didn't tell no one that his Wife's Pokemon was killed by his own son. I didn't know that Pokemon can also die. I was told that Pokemon can't die, their data gets reformed back into Egg form."

"That's Digimon not Pokemon." Jake said

(He's right you know, you got us Pokemon confuse with the Digimon, It's Digimon that can't die, like you humans and our Humanoid counterparts the Pokemorphs we Pokemon can also die rather it's from old age or in a battle or in my sister's case murder by someone who hates Pokemon. I bet Brad was gonna do the same to Brianna's Eeveelution if giving the chance, so I ask you have you ever been to Lavender Town in the Kento Region?)

"He'll have to get pass me first!" Tyler said

Jerry said "Harold I understand you're just protecting your Family but Brad did something that is very unforgivable. No Pokemon lover will ever forgive him if anyone knew about this."

"I know but what should I supposed to do Jerry!?" Harold asked

Jerry hand Harold his Cell Phone "Call Mr. Fiji, Tell him what happened maybe he'll understand and he'll give your Wife's Chimchar a Proper Burial in Lavender Town's House of memories.""

Kimi then notices something near the door "Wait a sec look like someone placed something inside the House if Harold or anyone else opens the door and BOOM everyone get blown to bits."

"Who would do something like this for any why?"

*but then everyone hears an elderly woman's voice*

"I was so close of getting rid of Kick Buttowski but you have to go and be a Heroine and save his life."

Jerry asked "And who are you Miss?"

Kendall explains "Mr. Smith that's Ms. Chicarelli she's one of Clarence's next door neighbors."

Finn said "Hey crazy old lady just what do you mean by that?"

"You booby-trap this door why?" Kimi demanded

"Kick here should know the answer to that, Why don't you two asked him."

Johnny said "This again? Look if you don't like living next to Kick why don't you decide to move away?"

Levi asked "Johnny what's her grudge with Clarence?"

Johnny explains "She's someone who been telling Kick's mom lies because she wants Kick to be punished."

"Hey if Clarence is to be punished by his parents let it happened on it's own, You have no reason to be telling his parents lies." Levi said

"Shut your mouth you have no idea!"

"You're not my grandmother and I don't care about your pity grudge with Clarence!" Levi yelled

Remi said "You really wish to know what we learned? This Infernape belong to Kick's mother, Brad killed his sister using a Crowbar."

Jerry said "Ms. Chicarelli something tells me you knew about this but never told anyone that Honey's Monferno died at the hands of their oldest son who hates Pokemon."

"And what if I did! Both Digimon and Those Pokemon are pest! The only problem I have with Digimon is that they don't really die like Pokemon can!"

Josh then sees the purple aura surrounds Ms. Chicarelli "Oh hell, this could be what Alain and Matthew saw before?"

Ms. Chicarelli spoke in a demonic tone "Have you ever wonder why Kick's Parents didn't stepped in when his brother was bullying him? I knew that Kick was on the breaking point but I have to keep his parents from butting in."

"Ms. Chicarelli what are you saying here?" Harold demanded

Jerry said "She knew that Brad been bulling Kick but did nothing to let you and Honey know so you can put a stop to it."

"But I was told that all of the bullying will pass once the two got older." Harold said

"You and your wife have been deceived, Ms. Chicarelli you knew full well that that Clarence would one day snap at Brad that day came when Brad murdered the Monferno that belong to his own mother." Bonnie said

"I told everyone not to interfere but this girl Kendall here she ruined it for me. If it wasn't for her, if she didn't go Guardian Heroine this town would have seen the last of Kick Buttowski, That meddling bitch!"

Kendall yelled "I don't care what you call me Ms. Chicarelli do you have any idea what you allow to happened. Brad was going to kill his own brother as well; you were willing to see Clarence dead over some Bullshit! There's no honor with what you have done! You nearly destroy someone's family!"

"I don't care what happened to the Buttowski as long as I see Kick dead but you Kendall Perkins you ruined everything for everyone."

"That's complete bullshit, nobody want that to happen that's only you and people like you." Johnny barked at Ms. Chicarelli

Levi said "I heard enough of her, elder woman or no she'll answer to what she allowed to happened!"

Just then two Shurikens landed into Ms. Chicarelli's shoulder and blew upon impact as the smoke clears both Kimi and Lil stood in front of her. Kimi held her Katana right at Ms. Chicarelli and Lil held her Kusarigama near Ms. Chicarelli's neck*

"Don't move."

"Your days of hounding Kick and his Family are over give up while you can."

"NEVER! "

"Everyone get back!"

The Negative energy surrounds Ms. Chicarelli she transformed into a black and Red Shadow like beast

Jerry said "She's not even human!"

Bonnie said "She was human but not anymore."

"I'll teach you to interfere with my plans! I'll destroy you all even if it means destroying this town to do it!"

Kendall said "She's gone mad! Ms. Chicarelli stop this before someone gets hurt!"

"I'll start with this boy with the triangle same head!"

"Phineas behind you!"

Just then a Scythe chops off Ms. Chicarelli before she could grab Phineas "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh who did this, where are you!"

A dove flew pass her and Ms. Chicarelli get cut up in her face and legs

"What the heck is attacking her?" Finn asked

just then Ms. Chicarelli is struck in the eye by two Kunai "This can't be who is attacking me!"

But then a line went right cross Ms. Chicarelli's neck and her head fall right off her body

"What the heck just happened?" Dipper asked

"Whoever that was it took care of that old lady." Phil said

BMO look right what's left of Ms. Chicarelli "I fell kinda sorry for the old lady, letting her hate take over her like that."

Gumball said "Don't be sorry for that old bitch, She was trying to kill us and was willing to take the whole town with her."

Just then everyone hears Harold crying and sobbing loudly "I can't believe I allowed myself to fall for that lie if I have done something Honey's Monferno would still be alive and Brad would still be here with us instead of running off somewhere! it's all my fault!"

Jerry steps in and Bright slaps Harold "Get a grip Harold, don't say stuff like that you're not a bad father, that old woman took advantage of you and your wife in order to see your youngest son dead."

Harold said "B-But It should have been me who should have been buried in the back of that house not my wife's Monferno!"

"We should leave its best we never come back here." Kendall started walking away

"What are you saying?" Johnny asked

Kendall explains "After what happened how can I continue to live in Mellowbrook? it's best that I take my leave from here me being will only put Mellowbrook at risk."

Jerry said "Hey you can't exile yourself from your hometown what about your parents?"

Josh said "Mr. Smith I'll let my dad know what happened so he'll let her parents know."

-Chapter 63-

Following the Fight in Mellowbrook

"She what?" Randy jumped out of his seat

"Kendall exiled herself from Mellowbrook?" Tommy explained

"Why the juice would she do that to herself?" Howard asked

Chuckie explains "According to her she said its best that she leave and never back, she also stated that being there will only put Mellowbrook at risk."

Summer said "But it was that old woman's fault she tricked Kick's Parents into ignoring what been going on between him and his older brother Brad not to mention the death of one of Mrs. Buttowski's Pokemon."

"What do you want us to say here she made the decision herself?" Kimi said

"But do Kendall have a place to stay while she and Kick are in collage and stuff?" Mordecai asked

Josh said "Kendall can talk to Mr. Nook and if she can find a house or an apartment."

Later on Kick and Brianna see her mother hugging her Infernape whom she hasn't seen in two years "I thought after what happened to your sister you ran away, I'm sorry Harold and I wasn't able to stop Brad from what he done."

*Fluttershy translates what the Infernape is saying*

(Don't blame yourself Honey-Chan, You're not the one who hates us Pokemon it's your oldest Son who hated us.)

Honey asked "Kick what's this about Kendall ostracized herself from Mellowbrook?"

Tyler said "Kick maybe you should take this in the back room."

"One thing bothers me since we left Mellowbrook." Verona said

"What's that?" Heidi asked

"Who took down Ms. Chicarelli when she turned into that Shadow beast?" Verona asked

Kelly said "I did see a Dove flew by and the first thing that woman was planning to do is attack Phineas but something or someone wouldn't allow that."

"Candace where you with us when that woman tried to attack your brother?" Eric asked

Candace said "No I didn't even know Phineas was with you guys."

"Well someone was there while Phineas was with us." Verona said

Later on Gene spots some of the Fireside girls, Stacy younger sister Ginger along with Gretchen, Adyson Sweetwater and Milly

"I see some butts!" Gene grabs on Gretchen's Adyson's butts this cause Ginger to step back

"Hey!"

"Get your hands of my butt you pervert!"

Out of nowhere Isabella grabs Gene arm and did a Taijutsu Take down pinning him into the ground

"What's going on here?" Benson demanded

Adyson pointed to Gene "This perv just grab our butts."

"Okay kid what's with the butt grabbing?" Benson asked

Tina steps in "I'm sorry sir it's my fault, you see Gene read some of my NSFW Stories and he began to have a fetish for girl's butts."

"What kind of NSFW stores have you been writing about?" Benson asked

Steven help Gene off the ground "Gene you can't go and grab a girl by their butts that'll mess the funky flow."

"Like the flow you have with Connie?" Gene asked

"Hey I would never touch Connie in that matter." Steven said

Just then Torishia, Jamie's twin sister asked "Isabella-San where you learn how to take Gene down like that?"

Isabella explains "I learned self-defense for the past 5 years."

Kimi said to herself "There's something familiar about the way she pin Gene to the ground."

(A Flash Back shows Kimi and her mother Kira in Tokyo were they see a Japanese School Girl took down a Large man using the same move Isabella used on Gene.)

Kimi asked "Torishia-Chan what's the name of your father's Clan?"

"The Saiga Clan why?" Torishia asked

Kimi explains "The way Isabella pin Gene I saw something like before while was In Tokyo with my mother."

"Oh you must have saw my cousin Keiko Minamaya, her mother is my father's twin sister, my Aunt Lady Manami Minamaya." Torishia said

Kimi turned around and see Isabella talking to Phineas "Where did Isabella learn a Saiga Clan Taijutsu from?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Rigby said

Kimi said "Hey get back here."

Rigby called out Isabella "Hey fireside girl, the Samurai here have a question to asked you."

Kimi wracks Rigby on the head using the back end of her Naginata "I'm sorry about that. It's just I recognize how you took Gene down that's A Saiga Shinobi Clan Taijutsu move, the only you would learn that if someone taught you."

Isabella sign and then said "Moon Master told me someone is bound to recognize that fighting style. You're right Kimi what you saw is in fact a Saiga Taijutsu move and there's something else." Isabella held out both hands and a Death Scythe appeared

Torishia recognizes the weapons "The Mikaduzuki Kama."

"The what now." Rigby asked

Tayumi then appeared "It means Crescent Moon Scythe, so she's the one my brother told me about."

Isabella said "You knew?"

"You bear Saiga Clan insignia on your shirt." Tayumi said

Ken asked "Mom you mean she's the Moonlight Dove Uncle Hiko told you about?"

"So Isabella and her mother had ties with your Clan or something?' Alden asked

Isabella explains "Not really, it's just you see when I was younger I saw someone stuck a Note on Phineas's house door."

Isabella takes out the note and Eric Blood written Letter "All members of the Flynn clan, this Note is marks your days by order of the Reidial Faction all members of the Flynn are to be purged."

Kimi asked "Could this be your reason?"

Isabella answered "Yes I wanted to protect him so I tracked down the Moon Master, one of the Saika Clan Ninja Masters and asked her to train me. When I told her my reason we agreed and took me with her the Look out where we met Current Guardian of that other Dimension Goku and the Original Z-Warriors are from Dende she began my training inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where it gives a person a year of training in one day. Afterward I did what I could to keep Phineas from harm still my offers did little to slow these guys down"

Eric asked "Isabella I understand you love my cousin Phineas but why fight assassins sent by the Reidial Faction by yourself, You could have told my dad and Uncle Jonathan about this, if they are targeting Aunt Linda first being ranked as the 1st Lieutenant of the Blue Guard he can send a small squad to be on standby."

Isabella answered "I would have done that but with the Revenants and the Onyx Gems being set free your Uncle may not have time to help me. Plus your father is a Interpol Officer, his job takes him away from home a perfect time for whoever wrote that to attack Phineas, his mother and Candace, Freb and his father."

"Come to think of it knowing Candace she'll open her mouth about this." Eric said

"So your reason is to protect Phineas." Kimi said

"That would explain who attack Ms. Chicarelli when she turned into that Shadow beast." Kelly said

"You're right Kelly that woman was about to attack Phineas I couldn't let that happened so I use my Death Scythe and put her down myself, I hope my actions wasn't the cause of Kendall ostracized herself from Mellowbrook." Isabella said

"No it's not you." Said Kelly

Just then Jaco's ship landed "Everyone I have news to tell you."

"It's about Thugs-4-Less." Alden asked

Jaco explains "Yes, while on my way here I saw those guys fighting another group called Neo D.O.O.M."

"The Thugs are fighting Neo D.O.O.M, but aren't they been hired to target the Ninja?" Kelly asked

"Not anymore is seems that someone gave them a better offer." Jaco said

"And who would send those guys to fight this Neo D.O.O.M?" Rigby asked

"I may know why did that my sister Katty." Kitty said

"Your twin sister why would she send those guys on a suicide mission, Neo D.O.O.M can and will wipe them all out?" Mordecai asked

Kitty said "I saw her inside McFist's building she must still be in Norrisville I'm heading back there to fine her."


	20. Vol 20 – Mask of the Ninja III

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz (超人戦士:ハリケーン・スター・デルタブラズ, which roughly translates to Superhuman Warrior: Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz)

Volume 20 – Mask of the Ninja III

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 64-

Meanwhile the Canterlot High Mane 6 are called to the Look out to see the Light Mage Bentai

Pinkie Pie look downward "We're so high up; I think I can see the school from here."

Piccolo said "Don't stand over the edge like that, you may end up fallen and I may end up having to catch you."

"I wonder why Bentai wanted to see us." Sunset asked

Then Bentai appeared before them "Sunset Shimmer it's good you came I have something to give you, Because I have a feeling that it'll be needed." just then a shiny blue Gem stone appeared in Bentai's hand "Do you remember what's this is for correct?"

"It's the Revival Stone but I thought it was just a legend back in Equestria." Sunset said

"Looks like a normal Gem to me." Rarity said

Bentai explains "Yes due to its crystal like state it also has a 2nd name, Revive Gem. Allow me to explain the how to use it and tell you ladies the rules and restrictions one must follow."

*In the Meantime in Republic City Samuel and Trixie gets a unexpected guest, As Samuel answers the door he see Heidi and Howard's parents*

"Hello there are you Josh's father Samuel Spencer?" Mort asked

Samuel replied "Yes I'm him, you must be Heidi's father Mort, so what brings you over to Republic City."

Morty explains "It's my wife she wanted to meet you and your wife Trixie if it's not any trouble."

Trixie said "No there's no trouble at all would you and your wife like to come in?"

Just then Tristan takes a look at Mort's Wife "So that's Howard and Heidi's mother, she really let herself go."

Tayumi then elbows her husband "Tristan-kun she might hear you."

Samuel said "That reminds me Mort my twin brother and his wife is also here."

Tayumi greeted Mort "Nice to meet you Mort-San I'm Tayumi Spencer I'm the Manager of Junes."

"Junes but isn't that in Japan?" Mort asked

Tayumi explains "They establish a location here in Republic and I became its Manager."

In the Meantime at the Local Park Mordecai and Rigby sees Morty still sitting around not saying anything "Dude I kinda feel sorry for that I mean he was only trying to help Kendall, It's not like he knew that Ronaldo went over to the bad guy's side or anything." Mordecai said

Rigby waved at Morty "Hey Morty Smith how long are you gonna mopping over Bucky getting killed?"

"Leave him alone Rigby it's not like we have something to bring back the dead like in those JRPG games we play."

"Hey we have something kind to those Phoenix Downs." Pinkie Pie said

Morty look up "It's you girls."

Mordecai turned around "6 girls from Canterlot High."

"Hey who's the nerd in the uniform?" Rigby asked

Twilight pointed at herself "You mean me? I'm with them."

Morty asked "That's Twilight Sparkle she was originally from Crystal Perp."

Rigby look at Twilight "I thought that uniform look familiar."

Mordecai said "I have to apologize to my friend; anyway one of you said you guys have something that's like the Phoenix Downs seen in Final Fantasy?"

Sunset explains "It's called the Revive Gem."

Rigby said "Hey guys this girl here have someone called a Revive Gem!"

Mabel asked "Sunset who gave you guys this?"

Sunset answered "The Light Mage gave it to me."

"So this is use to bring back people who got killed?" Steven asked

"Yes however, like the Dragon Balls, we also been told that the Revive Gem has its own set of rules and restrictions."

1). As long as the person or group didn't die of natural causes or by an illness, The Revive Gem can be used to revive anyone or any group of people who fit a certain criteria 10 times.

2). If a person has choose to sacrifice his/her life for the sake of others the Revive Gem cannot bring that person back to life.

3). The Revive Stone will NEVER revive someone who is completely Evil back to life.

4). As along as the person or group has been dead for two whole years they can be brought back to life.

5) If a person committed suicide their life cannot be restored, the Revive Stone will NEVER EVER Revive someone who just took their own life.

"So you know what happened with Bucky?" Alain asked

"Yes this is why Bentai gave me this so we came bring him back to life." Sunset said

Skips brought the Body Capsule over to group where Sunset use the Revive Gem over Bucky's body as a blue shines over his body a feather landed on Bucky's torso and sudden he open his eyes

"I'm alive?" Bucky then gets up from the body Capsule

"Oh my gosh what was that Magic like into games Mordecai and Rigby play all the time?" Benson asked

Rarity said "Don't touch, Bentai entrusted Sunset with it."

Sunset said "Welcome back to the living Bucky do you remember anything?"

Bucky then remembers "Yeah that Ronaldo, he had that Foundation symbol on his arm, He tricked us especially Morty, he shot him and the next thing I know I was meet with a large red men called King Yenma or Yamma or something."

Alain explains "You was in other world, when someone dies either their good or evil their souls are send to the other world, you must have been in line at Kind Yamma's checking Station."

"What is this Other World?" Bucky asked

"You were in the Afterlife but thanks to Sunset here you been revived." Benson explains

"I was brought back to life?" Bucky asked

"It wasn't the first someone was revived, the original Z-Fighters have used the Dragon Balls to revive those who were killed by their enemies a few times. But instead of using the Dragon Balls Sunset was given the Revive Gem to bring you back to life." Josh explains

"So I'm not a Revenant?" Bucky asked

"No you're not a Revenant or a Zombie you're a living breathing human being, also like in those Video games you have 10 lives since you was dead you're down to 9 if you die nine times that's it there's no reviving you so be careful for now on." Benson said

"Yes sir I won't waste my life this time. Bucky said

Rigby said "Oh by the way your girl lost her shit and almost shot Morty and Dylan smashed her hand, right now Megan just called her Uncle so he can make a Automail hand for her.'

"Wait Flute lost her hand when she tried to shoot at Morty?" Bucky asked

Mordecai pointed at Dylan "Loli-Goth here Morning Star Flute girl's hand."

"Oh man is she okay?" Bucky asked

"She'll live." Said Mordecai

"But with Automail just like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist and it's based on the Manga counterpart Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood." Rigby said

"Hey Howard you seen your sister?" Alden asked

Howard answered "Yeah she said she had to go somewhere why?"

Alden explains "My dad called and said that your parents came to visit my Uncle and Aunt. He even txt a picture of your mom."

Rigby sees the photo "Ohhhhh man your mom let herself go."

Howard gets upset "Hey not everyone's mom is the M.I.L.F type!"

"Well I see what your sister is scared that she'll end up looking like mommy."

Mordecai then punches Rigby in the shoulder "Dude that's not cool."

Josh asked "Howard here did Heidi said she's going?"

Howard answered "Back to the Norrisville as the history of the Ninja Museum, She said something about our dad being there."

Ken said "Wait both your parents is with Uncle Samuel and Aunt Trixie."

Benson steps in "Josh your girlfriend is being set up, since she is friends with that Ninja guy."

"The enemy may use her as bait to lure him into a trap." Josh

"It has to be the backstabbing Nerd who just escaped, must have had a backup plan." Said Benson

Josh said "Alden called Uncle Alex and Gohan and tell what happened; we're heading back to Norrisville."

Howard steps in "I'm going to she is my sister after all."

"I am going too." Randy said

"No Randy, it's your they are after remember lets us handle recusing Heidi." Mordecai said

Randy asked "Mordecai you know?"

"Duhhhhh It doesn't think a Martial Arts expert to make that guess, plus you left this book out in the opening." Mordecai hand Randy back the Nomicon

Later on in Norrisville Josh and the others are at the front of the history of the Ninja Museum as Gohan, Tien, Krillin, Cruz and Alex Spencer arrived

Alex said "Sorry for the delay as you can see your cousin decided to take along."

"Braden, Gianna." Verona look to her right

Kanji asked "Gohan where's your dad and Vegeta?"

"Vegeta and my dad send to Republic City and let Samuel and Trixie know what's going on." Gohan explained

"So it's nerd in the tracksuit, baldly and 3 eyes here."

Cruz kicks Rigby in the leg "May I remind you that Tien and Krillin are Goku's friends.

"Okay but what's Goku's no 1 son's excuse?" Rigby asked

"Since my dad is in Republic City I came in his place." Gohan said

Gumball asked "Mr. Gohan you still remember how to fight right?"

"I haven't forgotten how to fight or go Super Saiyan."

Benson aims his Beam rifle "Okay everyone gets back!"

Benson blows the doors open and everyone rushed inside to see Heidi arms tied up and she's hanging over a pool of hot wax

Tad then turned around "What's this the Originals and the Neo Z-Fighters decided to join us?"

"You're forgetting us."

Just then Rexray along with Lieutenant Charles Charlotte the Raichu as well as Brad's team and the Teen Titans showed up

Gohan steps in "Ronaldo why are you doing this for?

Finn said "Yeah tricking and kidnapping Heidi like is a new low even for you!"

Josh shouted "Damn you Ronaldo, How could you do this to Kendall letting these creeps control you. Do you have any idea what your actions have caused?"

"He's right Kendall expected more from you." said Gohan

Tad then said "Excuse me Son Gohan but you're mistaken, his hatred for Kick Buttowski is what allowed him to make the decision to join Dario voluntary."

"So it's come to this then, you really sign yourself up to be one of Dario's puppets?" Finn drew his Finn sword out

Ronaldo then said "I am no one's puppet! I told you before Finn, I joined because I HATED HIM."

"That's it you joined him all because you hated one guy" Debbie said

Rigby turned around "Hey who let the Playboy Bunny here?"

Gohan asked "Why she's wearing that?"

Debbie explains "Miss Bulma give me one of her old outfits when her husband sacred me."

"Let me guess Vegeta freak you out so bad you peed on yourself." Rigby guessed and Both Krillin and Mordecai punched Rigby in the shoulders

Finn said "Debbie get back he's mine."

Ronaldo shouted "Don't come any closer Finn."

"Or you do what?"

"The Grunts have their guns trained on the Half Breed if you try to make and move and they'll gun her down now where's the Ninja!"

Finn look up and then noticed something "Yeah right you're not gonna do squat to anyone."

As Finn makes a few steps toward the platform Ronaldo give the order to open fire unknown to him someone grabbed Heidi before the bullets can hit her

"This is your fault Finn the human, you cost another Norrisville High Schooler herself!"

Just then a Black blot hits Ronaldo in the face breaking his glasses, Tad and Chad look up and see Blackfire holding Heidi

"Nice save Komand'r." Alden said

"Komand'r? That's a Tamaranean name." Ronaldo look up and see Blackfire and Heidi "Where she come from?!"

"What's one four eyes I mess up your plans to kill the Solarian?" Blackfire mocked him

"Thanks Blackfire." Heidi said

"Hey you're Josh's girl after all." Blackfire said

Josh then said "Now that Heidi is safe lets deal with these guys."

Brad then said "Ronaldo, Tad, Chad we're turning you 3 in."

"Under what charge?" Tad asked

"Murder," Mabel said

"Attempted Murder." Said Starfire

"Tricking and Kidnapping my sister!" Howard yelled

"And various acts of terrorism." Gohan said

Then the grunts turned their attention toward the group

(SONG: The Reluctant Heroes)

Lieutenant Charles drew out his Buster sword "Dead or Alive you're coming with us."

Rexray said "Okay everyone our target is those 3 let Gohan and the others handle the grunts."

-Chapter 65-

Lieutenant Charles drew out his Buster sword "Dead or Alive you're coming with us."

Rexray said "Okay everyone our target is those 3 let Gohan and the others handle the grunts."

Tad shouted "Alright men don't let the Neo Z-Fighters or their allies get near this platform!."

"Here they come." Dipper said as he, Mabel, Gumball, Pacifica, Star and Marco, stands ready to face the incoming hoard as the grunts came down at them like a hailstorm

With loud battle cries Pacifica sends out a Blue and white energy beam from her hands shooting through the middle of the ranks of the grunts followed by Wind blades cutting several of them down and Gumball coverts his Tonfas into his Buster Rifle and began to open fire shooting down any who tries to get near him, Marco flips back and does a spinning sidekick send one Grunt into another hoard that's heading their wat and Star raise her wand and summon a glitter cyclone send blow around 17 of them out the open window. When 3 were about to stab Star from behind Rave casted a spell and immobilize them pinning them to the floor, Robin takes his staff and wracks one grunt after the other knocking them down next Cyborg takes his Sonic Cannon and slams the ground sending a huge shock wave sending several grunts skyward followed by Tien wiping them out with his Tri-Beam.

Lance turned around and noticing the Neo Z-Fighters and the Teen Titans fighting the grunts "Looks like they have everything taking care off."

Brad then said "You grunts are busy at the moments Tad, you have two choice you can apologize for what you said about Josh's mother and you, Chad and Ronaldo give yourselves up."

"Or Continue with this bullshit and get knocked down." Marcus said

"I'll never apologize for what I said about that Has-been!" Tad shouted

"Fine then don't say I didn't give you a choice, _**Lightning Flash**_!" Brad then send out a wave of lightning energy across the ground but then someone blocked it

"Who's this?" Janica the Glaceon asked

As the Smoke clears everyone sees a Chaos beast stares at them and Tad begins to laughed evilly "Neo DOOM are not the only ones who know how to weaponize the Dark Chaos Shards you Pokemon fools!"

"You fools do you have any idea how dangerous that is, it's a double edge sword." Rexray shouted

"Don't care As long as our enemies fall!"

Before the Chaos Beast could attack a Blue female Echidna came down and sliced the Chaos Beast in half "So you're the ones who unlashed that evil power back into the world."

"And who are you?" Chad remanded

"My name is Shareena Rize The Echidna of the Rize Clan, That's all you'll get from me there's no need to tell 3 human anymore about that. When you tamper with the Blood the Ghaos the Demon Warlord your lives are forfeit."

"Lieutenant Raikou, Lieutenant Charlotte who is she?" Marcus asked

Charles guessed "My guess is that this Mobian Echidna is a part of a clan of Echidnas who is task in standing guard keeping others Human, Mobian, Anthro whatever from trying to seek out and use the Dark Chaos Shards for their own ends."

As 4 Grunts pulled out their guns Shareena quickly drew out her Katana: Kyokakumaru and slashed all 4 in the throats "The Games over Foundation members your lives end here."

"I knew we shouldn't have tried to use that!" Chad retreated

Tad shouted "Get back here coward!"

Ronaldo shouted "Damn why are you people getting in the way!"

Alain and Michael then jumped in "It looks like you have dig your own grave." Said Michael

"What?"

"The Rize Clan has been task with safe guarding the cave where the Blood of Ghaos the Demon Warlord was help kept. I had a feeling that we'll be hearing from them once members of the clan learn what happened at the airport." Michael said

"Are you saying that the Kawasaki Clan is not the only ones?" Ronaldo asked

Alain said "The Kawasaki Shinobi Clan are task with sealing that power if or when it being used by the enemy and it's the Rize clan who is task with keeping people from finding it."

Shareena then said "You two step aside you told him far enough, I'll finish this."

Gohan then steps in "Wait, let me talk to one more time before you do anything else."

"Why?"

Trevis then said "Let Gohan speak before you go for the kill."

Gohan then said "Ronaldo you do realize by siding with Dario and his men you have been marked for death by the Rize Clan and we can't do anything about that, since they been at this ever since Chaos and Ghaos have fought each other all those years ago. Because have this jealously binge went on for too long?"

"Don't try to take me out of this Son Gohan! If it weren't for Kick I would have been the one with Kendall not him! But still she would choose him over me! Why answer me that with your book smarts Son Gohan! You on the other hand have a Wife and a Daughter to return him too what there's for me to return home too!?"

"Kendall is not the only girl out there, you could have found anyone else but you allowed hate and jealously to rule your actions." Gohan said

just then Debbie slaps Ronaldo in the face "Mr. Gohan it's too late to talk to sense into this guy, he's at the point of no return." She then turn toward Ronaldo "As for you Ronaldo I don't care if you hate Kick Buttowski over some girl who may be attracted to guy like him, you do not drag people like Heidi into this insane love triangle of jealously and hatred you four eyed asshole!" Debbie yelled

Twilight then said "She's right what you done won't win Kendall Back, You're misusing your knowledge of science to hurt people."

"You do think I care what you two say?" Ronaldo turned toward Debbie and raise his hand

"Oh not again!" Dipper said

Howard shouted "Hey Ronaldo! Don't you even think it?"

As he ignores Howard, Ronaldo slaps Debbie in the face and then sucker punched Twilight knocking the both out, Mordecai and Rigby then grabs both Debbie and Twilight

"Unbelievable he just slap and punch two girls what kind of guy would hit a girl?" Benson said

Howard suddenly gets mad "How dare you! YOU DON'T HIT MY DEBBIE!" Just then a white aura shines around Howard as butterfly wings appeared on his back

Heidi looks on in shock "H-Howard?"

"What's this?" Ronaldo stood in shock at what's he is seeing

"YOU BASTARD!' Howard flew across heading toward Ronaldo with his right fist out, landing a power blow to Ronaldo's chest when he did that the walls and the floor began to crack up and Ronaldo is pushed back by the force of the impact as he coughs up blood

Josh asked "When did Howard get a Zenkai boots?"

"I have no idea."

Howard then yelled "Get your ass up four eyes you think you can slap Debbie and punch out Twilight and get away with it!"

Ronaldo slowly gets up and pulled out a switch from his pocket "Don't you come near me! If you do I missile will be aim at Norrisville High."

"You're bluffing?" Howard said

Then Trunks contact Josh "Josh, he's not bluffing there's a Missile on the roof, this must be his back up plan."

Then Heidi remembers something "Oh shit I almost forgot tonight is the School Festival, we can't let him fire the rocket."

Gohan yelled "Ronaldo don't there's innocent people still near the School Grounds."

"First you people tell that Ninja to come here!"

Benson said "You're not going do that you're looking at a floor full of witnesses to your act."

"DON'T TOY WITH ME!"

"NO DON'T!"

Everyone turned around and see the Ninja right there "You win, I'm here."

"Now then give me the Nomicon."

Howard then said "Cunningham you're not planning to fork over the Nomicon to this guy."

"I have no choice, you and I know very well what would happen if the missile hits the School, not only will people we know will be killed but The Sorcerer." Randy then hands the Nomicon over to Ronaldo

"Now then remove your mask!"

"Why you have the book." Finn said

"Give me that mask!" Ronaldo pulled the mask off of Randy's face

Debbie then wakes up and see Randy "Randy Cunningham?"

Benson shouted "Skips cover that girl's eyes."

Skips shield Debbie's eyes "Sorry you're forbidden to see that."

"As for this Sorcerer you speak off I don't cares what happened to this town as long I have deliver the Nomicon to Dario." Ronaldo then threw the switch

As Goku enters Norrisville he sees the Missile heading right for the School "Damn that Missile is gonna destroy the School!"

Goku race after the Missile as he flew right in front of it, as he turned Super Saiyan he fires a strong Kamehameha and blows up the missile before it could hit the Norrisville back inside Ronaldo began to laughing

"It's over Randy Cunningham! You and your friends have failed!"

"Don't count on it young man." Just then Goku appeared "Lucky for them I came."

"Goku?" Randy turned around

Alain then said "Ronaldo the Nomicon doesn't belong to you return back to its chosen user."

"Never!"

Gumball shouted "Let get that guy!"

As everyone charges at him Ronaldo despite his injuries ran off and locked the door behind him, Cyborg tries to break the door down but is unable to make a dent "Dang he's getting away."

Bucky then said "So Randy's the Ninja is whole time?"

Vegeta then smacks Bucky on the back of his head "No you idiot there was more than one Ninja every 4 years for 800 years."

"Like I said dumb shit." Rick said

Goku said "Harsh words Rick it's not everyone fault that the citizens of Norrisville don't know is that a new ninja is selected every four years."

"What about the playboy bunny here she'll blow this up on Facebook." Said Rigby

Krillin said "Okay Bucky, Flute, Julian, Theresa and Morgan you guys cannot tell anyone of what you all saw."

"In other words you guys have to swear on your very lives that you'll not let anyone know about this." Rexray said

"That means you too Debbie Kang." Vegeta turned toward Debbie

"But this is news I can't do that." Debbie said

Alain said "Debbie-San don't make us have to erase your memory of you ever meeting us."

Just Then Beerus and Whis walks in "Excuse me; I know that this is none of my business but I have a way to keep this girl from talking."

Rigby said "I'm on it I have a picture of her in that Playboy Bunny suit, I'll post on Facebook if you start snitching."

Whis then said "That's not what Lord Beerus has in mind."

Beerus whisper something in Debbie ear and she gets a shock expression as she sees Beerus grinning at her

"Uhhhh what did Lord Beerus say to her?" Mordecai asked

"Whatever it is it'll keep her mouth shut." Vegeta said

Andy then look to his left "Whatever Lord Beerus said to Debbie won't mean anything if that Robo-Ape start talking."

"Huh?" The Robo-Ape has that perplex look on its face. But before it could react someone came from behind and implied a blade from behind and out its chest.

Geoff then recognizes who's behind the Robo-Ape "Carl Matsuda?"

"Friend of yours?" Dipper asked

Geoff answers "Yes he's a friend of mine, he's Family are decedents of a Samurai Clan from the Edo period."

"I see that'll explain the two Samurai swords he has." Mabel said

Carl then pulled his sword out of the Robo-Ape "Geoff-San your sister said you would be here helping the Ninja who was force to hand over his book and Mask, and this is the girl you recently met?"

"Yes her name is Mabel Pines and this is her brother Dipper Pines." Geoff introduces the Pines Twins to his Samurai friend

"Excuse me but this Modern day Samurai just destroyed one of Mr. McFist's robots." Debbie said

"A Robot that was about to leak out something no one in this city is never meant to know except for the people here." Carl said

Whis said "Debbie remember what Lord Beerus told you, you don't want to see what he might do to you if you over step your bounds."

(Gulp)

-Chapter 66-

"Hey what about that turncoat he has the Nomicon and his mask." Gumball said

"Randy maybe without Nomicon but he's not without mask." Starfire pulled out a copy of the Ninja Mask

"I gone to the Able Sisters Tailor shop and asked them to make a mask similar to the one Randy wore." She then hands the mask to Randy

"Here you can use this until we can reclaim what was stolen from you."

Robin then said "Come on Titans Ronaldo haven't gone too far let's hurry and get to him."

Now inside Norrisville High a group of people surround the spot where The Sorcerer has been sealed and buried

"Here it is Gentlemen the seal once we break the seal using the energy we collection from the fighting in the Ruins and Neo City, Dimmesdale and the Slums we'll be able to break the seal and do what McFist have failed to do, free The Sorcerer."

Just then TUFF comes down from the ceiling and Laiya drew out her laser blaster "Stop right there! Who are you people and why are you trying to free this unnamed Sorcerer."

"TUFF Again, you thought McFist is the only one who been aiding The Sorcerer in his return? We're not even on his payroll and we have our own reason for wanting to free him."

"So you guys have been busy gathering energy from the fighting inside the ruins, Dimmesdale and the Slums." Rowen said

"Yes with that energy we can crack the seal, you're too late TUFF soon he'll be free!"

Just then the ground begins to shake and everyone sense a strong Ki

"What was that Ki I sense?" Josh look to his right and see a green pillar shooting out to the sky

"No it can't be." Randy takes off

Alain then contacts Trunks "Trunks what's going on?"

Trunks then explains "Looks like McFist and Viceroy are not the only ones who been trying to free The Sorcerer. According to Keswick this unknown group has a vendetta against the Ninja and what worst about them they been gathering energy from the fighting inside the Ruins, Dimmesdale and the Slums."

Josh said "What about my fight with Lord Beerus?"

"T.U.F.F and O.D.I.N got to them before your dual with Beerus."

"So where is the seal?" Theresa asked

"Norrisville High School was built over his burial ground, the seal is inside School."

"We can't allow Randy to fight this battle alone." Josh said

back inside the School the Sorcerer crawled out from the depts. "Finally I'm free!"

"Sorcerer we welcome you."

Kitty shouted "Damnit what now?"

Rowen said "We have to take this guy down."

Just then Tobias and his men breaks a window and storms the building "So that energy was use to free you."

"And who are you?"

"My name is Tobias and the one who shall take this world as my own, You Sorcerer I cannot allow to come between that. You were set free only to be sent to hell this time!"

Jason order "Soldiers attack!"

Upon arrival everyone see people on the ground either dead or injured

Bucky look around "Oh my god what happened to the festival?"

Pacifica looks around and sees Principal Slimovitz crawling out of his car

"It's you guys some group came and starting attacking everyone."

"This is Tobias's doing." Pacifica said

Rexray asked "Principal Slimovitz get anyone who is still alive away from the School."

Now back inside Tobias charges right at The Sorcerer slamming his face into the wall "This is not the same Earth that been once knew, this is what happiness when magic users who dear challenge a Solarian of the Warrior Class!"

Vegeta now in his super Saiyan Azure form fires an energy blast right at Tobias' back "Stand aside Tobias will be the ones to defeat him not you."

The Sorcerer look up and the Neo Z-Fighters and their allies "There's more of them?"

Kitty said "We're not on Tobias' side and you're not stepping out of this building."

The Sorcerer then breaks free from Tobias' hold and then takes off

"You! You will not escape me!" Tobias chases after The Sorcerer

Josh said "Everyone split up we have to defeat The Sorcerer and stop Tobias' rampage."

Now with Dipper, Mabel, Gumball and Pacifica who managed to catch up to Tobias

"Stop right there, Tobias this is not your place to defeat that Sorcerer, Leave defeating him to the Ninja." Pacifica said

"You're telling to leave the disposal of that Sorcerer to a Ninja who never was shade the blood of his enemies, If you ask me Pacifica I'll doing Randy a Favor."

"Wait how you know his real name?" Dipper asked

Tobias said "If you must know one of his classmates who saw him blurred it to me."

"YOU LAIR!"

*Just then 3 arrows went right for Tobias and he waved his hands and knock all 3 down*

"Who dares attack me?" Tobias demanded

Dipper and his group turned around and see Theresa with a Long bow aim right at Tobias "How dare you say something like that, after all that Randy did to save this city why would anyone betray him like that."

"Think human; you really think that one of your so called friends would risk their lives just to let someone know who the Ninja is?" Tobias said

"Theresa don't listen to what he spewing out of his mouth, someone like him see Friendship and trust as forms of weakness" Sunset Shimmer said

"What do you know, like that Light Mage you're not even from this Dimension, You're a Unicorn in human form you have no idea what shit these humans have done over the years they have been around!" Tobias yelled

Sunset then said "You're right like Bentai I'm not from this world, and I recalled someone told Pacifica's father something a year ago.

-  
Flash Back

Dipper now turned his attentions toward Preston who accusingly pointed at him "You! This is your doing, if Pacifica hadn't bought you into our home—"

Dipper just simply rolled his eyes. "Save your complaints to a judge. We all saw what you just did you take the lives of those parents, even Pacifica saw what kind of person you are."

Preston shouted "You would judge me for what I done? Weren't you listening to what Tobias told that disobeying daughter we humans for not known for mercy and kindness?"

Dipper said "Those murders, Killers and all those who have done evil and misused the word of God as an excuse to justify their actions throughout this planet's past are now paying for their actions in hell didn't you get that?"

-  
Flash Back Ends

"You think I care what Dipper has told Preston!" Tobias said

"I don't believe any of Randy Classmates who knows that he's the current ninja would tell you, I say you forces one of them." Sunset said

Just then Candac toss Flute girl's dead body on the ground

"It's Flute Girl. Rarity said

Twilight then checks for a pulse "There's no pulse, she's gone."

Theresa then began to cry over Applejack's shoulders

"What the heck you do to her?" Gumball demanded

Candac said "I wanted to know who this Ninja Character is so I grabbed four eyes when no one wasn't looking and force it out of her before I struck her down, you can have her back."

(SONG: As for Me, Whenever... from Tears to Tiara II)

Just then an aura surrounded Pacifica "You heartless scum! She was a harmless person, you didn't have killed her!" then Wings of Light appeared on Pacifica's back

"The Sorias Wing, It can't be but she's a half breed this shouldn't be possible for her to awaken that power!" Tobias yelled

Pacifica turned to toward Theresa "Theresa go with Sunset and the Mane 6, Fine Goku and Vegeta, tell them what happen and get to Julian, Morgan and Bucky, I can't afford to have them be killed over what they know."

Rainbow Dash picked up Flute Girl's body "Let's get out of here, things are gonna get ugly here."


	21. Vol 21 – Mask of the Ninja IV

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz (超人戦士:ハリケーン・スター・デルタブラズ, which roughly translates to Superhuman Warrior: Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz)

Volume 21 – Mask of the Ninja IV

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 67-

(SONG: As for Me, Whenever... from Tears to Tiara II)

Just then an aura surrounded Pacifica "You heartless scum! She was a harmless person, you didn't have killed her!" then Wings of Light appeared on Pacifica's back

"The Sorias Wing, It can't be she's a half breed it shouldn't be possible for her to awaken that power!" Tobias yelled

Pacifica turned to toward Theresa "Theresa go with Sunset and the Mane 6, Fine Goku and Vegeta, tell them what happen and get to Julian, Morgan and Bucky, I can't afford to have them be killed over what they know."

Rainbow Dash picked up Flute Girl's body "Let's get out of here, things are gonna get ugly here."

Gumball then said "Dipper I say we make use of the training Master Whis gave us."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Tobias demanded

"The name of the one we met a year ago is none of your concerns Tobias Reidial you have been allowed to get away with murder for too long, it stops here." Pacifica said

Mabel turned around "Theresa why are you still standing there go fine Goku and Vegeta like Pacifica asked you."

"But I."

Pacifica slams her fist into the wall "Theresa Fowler do not make us repeat ourselves go with the Mane 6 now!"

Rarity said "We should leave this in their hands Theresa."

Tobias see Theresa and the Mane 6 taking their leave "No you don't as the son of Cyrano Reidial I'll decide who can leave!"

Tobias was about to shoot a death beam at Fluttershy but Dipper stood in front of her and smacks it beam away "You should be aiming a Death beam as us not them!"

"Thank you Dipper!" Fluttershy runs off

Next Pacifica channels her Ki into her right leg and with one swing of her leg she sends out a crimson energy blade Tobias doges it only to get a small cut on his left arm

"Eat this, _**Mo'kou Kohazan**_!" Gumball came at Tobias with a lunging palm strike to the stomach, this cause Tobias to cough up blood and drop to his knees "By the way that was for Flute Girl."

"And this is for the boy of the two parents you had Preston kill a year ago." Dipper rushed with in a 4 fist blows to the chest followed by a spinning sideline kick to the face sending Tobias to the ground

"And this is for my mother whom you took away from me!" Pacifica lands a punch inflamed with her aura right into Tobias's gut

Tobias then cough up more blood "H-How how can one Half-Breed, Two humans and a Anthro Cat get this powerful!?"

"Never mind how we're taking you in." said Dipper

"Never! You all can GO TO HELL!" Tobias slams his hand into the ground and cause a massive atomic explosion

Outside the girls fines Goku who is leading the citizens away from the School

"GOKU!"

Upon hearing his name Goku turned around "Sunset what wrong?"

Before she can say anything an explosion went off and half of Norrisville high is destroyed as the smoke clears Dipper and the others came out unharmed by the blast

Gumball reopen his eyes "What the what?"

Dipper look around "Damn him he would damage Randy's School just to win a fight."

"How are we still standing?" Mabel asked

"It's everyone alright?"

everyone look up and see a young girl with a staff that was used to form a protective barrier around everyone

"Who are you?" Pacifica asked

"My name is Vitalia I came to this once I went the dark power that been set free by that group."

Tobias then notices that his enemies are still alive "They still live!"

Vitalia then turn toward Tobias "Son of Ceyrano what you done here is unforgivable, you had no right to harm the people of this School."

"You think I care about a High School full of humans?"

"Not everyone who goes to this School are human some of Anthro, Mobians, Pokemorphs and even members of your own tribe the Solarians, Your actions here have made you ancestors shed tears of sadness."

"Screw you!" Tobias sends a Death Beam as Vitalia but she is unharmed by it "W-who are you?"

Vitalia then said "My main reason is to stop the Sorcerer before he escape from here but it seems that someone is taken care of him as we speak."

" _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_!" Out of nowhere Natsu lands a punch right at the Sorcerer's face sending him skyward

" _ **Requip**_!" Plated armor covers Erza's chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades

"Who are you people and why are you helping the Ninja?" The Sorcerer demanded

Erza then said "We have our own reasons in aiding the Ninja who protects this town we don't need to explain that to someone who use his Magic to create Chaos, Face it Sorcerer your 800 year history ends here!"

Then Majin Buu jumps in and lands as punch to the Sorcerer's chest "Buu no like you! Mean Sorcerer remind Buu of Bobidi, Mean Sorcerer go bye bye!"

Sorcerer yelled "I'll show you how mean I can be!"

"No Mean Sorcerer don't!" Buu charged right at the Sorcerer grabs him by the shoulders and head butted him sending him downward

" _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu**_!" Kenichiro form 2 Shadow Clones and jump right toward the " _ **Twin Thor Strike**_!" One Shadow Clone does two Flash kicks one after the other sending the Sorcerer back upward " _ **Bakuretsu ken**_!" A 2nd Shadow Clone came at him with a Barrage of punches " _ **Chidori**_!" then Kenichiro then struck the Sorcerer with a Chidori from behind afterward he tosses the Sorcerer toward Buu

" _ **Mean Sorcerer be Chocolate**_!" Buu then aims his Chocolate Beam right at him and the Sorcerer into a Chocolate Candy bar which drop to the ground

Mordecai then said "Glad that Buu is on our side."

"He's Hercule's pal" Rigby said

Benson said "Where's that Sorcerer?"

Rigby grabs the Chocolate Candy bar "Buu turned what's his name into candy and it's time to eat."

Vitalia steps in "Stop! No eat that!"

"Why not?" Rigby asked

Lucy taps on Rigby's shoulder "You should hear what she has to say be you snack on Sorcerer Chocolate."

Vitalia said "That Chocolate Bar the Sorcerer has been turned into has his life force and his magic eating it would have someone gain all of his power, that power cannot be unleash back into this world again."

Erza asked "What do think?"

Vitalia said "I believe someone knew that Majin Buu still have his ability to turn people into candy."

"Who know that Buu can still turn things into candy?" Buu asked

Bentai then appeared "Only one person I know would know about your Chocolate Beam, it's Karasuman."

"That other Mean Wizard knows of Buu?"

"I fear so, If Karasuman eats this Sorcerer Chocolate bar he'll have more power in his Arsenal of dark Magic at his disposal." Bentai said

Dipper said "No doubt he'll send some of his Revenants to steal it for him."

"We cannot allow that." Josh said

Just then everyone hears fighting and then sees Kitty knocking Katty out the ruins Norrisville High

"It's Katty where she came from?" Rowen asked

Laiya said "Katarina came out of nowhere at attack Kaitlyn."

Alain said "We have to stop this before anyone gets caught in the middle of this."

Kitty yelled "everyone get back!"

Katty gets back up "You're gonna fight me alone?"

Kitty then took off her gloves "Sorry it had to be like this Katty but you push this to far!"

Kitty rushed in and punched Katty in the face then lands a kick to Katty's left rib sending crashing into the ground

"Hey is anyone gonna stop this the School is ruined!" Principal Slimovitz asked

Whis then held his staff in front of Principal Slimovitz "Sorry you can't interfere in this."

"He's right no one interferes unless we have to." Rowen said

"But."

Vegeta yelled "But nothing this is duel between two warriors! Someone who never been into a battle would never understand that."

Katty who is bleeding from her lips and forehead stood up and Kitty smacks her in the face lands a punch to her stomach sending her back on the ground as Katty stood on the ground Kitty pulled out her gun

"You don't have it in you Kitty, You wouldn't shoot down your own sister." Said Katty

just then Marci Mcfist steps in "No stop!"

Vegeta then said "Hey where you come from?"

"You there don't you think someone need to stop this, she's about to aim a blaster at her own sister. Don't you have any brother or sisters?" Marci asked

"I have a younger brother, but what that has to do with what's going on here?" Vegeta asked

Kitty places her hand on the trigger "You're really gonna make our mom cry?" Katty said

Kitty then fires 4 shots on Katty's knees and her right shoulder and left hand

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Sorry Katty as of right now I don't care of you blame me because you're being targeted by Marcel and Neo D.O.O.M whatever happens after this its own you and you alone, if I ever see you like this again it won't end well for you." Kitty then walks away

Nicole asked "Kaitlyn what was all of that about?"

Laiya then said "Wait Nicole I don't think she has an answer for that or want to talk about it."

Using her other arm Katty signals her sky car to came to Norrisville High as it did everyone see it makes a landing and Katty slowly moves toward it despite her injuries

"Damnit beating down by my own sister and Kitty of all people, how she never acted on that what cause her to flip like that?" Katty pounder as she pulls herself toward the Sky Car

Gumball asked "Should we let her leave?"

Dipper respond "No let her be Zach."

Bentai then said "It seems that the Sorcerer has been defeated but still there are other enemies that the Ninja now must deal and like before they'll not hastate to harm innocent lives, Randy role as the Ninja is far from over."

Then Sophie notice something missing from Carl's belt "Carl where's your other sword?"

Carl then notice that his Wakizashi is missing "My Wakizashi it's missing."

Benson then sees Mabel with Carl's Wakizashi "Hey what's she plan to do with that guy's short sword?"

Just as Katty finally reached the door Mabel called her out "Stop right there! First you hurt Grunkle Stan and now you tried to kill your own sister, you're getting what you deserve!"

Katty turned around and he Mabel is about to strike her down "Damn I can't fight me due to my injuries."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

As Mabel was about to go for the final blow Josh then spoke out "Mabel Pines stop!"

"Huh?" Mabel then stop for a moment

"Don't do it." Josh said

Mabel looked over her shoulder "J-Josh why are you stopping me, she has to be stopped while we still can she's a bad person."

"No Mabel, there's been enough death besides it's over, let Katty show her that there's still a chance for her." Josh said

"A Chance? But you don't understand I heard Dipper talking to Geoff." Mabel said

then it donned on Dipper "Oh no she must have heard me and Geoff talking about why Grunkle Stan is in the Hospital, Mabel thinks that Katty is the one who attacked him."

"What that's impossible she been in prison for two years she doesn't even know who Stan is." Gumball said

Josh said "Let me talk to her." Josh then turned toward Mabel "Mabel I understand why you want to strike her down but you don't know if she's the attacker for sure Katty may have been set up by someone else."

Mabel then said "But this is only the woman who tried to kill her own sister, I don't think it's a good idea to let her go after what she tried to do."

"But spearing her life we're letting her know that it's not too late to seek redemption." Josh said

"Josh, Pacifica may have changed her ways but Katty is not like that, she's not the type who is willing seek forgiveness or want redemption. She'll just think we'll foolish to think someone like her can chance." Mabel said

"Are you sure about that Mabel, it not the first time think about it back when Robin and the Teen Titans first met Starfire's older sister Blackfire no one knew what kind of her was until we relived herself, she ever tried to harm Starfire and it came up to the point that Starfire lost it and nearly beat her own sister ground Blackfire almost died because of her actions which cause Starfire to lose her tamper with her. But now thanks to Alden who shows her what not many have gave her.

"She's now an ally." Mabel said

Josh said "Yes and if people like Pacifica and Blackfire can see the error of their ways maybe anyone can, Katty doesn't deserve a meanness death, she deserve the same chance that Pacifica and Blackfire has been given. Be showing her mercy maybe she can learn to show mercy also, it took Blackfire a whole year to learn the lesion and not only she became an ally to both the Titans and the Neo Z-Fighters but she because not only Alden's girlfriend but our Nakama as well, hell Blackfire even saved Heidi before he could hurt her not many would risk her own life for another who know maybe Katty would to that for one of us one day."

"But what about Grunkle Stan, he wasn't given a chance to plea for mercy and-"

"Let it go Mabel, what matter is that Ford was able to get his brother to a doctor and because of that he's still alive. Also if you strike Katty down not only you'll be burden with taking a life of someone's sister as a human it'll make the other tribes here on Earth think that we humans are nothing more than soulless killers it'll only serve to prove what Tobias was saying about the human race we need to know everyone know that not all humans are heartless beings that need to be removed from the Earth. And let's not forget she's not just Kitty's twin sister she's also the Aunt of Julie, Marisa and Connie Katswell."

"F-Fine"

As Mabel drop to her knees Katty pulled herself into the sky car and took off and flew away afterward Geoff and Dipper ran up to Mabel

Carl said "Miss Mabel I need my sword back."

"Here I'm sorry I grabbed it without your knowing." Mabel hand Carl back his Wakizashi "Dipper, Geoff I'm sorry I—"

Geoff then hugs Mabel "it's okay I don't blame you for getting upset over what happen to your uncle."

"HEY HELLO! What about the School it been total how I'm gonna explain this to the School Board!?" Principal Slimovitz yelled

Beerus look at what's left of Norrisville High "Ha! I could have done better that the show up Tobias did here."

"Hey what did you say here buster?" Principal Slimovitz said

Blackfire pulled Principal Slimovitz back "Hey do you have a death wish old man, he's a god you can't talk like that to him."

"A god?"

"He's not just any God he's the God of Destruction the last person you want to upset." Starfire said

"You should listen to the Tamaraneans they know who I am." Beerus said

Twilight hands Principal Slimovitz one of capsule Corp business cards "Here sir I don't know if Bulma's dad can help rebuild the School but it's the least we can do."

Rigby said "Hey Sunset you think you can use that stone you use to bring Bucky back from the dead and bring those who got killed by Tobias back as well?"

Sunset said "You forgot already I can only use the Revive Gem can only bring only one person back to life and I already use it to revive Flute Girl, I'm sorry Rigby that the Revive Gem is not powerful enough to bring back a large group of people back to life."

"Oh forgot sorry." Rigby said

-Chapter 68-

Meanwhile near the forest area of Petropolis Marcel and Neo D.O.O.M are done fighting with Thugs-4-Less

Two of the hunter drones bring one of the Thugs to speak with Marcel who points her saber right at the now wounded Thug "Alright tell me who hired you to attack us, I demand their names!"

"We don't know the name of who hired us all we know we been hired to take you guys down."

Enraged Marcel stabs the Thug in his right knee don't play games with me I want their names, you better answer or we'll make sure that earth will be the last place anyone would hear from you guys now speak!"

"Okay, Okay one of the guys is called Willem Viceroy III, a Human he works for a guy called Hannibal McFist another human they are the ones who hired us, never told our boss why like he care about our client's reason."

Just then Zeo, a Cyborg Coyote steps in "Looks like someone decided to make a move on us, McFist has some guts."

Marcel put her Saber away "I don't care Hannibal and this Viceroy have made a mistake sending these thugs at us."

"What should we do with Thugs-4-Less?"

Marcel said "I'm done with them, they are only here to be paid for whatever those two paid them for, As for you Thugs pick up whatever is left of your friends and tell your boss if you punks take a job that has us in it, it won't end well for any of you."

"Yes Miss, we'll leave right away."

The remaining Thugs take their leave

then Berry Dylan come around carrying the body of Jack Rabbit "Hey Marcel, how it been."

Marcel turned around "What do you want?"

Berry lands Jack's body in the ground "Well other Barry and I was in the neighborhood and grab Jack Rabbit's corpse from the morgue."

Zeo said "You brought us about a dead rabbit corpse, be gone."

"Hey now just hear me out before you soo me and Other Berry away, after all we have the same enemies." Barry said

Marcel scoffed "You think I care about your pity grudge with Sterling Archer?"

Barry said "Look you can do whatever you want with Katherine and her little sisters Kitty and Katty, I just to kill Archer."

"Good luck with that TUFF as gain powerfully allies on their side most of them can easily break a human-cyborg like you in half." Zeo said

"Yeah I know about both the Teen Titans and those Neo Z-Warriors, Chojin Senshi, Hurricane Star Force or whatever the heck they call their club. I know Jack may want pay back for what Rowen did shooting the guy in the face." Barry said

Zeo said "Bomberhead already told me what happened, Jack knew very well the risk of being cut down by our enemies once we sworn his loyalty to our leader Xeon."

"So Steele is not the ring Leader then?" Berry asked

"That's information is for me and Marcel to know only not you, so out with it what do you want?" Zeo demanded

Barry said "How about we turned Jack rabbit here into a Cyborg just like you and me?"

Zeo said "I was alive when I became this you were already dead before the KGB decided to turn you into what you are. There's a differents here"

"Yeah, Yeah I get about I know a Place where we can fix him up." Barry said

Zeo said "This better be worth our time Barry Dylan if it turn out to be a waste of time I'll be the one to send you back to hell."

Marcel said "Do Whatever I have two humans to kill for sending those thugs as us."

"What about Kitty and Katty?" Barry asked

Marcel raise her saber at Barry's face "The Katswells are mine to kill, don't stick your nose into my revenge!"

"Okay, Okay Take it easy."

Now in West city inside the Capsule Corp Building Bulma shows Twilight a vault "You have a big Vault Miss Bulma."

"Thanks here you can place that The Sorcerer Candy in here." Bulma said

"And away from the Reach of Karasuman and anyone else who wants it." Alain said

Debbie said "Excuse me what about our School and those who were killed by Tobias Reidial we need to tell them what happened."

"Hell no!" Kanji said

Debbie asked "Why You guys need to forget this covering thing up nonsense and tell they people the truth!"

Jenifa shouted "Are you trying to start a worldwide panic!?"

"No but—"

"No one knows how powerful Tobias is expect for us and we need to deal with him before he unleash that power on the rest of the planet, besides Sunset-San is going to ask the other Twilight about bringing back those who were killed by Tobias." Kanji said

Rigby whole a picture of Debbie wearing a Playboy bunny suit "Unless you want me to post this on Facebook."

"That's blackmail!" Debbie shouted

"Rigby you're not blackmailing anyone not put that photo away." Alain said

Benson said "Bulma I spoke with your father and he's gonna allow me, Skips, Muscle Man, Mordecai and Rigby stand guard around the Vault."

"Why ask Dr. Briefs that Capsule Crop have people to guard the vault." Twilight said

"It's extra caution for the time being." Benson said

Pops then walked in "Everyone Sunset got a message inside her Book."

"That went quick." Mordecai said

now in the back Sunset reads what Princess Twilight said "Dear Sunset Shimmer I'm aware that the Neo Z-Fighters want to refine from using the Dragon Balls due what Rick told them about what in that other Universe. Luckily Princess Celestia told me of something that similar to the 7 Dragon Ball."

Kanji asked "So Equestria have their own set of Dragons just like The Z-Fighters Dimension and Planet Namek?"

Sunset said "They are like the Dragon Balls but they are not called that they are called Wishing Orbs."

"There's another Namekian who made another set of Dragon Balls?" Mordecai asked

"These where not made by a Namekian, the Wishing Orbs were made by founders of Care-A-Lot True Heart and Nobel Heart." Sunset said

"True Heart and Nobel Heart those name sound familiar." Rigby said

"You remember the care bears?" Mordecai asked

"the Care Bears? They made those things, talk about ripping off the Namekians they should sue."

Sunset smacks Rigby across the head "Let me finish before you start talking smack, anyway The Wishing Orbs look like the Earth Dragon Balls but they are in a Blue Color and instead of a Star they have a number on it."

"True Heart and Nobel Heart are Rip-off artist!"

Then Piccolo slaps Rigby in the face "They did then "Rip-off" Dragon Type Namekians now stop that."

"Thanks, moving on like the Namekian Dragon Ball you can be granted 3 wish and instead of a Dragon like Shenron and Puronga, a giant Star known as the Wishing Star is summoned."

Josh asked "Sunset can I ask you something, how come no one else knows about these Wishing Orbs until now?"

"Like in the Zelda games and the Triforce, The Wishing Orbs it's a secret to everyone." Sunset said

"That line from The Legend of Zelda?" Rigby said

"I think I know why Sunset said after what Frieza and his men did on planet Namek a few years back I don't think True Heart and Nobel Heart want to keep guys like that from using the Wishing Orbs for selfish things."

Sunset said "Don't worry Mordecai, according to Twilight when they made the Wishing Orbs True Heart and Nobel Heart made rules/restrictions. One of those rules state that an evil person or group CANNOT lay their hands on the Wishing Orbs or make a wish. The Wishing Star will never grant a Wish to an evil Villain."

"And we don't have to worry about something like Negative energy or anything?" Summer asked

"Nope I believe True Heart and Nobel Heart place a safe guard in order to pervert that shit to happing with the Wishing Orbs." Sunset said

"Yeah we don't wanna A Shadow Dragon Saga 2.0 in this reality." Rick said

Josh then said "Okay we need to contact True Heart and Nobel Heart so we can ask him if we can use the Wishing Orbs in the Meanwhile another group need to track down Ronaldo and Tad and reclaim Randy's Mask and the Ninja Nomicon."

"Agreed"


	22. Vol 22 - Berry Dylan Conspiracy

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz (超人戦士:ハリケーン・スター・デルタブラズ, which roughly translates to Superhuman Warrior: Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz)

Volume 22 – Barry Dylan Conspiracy

Opening Theme: Key Plus Words by Shihoko Hirata (From Persona 4 the Animation)

watch?v=93ok0IxxgRw

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 69-

Rachael Lance the Pichu's Journal entry

A week has gone by since that fight near Norrisville High, with half of School getting damaged by Tobias Reidial in a failed attempt to defeat Senpai and the others and what's worst about it is the fact that Randy-San and his classmates have no place to attend their classes at since at since my father's Company as well as Capsule Crop are helping to rebuilt the school. For now all Norrisville High Students will have to attend their classes in Republic City at the Academy.

But still all of not well with Randy-San having to be force to surrender both his mask and his Shinobi book called the Ninja Nomicon since then Senna and Azami have been tracking down both Ronaldo and Tad in hope of finding out where they take both the mask and the Nomicon and there that thing with that Sorcerer whom Mr. Majin Buu turned into a Candy Bar. Sunset believe that freeing the Sorcerer was his doing and not McFist, she states that Karasuman is looking to lay claim to whatever power that this Sorcerer has since he learned that Mr. Majin Buu is still able to turn things into Candy. Therefore Twilight or Sci-Twilight which everyone nicknamed her has been asked to take that Candy Bar to the Capsule Corp so Bulma can lock it up inside a Vault and away from Karasuman and anyone else who wants to eat that monster while he's still a Candy.

Now in West City Sci-Twilight enters the Capsule Corp building where she meets Bulma who showed her the Vault

"You can put that Sorcerer Candy inside this Vault."

Sci-Twilight asked "So this Vault is safe?"

"Hey this is why we asked her father to let us guard the Vault until Bentai fine away to dispose of the Sorcerer." Benson said

"Unnn Mr. Benson Capsule Corp already have security guards in both the day time and night time and plus Vegeta lives here not to mention Trunks." Sci-Twilight said

Benson said "Look I understand that part but you can't be too careful with McFist if he plan to free the Sorcerer."

"I wouldn't be worry about him for the time being because of what happened a week ago he and Viceroy are under Suspicion by the Blue Guard's Investigation Affairs." Bulma said

"Looks like we're not needed here Benson." Mordecai said

"But still we're sticking around here just to be sure." Benson said

meanwhile everyone is at a meeting at the Titans Tower

Kanji asked "Okay what's the plan?"

Alain said "Bentai and Vitalia have gone to Care-A-Lot to ask True Heart and Nobel Heart about the Wishing Orb, Bulma has the Sorcerer Candy locked up inside a Vault as Capsule Crop. In the meantime both Senna and Azami are tracking down both Ronaldo and Tad's last known whereabouts. So for now we need to wait until Bentai and Vitalia get back from Care-A-Lot."

Josh asked "Heidi how's Randy is holding up?"

Heidi lowered her head "He still thinks that all that happened is his fault."

"It's not his fault, Karasuman had been manipulating everything that when in order to have the Sorcerer to get turned into Candy by Buu. I mean he did this before ranging from Ceyrano plotting a Coup De Ta from the sidelines right up to his execution by the Sliver Guard." Tyler said

"Ture but this is Tobias was acting on his own and Randy felt like he failed everyone." Heidi said

"Randy?" Beast Boy then paused for a sec "Heidi you got his name right, isn't due to the fact that he's the ninja? If so I'm sorry but Theresa got her eyes on him first."

"Hey tofu breath it's not like that." Heidi said

"Then what is it actually?" Beast Boy demanded

Megan said "Beast Boy we're not here to debate that."

Josh said "Don't worry about Randy, My Danny is gonna ask an old ally of his to try to talk some sense into him."

"Who would that be?" Cyborg asked

"His name is-"

Now in New York City "Laoshi." Samuel said

Ken asked "Uncle Samuel you and Dad know him?"

Samuel explains "He's one of the allies we met who help us help Poleax expose Ceyrano Reidial and Defeat his 2nd in-Command Malice."

Gumball asked "So what's the deal with this guy?"

Metal Gear MK III explains "According to my Data, he's the Grandfather of Jake Long the current American Dragon and his younger sister Haley."

"American Dragon, So what's that about?" Finn asked

Kimi explains "Jake's role of the American Dragon is kinda similar to Juniper Lee's role of the Te Xuan Ze."

"Juniper Lee you mean that Asian chick who kicked my sword out of my hand?" Finn said

Jake the Dog said "You pulling our leg right Kimi?"

Finn said "How can there be two people who guard and protects all things magic in this dimension?"

Samuel explains "Well Finn, Jake's job is to protect all things magic here on the east coast and the role of the Te Xuan Ze which was Juniper's Grandmother is the Protector of all things magic here on the West Coast."

"So what's Jake Long do now?" Finn asked

"He's 18 attending Collage has a girlfriend named Rose and they have a son named Jake Jr in the meantime his younger sister Haley have assumed brother's role." Samuel said

"How old is the sister?" Finn asked

"She the about the same age as you guys and nice try Finn but Haley may already have a boyfriend." Samuel said

"Hey I didn't mean anything like that?" Finn said

In the Meantime inside an old subway station A vision of a pair of eyes appears within the shadows as they fade into a man sitting in a chair "It been as while Samuel Spencer and we has guest with him they must be the ones who been fighting Tobias's Faction." He gets up as young man dress in Hunt clan armor appeared before him

"Sir we just spotted Tad entering New York, and he's with someone else."

"So it's true then Chad is either been killed or be disappeared, no matter, I need that book they stolen from the Ninja that combined with the revival of the Hunts Clan we'll finish what Ceyrano started. Go follow him I want to know where they are going."

-Chapter 70-

After arriving in New York the Soaring Falcon dock near the Manhattan Harbor

Josh said "Okay we're here."

Gumball steps outside and takes a look at the city "So this is New York City, it's different from Republic City."

Ken explains "Well New York is one of the oldest cities in the world."

Samuel then said "Okay I'm going to speak with Jake it won't take me long and I'll introduce you all to him."

"Okay Dad." Said Josh

"Alright Uncle." Ken said

"Hey since we're gonna be here for a while we should take a long around the N.Y.C." Gumball said

"Just remember were the Soaring Falcon is this is not Republic City, New York City may be different compared to that Capitol of Earth." Dipper said

As Dipper, Mabel, Gumball and Darwin walk around they came cross 3 cartoony looking Characters with red noses reminiscent at times of Groucho Marx

"Where those 3 come from?" Gumball asked

"Don't let them get away!"

As a dim-witted Warners Studio security guard charged in Mabel stood in front of them 3 "Stop right there why are you harassing these 3."

"Stand a side I need to capture those 3."

"Under what reason?" Darwin demanded

"Well…you see…"

"You're chasing 3 people and don't know why you're chasing after them." Dipper said

"We don't have to explain any of you get out of our way!"

Another security guard threw his fist right as Dipper and Mabel sending the two into a glass window

"Dipper, Mabel!" Darwin yelled

"You and the Goldfish is next if you don't move!"

Gumball began to get angry "You Bastards how dare you punch out my friend and his sister!"

Gumball raises his right claw and swipe the security guard across the chest causing blood to go flying out of the guy's wounds, after the security guard went down Gumball turned his attentions to the dim-witted Warners Studio security guard "You're next fat boy!"

"Wait don't hurt me I was only doing my job!"

"At the expense of people's lives?" Gumball uppercuts the dim-witted Warners Studio security guard sending skyward

"Yikes that something you would see in those Battle Shouen Animes."

Gumball said "Okay just who are you 3 and why those 2 want to kidnap you?"

"I'm Yakko"

"I'm Wakko"

"And I'm Dot"

"We're the Warner Brothers"

"And the Warner Sister."

Darwin then introduces himself "I'm Darwin and that's Gumball excuse me for a sec." Darwin then ran into the store and see Fred and Shaggy helping Dipper and Mabel up "It's you guys."

Shaggy look to his right "Hey it's the Gold Fish with the legs."

Fred asked "Darwin what happened out there?"

Darwin called out the Warners "Yakko, Wakko, Dot You guys need to explain yourselves."

Velma then remembers the names "Wait did you say Yakko, Wakko, and Dot?"

"You see those 3 before?" Darwin asked

Velma explains "Those 3 have been locked up inside the water tower of the Warner Bros Studio before any of us were born."

Dipper gets to his feet "That long but they look like kids, just how old are they?"

Dot hops into Dipper's arms "Old enough to kiss."

Just then Pacifica grabs Dot by her shirt "Hey he's with me!"

Daphne said "You might wanna watch whose arm you hope into these girls don't take likely to someone trying to kiss their boyfriends."

Darwin asked "Mabel, are you okay?"

Mabel then gets up "I'm okay just who was those two?"

Shaggy and Scooby began to look frighten "I think one of them looks mad!"

Gumball turned around "That guy is still alive?"

"You fucking cat I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Not before I chop your head off!"

Axe Cop came and chopped the security guard's head off

"Ahhhhhhhhh! He killed the new guy!" Wakko yelled

Axe cop turned around "Relax Warners this security guard was on my list of bad guys to kill."

Fred looks like the list "Oh man this guy is wanted for rape and murder."

"You mean he was gonna rape little old me?" Dot asked

Gumball said "Who would want to rape someone like you?"

Fred said "One of the things that guy was wanted for is a Rape and murder of a 10 year boy."

"You mean the guy is a fag?" Gumball asked

Gumball asked "Anyway what kind of store is this?"

Shaggy explains "This is known as LPS that's Littlest Pet Shop for short, it's a pet store and day-camp for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly."

"So where's Mrs. Twombly." Mabel asked

Axe Cop fines Mrs. Twombly in the back "I found her."

"Are you okay Mrs. Twombly?" Shaggy asked

"Never mind me what about the two who went flying after that man who just got his head hacked off, are they okay?"

Dipper said "We're okay Miss."

Wakko held Zoe on his hands "Look this dog fit on someone's hand."

Velma said "Put her down she's someone's pet."

Gumball said "I'm sorry about the mess you see-."

"It's okay your friend Mabel was only defending those 3 who looks like they are from an old cartoon."

Mabel said "Gumball we should take the Warners with us, I don't trust that fat security guard, he may wanna hurt them also."

Yakko said "Ahhh don't worry about Ralph he's harmless."

"Ture but Mabel doesn't like that fact that you 3 have been recapturing and lock up inside the water Tower of the Warner Bros Studio." Gumball said

"I'll say what kind of nut job would do that?" Darwin asked

"Guys we can't leave until we help clean this up." Said Dipper

Moments later everyone helped clean up the mess cause by the brief melee

Axe Cop said "There the LPS now has to new unbreakable window display."

"Okay we should be going now, Bye." Mabel said

Later on that Day Samuel and his Arcanine Kasher went to Jake's apartment, once there he rang the doorbell and his sister Haley answers it

"Hello there is Jake Long home?" Samuel asked

"You mean my brother, He's in the living you know him." Haley asked

"you must be his sister, I met your grandfather Laoshi when I was in College, mind if Kasher and I come in?"

"Kasher?"

Just then Kasher the Arcanine enters the apartment just as Fu-Dog walked in 'Whoa that's a big Pokemon."

"Fu-Dog it's been awhile." Samuel said

"Hey aren't you the Collage student who spend his spring break here?" Fu-Dog asked

"Well I'm done with Collage I just told Haley how I met her grandfather anyway I came to New York because I need to favor from him." Samuel

"What kind of favor?" Jake asked

in the living room Samuel explains to Jake and Fu-Dog of what happened while in Norrisville and how Randy felt like it his fault that 50 people got either hurt or killed by Tobias during his attack

"Oh man, Rose and I read about that on the New York times and you say that Randy Cunningham feel that it's his fault?" Jake said

"Yeah My son Josh tried to talk to him but it didn't do much, and since you said that your grandfather Laoshi is back in Hong Kong maybe if you can talk to him since you have a similar burden when you were his age maybe he'll snap out of it." Samuel explains

"I don't know how much I can do for him but I can try to talk to him."

"If you want Rose and your son can come with you." Said Samuel

Finn asked "What about his sister?"

Jake then explains "My sis will have to sit this trip to Republic City out, you a week ago my gramps and I found Councilor Chang dead. And there's a rumor that the Hunts Clan is back."

Jake the Dog said "The Hunts Clan but weren't they all got wiped out expect for Rose?"

"Looks like someone decided to bring them back." Finn said

"Finn tell Josh and the others that Jake, Rose and I are going to Republic City." Samuel then uses instant Transmission and teleport out of New York

Later on back at the Soaring Falcon Finn informs Josh and the others of what happened.

"I see Dad took Jake and Rose to speak to Randy, I hope He can help him regain his will to fight." Josh said

"I hope so too I cannot be holding Theresa back whenever Anais calls Randy a coward." Gumball said

Finn said "Anyway this is Jake Long's younger sister Haley."

"So you can turn into a Dragon too?" Darwin asked

"Yes I can go dragon." Haley said

Just then Yakko and Wakko grabs on Haley's legs "Helloooooooo, Dragon Nurse!"

"What the?!"

"Hey get your hands off her legs, she's taken!" Finn yelled

"Pardon me but I have a boyfriend who lives in Station Square." Haley said

Finn grabs both Yakko and Wakko "Hey just who are these two wackos?"

"Uhhh I'm Yakko and he's Wakko."

Shaggy answers "They're called the Warners they get that way whenever they see a cute face."

"Eww stop that it's creepy." Jake the dog said

Finn then sat down "Okay all jokes aside for now, Jake Long told us something, it seems that this Councilor Chang was killed and there's a rumor that the Hunts clan is back."

"What's a hunts clan?" Dipper asked

"My dad told me about them but didn't Rose wish for all hunt clan members to be destroyed?" Josh asked

"It looks like someone found what's left and decided to revive them." Finn said

"But why kill Councilor Chang isn't she on the Dark Dragon's side?" Ken asked

Johnny said "Her death is to let all magical beings know that the Hunts Clan is back."

"First the Foundation then Neo D.O.O.M and now this shit." Kanji said

Josh asked "Mrs. Colins could you show is where did your brother and Grandfather found Councilor Chang's body?"

-Chapter 71-

Now in Republic City Samuel took Jake and Rose and their son Jake Jr to the Titans Tower where they are greeted by Starfire and Robin

"Welcome is his the American Dragon we been told so much about?" Starfire asked

"Samuel your son knows the Teen Titans?" Rose asked

Samuel explains "Yeah and also my Nephew Alden is dating Starfire's older sister Blackfire."

Robin said "It's good to meet you Jake Long would you, Rose and your son like to come on?"

"Okay?"

Now inside the Teen Titan Cyborg informs Howard, Theresa, Debbie and Heidi that they have a guest

"Who's came to speak with Cunningham?" Howard asked

Cyborg explains "His Grandfather is a friend of Josh's dad and his name is Jake Long, Sam asked him to come to speak to Randy hoping his word can get him out of his funk."

"That's why Mr. Spencer went to New York for, I think he wasting his time asking this Jake Long guy to help." Anais said

"Leave Randy alone!"

Theresa was about to grab Anais by the shirt when Jake steps in "Hey now let's not get into a fight."

Howard asked "So you're this Jake Long Josh's dad asked to speak to my pal."

Cyborg said "Yep that's him."

Samuel then introduces Jake to Randy's friends/Classmates "Everyone this is Jake long and Wife Rose and their son Jake Jr, Jake these are some of Randy's friends of Classmates. They all swore an oath to keep his identity a secret."

"Expect for Debbie here, Rigby was force to blackmail her just to keep her for blabbing her mouth on Facebook." Beast Boy said

"Let's not start that up." Debbie said

Beast Boy said "I would remind you of what you been wearing recently but Jake and Rose has a son who is too young to know about that."

"You mean the Bunny suit?" Steven asked

"Uhhh Steven the Bunny Suit Beast Boy is talking about is something seen in Adult Magazines." Pearl said

Starfire asked "So Little Jake Jr can you turn into a Dragon like your dad and Aunt Haley?"

"I'm still learning." Jake Jr said

"Oh I see you're still in training to master you Dragon powers." Starfire said

Steve hand Jake Jr a video game controller "Hey Jake Jr you play video games?"

"The PS4." Said Jake Jr

"Well this Retro game system my dad owns it's called the Sega Master System." Steven said

"Sega don't they make games for the other systems like Nintendo?" Jake Jr asked

Cyborg explains "Well back in the day Sega once has their own game systems like the Master system, Genesis which is called the Mega drive in Japan, but now whenever you see anything from Sega it's on other systems from Sony, Nintendo or Microsoft."

"Let's not forget the PC and Stream." Beast Boy said

meanwhile back in New York Haley took Josh and Alain to where Jake and Laoshi found Councilor Chang's body

Alain look around "Looks like there's was a struggle whoever managed to take down a former member of the Dragon Council must be someone must not be a human being."

"You're right the one who attacked her is not human."

Josh look to his left "W-who are you?"

"My name is Ramon Vega and like Haley long I too can turn into a dragon."

"So you came to fine answers also?" Alain asked

Ramon explains "Yes but I know who attack and killed Councilor Chang, in fact he's an old enemy of your father Josh Spencer."

"What's his name?" Josh asked

Ramon answered "He goes by the name Malice."

"Did you say Malice?" Alain asked

"But Dad said he died in an explosion, the only thing that's left of him was his right arm." Josh said

"It seems that Fate played a cruel joke and allow him to live." Ramon said

"How this Malice Character killed Councilor Chang?" Haley asked

"Or better yet why kill her when she sided with the enemy?" Josh asked

"The reason Malice killed her was to lay claim to her Dragon Powers, for you see I recently discovered that Malice is also a Dragon."

"A Dragon was in league with Ceyrano Reidial at the time?" Alain said

"Why would he betray the Magical Community, what's his plan?" Haley asked

"If he's aim is anything like Tobias' then his goal is the same, which is to finish what Ceyrano started." Josh said

"Let's head back to the others and let them know what we just learn." Alain said

now back inside the Teens Tower Jake Long fines Randy sitting on a chair in the dark "Why it's so dark in here."

Piccolo came and turned on the lights "Randy, you have a visitor."

Randy turned around to face both Piccolo and Jake "Who's this guy?"

Piccolo explains "Samuel ask him to come and speak to you, his name is Jake."

Jake said "Sam told about what happened, being force to fork over your mask and the Nomicon like that."

"Yeah I gave in to their demands but they try and hurt everyone my town anyway, and I couldn't prevent that." Randy said

"You're right but you can be sitting here feeling sorry about yourself." Jake said

"He's right your role as the Ninja is far from over regardless of what happened." Piccolo said

"But Tobias killed 50 people, 50 lives that I could have saved." Randy said

"You can't expect to save everyone, you still human all you can do to save as many of you can." Piccolo said

Jake asked "Randy you haven't forgot about what you learn since you and your buds met the Neo Z-Fighters haven't you."

"You don't mean?" Randy gets up from his chair

Jake explain "Since the Dragon Balls are out of the question due to the dangerous of over using them the Light Mage and Vitalia are going to see if they guys can use the Wishing Orbs."

"Wishing Orbs?" Randy is confused at what Jake said to him

"I'll explain that to him" Howard walked in "Since Sunset's revive stone doesn't have enough Mana to bring back large groups of people we're planning to get these Wishing Orbs they are kinda like the Dragon Balls, which means we can bring back the people back from the dead as long as their deaths are not natural."

"You mean?"

"Those 50 lives won't be dead for long, just hang in there Cunningham." Howard said

"Alright but there's still the task of reclaim my mask and the Nomicon from Tad and Ronaldo they can't be allowed use that for evil." Randy said

Samuel asked "How did it go?"

"I think he's ready to take back his mask and the Nomicon." Jake said

"Then I'll take to meet with Josh and the others since they would need your help too."

Howard yelled "Hey guys Cunningham is out of his funk."

Theresa ran over to hug Randy as Beast Boy hold on a stop in front of Heidi "Slow down Heidi, that won't sit well with Theresa."

"What did I tell you Beast Boy?" Heidi asked

"I don't know do you mean what you said?" Beast Boy asked

Randy asked "Howard what the Juice is up with Beast Boy?"

"He thinks that my sister is trying to but he moves on you." Howard said

"Say what?"

Robin steps in "Okay let's head to New York."

Once they arrived in New York City the met up with Josh and Alain who are on their way back to the Soaring Falcon

"Randy you're back?" Josh asked

Randy said "Yeah after what they told me I can't just sit around feeling sorry about myself."

Beast Boy then pushed Heidi toward Josh "There you with Josh, now let the Fowlham ship shall already!"

"Robin what is this about?" Josh asked

"Don't asked," Robin said

Once on board the ship they see Beerus eating some Jell-O Pudding Darwin gave him and Louise look like she's about to cry

Natsu look to his right "Randy I see you're back on your feet."

"Yeah so what's the deal where." Randy asked

Starfire went over to Louise and tapped on her shoulder "Pardon did something happened?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPINE?!"

"I-I don't know why you're up set." Starfire said

Louise then ran out of the ship

"Okay just what happened here?" Haley asked

"Zach don't you have something to tell them?" Dipper asked

"You heard what she said about Penny!" Gumball said

"If she said mean things about Penny then why she's the one who has tears flowing down her eyes?"

Yakko steps in "We can tell you guys what happened."

Josh asked "Alright what just happened while Alain I and were out?"

-Chapter 72-

*The Flashback began when Alain and Josh went to Haley to the area Jake and his grandfather was at, later that day Johnny gets two visitors onboard the ship*

"L-Lord Beerus what brings you here?"

"I came to this New York City when the one called Shaggy mention some New York Stake."

Yakko appeared on Beerus' back "Oh You like what you eat I see?"

Trevis said "Yakko get off of him, he's someone you don't want to get mad."

Whis asked "Trevis who are these creatures?"

Trevis explain "Lord Beerus, Master Whis these are the Warners Yakko, Wakko and Dot."

"I'm the cute one." Dot said

"I got ya!" Then out of nowhere Ralph the Guard tried to grab Yakko but grabbed Beerus instead

"Who is this blob?" Beerus demanded

"Uhhh you may wanna let him go." Yakko said

"Duhhhh who is this Purple Kitty?"

Velma answers "He's Lord Beerus he's the God of Destruction."

"He's the what?"

Beerus breaks free and flick Ralph out of the ship sending right into the center of times square "That man is annoying."

"Scoob get the stakes before he blows up all up!" Shaggy yelled

Wakko asked "What's with those two?"

Trevis said "Listen it's best not anger Lord Beerus so while he's waiting for his NY Stake whatever you do, don't piss him off."

"Okay." Said all 3

("So Lord Beerus came went Shaggy and Scooby offer to make them this NY Stake." Said Starfire)

("Okay but what that got to do with Louise running out like that?" Haley asked)

("We're just at the point." Fred said)

[You see Gumball was on the ship's Video Phone with Penny at the time]

"So that's the Penny Gumball mention." Daphne said look at the photo Gumball has in his hands

Morty said "She's a fairy-like shape shifter? I was on the impression that with the antler that she's a deer inside the shell, well I guess I was wrong."

"You know being a shape shifter if she wanted to she can change her form into an Anthropomorphic Deer." Velma said

Morty asked "So when we get to meet Penny in person?"

Gumball answered "She'll be in Republic City in two weeks."

("Everything was fine until Louise grabbed the photo of Penny from Gumball's hand." Velma said)

"What do you think you're doing!?" Gumball demanded

Louise takes a look at the Photo of Penny "Who's this, his girlfriend?"

"In a way, yes she is his Girlfriend." Daphne said

"You're dating a freaking?"

Velma and Daphne both gasped, as Morty jumps in "Hey don't can't talk to someone's in that matter, what's your damage"

"What did you call her?" Gumball demanded

"I say freak and you are a dick for dating someone like that." Louise said

"I'm starting to lose my sense of reasoning with." Gumball yelled

Morty then said "Look you just because you don't want anything to do with a boy, don't mean you have the right to talk about someone's girlfriend."

"And why not?" Louise then rips the Photo in two

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Louise what's your damage all of a sudden?" Morty demanded

"That's for wasting my time with this play date scam your mom and my mom got me into." Louise then stomps on what remind

"That's it?" Velma asked "You rip his Photo all because you don't want a playdate? If that's the case why didn't you tell your mother?"

Morty then picks up what's left of the photo. "Uhhh I can fix this, I just need some duct tape and it'll be good as new you'll see."

Gumball then walks away

("That's was uncalled for, she didn't have to tear his girlfriend's photo like that." Theresa said.)

("Is that why Gumball blew his top and Louise took off?" Randy asked)

(Dipper explains "Well it what happens next that became the breaking point.)

In the living room Dipper and Pacifica are watching a Movie when Gumball comes in "Hey Zach are you okay?" Dipper asked

Darwin went over to Gumball "Hey dude are you feeling okay?"

"I HAD IT!"

Mabel then jumps out of her seat "Hey Gumball what's wrong."

Morty shows everyone the thorn id half Photo of Penny "I'll tell you, Louise called Penny a freak and then she rip Gumball's Photo of her."

"She did what?" Mabel asked

"She called penny is freak, that what she said!" Gumball yelled

"Wait why she would call her that she doesn't even know her." Pacifica asked

"I don't know and don't care, because I'm done with her! I had all I can take of the bitch pudding." Said Gumball

"Bitch pudding?" Dipper asked

Mabel explains "It's a Robot Chicken reference."

"Oh Pudding you say? You all know I never got a chance to try any." Beerus said

Dipper asked "Darwin could you show the pack of Jell-O Pudding to Lord Beerus."

(Howard headlocks Dipper from behind "You had Darwin give Beerus my pudding stash!"}

{"I didn't know you brought a pack of pudding and stash it!")

(Heidi the grabs Howard "Howard let him go you can buy along pack of pudding later!)  
"Gumball ease up Louise maybe a pain something but she has feelings too." Mabel said

"Feelings? You think someone like that has Feelings! Louise doesn't even know the meaning of that word! She doesn't care about anyone other than herself! I don't even know why my mom and Louise's mother had me and Darwin fine her a Playdate. Who would want to have a Playdate with a uncaring 12 year old girl who enjoys pulling pranks on people she deems stupid, and is more than willing to exploit people if there is anything to be gained and let's forget that she called Penny a Freak." Gumball  
said

Darwin asked "Gumball what are you trying to say here?"

"Louise Belcher is a selfish pre-teen who doesn't care whose feeling she'll hurt and she doesn't deserve to be around anyone male or female even if it's a Playdate!"

Whis then notice Louise overhearing what Gumball said "Oh my looks like she heard every word."

"I'm a what?"

"She called you a selfish and uncaring that doesn't deserve to be with anyone, what would you expect someone would say about you called someone's girlfriend a freak and then rip a photo of that girlfriend in half" Morty said

Mabel asked "Gumball do you have something to tell her?"

Gumball turned around "I have nothing to say to her, I don't even want to look at her!"

"Impressive it seems that Gumball has some of his mother's mean streak." Beerus said

-Flash back ended-

"Oh my cheese she just rip up a picture of his girl?" Randy asked

"Zach Watterson you took it too far, you hurt her feelings?" Debbie said

"She called Penny an freak I can't forgive her for that." Gumball said

"But you didn't have to say all of that." Debbie takes out her cell phone

moments later Bob, Linda, Nicole and Richard came onboard the ship

"Louise called his girlfriend that?" Bob asked

"That's why she called Penny a freak." Howard said

Richard said "Why was she thinking, what of Penny's dad heard her said that to her bob would get his butt handed to him."

"Penny's dad would kick me ass for what Louise called her?" Bob asked

"Ohhh this is my fault I force Gumball and Darwin to fine Louise a Playdate, That would have been my job." Linda said

Nicole said "Gumball Watterson why did you say all of those words to someone younger then you?"

Archer said "Louise getting her feelings hurt, I normally see her as someone who doesn't let words like that get to her, why start now?"

Whis explain "Well Gumball has been trained in the Martial Arts and his words can hit someone Louise deep, deeper than any psychical attack could."

"Plus he has inherited some of Nicole's mean streak." Said Beerus

"And we also seen that with Anais back in the Slums." Mabel said

"Me with a mean streak?" Nicole asked

Pacifica reminded Nicole "Well you did put Chi-Chi in an arm hold when you told her not to tell you how to raise her kids, after you judo throw Gohan, it took Goku just to claim you down."

"When I did that?" Nicole asked

Dipper said "Zach we need to fine her so we can apologize for what she said to Penny."

"You can go without me." Gumball said

"Go with them or I'll tell your sister what happened!?" Nicole yelled

"You wouldn't!" Gumball said

"Try me." Said Nicole

"But his sister is right here." Howard pointed to Anais

Anais then corrected Howard "She's not talking about me it's our big sister who is born a year before Gumball."

"Gumball has more than one sister?" Mabel asked

To Be continued  
Ending Theme: Summertime Record


	23. Vol 23 - Berry Dylan Conspiracy II

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz (超人戦士:ハリケーン・スター・デルタブラズ, which roughly translates to Superhuman Warrior: Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz)

Volume 23 – Barry Dylan Conspiracy II

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 73-

Later Dipper and Mabel finds Gumball buy himself "Zach you never told us you had more than one sister?"

"What's your older sister's name?" Mabel asked

Gumball answers "Her name is Rebecca and she's two years older than me, thus she's the oldest."

"I wonder what she was doing all this time." Dipper asked

Pacifica said "I kinda met her and she's not the type to into making friends."

Gumball explains "maybe that's because Rebecca doesn't play well with others that why she is in different school from me, Darwin and Anais back in Elmore."

"She was she when we first met you and your family?" Mabel asked

"She most likely been handing around with her dropout friends at the mall." Gumball

But then a vending machine is thrown right at Gumball who quickly doges it "Was that a Vending Machine?"

Just then blue fur female Cat with a Ponytail stood in front of everyone "So my little brother finally grew a back bone and told that Louise bitch off."

Gumball turned around "Rebecca did mom told you?"

Rebecca said "Yes and No In fact I overheard you talking, it's about damn time you hit that bitch were it hurt her the most."

"Now hold on there," Dipper said but Mabel pulled him back

"Hi there Rebecca we're your brothers and sister friends I'm Mabel, that's Dipper and you already know Pacifica."

"I already know who you guys are, anyway I don't see why they need her to apologize after she started talking shit about Zach's girl."

"You call your brother by his Original first name?" Dipper asked

"You expect me to call by mom and dad stupid name the change it to; it's a wonder why no one ever taunted Zach for it." Said Rebecca

"Yeah I have been meaning to ask them about that." Dipper said

Then Julie came "Rebecca you been told to tell Gumball to go fine Louise."

"Like they are gonna fine that bitch." Rebecca said

"I think I see why they put her in another School Back in Elmore, she swears." Dipper said

"That and that fact that she tends to grab and throw things at people who sets her off." Pacifica said

"Like that Vending Machine over there?" Mabel pointed out

Just then Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo came around "Excuse us."

Rebecca turned around "What the hell do you 3 want?"

Julie steps in "Ease up two them are Applejack and Rarity's younger sisters."

Gumball said "I saw you 3 at the Friendship Games last year."

"Was this before or after the Bash Character peed on Lord Beerus' seat and made him mad?" Apple Bloom asked

"It was during that incident Bash cause, anyway you wanted to tell us something?" Dipper asked

Sweetie Belle explains "We saw Louise heading to the train station."

Julie asked "Why would she be at the Train Station?"

"She is planning to run away." Rebecca said

"Run away?"

"To the Penn Station!" Darwin yelled

Now inside the Penn Station everyone look around to fine Louise "Louise, Louise!"

"Oh man I can't fine I hope your mean words didn't cause this?" Darwin said

"Shut it Darwin, Zach didn't tell her to jump on a train to who knows where!' Rebecca said

"But he gave her reason to do just that." Said Darwin

"And where the fuck were you when that bitch went and talk shit about his girl?" Rebecca demanded

"You call my sister that!" Tina said

"You're that bitch's sister" Rebecca then grabs Tina "And just where they hell were you when she said all of that shit about my brother's girl."

Tina began to bag "Don't hurt me I didn't know Louise said those words to Gumball!"

"Rebecca put Tina down, Two of Louise' old classmates Ollie and Andy told us what Train Louise jumped into." Said Julie

"Where they said the training is going?" Tina asked

"They said something called Nowhere, Kansas." Julie answered

"Nowhere, Kansas? Is there such a Place in the state of Kansas?" Dipper said

"Google it dip shit!" Rebecca shouted

"Whoa there's no need to call him that!" Said Gumball

Julie said "I should come along just to keep her short fuse in check."

Later on Gumball and the other took the T.U.F.F Jet to Nowhere, Kansas, from there they spotted a farmer's house in the middle of Nowhere

Dipper asked "Tina are you should you and Gene want to come with us?"

"Louise is family and besides Rebecca gave us the guilt trip for not letting Louise "know her role"." Said Gene

Julie spots the house "There's only one house out here, I wonder if anyone is inside."

Sci-Twilight knocks on the door and an elderly old man opens the door "Hello sir I'm Twilight have you seen this girl in this picture?" Sci-Twilight shows the old man a Photo of Louise

"Whatever it is we're not buying." The door gets slammed in Twilight's Face

"Hey that's not nice." Pinkie pie knocks on the door "Hello Mr. grumpy old man."

As the doors open an elderly woman answers it "Why hello there can I help you?"

Pinkie Pie shows the old lady a Photo of Louise "You see this girl with the pink bunny ears anywhere around Nowhere?

"Hmmmm I don't think I have."

"Have your husband see her?" Sunset asked

"Eustace these young ladies are asking if we see this young girl.'

Eustace takes a look at Louise's Photo "Never heard of her!"

"But we're not asking if you heard of her we're asking if you see her." Rainbow Dash explained

"No I haven't, now take your teenage search party somewhere else!" Eustace barked at the girls

outside Fluttershy sees Courage, a pink beagle dog "Hello there doggy have you seen this girl?"

Courage takes a look at the Photo Fluttershy showed him "Nope I haven't seen anyone like that."

"She must be somewhere in town then." Fluttershy said

Julie said "Rebecca and I Are going into town hopefully someone may have seen her."

Sci-Twilight asked "Mrs. Bagge you don't mind if we park the TUFF Jet here until Julie and Rebecca get back?"

"Of course you can." Muriel said

"Fine just keep the Hip-hop noise down!" Eustace said

Fluttershy then pats Courage "You seems to be a nice Dog, I don't know how you can put with one of your owners bring mean like that."

"I had gotten used to it." Courage said

Eustace pulls out a large green painted mask with a crazy looking in its eyes shouting, "Oooga-booga-booga!"

As Courage jump into Fluttershy's arm and she jumped into Rarity's arm as Eustace laughs "Stupid dog, Stupid Teenage girl."

"That's a Funny mask Mr. Bagge has there." Said Pinkie Pie

"That's a not funny." Said Fluttershy

"Tell me about it he does that to me all of the time." Courage said

Muriel came and bashes her husband over the head with a rolling pin causing him to respond with "Ow! What did I do?"

Rarity let Fluttershy down "Pardon my words sir, but I'll tell what you do scaring Fluttershy and your own dog like that you Eustace Bagge area son of a Bitch!"

"What did you say about me Ma?" Eustace demanded

"She called you a S.O.B meaning that she dissed your mom." Dipper explained

"Hey only I get to tell her that!" Eustace said

"He insults your own mother?" Rarity asked

*Meanwhile in town Julie went around asking the Locals about Louise but no one seen her*

Rebecca said "You got nothing too, You know what I think those two boys gave Applejack's sister the wrong direction."

"You don't know how right you are Rebecca Watterson."

"Who the hell are you?" Rebecca demanded

"Chill that's my Uncle Leon." Julie explains

"And what he means by Andy and Ollie gave us the wrong direction?"

Leon explains "I spoke with their brother Jimmy Jr and his friend Zeke they told me that they saw Louise went on a Train but it's not here in Nowhere."

"Those fucking lairs when I get my hands on them!" Rebecca yelled

"Why would they lie to us about what Train Louise went on?" Julie asked herself

just then Julie's intercom goes off and she answers it "Hello?"

[Hurry back to the Bagge's home!]

All 3 head back to the Bagge's home where they see Dipper, Mabel, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Gumball pulling Eustace out of the door

Eustace yelled "Let go!"

"We can't do that!" Apple Bloom yelled

"Now let go of the freaking door!" Gumball yelled

"NO!"

Leon asked "Greninja you see anything out there?"

[Greninja]

"A Missile being fired here?" Fluttershy asked

"Damnit we have no time for this!" Dipper uses instant Transmission and teleported himself and the other along with Eustace out of Nowhere.

"Muriel grabs Courage and hold on to my shoulder."

After Muriel grabbed Courage Julie use instant Transmission to teleport herself, her Uncle, Muriel and Courage away.

"Okay now it's our turn and get going"

Next the Canterlot Mane 6 along with Rebecca got on to TUFF Jet and took off just as the Missile is fired and hit blow up the Bagge's house

-Chapter 74-

Now at Capsule Corp Dipper and the others let go of Eustace's legs "It's a good thing we're safe." Dipper said

Eustace look around and see that he's not in Nowhere anymore "Huh? Where the heck did you Teenagers took me to?"

Dipper explains "You refuse to let go of the door so I use to instant Transmission and teleported us to West City."

"We're standing in front of Capsule Corp." Mabel said

"I didn't want to go to West City I'm going back home!" Eustace gets up from the ground

"Mister your house is gone." Darwin tried to explain

"Hey it's you guys." Mordecai steps outside

"So what's with Grandpa over here?" Rigby asked

"We'll explain just as soon as Julie and Rebecca gets where with his Wife and dog." Dipper said

Later on inside the building Julie informs them of what while they were in Nowhere

"So your Uncle told you and Rebecca that someone stolen a military missile, armed it and aim it right at someone's house, was he told why?" Benson asked

"I'm assuming it was the Foundation's doing, but Uncle Leon says it's unclear if it was them." Julie said

"You mean this Foundation want to harm you all?" Muriel asked

Eustace gets up from his chair "I don't care about this Foundation crap! Me house is gone!"

Josh said "Sir Claim we're all aware of that fact."

"Houses and other Buildings can be replaced but lives cannot be replaced you do know that don't you?" Trevis said

"But why would Andy and Ollie lies to you guys about Louise being on Nowhere, Kansas?" Bulma asked

"Why don't you asked them that." Out of nowhere Rebecca threw Andy and Ollie who are half beaten onto the floor

"Dude she messed those kids up." Rigby said

"Hey what did you beat them up for?" Mordecai demanded

"These little fucks lies to us, Louise wasn't even on Nowhere, Kansas not only we been tricked but we almost got a Missile shot at us."

Bulma turned toward Nicole "Nicole-San I think Rebecca is a bit too much like you."

"I had been told that line before." Nicole said

Dipper help Andy and Ollie up "Look you're not gonna get answers by beating these two up."

Apple Bloom asked "Ollie and Andy Pesto, Louise wasn't in Nowhere, Kansas wasn't she?"

Eustace grabs Apple Bloom by her shirt and pulled her away "Stand back, I lost my house because of their lie!"

Bulma stood in front of Andy and Ollie "We know that sir but let us talk to them before you go off on them, can you see you're frightening them."

"They're scare huh I'll give them something to be frightened at." Eustace pulls out a large green painted mask with a crazy looking in its eyes shouting, "Oooga-booga-booga!"

Both Andy and Ollie scream to the top of their lungs and as they grab on to Bulma's Legs and Eustace laughs

Mordecai then punches Eustace in the face "Ow! What did I do?"

"What's your problem they are little kids, you can't go and pull out some green mask and scare the crap out of them. What the heck are you goofy?" Mordecai demanded

"He's right old man are you completely wracko?" Benson asked

"No this is Wakko" Yakko pointed toward his brother

"As for Goofy he's most likely with Donald Duck and that Sora kid." Wakko said

Julie then said "I'm sorry about him you two, Could you tell us why you told us that lie?"

Andy said "We want to tell you guys where she really went but…"

"Someone with the Jumpsuit told us if we tell you guys where she gone off to he's gonna blow up our dad's restaurant." Ollie said

"You better loosen those lips before I place you both across my knees and tan your hides!" Eustace yelled

"Eustace these boys are not your grandsons, you can't spank someone else's children." Muriel said

"Sir let me talk to them." Julie then turned toward Andy and Ollie "Boys I have a feeling that whoever told you to lie us is aiming to hurt Louise and doesn't care if he destroys your father's restaurant."

"You don't know how right you are Julie" Summer then turned on the TV Screen to the Local News

"In other news two family run restaurant have been blown to bits, the two restaurants are called Bob's Burgers and Jimmy Pesto's Pizza."

"Someone blew up our restaurant!" Gene yelled

"That decided to blow our Daddy's pizza shop anyway along with this Bob's Burgers" Andy said

"Serves you right Stupid Kids." Eustace laughs and then Apple Bloom kicks him in the shin

"Stop Laughing, it's not funny." Apple Bloom said

"Why take out two restaurants?" Mabel asked

"Maybe someone didn't like the food and want to get even, I don't know." Gumball said

Josh said "We need to go down to the docks."

Now at the docks Josh and the others see Bob screaming and Jimmy Pesto is complaining

"No! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!' Bob screamed

"I understand why someone wants blow up his restaurant but why blow up mine?" Jimmy complained

"Who knows maybe your pizza tastes like shit." Rick said

Jimmy then said "What do you know old man you never been to my restaurant!"

Josh asked "Sterling, Dudley is Bob and Linda okay?"

Dudley said "Before or after Bob's Burger went up his smoke?"

"Hey kid you're worry about Bob and Linda what about me His restaurant is not the only one that went up in smoke!" Jimmy continued to complete

Josh turned around "Sir I just meeting you."

Eustace asked "Hey are you the father of Andy and Ollie?"

"Yes they are my sons, what to you want old man?" Jimmy demanded

"Your sons lies to these people and me house got destroyed, as the father you shall take responsibility for Andy and Ollie's lies." Eustace said

"Wait what… what did they lie about?" Jimmy said in confusion

"Get on my lap!" Eustace grabs Jimmy, place him over his lap, pulled his pants down and began spanking him "This is what happened to signal parents who raise rotten kids who lie to people!" With his right hand Eustace slaps Jimmy's ass

"He's spanking a full grown man?" Mabel asked

"Get let of gramps, you can't your corporal punishment on me, I'm a full grown adult!" Jimmy yelled

"You're not too old to get spanked!"

"Unless it is a Porn movie." Archer said

"Hey Sterling this is no Porn Movie!"

"Eustace! Where are your marbles?" Muriel came and smack her husband on the back of his head "You let that man go right now."

"Andy, Ollie tell us where Louise gone off to before that old man whoop your pop's ass?" Alfred asked

"Station Square, She jumped into a Training heading to Station Square, please Mr. Bagge don't spank our dad, Andy and I were the ones who were forced to lied to them." Ollies begged

Haley then said "Station Square? That's where my boyfriend lives."

"You have a boyfriend?" Randy asked

Alain said "Let's head to Station Square in the meantime, Mr. Pesto it'll be best if you go with Agent Puppy back to the T.U.F.F Skycarrier whoever did this may try to finish what they started."

-Chapter 75-

Now in Station Square after getting off the train Louise is walking down the sidewalk by herself as the rainfalls. She's still broken up over what Gumball said which still rangs in her mind

(Louise Belcher is a selfish pre-teen who doesn't care whose feeling she'll hurt and she doesn't deserve to be around anyone male or female even if it's a Playdate.)

Unable to block those words out of her head Louise drop to her knees with her hands over her ears "I'm not selfish! That cat doesn't even know anything about me to be talking to me like that!"

Just then out of nowhere a 12 year old grabs Louise and pulled her into an old abandon apartment where 4 other boys were waiting. Once inside the boy tosses Louise to the ground

"This is her just like that in that photo we got from that man."

"Yeah we're gonna have a good time with this bitch."

"Who are you guys." Louise demanded but is pushed back onto the ground

Next two of the boys picked Louise up and held her by her arms while the other try drop their pants down

"Just relax we're gonna take turns with you, two at a time."

Just then a 14 year old female came and kick one of the boys in right side of his face knocking him into the ground "You 3 get your mitts off her before you get hurt like your friend over there."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Never mind who I am, you're not raping anyone. You have 3 secs to let that girl go before you lose your dicks."

Two of them let go out Louise's arm and pulled out knives and charge right at the teenage girl but she held out her hand and a purple colored rapier appeared in her hand and with one swing she sliced off the boys right hands and then does a spin kick knocking them both into the ground. She then turned her attention to last remaining on who is force to flee after seeing what was done to his friends as he ran pass another much older female

"Vanessa are you in here?"

"I'm here I told you I heard a girl screaming Wendy." Vanessa said

Louise then turned around "Wendy as in Wendy Corduroy?"

"Wait you know my name?" Wendy asked

Louise asked "Do you know a girl name Mabel Pines?"

"Yes I know her, you two met?" Wendy asked

"Know her, that big breast as my voice." Louise said

Vanessa said "I see you met someone who sound like you and you made yourself believe she stole your voice."

"What do you mean I-"

"Look you think you're the only who has a voice like that? Well no you don't and neither do Mabel." Vanessa said

"Anyway Louise what brings your here all by yourself, you stumble into a bad part of Station Square were people like those 4 boys were looking to rape someone." Wendy asked

"I ran away okay." Louise said

"Problems at home?" Wendy guessed

"No …..I called Gumball's girlfriend a freak and he got mad and called a selfish and uncaring person." Louise said

"You what, Louise I think you need to apologize to Gumball for what you said about his girlfriend and he'll apologize for what he said about you. Look I have Dipper and Mabel cell Phone numbers on my contacts and call them and let them know where to find you"

Meanwhile Josh and the other enter the apartment complex of Mac Collins and his Step brother and sister Cody and Nina

Haley knocks on the door "Hello is anyone home?"

Nina's Glaceon and Vaporeon came into the living room to greet Haley

(Glaceon)

(Vaporeon)

"Welcome back Haley how's everything?" Nina asked

Haley said "Everything's fine; a friend of my grandpa asked Jake to come to Republic City to talk to someone his son knows."

Ronique then notices Nina's Glaceon and Vaporeon "These two are yours Nina?"

"Yes I raise them both since they were Eevee." Nina said

"I have an Eevee too but now he's a Flareon and his name is Cid." Ronique said

"Big deal, so you Eevees turn into these Eeveelutions who cares?" Eustace asked

"Any Trainer who has an Eevee as a part of their team would care old man." Dipper said

Josh said "Mr. Bagge maybe you should wait outside."

Just then Dipper's Smartphone rangs and he answers it "Hello?"

He then hears a Familiar voice on the other line "Hey Dipper."

"W-Wendy?"

Squidward then steps in "Hey she's too old for you and she may already have a kid of her own, now get over yourself."

Pacifica grabs Squidward and threw him out the door "He knows that, you damn octopus."

"Wendy what's up?" Dipper asked

("You know that girl with the Bunny ear Hat, Vanessa and I found her, she said something she saying something about Gumball's girlfriend Penny?")

"Wendy found her? Gumball asked

"That was quick." Said Darwin

"Where are you now?" Dipper asked

"Actually I'm at the same apartment complex you and your friends are at." Wendy answered

Gumball step outside and see Wendy across the hall way from where the Colins apartment is "What kind of apartment is this?"

Haley explained "Mac told me that this Apartment use to be a hotel but the new owners converted it into a condo apartment building."

Now on the other side of the apartment building "It's good to finally get to meet you Wendy, Dipper and Mabel told us much about you?" said Darwin

"Was it before or after she had a child with Mattson the same guy who taught Dipper how to use a sword?" Squidward said

"I think it was before she has a kid…..hey what's it to you!" Darwin then kicks Squidward out the door

Mabel steps inside the apartment and see how clean it is "You have a nice apartment Wendy."

"Yeah a raccoon named Tom Nook is the one who recommended this place to us." Wendy said

"So does Mattson do?" Darwin asked

Wendy explains "Mattson has a communication major."

"Oh he's one of those guys who work at those building with the huge satellites beside it." Darwin said

"Howard what are you that's Wendy's kid." Randy see Howard holding Wendy and Mattson's son Wally

"Relax Cunningham I'm great with kids, see he's still asleep." Howard said

Just the Wally began to cry

"Oh no he's up." Randy said

"What do I do?" Howard asked

"You said you're great with kids!" Randy yelled

"Not when they are crying like mad!" Howard yelled

"What the hell are you two doing to my nephew?" Vanessa demanded

"You're Wendy's sister in Law?" Howard asked

Randy hands Wally over to Vanessa "Hey we didn't mean any harm he just woke up."

Wendy explained "He must have notice that you're not me, being half Solarian in all."

"Mattson is a Solarian?" Gumball asked

"Yeah." Dipper said

"That would make Wally half- Solarian also; no big my sister and I are Half- Solarian too." Howard said

Josh asked "Where's Louise?"

"She sat in the living room since we brought her here." Wendy answered

now in the living room they found Louise on the couch in the dark

"Why the freaking lights are off?" Debbie turn the lights off

"Shut them off!" Louise yelled

"Louise been looking for you, why you ran away?" Mabel asked

"Maybe she's feeling sorry for herself after how she been acted lately, which cause someone to unintendedly hurt her feelings." Squidward said

"Okay why the juice is this guy here?" Randy asked

Wendy steps in "Hey no one asked for your opinion and besides this isn't about you and take your leave."

Squidward asked "What did I do?"

Mabel said "Hey Gumball don't you have something to tell Louise?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I called you a selfish uncaring pre-teen, out of all the guys you met I'm the one who managed to hurt your feelings, but still it wasn't right for you to talk to Penny like that." Gumball said

"Louise don't you have anything to say to him?" Mabel asked

"Yeah, Yeah I'm sorry for talking about your Girlfriend." Louise said

"Gumball is not the only who she should apologize too?"

Everyone turned around and see Teri, Carrie, Tobias and Banana Joe at the front door

"Oh my cheese it's talking paper talking paper doll!" Randy said

Gumball said "How you guys know where to find us?"

Banana Joe explains "You mom told us where to find you plus some old man told us what the tramp called Penny, she maybe your girlfriend but she's our friend and classmate too."

Mabel asked "Where is Penny?"

Penny steps into the apartment in her deer form wearing a white shirt and a navy blue skirt

"Huh Penny is that you?" Mabel asked

Penny explained "You must be wondering why I took this form, it's the landlord, he won't allow someone like me to step foot in here in my fairly form."

"HE WHAT?!'

Dipper held Gumball back "Zach no if you attack him because of that rule he's gonna Wendy, Mattson-Sensei and their son out of here."

"And Wendy still hasn't found another place for them to stay to wait until they get to that first." Vanessa said

"Okay Bunny ears don't you have anything to say to Penny?" Teri asked

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry for calling you that word." Louise said

"So what's with Louise all of a sudden she never acted like this." Gene asked

"Yeah it kinda out of Character" Tina said

"I'm guessing that you two are Louise's brother and sister, there's something to you need to know." Vanessa said

-Moments later after being told of what happened with Louise-

"They what?!" Tina glasses broke in half upon hearing what happened

"Four 12 year boys tried to rape Louise?" Mabel asked

Vanessa said "You heard right, those pervert tried to gang rape her."

"Why would anyone want to rape her she's gay." Dylan said

"I'm not some faggot Dylan." Louise yelled

Wendy said "It doesn't matter if the victim is homosexual or not anyone can be victim of rape regardless of their Sexuality."

Tina said "Okay we need to go to the police and let them know what happened before those 4 get away."

"There's no need I took care of them." Archer said

"Mr. Archer what do you mean?" Heidi asked

"I mean that I took care of those boys." Archer explained

"You took care of them all right by shooting them in their dicks." Ray said

"He what?" Teri asked

"He shot those boys in their penis." Carrie said

"South Park Style." Tobias Wilson said

Howard upon hearing this cause him to wince and hold his groin protectively "Dude must you shoot guys in dick?"

Josh said "Sterling we could have brought them in for questioning, something tells me that someone told them to target Louise."

"Huh?"

"Are you saying that those punks were told to jump her in an attempt to rape her?" Vanessa asked

"What's he talking about, those guys wanted to rip both my ass and my P### apart." Louise said

"I'm aware of that but think about it from Andy and Ollie being force to lie to us about here you were actually heading to from the Missile being stolen from a Military installation, Both Bob's Burgers and Jimmy Pesto Pizza bring destroyed and now 4 boys targeted you with the intent of raping you." Josh explains

"You think someone planned this?" Dipper asked

Josh said "Ever since Louise ran away from home."

Louise is shocked at what happened "Our Family restaurant is gone?"

"It happened shortly after we got back from Nowhere." Mabel said

Louise slams her fist to the wall causing a shockwave followed by a crack "Who did this!?"

"That's what Julie is trying to find out but until then it'll be best if you stick with us." Alain said

-Chapter 76-

Now back in New York Julie along with Ericka search through the remains of Bob's Burgers in hope to finding out how the place got blown up

Ericka removed from rubble and found a half destroyed briefcase "Julie I think I found something."

Julie takes a look out the briefcase "Ericka I don't think this belong to the Belchers, someone must have planted it here."

"Indeed it was planted here."

Julie drew out her blaster "Who are you?"

"Relax I'm never enemy or ally, I'm just I simple informer."

"An informer?" Julie asked

Ericka explains "I know about this, he's one of those guys who give out information for a price."

"You're most correct and for 10,000 Bells I can tell you how that ended up inside Bob's Burgers and Jimmy Pesto's Pizza."

Julie pulled out 5,000 Bells "Ericka I'm 5,000 short you have the other half?"

Ericka takes out 5,000 Bells making it 10,000 in order to pay the man "This better be worth it or I'm talking my money back."

"I'm sorry no refunds, anyway a week ago Hugo the health inspector and his partner Ron came here to do what health inspectors do only this time someone come with them, he had a mask to no one wouldn't recognize him, when he brought a cup of coffee he left but not before hiding that briefcase inside the kitchen."

"How did this guy get inside the kitchen without Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene or Louise seeing him?" Julie asked

"Hugo and Ron play distraction, afterward to place a car bomb inside the Jimmy Pesto Pizza."

"That guy must be the one in the jumpsuit who made Andy and Ollie lie to us of where Louise ran away too."

"But why want to harm both the Belchers and the Pestos?" Julie asked

"That info is gonna cost you 5,000 bells more."

"I knew he was gonna say something like that." Ericka hands over 5,000 Bells

"Thanks, Your mastermind behind this is someone who has a grudge with Sterling Archer."

Then it donned on Julie "Barry Dylan, so it was he who stole the missile from that military base but why use on the Bagge?"

"It wasn't the old man and his wife, It was Tine and Gene who were with you at the time."

"Son of bitch, Dylan is targeting the Belchers." Julie said

"Why go after them?"

"Two reasons, ever since he met Bob Sterling has this feeling that he and Bob are brothers, it's not like Malory is gonna admit anything, so he been trying to find the answers himself. Despite that fact that they maybe be related Tine, Gene and Louise treats Sterling like an Uncle. And the 2nd Reason this is all because of Sterling gone and had anal sex with his fiancée, Frambroise which caused the termination of his engagement." Julie explained

"Sterling butt pound someone else's fiancée?" Ericka asked

"Mom said that Berry has a major grudge against Sterling but what does Hugo fit in this?" Julie asked herself

"I'll tell you that."

Julie and Ericka look to their left and see Hugo's Partner Ron

"You're Hugo's Partner?" Julie rises her blaster at him "You're under arrest!"

"Wait just heard me out, I can tell you why Hugo went along with this, Berry may have a grudge against Sterling, but Hugo had a better Grudge against Bob." Ron explains

"Why?"

"Hugo used to date Linda but he got jilted by her for Bob, this that causes him frustration, which he takes it out on Bob. Berry talked him into this Conspiracy not only to get revenge on Mr. Archer but to ruin Bob's life. And Hugo is not the only one there's are others who is a part of the Conspiracy."

Before he can say anything Barry drove his fist in Ron's back and out his chest "Sorry Ron other Barry and I Can't have you leaking out spoilers." Barry then throw Ron's corpse onto the ground and turn his attention to Julie and Ericka "Hello there if it isn't one of Kitty's Twin kittens and the Tsundere younger sister of Minerva Mink."

"Barry Dylan I should have known you were behind this!" Julie said

"Look you I'm not like my big sister I don't have every Tom, Dick and harry drooling over me like they got no goddamn sense." Erick yelled

"Explain yourself Barry why did you stole that missile from that military base just to kill Tina and Gene, because of you an elder couple are now homeless." Julie yelled

"I may be the guy to stolen that Missile from the army but I wasn't the one who fired it, in the fact guy who fired is on his way to Station Square to see if Louise got her ass raped by 4 boys he hired to do the deed." Barry said

"You sicko why go after Bob and his Family they did nothing to you." Ericka demanded

"There's a chance that Robert "Bob" Belcher, Jr and Sterling Malory Archer might be brothers I attend to eliminate that so Archer can never learn the truth."

"So you're the one who made those two boy lies to us just to throw us off and lure us into that trap you had set up." Ericka said

"Yeah I told them if they didn't lie to you guys I would end up blowing up their dad's Pizza shop."

"But you did it anyway along with Bob's restaurant, two men lost their businesses because of you! Your actions are unforgivable!" Just then flame burst from Julie's hands

"Hey now before you start shooting fire blast at me you may wanna look up."

Just then Barry got away someone wearing some battle armor dropped down from the sky

Julie then look up "Eric, it can't be you died 15 years ago."

Just then David Jr drops down "Don't let his face fool you Julie, he's not Eric."

"Then why he has his face?" Julie asked

"It Eric's Nephew Duncan Short-tail." David Jr said

"Okay what does he want?" Ericka asked

Duncan said "Why I'll tell you why, 15 years ago on the day my uncle was killed, Answer me Julie Katswell where was you mother when he was getting butchered?!"

"Hold on my mom didn't know what happened until Aunt Katherine told herself, I was never told this but my mom along with Dudley and Laiya were on a Mission at the time your Uncle was tricked into entering TUFF HQ at night." Julie explained

"It's because of your mother's feelings for my Uncle has been murdered in cold blood!" Duncan yelled

"How could you think that? My mother cared about Eric, she would never ever put his life in danger like that. Jack and Marcel who wanted Revenge on mom and Aunt Katherine were the ones who lured him into a death trap." Julie said

"Forget it Julie" Erick drew out her Tonfas "This guy blames your mom for what happened to Eric, he's beyond reason." Erick said

"But why blames my mother? If she knew that Marcel was gonna target Eric she would have done something to prevent that."

"Well she didn't! And it's her fault,, My Uncle should have never lay eyes on that bitch!"

the last remark cause Julie to raise her fist and punch Duncan right in the face sending into a wall "If you ever call my mother that word I'll won't show you any mercy."

"Eric is my Uncle, I have all right to call her whatever I see fit to call her."

Duncan gets up and uppercuts Julie in the face then kick her into the ground Next he grabs Julie by the shirt "My Uncle Blood was smeared across the ground someone need to pay for it!"

"That's enough!" Ericka yelled

"You two get back!"

"You put her down!' out of nowhere Daryl lands a punch to Duncan's face causing him to let go of Julie

"Daryl?"

Kanji said "I heard someone is walking looking like you mom's late boyfriend."

"Don't call my uncle that!"

Duncan gets up and charged at Kanji with a punch to the face but the blow didn't do any harm and then Kanji drove his knee into Duncan's chest "Seismic Toss!" Kanji grabs Duncan, jumps into the air and spins around in a circle and throws Duncan into the ground

"Damn you interfering Pokemorph!" Duncan gets up

"Stand down your fight with Marcel not Julie-Senpai or her mom," Kanji said

"And know this Jack is dead, Rowen took revenge for what he did to Eric and finish Jack off." Daryl informed Duncan

Duncan gets to his feet "I'll do no such this, My Uncle wouldn't had died it wasn't for Kitty Katswell!"

Out of nowhere Katty claw swipes Duncan from behind and he drop to the ground

"It's her again?" Ericka said

David Jr said "Aunt Katarina?"

"Wait what do you think you're doing?" Julie demanded

"Stay out of this Julie" Katty then grabs Duncan by the throat "As for you if you miss your Uncle that badly why don't join him in other world!"

Kitty then grabs her sister's hand "Katty don't do it!"

"Mom?"

"Aunt Kaitlyn is here too?" David Jr said

Duncan then freed himself from Katty's grip "Get off me! You! You let my uncle to die!"

Just then Marisa raises her Scythe at Duncan's next "If you blame my mother one more time I'll take your head off!"

Kitty said "Marisa stand back, Duncan I understand why you blame me for what happened to your Uncle, If I have known that Marcel and Jack was planning to kill him I would have stay behind and make sure that Eric won't become a victim. I went to your Uncle's funeral to apologize to your family for what happened."

"My family may have forgiven you, but I'll never forgive you Kaitlyn Katswell!"

Julie then steps in "Then we're mortal enemies I'm given you a warning if you attack my mother or anyone else over this reason I'll go to your uncle's grave and apologize to him for what I will end up doing to you."

Duncan then takes off and Julie turned her attentions to her estrange aunt "Katty why come back after what happened?"

Kanji said "Maybe Josh-Senpai could be right about her."

"Maybe." Daryl said

"Julie don't get this in wrong way I didn't come here to help you or your mother knock some sense into that crybaby." Katty said

Ericka look over her shoulder "I know why she's here isn't that right Chief."

"Mom?" David Jr

Katherine then walked in "Katarina has a debt to repay and as the oldest sister I plan to see that she does just that."

Kanji asked "Mrs. Leroy what about that Duncan character he still blames your sister for what happened to Eric?"

"If it comes to that we may have to deal with him." Katherine said

"That means we may have to use deadly force to put an end to his grudge he has against your sister?" Ericka said

"Aunt Katherine there's something else you need to know, it was Barry's doing he somehow talked health inspector Hugo Habercore into joining him since he has a grudge on Bob because he used to be engaged to Linda but was jilted by her for Bob. Which is why he been targeting Bob at any chance he gets, to the point of malpractice as a health inspector."

"Barry you mean that same Barry who fiancée got anal by Archer and Cyril has his slopping seconds?" Katty asked

"Katty let's not bring that up." Kitty said

"It's all right Kaitlyn, Katarina know more than anyone why Barry would do something like this." Katherine said  
"We have to get to Station Square Barry had another accomplices we have to let Josh and the others know." Julie said


	24. Vol 24 - Berry Dylan Conspiracy III

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz (超人戦士:ハリケーン・スター・デルタブラズ, which roughly translates to Superhuman Warrior: Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz)

Volume 24 – Barry Dylan Conspiracy III

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions  
(…) thoughts  
~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
-Chapter 77-

After arriving in Station Square Julie along with Daryl, Ericka and David Jr head to the apartment complex, upon their arrival they saw a man fell off the roof as his hit the ground below

Dot gasped "Oh no we're too late."

Rainbow Dash then corrected her "No you're not."

"Huh?"

Daryl asked "Who is this guy?"

Julie explains "That's Phillip Frond is the school counselor of Wagstaff School he's the one who made the decision of expelling both Gene and Louise, what's he doing here?."

Then Louise said "He's the one who send those boys to rape me."

"What?"

Alain steps in "It's true he's the one fired that Missile that destroyed the Bagge's home in an attempt to kill both Tina and Gene."

Kanji asked "Senpai what happened how he got thrown off the roof?"

A Flash back shows Dipper heading to the abandon apartment where he sees a young 13 year old beating down the same 4 boys who tried to rape Louise

"I'll ask again who put you bastards up to this!" the young boy punched the 2nd one in the stomach

Dipper then comes in "Hey hold on Sterling Archer already shot them in the penis, I think they been punished enough for their actions."

Just then one of the boys pulled out a gun "Get back you'll never get a word out of any of us!"

Dipper stood in front of the young boy "Don't try it, you already got a shot to the groin don't make this any worst for you and your friends than it already is."

The boy was about to pull the trigger but Dipper Attacks with four rapid strikes causing the boy's hand to be chopped off

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"That move, that's my brother's."

"You're Mattson-Sensei's brother?" Dipper asked

"You're the one who he trained, I'm Paul Hitswell."

"The name's Dipper Pines."

"Damnit that school counselor didn't tell us that bitch will have people looking for her?"

Paul demanded "What was that?"

"Wait sec who are you talking about, what's the name of this school counselor?" Dipper demanded

"His name is Phillip Frond."

"Frond he's the Counselor of Gene and Louise' old School before they sent to the Academy. Answer me what did he tell you to do?" Dipper demanded

"He told us to rape the bitch with the rabbit ears!"

"He already expelled him and Gene why go through with this, what's this about Revenge?" Dipper asked

"Damn it he passed out from his injuries." Paul said

" _ **Everflight**_!" Dipper raises his hand and use an healing arte on the 4 boys "That should stop the bleeding until the SVU come here and arrest these guys. Let's head back."

Meanwhile back at the Apartment complex Pacifica is on the Roof as Frond has Baby Wally while holding a gun in his other hand

"Put the child down he's innocent in all of this." Pacifica said

"Get back okay!"

Then Archer enters the roof "Frond I know the truth you're the idiot who send those boys to rape Louise."

"Sterling gets back he had Wendy's son, he broke into their apartment and grabbed Wally." Pacifica said

"You there what's this all about?" Josh demanded

"It was all me?" Frond yelled

"What on earth are you trying to say here?" Josh asked

Archer explains "I'll tell you I found out from a Snitch that he's the one who fired that missile in an attempt to kill Gene and Tina and he send those 4 boys to rape Louise."

"He what?" Wendy turned toward Frond

"Yes I'm the one who cause everything, but I didn't expect people to care about that brat!" Frond said

"You destroyed me house, I'm getting my Mattel!" Eustace said

"You send those little fuckers to rape Louise why?" Rebecca demanded

"He wanted revenge for what Louise may have put him through."

Out of nowhere Dipper grabs Wally and Paul took his sword and sliced Frond in his back

"Dipper you saved him." Wendy said

"I couldn't let anything happened to Wally." Dipper said

Just then Mattson comes in using instant Transmission "You why endanger my son?"

"I didn't mean to put your son at risk, It's that Archer character was on to me I panicked!"

"Just what's this about?' Mattson demanded

"They should know what kind of person Louise is, she is more than willing to exploit people if there is anything to be gained."

"If you have a problem with her why didn't you talk to her about it or at least talk to her parents?" Teri asked

"I tried that, god knows I tried but she still!" Frond yelled

"So you send those perverts to rape her?" Paul yelled

Mattson held his younger brother back "Paul stand down, lets the Police deal with him."

Louise charges a Ki blast into her hands "Screw the cops! DIE FROND!"

Louise then fires a strong Ki blast right at Frond knocking him off the roof

"Oh shit!"

Haley came outside after hearing a loud thud "What happened?"

-Flash Back ended-

"I think she killed him." Pacifica said

Louise said "Why him of all people would send 4 boys to gang rape me!?"

Julie then kicks Frond on his side and he screamed in pain "My back!"

"He's still alive, that's a good thing too we need someone alive to tell us everything about this plan of Barry's."

"What are you talking bout he send-"

Julie cuts her off "I know that there's something we need to know from him before he end up like Ron. Out with it Frond, who else Besides Hugo is a part of this revenge plot?"

"Revenge Plot?"

"This is all Barry Dylan's doing; he got Hugo to join him I bet he got this guy to join him also, speak up Frond who else has joined Barry?" Julie demanded."

"Hugo who's that?" Archer asked

Ericka explains "Hugo is a health inspector who used to be engaged to Linda but was jilted by her for Bob, this causes him no end of frustration causing him to target Bob at any chance he gets, to the point of malpractice as a health inspector."

"Oh my god this Hugo Character needs to get over his ass." Archer said

"He's not the only one who has it in for Bob." Julie said

"I can tell the names of two who join Barry for 25,000 Bells."

"You again?" Ericka turned around

"You take credit card?" Archer hand the man his Credit Card that has Tom Nook's face on it

"Yes, sir I take credit, debit, Green dot and ."

After making the transaction the informer spoke "The two who joined Barry in this roller-coaster ride Edith and Harold Cranwinkle."

"What those two have against Bob?" Archer asked

"Barry learned that Edith frequently antagonizes Bob, but it's never explained why she hates him."

"Who cares because of them Muriel and I are homeless I'm gonna whop this Edith woman and her husband." Eustace said

"Mr. Bagge you're forgetting Courage?" Mabel pointed out

"Get away from me!"

"No you're going back to the Skycarrier." Ericka said

Mattson asked "Agent Mink can you take Wendy and my son with you?"

"Of Course" Erick grabs Eustace and use Instant Transmission to teleport herself, Wendy and her son back to the T.U.F.F Skycarrier

Julie said "Tina take your brother and sister and go with Daryl back to the Skycarrier."

"Why?" Louise asked

"Berry may already know that Frond plan has failed and your parents are on their way here, we need to get to them before Barry and his cohorts do." Julie said

"But—"

"Damnit Louise don not argue go!"

"Okay it's time to end this Conspiracy." Alain said

-Chapter 78-

Now onboard the T.U.F.F Skycarrier Ericka brought Wendy and her son to the main Lobby and see Isabelle at the desk

"Hey aren't you the mayor's assistant why are you here?" Ericka asked

then it donned on Isabelle "Oh that's right you don't know as of yet, the regular Secretary Tammy had to check on her mother so I was asked to fill in for her until she gets back."

"That would explain why Keswick is not at the main lobby." Ericka looks around

"Ericka you think everything going to be okay?" Wendy asked

"Tammy said there's a switch that can turn on the monitor to show feedback in Station Square." Isabelle threw switch and one of the main monitor turned on

Now in Station Square Bob and Linda are surrounded by Barry and his Co-Horst but then Alain sends down a cyclone blocking Hugo's way as the cyclone died down the other appeared

"Well both TUFF and the Chojin Senshi aka the Neo Z-Fighters showed up, I wasn't expecting you guys to show up to soon." Barry said

Josh said "Skip it Barry, you have gone too far this we're taking you in."

"Under what charge young man?" Edith demanded

"Conspiracy, Conspiracy to Comment murder, Rape, destruction of public and private property and the thief of the US military weapon used against American Citizens. There's no way to get around any of that this time." Julie said

Barry said "Like I'll go that easily."

"Dead or Alive you're coming with us." Kanji said

Dipper then steps in "But before we do I want to have a word with Hugo."

"What do you want?" Hugo asked

"You misused your job as health inspector in order to help this renegade Cyborg destroy two restaurants Bob's Burgers and Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria, Barry forced Jimmy Sr's twin sons to lied to us sending us to the middle of Nowhere in order for Frond to fire a stolen military weapon and destroy a house belonging to Muriel and her husband Eustace Bagge when that failed Frond got 4 boys to jump Louise in a failed attempt to Gang Rape her. He put Wendy's first born in danger before Louise knocked him off the roof with an energy blast. Now I ask you this why help someone like Barry in his pity revenge plot and to harm the lives to one man and his Family?"

"Wait Frond sends 4 boys to attack Louise in a gang Rape attempt?" Bob asked

"Oh god she must be traumatized after all of that." Linda said

"I wanted to shut down Bob's Restaurants for a while." Hugo stated

"But that doesn't mean you can use to job at Health Inspector, once people find out about this you and those who are a part of this Conspiracy are going to jail." Dipper said

"What do you know you're just a 15 year old kid, I was engaged to Linda but she choose to marry Bob instead, He doesn't deserve her, he never deserved her!"

"Hey! That's not for you to decide! Look before I met Mattson there's a guy named Robbie who was Wendy boyfriend; I hated Robbie's guts just as you hated bob for marrying Linda. At least I showed some restrains when Mattson appeared and he trained me to use a sword and later I started to have relationship with Pacifica. If I didn't met Mattson I would have turned out like you hounding one guy over something that should have been."

"Just what are you trying to say here?"

"I'm saying that you can't always have these go your way, There's gonna be times that you'll have to lose something in order to gain something else, I had to learn that the hard way, if you have any honor as a man I think you should surrender yourself and turn yourself in."

"That's some nice words Dipper, however this isn't about Hugo wanting to ruin Bob's life." Barry then extends his right arm right at Linda

"Barry don't!"

"Linda!"

As Barry fires a small, very fast, bullet-like beam of Ki from his index finger bob stood in front of Linda as the beam barrels down and pierces through Bob's chest

"Bob!" Archer yelled out

"Bobby!" Linda cried

"Looks like I missed no matter I was going to death beam bob anyway next it's Linda."

"Everyone stay with Linda." Josh said

Hugo then sees Barry getting ready to target Linda "Barry this wasn't a part of the deal, you said that only Bob is going to die here not Linda!"

"Oh yeah I lied, I only told you that just so to get you on board, BTW your partner Ron knew that and was going to warn you but…."

"But you killed him before he got a chance to do just that." then flames burst out of Julie's hands "Barry Dylan not you gone too far this time! This is it! It sends here! If you want to kill Linda you'll have to get pass me to do it!"

As Barry was about to attack Linda Julie stood in his way and lands a punch to Barry pushing him back

"What the hell is wrong with you! Can't you T.U.F.F Idiots see I'm doing you a favor and ridding the world of Archer and his extended family?" Barry yelled

"This was originally between you and Sterling; no one else except for you two but you went and dragged other into this too many people got hurt because of you and those who sided with you!" Julie yelled

"Don't you see that Human-Anthro Agency you're apart of is better off if someone like Sterling Archer is not in it, haven't you mother told you the mission he screwed up. You really want to be apart some an Agency where people like that is allowed to be a Field Agent? You should be turning to flames toward him not me!"

"You think Sterling Malory Archer is the only jigalow in this world? There are others like him some are worst then him, for an example Jimmy Pesto, Sr god knows how many women he been in bed with." Julie stated

"Hey who told her about all of that?" Jimmy Sr asked

without saying a word Barry raises his right arm at Linda

"You leave my sister along you cybernetic bully!" Gayle yelled

"ENOUGH IF ENOUGH!"

Before Barry could make his move Julie rushes at Barry with a punch. Then, she attacks him with fiery a barrage of rapid punches and kicks and ends with Julie driving her fist into Barry's chest. Blood began to drip from the hole in Barry's chest.

"Julie I only wanted revenge on Archer, I beg you mercy!"

"You killed someone who may or may not be Sterling's Half-brother and now you asking for mercy, you don't deserve any pity or mercy you're going to hell to join Jack Rabbit." Julie said

"You really think that's the last you saw of him even if you do me in there's ano-"

Not wanted to hear what he's saying Julie proceeds to fire the blazing Final Galick Cannon right through Barry's chest , breaking through his back. Next Julie grabs his face and causing his head to blow up and then threw what remain of Barry into the sky and fires off and powerful Kamehameha sending Barry's remains off the planet and into the sun

"Burn in hell Barry Dylan." Julie said

"Savaged! How can you do that to him?!" Edith demanded

Julie said "My father Jason "Wynn" Maiza he's the Lt Commander of the Red Guard what do you think I was going to go easy on Barry after what he done?"

"The Red Guard?"

Eustace then smacks Edith onto the ground "I'm gonna Mattel somebody and it's gonna be you lady!"

"Eustace! No she's an old lady about our age you can't!" Muriel said

"Well tell that to the girl with the Bunny ears just to knifed her husband." Eustace pointed to Louise who just stabbed Edith's husband in the gut

'Harold!"

(Muriel screams)

Julie turned around and see Louise turn her attentions toward Hugo "You got my father killed by the cyborg, Now it's your turn!"

"Wait no! I never wanted this to happened I didn't he was aiming to hurt your mother I wanted to ruin bob's life not end it! Please show me mercy!"

"Louise stops! He's begging for his life." Mabel said

"Don't try to stop me Mabel, I'm not you I'm not gonna stand there and listen to someone's words!" Louise shouted

"Louise it's over let Hugo and Edith go." Mabel said

"Let them go? My dad is dead because they help Barry and you want me to just let them go? They need to pay for it!"

Julie then said "Louise this isn't the answer what you're doing will only breed more hatred, something we and those before us are trying to put an end to, I know you're upset but you haven't forgot haven't you?"

"Forgot what?" Louise asked

Steven reminded Louise "The Revive Stone Sunset has as long as that person didn't died of illness or old age they can be brought back to life. Did you hear that Mr. Belcher? We are going to bring you back!"

The Malory steps in "Wait a sec Steven let's not do that just yet, I don't trust people like Hugo or Edith."

"That Granddaughter of yours killed my husband!" Edith said

Julie gave Harold a Senzu Bean and he is quickly healed "Wha-What happened?"

"He's okay how?" Hugo asked

"That's not for you to know." Malory said

Later on T.U.F.F put Hugo along with Edith and Harold Cranwinkle under arrest

-Chapter 79-

Rachael Lance the Pichu's Journal entry #2

After Barry was defeated by Julie-Chan T.U.F.F arrested Hugo Habercore, Edith and Harold Cranwinkle and brought them in charges of Conspiracy and treason against the United Order of Nations as for Phillip Frond after that fall he took he ended up in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. In order to avoid jail time he threw some people under the bus, it turned out that there were others who cooperated with Barry in his revenge plot one of the people Frond give up is a daytime talk-show host named Chuck Charles according to his ex-wife blames the Belchers for his show being cancelled and harbors a grudge against them. More than 5 people whose names were not reviled were a part of the conspiracy. Once the Red Guard came down on them they quickly turned on each other.

As for Wendy, Mattson and their baby Son Wally, Tom Nook showed them a new apartment for them to stay at and Mattson got a new job working for T.U.F.F at their communication center on board the Skycarrier. As for Bob once onboard the Skycarrier Sunset used her Revive Stone to bring him back to Life.

Bob open his eyes "Wha-"as he open his eyes Bob see Archer, Lana, Linda as well as Goku and Chi-Chi

"Hi there glad to see you're up Bob." Goku said

Archer then broke down and cried "Oh thank god!"

Chichi said "Stop that you're not his real brother you know?"

"Look lady as of right now I don't care if Bob and I are not related by blood or not he's like a brother to me!" Archer said

"Ohhhh I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well Bob's kids still calls him Uncle regardless." Lana said

Bob looked as the wound on his chest "Why I have a scar on my chest."

Sunset explain "Oh yeah before I used the stone to bring you back Trevis seared the wound close and there's something else that happened after Barry shot you….. Isabelle can explain it to you."

"Mr. Belcher your youngest child Louise she broke Cyril's legs."

"She what?!"

"She said Louise cracked Cyril's legs after he said the wrong thing about Sterling." Dylan said

"Wait how Louise broke Cyril's legs?" Bob asked

Kitty said "That remind me Bob has anyone in your side of the family has super human Abilities or is able to use Ki Blast?"

"No, no one in my family does all of that why you asked?" Bob asked

Kitty explained "When we first met you and your kids none of them have Powers and Abilities. When we told Louise of what happened to Bob's Burger she slammed her first into the wall while emitting a shockwave. And there's that Ki shot she fired at Frond which didn't kill him but because of that he's now in a wheelchair and there's that thing with Cyril."

Later on Isabelle enters Katherine's office "Mrs. Leroy there's some Field Agents from O.D.I.N who wish to speak with you."

"O.D.I.N I heard they were force to disband after Barry's actions?" Katherine said

now in the Main Lobby Katherine is met by 2 former O.D.I.N Field Agents Saiki Yoshimarua and her sister Marcie

"Are you T.U.F.F Chief Katherine Katswell-Leroy?" Marcie asked

"Yes I'm her, I was told you been asked for me." Katherine said

"We came to apologize for that trouble Barry has caused you and the Agents of T.U.F.F." Saiki said

"What's this all about?" Kitty asked

Pam explained "Did you heard O.D.I.N was disbanded, due to Barry's action the French Government has dismissed Len Trexler as head of O.D.I.N and a New Japan-based organization has been put in its place called I.T.F.A (International Task Force Agency).

"T.U.F.F has a Japanese branch called J.U.F.F (Japanese Undercover Fighting Force) why set up another agency?" Julie asked

Saiki explains "I.T.F.A is not affiliated with T.U.F.F's Japanese counterpart J.U.F.F, it's a standalone Agency and our older brother Hanzo has been appointed as head of I.T.F.A. He recruited all former O.D.I.N Field Agents. Hopefully relations between TUFF won't go sour like it did with ODIN.'

"Why tell us this?" Malory asked

Marcie answered "Your enemies our Neo D.O.O.M and both Foundation factions we also come to offer I.T.F.A assist in bring them down."

"Very well let your brother know TUFF Accepts I.T.F.A's offer." Katherine said

"You have our thanks Chief Leroy." Saiki said

"By the way Ms. Archer, our brother is married and had 3 children don't expect to do what you did with Len Trexler." Marcie said

"How dare you, you think I'm some -

Katherine held Malory back "Enough they are only letting you know that their older brother is married and has a Family."


	25. Vol 25 – 12th Eve of Destiny Tournament

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz

 **Volume 25 – Eve of Destiny Tournament**

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
 **-Chapter 80-**

Now at the Land of Spirit a Crowd has gathered at the Eve of Destiny Tournament is about to begin As the Soaring Falcon makes a landing everyone got out to see the crowd

"Man so many people." Marco said

Finn said "Nice and since you been training with Krillin you'll see if your training paid off."

Josh then said "Okay if some of us are to enter this tournament we are to go in there not to expect to win."

"Why not?" Dylan asked

Alain explains "This is to test out a person fighting skills not to seen personal glory or anything like that."

Now at the entry Hall Finn, Marco, Brad, Lance, Connie and Julie sign their names on to entry forms when Connie look to her right and see her older brother and with his girlfriend

"Hey it's Kevin." Connie said

Dot hopped on Connie's shoulders "Did you say Kevin as in Kevin Costner?"

"No Dot I think she means that Wrestler Kevin Nash." Yakko said

"No it's either _Kevin Nash_ or _Kevin Costner_ , that Kevin I'm speaking about is my older brother Kevin Katswell." Connie then pulled Dot off her shoulder as a Young Adult Male Anthro Cat with Red hair approach the group

"Connie you're entering the Tournament too?" Kevin asked

Connie answered "Yes and Julie is also entering."

"Well then I wish you good luck." Kevin said

Just then some bratty kid called Marco out "Well you finally showed up Marco."

Marco then look over his shoulder "Your parents let you enter this Tournament also?"

"Yeah kid aren't you bit young to enter the EOD you have to at least 13 years old to enter, they don't have a junior division." Kevin said

"Don't mind him, I bet he had his parents bribed one of the sponsors." Marco said

"My dad enter the EOD before and it's a well-known fact that the sponsors DO NOT take brides from people no matter who they are, so what's your reason to coming here?" Josh asked

"I just wanted to let Marco know that the format of this year's Tournament is gonna be different from what your dad is used to."

"Marco who is this punk?" Finn asked

Marco explains "Jeremy Birnbaum, he's from the same dojo I was in back home."

Jeremy takes out look at the Turtle School uniform Marco is wearing "What's this you're wearing you look like a big orange."

Tommy steps in "Hey that's the Uniform of the New Turtle School smart mouth."

"New Turtle School? Is that something Marco made up?" Jeremy asked

Chuckie answered "No it's not made up if fact both Tommy and I are from same School."

Jake the dog grabs Jeremy and pulled him away "Okay kid I think I hear your mommy calling you, now get!"

Rebecca asked "Hey Josh are you sure Marco shouldn't enter this tournament for personal gain, someone need to teach that mother fucker a lesion."

"Rebecca no, we're not here for that and doubt someone like him has entered this tournament." Josh said

Later on the guest announcer Chris Maclean the host of the Total Drama series enters the scene with his microphone. "Welcome everyone from around the world, in case some of doesn't know who I am, I'm known as Chris Maclean the host of 4 seasons of Total Drama. I welcome you all live in the Land of Spirit to the Eve of Destiny Tournament!" Chris enters from the center of the ring "And joining me to help out will be a girl from Norrisville High USA, Some of her friends and classmates might know her as the host of "Norrisville High's #1 Me-Cast: Heidi School! You know her and so do I please welcome Heidi Weinerman."

Heidi enters the arena and got onto the ring to greet Chris "Hello Chris I didn't think you would be here."

"Well how the sponsors can turn me down, in fact they ask for me by name. Moving on my 2nd guest is the Martial Arts Champion himself, Please welcome one of the heroes of Earth, Mr. Hercule Satan!"

As Hercule enters the arena he waves at the screaming crowd who are chanting his name wearing his usual fighter's attire

"Nice to have you join us Champ." Chris shakes Hercule's hand

"Thanks Chris, I never saw any of those Total Drama shows I think my daughter Videl has one time."

(Samuel asked "Videl you watch Total Drama?")

(Videl answered "I only watch Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.")

Chris then asked "So Hercule how does it feel to be a guest announcer today?"

"Well I have to say that the set of the EOD is different from the World Martial Tournament I'm used to." Hercule look around

"Glad to hear it, now then for this year the formant has changed before it was only a 1 on 1 tournament like the Tenkaichi Budokai but the committee decided for this year to be a 2 on 2 tag Tournament."

"2 on 2 like in Tekken Tag Tournament?" Heidi asked

"You guessed right H-Wow, and let's see who'll be competing.

Round 1  
Finn the Human/Marco Diaz  
VS  
Jeremy Birnbaum/Bashford "Bash" Johnson

Round 2  
Keith Shinji/Kevin Katswell  
VS  
Brad Raikou/Lance Charlotte

Round 3  
Connie Katswell/Julie Katswell  
VS  
Brenda Carbunkle/XR6 – Maxim

Round 4  
Marcie Yoshimarua/Saiki Yoshimarua  
VS  
Riranna Jonson/Kessha Jonson

"So one of our opponents is that smart mouth from before." Finn said

Marco asked "Okay but why Bash is here, he's not much of a fighter."

"Who cares, I own from what he cause when he went pee-pee on Lord Beerus' VIP Chair." Finn said

Matthew said "Connie and Julie's opponents are Brenda Carbunkle and Maxim aka XR6."

"Carbunkle that name sound familiar." Samuel said

"She's someone you and Trixie know?" Gohan asked

"No it's not Brenda it was someone else, His name is Brad Carbunkle." Samuel then remembered

"Sammy could she be Brad's cousin or sister?" Trixie asked

"I don't think so." Tristan said

just then everyone sees a human girl with red hair and a male robot in light blue showed up

"So you two are our opponent." Julie said

"Who are you supposed to be an Anthro Version of Kim Possible?" Brenda stared at Julie

"No she's one of the people who trained me." Julie explained

Samuel then asked "Excuse me Brenda Carbunkle do, you know someone named Brad Carbunkle?"

"Why you know him?" Brenda asked

Samuel explains "My wife and I attended he same collage back in Republic City."

"He's my dad." Brenda

"So Brad has a kid too." Tristan said

'So Brad end up banging XJ9 and you came along." Jeremy guessed

Brenda then grabs the little punk by his Gi "What did you say, Jenny is a robot, humans can't fuck a robot this isn't Futurama where Robo-sexuality is a thing!"

"Go say that to Marco's Sensei Krillin who had a Daughter with an Android, still think that Robo-sexuality isn't a thing?" Jeremy mocked

Brenda then notices Krillin's daughter Marron and then sees 18 "You do know that both #17 and #18 were once human until Dr. Gero turned them into Androids in other words 18 maybe an Android but she's also an Artificial Human therefore she still have all of her "you know what" in order for her and Krillin to even have a kid together!"

Brenda was about to throw Jeremy across the hall until Julie grabs Jeremy "Save it for tomorrow when the Tournament starts." Julie said

"That's if he and his partner make it through the first round." Brenda said

"Okay if Jenny is not the mother then who is?" Jake asked

Haley then said "Think about it, who else would dress like a goth?"

"Besides Sam Manson?"

Mac said "I think she's talking about Tiff Crush."

Tristan turned around "You're kidding Brenda's mother is one of the Crush Cousins?"

Samuel said "Maybe you should ask Tiff went we see her again."  
 **  
-Chapter 81-**

The Next Morning at the Hotel everyone is staying Finn walks into Marco's room "Hey Marco today is the today for round one of the Tourna-" Finn froze for a moment at he see Star half naked asleep on Marco's chest "WHAT THE JAM MARCO!?"

The sound of Finn's voice wakes both Star and Marco up. Marco looks to his left and see Finn looking right at him "Finn you're up?"

Star gets up and wipes the cold from her eyes "Marco who yelled?"

Finn covered his eyes upon seeing Star's boobs "Hey Star I have nothing against you two having a Starco moment you must want to give Marco some good luck loving but for glob's sake woman cover up your boobies."

Star look to her right "Finn?" Star stop for a moment and noticed that she's not covered "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She then covered her chest "Sorry I forgot you and Marco stared the same room."

Finn grabs his backpack "I'll be in the hotel lobby waiting for ya to get ready so we can head to the Tournament before it starts."

Now at the Hotel Lobby Finn is sitting down by the water tank when Bonnie, Marceline came around

"Finn you're up." Bonnie said

Finn said "Hey PB, Marceline I'm waiting for Marco to get up."

"btw Finn Bonnie and I ran into someone who knows you and Marco." Marceline pointed behind her and Finn sees Jackie-Lynn Thomas."

"Hey you're the Girl from before." Finn said

 **[Flash Back]**

Finn taps on a Teenager's shoulder "Hey buddy who's up first?"

"It's some girl from Echo Creek I think her name is Jackie Lynn Thomas."

Finn Look at the ramp and see Jackie getting ready to go "Oh my jam!" Finn sees Jackie on the Ramp as she went all the way to top of the ramp out of the wheels came off, Jackie then lost her balance as she's about to fell Finn jumped up and grabbed her, afterward Finn landed on the ground with Jackie on his arms as everyone gasped"

"Hey that kid with the white hood saved Jackie."

Heidi said "And it looks like someone got to Jackie-Lynn Thomas before she went splat."

 **[Flash Back ended]**

"I guess you heard that Marco and I are going to fight in the Tournament today." Said Finn

Jackie said "Yeah and I never got to thank you for before back in Beach City."

"That was over a year ago, how come you didn't try to contact me?" Finn asked

"Well…..Uhhhh." Jackie started to blush

Marceline taps on Finn's shoulders "I think she may have a crush on you."

"One of Star and Marco's friends from School has a crush on me; does she know that I'm also from different dimension called OOO?" Finn asked

Later on at the EOD Tournament Arena Chris Maclean in in the announcer's table with Heidi and Mr. Satan "I hope everyone is well rested because the Eve of Destiny is about to start round one we have the team of Finn and the Human and Marco Diaz."

Finn and Marco head toward the Arena grid as Jeremy and Bash were waiting for them

"Okay let's have some info for these 3 guys take away H-Wow." Chris hands the Mic to Heidi

"Okay everyone first up is Finn the Human, age 15 and a very skilled with a sword, the Reason he has a name like is because in his home dimension the Land of OOO he's about the only living human left alive. Finn was found in the woods as a baby by a dog family and his best friend and adopted Brother Jake, a 28-year-old dog, who has stretching powers. Both Finn and Jake are adventurers, Finn's hobbies are going on Adventures, saving princesses, fighting evil monsters, exploring dungeons, helping people in need and stopping crooks. Finn use to be in a relationship with the Flame Princess but that went downhill however Finn gets another chance with a girl from our dimension her name is Jackie Lynn Thomas."

Finn started to blush "Hey who told Heidi about that?"

"What's he doing with Jackie; he's ruing everything for me!" Jeremy yelled

Bash said "Hey kid your dick is too small for someone like this Jackie chick what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah what's he getting at?" Finn asked

"I'll handle this." Chris takes a blow horn and spoke into it "Hey kid you're too damn young for someone like Jackie, In other words you're still jail bait so suck it up little man."

"And go screw around with someone your age stupid kid." Eustace said

"Dude don't encourage that!" Gumball yelled

Heidi continues "Okay moving on Finn's partner Marco Diaz same age as Finn, he attends Echo Creek Academy, and the son of the Diaz family. When Star arrives on Earth, she takes Marco on adventures to fight evil villains. Though Marco appoints himself as a "bad boy," he has a heart for good and is willing to protect Star. He is extremely good at karate and loves the adventures Star takes him on. Marco is also a student of The New Turtle School a martial arts academy created and instructed by one of the original Z-Warriors Krillin." Heidi then turned toward Jeremy and Bash "Their Opponents Jeremy Birnbaum, a little kid who somehow conned his way into this Tournament he's known as a bratty kid from a rich family who attends the same dojo Marco was apart of. He has a tendency to pick on Marco and is one of a few people to know that Marco has a crush on Jackie. His Partner is Bash Johnson and FYI is not related to Jeremy Johnson in anyway shape or from. Anyway he's McFist's stepson, and the Norrisville High Crushin' Carp's quarterback. He's also known to punch people in the shoulder and is as of this announcement is banned from the Friendship Games for life due to an incident involving him reliving himself on the VIP Chair that was meant for Lord Beerus and almost cause the God of Destruction to destroy everything."

"Yeah I remember that he went No 2 on someone's seat and pissed that guy off." Chris said

Heidi covers the mic so one else can hear what she's about to say "A side from Bash that Jeremy Kid has an Ego that is way too big for his head. I don't know why Marco is getting picked on by someone like that, I mean he's older then he is."

Hercule then said "Maybe Marco had an honor code, which prevents him from using his martial arts to settle personal vendetta."

"Yeah but that kid is using Marco's honor code to his advantage." Heidi said

Jeremy looked at Bash "You went and peed on someone's seat and who the hell is this Beerus Character who thinks he's a God or something I bet this Beerus character was making that shit up just to scare people."

Finn and Marco notices Beerus and Whis behind Bash and Jeremy "Hey Lord Beerus, Master Whis what's up."

Whis then said "Young man please watches your language around Lord Beerus he can hear you talking about him."

Just then Beerus taps on Jeremy's shoulder "Hey kid, the last smart mouth who said something that his kind isn't around anymore. Unless you want to end up like him I keep my mouth shut if I were you kid."

Beerus and Whis move toward the announcer's table "You the Total Drama most kindly hand me a Mic."

Chris hand Beerus an extra Microphone "Finn I hope you and Marco here give those two a good beating especially McFist's stepson I still haven't forgot about his urine problem during the Friendship Games."

Chris then said "Before we get this round going I want to lay some rules you 4 and the others need to follow, anyone who comes into contact outside of the ring, is knocked out for more than ten seconds or gives up, automatically loses. No Weapons or protective body gear of any kind. Although natural weapons, such as claws, are allowed and the most important rule is that killing the opponent is not allowed disobeying any of these rules results in disqualification. Now let round 1 begin!"

Jeremy looked right at Beerus who is sitting down with a drink in his hand "Who the hell is that guy?" he demanded

Marco steps up "Listen Jeremy this is not made up, Lord Beerus is the God of Destruction, the last person you wanna talk junk to."

"You talk as if he's the strongest person here.' Jeremy said

"I'm also not joking he's the strongest person in our universe next to his Martial Arts Master and Caretaker Whis I seen this guy fight he defeated every member of the Teen Titans even Cyborg said Beerus can give Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke a run for his money." Marco said

"I don't know you and the girl been doing lately but I have enough of what you're saying!" Jeremy rushed in with his fist out and punches Marco in the face

"Ohhh a punch to the face by Jeremy and it looks like Marco is not fazed by it." Chris said

Marco gave his former tormentor a smirk "Sorry but your pity hit isn't gonna hurt me this time, compared to the guys I seen you have a long way to go to get to their level."

"Screw you Diaz!" Jeremy throws another punch and Marco grabs that one and drove his knee into Jeremy chest causing a Painful feeling from the hit

"What kind of Martial Arts have you been taught?" Jeremy passed out and drop to the ground unconscious

"Whoa Marco just knock Jeremy out with one blow to the chest." Said Ferguson one of Star and Marco's friends

"Who taught Marco how to KO someone." Alfonzo asked

Star pointed toward Krillin "He's sitting right next to us with his Wife and daughter."

Marco said "I didn't want to really hurt him so I held back."

"Well so much of the climatic bout," Chris told the audience, "Victory goes to Finn the Human and Marco Diaz." He declared and the audience cheered for the two

Both Finn and Marco waved at the crowd as Star and Jackie went up to hug the two

Jake the dog said "Hey ladies save that for later."

 **-Chapter 82-**

Chris now takes the floor again "Okay let's move on to Round 2 and hopefully we'll see a good fight. First up is Keith Shinji and Kevin Katswell. Heidi will not give us some info on these two fights."

Heidi reads the information on Keith Shinji "First up is Keith Shinji from Osaka, Japan, He's age 18 attends Collage in Los Angles, CA USA When not in collage Keith Shinji travel from one part of the world to the other improving his Fighting skills he met and fought many Opponents he came across. And it looks like Keith knows the same Fighting Style that Ken Masters and his friend and rival Ryu knows. His partner Kevin Katswell, he's the son of Johnny Katswell Jr and Nephew of T.U.F.F Agents Kitty Katswell and Katherine Katswell-Leroy, Kevin is 19 years old and in his 2nd year of Collage, his father is a mix of Kyokugen-ryuu Karate, MCMAP and Kyokushin Kaikan. And if any girls maybe eying these you're out of luck because both Kevin and Keith have girls friends. Keith's girlfriend is Saliva Elirin and Kevin's girlfriend is also his fiancé and her name is Cecile Alteon."

"Now for their Opponents both are in Training at the P.S.A.F (Pokemon Special Armed Forces) Brad Raikou and Lance Charlotte both fathers are Lieutenants. Let's start with Bradley Raikou the Raichu, he's age 15 attends Republic City Academy. He's the 2nd oldest son of Lt. Rexray Raikou the Raichu and his Wife Nicole Raikou the Raichu and his girlfriend is Christina Spears Jr. The Leafeon. His Partner is Lance Charlotte The Raichu, also 15 years old attends Republic City Academy as well. He's the 1st born son of Lieutenant Charles Charlotte The Raichu and his Wife Maria Charlotte The Raichu and you ladies are in luck because Lance is signal."

"Brad let me go first and I see how strong these two are." Lance said

Lance steps in and Keith fix up his headband and Chris shouted "Readyyyy Fight!"

Lance began by forming 4 Shadow Clones to surround Keith "Looks like Lance here is a Ninja by trade, he summoned 4 Shadow clones to surround his opponents from all sides." Said Chris

Keith look around "4 Shadow Clones huh, I have something for this. _**Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku**_!"

Keith twirl's his body at lethal speed as he extends his leg outward "Take a look of that Keith is preforming an Iconic move that Ken and Ryu is known for the Hurricane Kick

A Keith knocks out all 4 Shadow Clones down Lance used the smoke cloud as a cover "Iron Tail!" as Lance's tail begins to glow he swings it right at Keith who duck down to avoid getting smacked in the face

Then Chris said "Hey what's with the dust cloud I can't see what's going on here."

As the dust cloud dies down everyone see Keith getting ready to go for the Hadouken as he gathers his internal energy into his hands

"Okay this is good time to let everyone know that audience are protected by an energy field, so if any energy beam comes their way they'll be shielded." Chris said

" _ **Hadouken**_!" Keith lets out a blue energy blast toward Lance who tries to counters with his Electro Bolt both attacks clashed into each other causing a display of flashing lights which cause the crowd watching to put on a pair of UV Shades on

An explosion rocked the ground as both attack cancel it other out Lance then follows up with a quick attack which caught Keith off guard but Keith managed to keep his balance to keep himself from getting knocked out of the ring.

Next Keith fist began to shine bright " _ **Nekketsu Ken**_!" He then unleashed a barrage of punch right at Lance, each punch pushes Lance back as he is almost near the edge of the ring. Then Keith comes in with a Shoryuken to Lance's face sending him out of the ring

"Ohhhh A Dragon Punch to the face, With that the victory goes to Keith Shinji and Kevin Katswell who stay face Finn the Human and Marco Diaz in the semi Finals

Keith then helps Lance off the ground "It was good fight."

"Yeah you got some Skills there." Lance said

"Now that's some good sportsmanship you don't see that happening. We're gonna take a short break as we get the ring set up for our round 3" Chris said

back in the locker room Lance walked passes his younger sister Cassandra Charlotte the Pikachu "You do know that this is a Tag tournament why didn't you tag Brad in?"

Lance explains "I wanted to test at least one of them and it that fight has taught me that I still need to improve my skills if I ever to surpass our dad's skill and I can't do that if I'm to tag someone in."

Just then Bash steps in "Hey Diaz how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Marco asked

"You drove your knee into that kid who dragged me in to this thing and knocked him out?" Bash demanded

Lance steps in "Hey he doesn't have to answer to someone to bullies others and has a mother who doesn't even know that her own son is a bully especially who to does no 1 on Lord Beerus' chair."

Bash grabs Lance by the shirt "Hey who asked you Raichu boy?"

"Let go of my brother right not you gutless coward."

"What did you call me?" Bash was about to punch out Cassandra until Kain Yoshiko The Lucario grabs his fist

"That's enough human, you'll not lay your hands on the Lieutenant's daughter in the matter."

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" Bash said

just then Beerus kicks the doors down and Bash back himself to a corner "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Bash I have a task for in order to make up for your foul display that got you banned from the Friendship Games for life, Whis!"

Whis hand Bash a bucket and some cleaning things "Here you go."

"You're gonna clean up that chair you did your business on and I expect that smell to get out before this Tournament is over." Beerus said

Cassandra pointed at Bash you're the one who urinated on Lord Beerus' chair and almost got everyone at Canterlot High destroyed?"

Brad explains "Yes and his actions got him banned from the Friendship Games for life."

"What was he thinking?" Lance asked himself

Everyone walked away as they left Bash to clean up the mess he made a year ago


	26. Vol 26 12th Eve of Destiny Tournament II

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz

 **Volume 26 – Eve of Destiny Tournament** **II  
** **  
**Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
 **-Chapter 83-**

After the short break Chris Maclean is now at center stage "Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome back as we're about to kick off round 3 of the EOD Tournament.

Heidi began reading the info on Brenda Carbunkle and XR6 – Maxim "First up we have Brenda Carbunkle she's the daughter of Sky portal member Bradley Carbunkle and his Wife Tiffany for those who don't know that's one of the Crush Cousins."

Chris said "Tiff Crush I had a feeling that Brad been creeping with one of those Crush girls looks like brad was drawn to Tiff's ass I mean who would now want to girl with that ass that big like in that song."

Brenda shout "Hey stop talking about my mom's butt before I make you!"

Chris then said "Hey now, I mean all of that in a good way."

Heidi said "Chris is this is not Total Drama no one is gonna let you get away with something like that. Moving on Brenda is one of the Students of the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School a martial arts academy created and instructed by Trunks and Goten. Her partner is Maxim aka XR6 and you can see by his color scheme I don't have to tell you who's his mother is."

"I know who his mother is." Sweetie Belle held her hand out "It's Jenny Wakemen aka XJ9."

"Okay if Jenny his is mother who's the father?" Apple Bloom asked

"It's can't be Sheldon humans can't have a kid with a robot unless it's someone like #18 who is an Artificial Human." Scootaloo said

Rick gets up "Okay let me tell you people something how that is possible before someone gets the wrong idea. Hey Chris pass me a mic?"

Chris toss Rick a Microphone "Scootaloo is right we humans can't have a baby with a robot unless it's someone like 18 here who is an Artificial Human. Meaning that she still has the means for her and Krillin to have a kid like Marron."

"Just what the hell are you trying to tell us old man?"

Rick said "I'm saying that humans can have sex with robots but humans can't have a child with them unless they are an Artificial Human, in order for a robot to have a kid they do what we humans do I have it all in this book, You can read it yourself I'm not trying to have little kids hear all of that."

Just then Nora Wakemen walks in on Rick "Rick Sanchez fancy seeing you here."

"My some of my grandkids' friends are in this tournament just like your Grandson XR6."

"I can see that but have you told them about XR5?" Nora reminded Rick

Morty asked "Rick you help built XR5?"

Rick explains "Yeah I built him back in way back when, I was trying to upstage Nora and her XJ9."

"There was no upstaging as you hoped Rick you see XR5 and XJ9 -."

Jerry steps in "I see now XR5 is the father of XR6."

"Does that mean XR5 is family?" Dylan asked

Rick said "Yes I wanted to tell Beth and her family after the Tournament but Nora just has to spill the beans."

"Don't you think your Daughter should know that she has a half-brother?" Nora said

Rick looked to Malory "Don't say shit Malory, you're still holding out on us about Sterling and Bob."

Chris said "That's not something you'll see at these things."

Heidi then continues "Next their Opponents Connie Katswell and her cousin Julie Katswell-Maiza, Connie Katswell is the Daughter of Johnny Katswell Jr and Hillary, she has been taught Kyokugen-Ryuu Karate by her Aunt Katherine when she was 6. She also knows Candace Flynn since her father and Candace's Uncle Johnathan Flynn was partners at one time. Connie has a love interest in Matthew Morrison. And she's gets her Interest in the art of Shinobi from watching various Ninja Movies and Ninja based Video Games. Her paternal Cousin Julie Katswell-Maiza is one of the twin daughters of T.U.F.F Agent Kaitlyn "Kitty" Katswell and her Mate Lt. Commander Jason "Wynn" Maiza of the Red Guard Unit. Like her mother she's also Skilled in

Various fighting styles and use of firearms, Julie is also have been trained by Kim Possible when she was 8 years old."

Chris then steps in "Alright Maxim I need to remind you that all weapons are forbidden you may been to disable your weapon systems. That goes for you too Brenda."

"Got no choice." Brenda drew out her dark colored sword and stabs it on the ground as Maxim temporary disabled his weapon systems

"Okay let's begin!"

But before anyone can do anything a female cyborg drops down at the center of the ring as the smoke clear everyone sees who she is

"It's you!" Julie said

"Julie who is she?" Connie asked

"Katya Kasanova" Kitty said

"That's a Russian name who is she?" Louise asked

Laiya explains "She's was Sterling's fiancée but Barry Dylon appears and attempted to kill him, Katya grabbed Barry and jumps off the building, committing suicide in an attempt to save him. She should have crossover into other world but someone had to turn her into a cyborg."

Krieger jumped back "Hey why are you giving me the look for?"

"Weren't you the one who turned Katya into what she is now? Because of you playing with god she ended up with the enemy. You should never have done what you did." Laiya said

"But why is she here, Barry is gone she's free?" Kitty asked

"What is this about Katya revenge?" Julie demanded

with Tears in her eyes Katya open them "It was you who send Barry into the sun."

"Barry took the life of someone's father he had to pay for it if you're planning to disrupt the tournament over that so help me I'll."

"Hold it Barry was an evil Cyborg there's now need for you to see Julie as your enemy." Maxim said

"Maxim we have company." Brenda sees Former KGB Agent surrounding the ring

"What the KGB doing here?" Connie asked

"Or better why they even care about a Cyborg that turned on them?" Brenda asked

Maxim scan the KGB Agents "These men are no longer apart of the KGB it seems that they are under her command."

Julie said "Damn, Connie looks like we have to forfeit in order to put an end to this Barry thing for good this time."

"You're what?" Angry Brenda turned toward Katya "You cyber bitch that was to be us and them how dare you!"

"Hold it!" Just then Kitty jumps in armed with her laser Blaster "This is a T.U.F.F matter let us deal with her."

Just then I.T.F.A agent surrounded the Former KGB agents "Drop your weapons we have you surrounded."

"How did they found me?" Katya turned around and sees Hanzo with his sword in hand right at her back

"I had a feeling you would come here time moment you heard of what happened to Barry. Katya Kasanova your revenge shall now disrupt this tournament"

"You may as well give yourself up." Kitty said

"No I shall avenge Barry! I won't have anyone stand in the way!"

Julie then said "Don't try it Katya." Said Julie

Louise then jumped down "Okay that's enough out of you were once my Uncle's fiancée and this how you repay someone for the all they gave you!?" She then fires a strong Ki shot right at Katya's face causing her to drop to the ground

"You're Sterling's Niece?"

Unable to move Katya froze as Louise rushed in and stabs her fist into Katya's stomach and out her back. Everyone was silent after witnessing what just happened until Louise broke the silence upon witnessing what happened

"You let me struck you down? Why?" Louise demanded

Louise pulled her right arm out of the hold in Katya's chest, Jake and Rose covered their son's eyes as blood and sparks gush out like a water foundation

"Why did you try to fight back, you're a cyborg I'm a human you could have stopped me you know!"

Katya tried to speak "I couldn't bring myself to harm someone from Sterling's Family. What's your name?"

"It has yet to be confirmed but I'm not caring weather or not that he's my uncle or not, anyway my name IS Louise Belcher and by the way the reason Julie send Barry's ass to the sun is because he killed my father and almost killed my mom."

"Barry caused harm to your Family? I'm sorry if I know what Barry was planning I could have stopped him myself."

"But knowing Barry he'll try to talk to you out of it." Kitty said

"Kitty Katswell I'm sorry to causing your Daughter and Niece to forfeit their chance to win this Tournament."

"And you also need to apologies to these guys who is gonna end up going to Black Gate Prison." Gene said

Vegeta then said "Shhhhhh she knows that."

Just as the rain falls Katya's lifeless body drop to the ground "Hey Katya! Wake up I'm not done talking to you! You need to tell me why you pick Barry over Uncle Sterling you can at least answer that!" Louise shouted

Mabel then said "Louise she's gone."

"Her power core is damaged beyond repair, there's no way to bring her back this time." Dipper said

"Oh Katya!" Archer started sobbing over Goku's shoulders

"It's okay Sterling let it all out." Goku said

"Sunset can you use that Revive stone to bring her back like you did with dad?" Louise asked

"I'm sorry but the stone can't revive someone who been turned into a Cyborg plus it's been 2 1/2 years since she died the first time I can bring her back." Sunset explains

"Damnit!" Louise slams her fist into the ground

Chris then said "Okay I don't know what I say here but since Julie and Connie forfeit that means Brenda and Maxim wins by default."

"You what? How can you resume this Tournament after everyone just happened?" Pearl demanded

"Hey I'm not the one who said it the Tournament officials are the ones who called the shots around here not me I'm just the guest host." Chris said

"What's wrong with them Jake and Rose has to shield their son's eyes upon Katya blood came out of her like a water foundation and-"

Garnet then grabs Pearl and walked off

 **-Chapter 84-**

After a brief break, the tournament went back on "Welcome to the Eve of Destiny Martial Arts Tournament!" Chris hailed everyone both live on watching their TVs. "I'm here with World Martial Arts Champion Mr. Satan and Norrisville High's own Heidi Weinerman so Hercule to tell us what this tournament has been so far?"

"The first match wasn't must of a fight that Jeremy kid got the Table turned on him in the most embarrassing way, he's lucky Marco didn't went to town on him at full force. The 2nd around was a bit a of challenge for Lance Charlotte when he fought Keith Shinji but the 3rd round hadn't even start due to a Cyborg jumping forcing Julie and her cousin to forfeit in order to deal with that Katya woman. Let's hope nothing like that happened again."

Chris said "Don't worry after what happened T.U.F.F and I.F.F.A are on standby in case something like that happen again. And now were going to start round 4 it's Marcie Yoshimarua and her sister Saiki vs another sister pair Riranna Jonson and Kessha Jonson"

Marcie and her sister Saiki enters the walked quietly towards the ring as Heidi give the people some info on the two "Both Marcie and her sister are from Tokyo, Japan and are from the Yoshimarua Clan while Marcie learn the ways of the Samurai her sister Saiki studies the ways of the Shinobi. Their older brother Hanzo is the Head of the newly form Japan based agency known as I.F.F.A, the International Fighting Force Agency. I.F.F.A replaced O.D.I.N after the French Government had it disband due to the actions of Barry Dylan a few days ago."

"Their Opponents twin sisters Riranna and Kessha Jonson are from Brooklyn, New York both girls are Bounty Hunters like their father and grandfather before them and both are signal." Heidi finishes giving everyone the info on the combatants

"So they are Bounty Hunters." Saiki said to herself

"So these guys replace this O.D.I.N." Riranna said to herself

"Okay let's fight!"

Riranna charged right at Saiki in an attempt to overpower her feline Opponent, Saiki avoided the charge and the right fist which nearly caught her off guard "For a Bounty Hunter she's quick with her fist."

Saiki flies into the air with a powerful kick toward Riranna who immediately grabbed her foot in order to replied Saiki's incoming attack and counters with a flip kick to the face pushing Saiki back nearly over the edge

Saiki then raised her hand out a fires a beam of electrical energy, Riranna quickly avoid the beam as it hit the ground

"Hey looks like these two are see what attack is best to overpower one another." Alfred said

"Well this is their first time at Tournament where they are not allowed to use weapons." Josh said

as the fight between the Yoshimarua sisters and the Jonson Twins went on undisturbed for 4 minutes as both competitors were at a stalemate. Saiki finally got to her feet and held out her right over her hand

" _ **Kienzan Shuriken**_!" Saiki forms an energy disc in the shape of a large Shuriken and throws it. Upon seeing the attack Riranna counters with a normal energy disc as both attacks clashes into each other, as the two attacks exploded the explosion knocks Saiki off her feet and out of the ring

"As the Victor goes to Jonson Twins Riranna and Kessha." Chris said

"How did Krillin taught others people besides me how to use the Kienzan?" Marco asked

"How knows maybe he did the one Saiki did is a shuriken shape." Finn said

"Well looks next it'll be us against Kevin and Keith." Marco said

the two see Kevin Katswell walking towards them "Finn, Marco My sister told why you guys decided to enter this Tournament."

"So you know all about what happened with the Belchers and everything?" Finn asked

"Yeah both Connie and Julie told me how that Cyborg Barry would drag others into his pity grudge with Archer, knowing full that it's between him and Archer, no one else isn't allowed to get involved." Kevin said

"Yeah but Barry doesn't care who gets kill or hurt as long as he get his revenge, in speaking of his revenge did Connie told you why Barry wants to kill the guy?"

"Yeah he anal some woman named Frambroise." Keith said

"Sterling isn't the only one who had butt sex with Barry's Ex Cyril had sloppy seconds and Lana she saw him with that woman who Sterling stated that she's the Pele of Anal, And Lana once said she Cyril is the opposite of Sterling I don't think so." Marco said

"And just what are you trying to say here Marco?" Cyril demanded

"Sterling may have apologized to Bob and Linda for what happened but have of the blame is yours, be grateful that Sunset used her Revive Stone to bring Bob back to life after Barry shot him." Marco said

"What about Louise slamming a table into my legs she put me in a wheelchair, the same Wheelchair Ray was in before he got those cyborg legs."

Keith said "From what Kevin's sister told us you said something at the wrong place at the wrong time around Louise who must of saw Barry shot her dad."

( _Attention we're starting the 1_ _st_ _Semi Final round_ )

Now back in the Arena Chris know takes the floor "Welcome back it's time for the first Semi-Final around it's Finn and Marco VS Kevin and Keith whoever win this shall go to the final around let's do this!"

Kevin said "Finn whoever wins this Tournament the Belchers get the 10,000,000 Bell Prize."

"Agreed, now show everyone what we got!" Finn said

as the bell rings launches his fist forward and sends his right arm forward, as his first meets with Finn this cause a huge explosion as the two struggles to overwhelm each other. Finn then breaks off and charges Hamon into his elbows and delivers a powerful strike toward Kevin sending him upward Finn then jumps up toward Kevin. Now in Midair Finn tried to go for an axe kick but Kevin doges it.

" _ **Zanretsuken**_!" Kevin let out a Barrage of punches toward Finn

" _ **Overdrive Barrage**_!" Finn Counters Kevin's attack by jabbing fast enough consecutively, releasing multiple Overdrives at once

"Ohhh can you see that people these two are putting on a display a raw power at the do their Rapid punch attack!" Chris yelled

as the two land back on the ground Kevin laps forward with a Flying kick

" _ **Hien Shippuu Kyaku**_!"

" _ **Wing Fall**_!"

Both attacks crashed into each other knocking both combatants onto the ground. Finn got back up first

" _ **Sendo Hamon Overdrive**_!" Once Kevin got up Finn releases a ripple wave through his arm as Kevin get hit he's sent flying in a spiral out of the ring

"Ring Out! The Winner is Finn and Marco they'll advance to the finals." Chris shouted

Finn went over toward and help Kevin to his feet "It was a good fight Kevin Katswell."

"Thanks I wish you and Marco Good luck at the finals." Kevin said

Later that night back at the Hotel

"The 2nd Semi round is Brenda Carbunkle and XR6 – Maxim and those Jonson Twins. I wonder how that fight is gonna be like." Bonnie said

 **-Chapter 85-**

Chris now takes his microphone "And now we are at the 2nd Semi-Final around of the EOD tournament" The crowd cheered for this round as Brenda Carbunkle and XR6 – Maxim along with the Jonson Twins came into the ring."

"It's been awhile since we last saw you two" Maxim-XR6 said

Hercule over hears them talking "How they know each other or something?"

"Let me let the info" Heidi reads what it says on the Jonson Twins "Let's see their father is a Camron Jonson an S Rank Bounty Hunter and their mother is." Once she read the name of their mother her mouth dropped "Brittany Krust?"

"When you said Brittany Krust I'm gonna guest that you talking about the other half of the Krust Cousins Brit Krust." Chris said

"Oh shit that would make Brenda their family." Rick said

"Why didn't this Camron guy use protection when he got on bed with this Brit Krust stupid Teenagers?" Eustace complained

"Uhhh Mr. Bagge I believe that both Brit and Tiff Krust are in their Adult years." Summer said

"Big deal." Eustace said

Back in the ring "Riranna, Kessha don't think because we're family I'll go each on you." Brenda said

"Looks like we're gonna see some cousin rivalry here, now let's begin!"

Brenda now faces Kessha, The two met each other half way, and both striking with their right elbows which ending up locking their arms, trying to push each other back. Brenda breaks it up, and jabs with her left arm. Kessha brings her left knee up to cancel the jab, and also brings her left arm into action. In a quick fury, both girls attack with their hands and feet, they parry each other attacks, Dust and rubble starts to fly.

Brenda scores a hit with a punch to Kessha's cheek, which pays back with a quick uppercut. Kessha tries to follow up with a high kick, but Brenda moves behind her and brings down her elbow. Kessha moves just as fast to the side, and kicks at Brenda. Brenda ducks under, and they continue their aerial brawl for some more minutes.

"I wonder does Brit and Tiff is aware there a rivalry going on and since when anyone in the Krust Family know martial Arts?" Tristan asked himself

"Well Their Father Camron Jonson is a Bounty Hunter so the twin may have learn how to fight from him." Samuel said

" _ **Jiyuriken**_!" Brenda Punches the ground, and a spikey energy blast forms and travels along the ground to Kessha, making a deep trench in its wake.

Kessha jumps over the attack " _ **Beast**_!" then she fires a pent up blast of energy in a form of a lion head right as Brenda quickly dodges the blast

"Where did she go?" Kessha look around and Brenda suddenly appears behind

"Right here" Before Kessha can turned around Brenda thrusts both her hands underneath her. Kessha then swings her legs up, ducks her head down, and her feet makes contact with Brenda's face

"Damnit!" Brenda Lets go of Kessha's arms

Kessha jump back and Punches Brenda in an open area

"Not his time!" Energy starts to form around Brenda fists and then concentrates both fist together shoots a powerful blast at Kessha. The shockwave from the blast sends Brenda off her and Kessha kicks the blast upward into the sky with one foot

Afterward Kessha up at Brenda who has passed out from her own attack "She fainted? Must have use all she had in that attack."

"Well looks like the Jonson Twins won by Knockout" Chris said

"What happened why she passed out?" Finn asked

Alain explains "Brenda didn't learn how to control her Ki, A blast like that can take a lot out of a person."

"Now it's us and them at the finals tomorrow." Finn said

The Next Following Day "This is folks! The final fight of the tournament!" Chris broadcast throughout the arena. "Let have a look at the final two who have made to the finals."

The crowd cheered as Finn and Marco reentered the ring as the Jonson Twins enter from the other side

"Okay kids we're at the final round whoever wins this around gets this Gold trophy and 10,000,00 Bells, the Runner up gets a Sliver Trophy and 5,000,000 Bells, now then let's begin the final around!"

(Song: **_Children Record from Mekakucity Actors_** )

Marco gets into his Fighting Stance as Riranna gets into hers as soon as Lightning strikes the ground Riranna makes a punch to Marco's solar plexus, but he grabs the punch, pulls Riranna up to the air, than slams her down. Riranna flips up, throws a strong elbow into Marco's rib cavity, a low side kick to knock him off balance, chained up with a high kick to the head with a spinning backfist sending Marco flying

Marco stops himself from falling out of the ring and flip back to his feet "She's good, That's no surprise her dad his a Bounty Hunter."

"So this is what a student of the New Turtle School is capable of." Riranna said

" _ **Zanku Fist**_!"

Riranna sees Marco coming at her and try to take him down with a roundhouse kick but it turned on to be an afterimage. Once she realizes this she turned around and sees Marco coming at her with right hook to the face. She managed to avoid getting hit and jumps back.

" _ **Denjinzoku Histu Satsu Gijutsu**_!" A Thunder surround Riranna She raises her right arm above her, and plunges downward. Lightning crackles around her right arm as she descends upon Marco

"She's heading my way," Marco begins to channel his Ki in his hands " _ **Ka….me…ha…..me**_!" Ki large amount of Ki surrounds Marco's hand " _ **Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_!" Once Marco thrust his hands in front of him and sends out a huge energy blast right at Riranna who gets blown away by the blast and out of the ring

"Ring out!" The winner Marco Diaz and Finn the Human!"

"We won?" Marco asked

"Yes we won, now we have the money to help he Belchers out." Finn said

"Now so fast you two!" Just then Lars storms into the ring along with Jeremy Birnbaum and Bash Johnson

"You again!?" Finn said

"What's this about?" Kessha demanded

Riranna gets off the ground and onto her feet "What's going on here isn't the kid who got beat and who's the 3rd guys?"

"His name is Lars, a school bully at Echo Creek Academy." Marco explains

"Wait I recalled that the Government outlawed bully since it started to lead people into committing suicide." Finn said

"It has been outlawed by the Government however there's still gonna be people who will break those laws just so they can pick on others." Marco said

Chris said "Uh-oh looks like we're gonna have a post Tournament brawl going on here."

"Hey kid it's over Marco and I won the Tournament." Finn said

"You think I care about some dumb Tournament that allowed someone like Marco to enter and win." Jeremy said

Riranna steps in "You're just mad because you lost, someone need to teach you some manners."

"Wait let me handle this, _**KAIKOUKEN**_!" Just then a red aura surrounds Marco and he charged right at Lars landing a blow to his chest knocking him out cold

"No way you never did something like that before, just what are you?" Jeremy demanded

"I'm just a Human just mastered the Kaiko-Ken from one of the Z-Fighters who was taught who to use while in other world." Marco said

Just then Josh jumps in "wait a sec, Bash why are you helping this kid hound Marco?"

"Hey don't look out me the kid made, I don't that Beerus made me clean up that VIP Chair I pissed on." Bash said

Just then Beerus appeared behind Bash "Bash I didn't say you can leave without having Whis check that you got the smell out of that chair."

"It's that dumb cat who thinks he's a god, why don't you take your leave before you get hurt." Jeremy said

Beerus grabs Jeremy by the shirt and lift him up "He's a rude child, I should discipline him." Beerus places Jeremy on his right knee and began spanking Jeremy from behind about a good 500 times before dropping him onto the ground

"I'm getting this all on Video!" Dylan said

"Dylan don't not upload that Video!" Lana said

"Oh yeah what about those 3 who just record Lord Beerus spanking that rich kid's ass." Dylan pointed to Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap and Trixie (EQG) holding their Phones at Beerus Spanking Jeremy

"Hey you 3 put those phones down!" Lana yelled

After Spanking Jeremy Beerus grabs Bash and drags him back into the locker room, Later on as everything check out of the Hotel Finn and Marco went over to the Belchers

"Hey Mr. Belcher this should cover what you need to rebuilt Bob's Burgers." Finn hands Bob the Paycheck

"But this is the Prize money you two won for winning the Tournament." Bob said

"You didn't think we enter this Tournament for no reason." Marco said

"No…but."

"Bob they won the Prize money so we can pay for the repairs to our restaurant, you didn't forgot how bells Tom Nook told us how Much it was gonna cost us to pay for everything?"

"No I haven't Linda." Bob said

Chris said "Hey you Belchers should be thanks they won the grand prize money for ya, I'll be seeing you 3 years from now."

"Oh yeah the EOD comes every 3 years." Star said


	27. Vol XXVII - New Allies

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz (超人戦士:ハリケーン・スター・デルタブラズ)

 **Volume 27 – New Allies**

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
 _ **-Chapter 86-**_

Now back at the Capsule Corp Building Benson asked Majin Buu to help guard the Candy Bar

"Benson what brings Buu here?" Mordecai asked

"Have you noticed a Green dog lately?" Benson asked

"Nope we been watching the Tournament on the TV and guess what, that Jeremy kid got his butt spanked by Lord Beerus." Rigby said

"Yeah, Lord Beerus did something his parents should have done to keep him in line. Everyone take a look outside." Benson showed everyone out the window when they all see a small Green dog

"Why that dog is green?" Muscle man asked

"It's not a real dog it's a small robot pretending to be a dog." Benson said

Just then a small Humanoid came around "Hey that guy is Green too must be a bug." Rigby said

"Bull crap! That Green humanoid is up to something and I already told Bulma that we'll be here during the night something tells me that he's trying to steal that Candy Bar. This is why I asked Buu to help us out."

Late at night while Benson and the other are standing guard at the main entrance a green Humanoid sneak in from the air vents

"Okay Gir we're in now once we have this Sorcerer Chocolate we'll have the power to finally take over this planet. And the Best thing is Dib is nowhere around to stop us."

Just the Zim bumped into Buu "What Green man doing here?"

"You're one of those Majins, Stand aside I plan to consume that Sorcerer Chocolate and gain this Sorcerer's powers."

"Talking Gumball Machine said no one eat Chocolate, Green man no Eat!"

"What?!"

"Green man no have Chocolate."

"Don't get in the way of the Irkens means of conquest Majin!"

"Buu don't care what Green man calls himself."

Just then Benson aims a gun at Zim "So you finally made your move, You heard Buu you're not getting your hands on that Candy Bar! Skips get some rope."

Skips enters the room and tied Zim to the chair, the following day everyone see who they caught "It's an Irken." Starfire said

"A Tamaranean since when these humans allowed your people here?" Zim demanded

"Starfire has been on Earth for some while, so what brings an Irken here didn't the Tallest know that there are also Saiyans on this planet as well?" Vegeta demanded

"The Saiyans, Ha I heard that Frieza destroy them and their home world." Zim said

"Not all of the Saiyans where destroyed by Frieza from what we know Goku and Vegeta are the only full blooded Saiyans left  
everyone else is half Saiyan." Starfire explains

"Frieza didn't make sure there's no trace of those monkeys left? No wonder he lost to a Saiyan."

"Frieza is in hell paying for what he done now answer me why did the Tallest send you here?" Vegeta demanded

"What do you think Saiyan? I had been order to get this Planet ready for Irken conquest." Zim stated

Vegeta laughed "You take over this planet, in case you didn't notice beside someone like Kakarot you'll have to deal with others who have protected this planet long before you step foot here."

"Enough of this let's send him back to where he came from" Benson shouted

Starfire then said "Wait a sec I don't believe this Irken knows that the Earth is a member of the Galactic federation, therefore it's impossible for Zim to do his Irken thing."

"What is that Tamaranean speaking about?" Zim demanded

Robin explains "Ever since earth became a part of the Galactic federation this means that you're breaking the laws when you first came here."

"I see The Irkens are forbidden to take planets that's apart of the Galactic Federation." Vegeta said

"Why would the Tallest send Zim to knowing full well that it's illegal for an Irken to come here." Starfire asked

"Because he made himself look human, using face humans eyes and hair, what a cheap way to make people believe he's human, you have to be a total idiot to fall for this." Benson said

"You're right these humans are total fools." Zim mocked

"Hey not all humans are the total fools as you claim us to be." Cyborg said

Just then a Bayonet head right for the wall nearly missing Zim, as everyone look to their right they see a young man holding 2 long Bayonets in his hands

"I finally found you Zim!"

"Dib! Now look what you all done Dib tracked me down!"

Bulma said "Hold on what's this about?"

"I have to kill him!" Dib charge passed Bulma "BECAUSE OF HIM I'VE SEEN HELL!"

Robin takes his staff and blocks Dib's Bayonet "That's enough!"

"Out of my way!" Dib yelled

"Take it easy if he did something to you then we'll handle it." Robin said

"Don't waste your breath Robin!" Dib told Robin off "I tried that ever since Zim came to this planet! Do you have any idea what that son of bitch has put me through since he been here!"

"I didn't tell you to take those blades on your own kind Dib." Zim stated

Raven said "Stop pretending that you didn't set this guy off."

"We're not the idiots who fell for your cheap dime store costume." Vegeta said

"Zim something tells me that whatever you put him through gave him a reason to want to cut you up." Bulma said

Benson said "Bulma you need to contact that Jaco character maybe he'll get Zim to talk."

"Yes Jaco is of the Galactic Portal." Starfire said

"The Galactic Portal?" Zim said

Starfire said "You do know that there a Galactic Portal keeping your People from invading planets that is a part of the Galactic Federation."

"Oh Nice your Humans got this Tamaranean to believe your lies."

Just then Jaco karate chopped Zim from behind knocking him out "Did something call for me?"

Robin looked to his right "Jaco we didn't see you there."

Benson said "Hey Jaco you know that's an Irken has been on this planet?"

Jaco looked right at Zim "An Irken, here but that's impossible your planet is a part of the Galactic Federation it's highly illegal for an Irken to be here."

"It seems that the Tallest never told him or didn't know them." Starfire said

"Oh they know, In fact the Galactic Portal has given the Irkens a list of planets that is a part of the Galactic Federation and Earth is one of the 4 major members of the Federation." Jaco said

"What's that mean?" Gir asked

Jaco said "It means that you and your master are violating the intergalactic Laws set by the Federation just by being here."

"Since that's the case why no one inform any Federation personnel?" Mordecai asked

just then Dib grabs one of his Bayonets "I'LL TELL YOU WHY ITS BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE TOO DUMB TO REALIZE IT!"

In a fit of rage Dib came at Zim who jump out of the way

"Damnit, It's just like me before!" Zim said

"Dib stop you can't raise your weapon in here?" Robin said

"Get the hell out of my way!" Dib punches Robin in the face sending him into a wall

"Robin!" Starfire went over toward Robin

A Dib went for Zim Josh sends a Ki blast and knocks the Bayonet out of Dib's hand "Why are you stopping me?"

"Claim down Dib, I can see you don't like Zim but killing him won't resolve anything because we didn't fall for Zim's phony disguise." Josh said

"You guys may have seen right through his lies but the people I have to deal with didn't!"

Dib tried to grab Zim's neck but Josh pulled him back and pin him to the ground just as Dr. Briefs enters the room

"Hey isn't that Professor Membrane's son?"

"Professor Membrane's son?" Josh asked

Then Rick walks in "I don't remember Membrane having any kids or being married to someone." Rick said

"Maybe he and his sister Gaz are adopted."

"Or they could be cloned." Rick said

"And doesn't Professor Membrane know that his son is hell bent on killing someone who shouldn't even be on this Planet?" Bulma asked her father

"Hmmmm I heard that Dib have some bad ties with that Zim Character but I don't know how long it's been going on."

Rick grabs his portal gun "Okay we're going to Dib's hometown and get some answers, Morty grab some of your friends I have listed." Rick hands Morty a List of who he want to come with him and Morty

"Okay but what about Crazy here?" Mordecai asked

Jaco handcuffed Zim "I'll take Zim and Gir to the TUFF Skycarrier and to contact my superiors."

"What Dib?" Rigby asked

now at the Teen Titans Tower Benson toss Dib into an empty room and locked the door "We'll keep locked up here until Rick and Morty get back."

"He's better off at the detention center rather than here." Robin said

"So he can shank somebody, I'm sorry Robin, but whatever set him off is going to cause him to hurt anyone who comes near him." Benson asked

 _ **-Chapter 89-**_

Now in Dib's hometown Rick and Morty came out of a Portal along with Maxim XR6, Brenda, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil Deville, Dylan and Golan

"Morty can I asked why your grandpa asked us to accompany you two?" Chuckie asked

Morty explains "I don't ask me why Rick hand me the list of who he want to join us."

"And what's their excuse?" Golan looked right Maxim and Brenda

Rick asked "Hey Maxim's father Raymond XR5 is like a son to me making him Beth's half-brother which makes Maxim Morty and Summer's cousin."

"Oh yeah you made Raymond originally to upstage that Wakemen woman but he ended up getting busy with XJ9 and XR6 came as a result."

"Golan that's my Aunt…Kinda." Morty said

"Wait Jenny and Raymond are robots how they can have kids?" Dylan asked

Rick explains "Both Jenny and Raymond are similar to Krillin's woman #18 who is a Jinzoningen aka Artificial Human."

"Huh?"

Brenda steps in "#17, #18, Jenny, Raymond and Maxim are Cyborgs not actually androids."

"You mean they are like Bomberhead Character and Victor?" Chuckie asked

Rick yelled "Hey they don't wear armor like Victor Stone aka Cyborg and that Bomberhead character."

"Okay let's go and asked the Locals about what happened between Dib and Zim before we get too much into this Cyborg/Android debate." Morty said

Now with Tommy and Chuckie who are walking around and see one of the Locals "Uhhh Hello."

"What do you two want, Hey you're not from around here."

Tommy said "You're right we're not from around here, I can ask you a question. Do you know anything about what the heck happened between Dib and Zim?"

"Dib?!" The young Local began to laugh followed by uncontrollable crying

"Uhhhh are you gonna be okay?" Chuckie asked

"Hey Chuckie we should go ask someone else about Zim and Dib." Tommy said

Now with Morty, Brenda and Maxim who asked another Local the same question "GO AWAY DIB DOESN'T LIVE HERE AND NEVER DID!"

"But.." Morty tried to speak but no chance.

But Brenda grabbed the guy by his shirt "Listen you asshole we didn't get pulled out here just so dumb shits like you can pretend that nothing serious didn't happened now start talking!"

"Hey take it easy red, after that big head kid snapped every decided not to be reminded of what happened."

Maxim pleads "Please sir we need to know what there's bad blood between those two."

"Fine" The Youth sat down "let me tell you something about Dib from what I know about him, Dib is this young, eccentric boy who possesses a fascination with unexplained paranormal phenomena."

"Kinda like Dipper and Stanford." Dylan said

"Shhhhhh!"

"Things has been fine until some strange, green foreign exchange student enter his classroom."

"These people thing that Zim is some Foreign exchange student Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha no wonder nobody in this town never informed the Galactic Portal they are all dumb shits if they think someone like Zim is from some foreign." Dylan mocked

"Hey Loli Goth you think we're dumb?!"

"I don't know you tell me?" Dylan egged that local youth on

Morty held the guy down "Ignore her, she's been hurtful right now."

"Anyway ever since Zim came around Dib has been trying to convince everyone that Zim is not from this planet, but nobody believed him, due to previous erroneous claims of supernatural beings. Dib is unpopular at Skool, and none of the other children will even listen to what he says, let alone believe what he is saying"

"Of Course nobody is gonna believe him unless he has proof." Brenda said

"So what happened between Zim and Dib, something happened that set off something in Dib, apparent hatred, hatred for the Irken race." Maxim said

"I don't know what set that guy off, all I know that I friend of my told me not to come to Skool on that day. You could trying asking Dib's father and sister Gaz."

"What's his address?" Morty asked

Once they got to Dib's house the place look like it's been ransacked and burned up "Oh shit did thing escalated back home on that day?"

Rick steps in "No Morty I don't think that Professor Membrane and his kids live here anymore."

"Zim what the hell did you do to set Dib off some badly?" Morty asked

Now back at the Titans Tower Morty and the rest told the others of what they found out

"Ohhh they kid been trying to expose Zim himself but no one believes him."

"Can't or they don't give a shit if Zim is on this planet legally." Brenda said

"Ever if they don't care that's no reason for Dib to take his hatred out on them." Raven said

"Well they guy we spoke with told us to talk to Dib's dad and sister about it." Morty said

Gumball said "Hey I found someone who knows Dib."

"Hey Gaz you can come in now." Mabel said as Gaz steps inside the tower

"Whoa his sister is kinda hot." Phil said

Lil stomps on Phil's foot "Don't get any ideas Philp!"

"You're his sister huh, may I ask just what the fuck is your brother's beef with that Irken who should never have step foot on this planet to begin with. Zim is no Superman, Starfire or any other alien who has been on this planet. Just what happened when your brother when bat shit insane and now is hell dent on killing Zim" Brenda demanded

"Excuse me?" Jethro looked at Brenda

"No offense to any Bat who heard me say the word Bat shit." Said Brenda

"Look like I told sweater girl and her brother when those two saw me at Junes, Both my dad and I haven't seen Dib since it happened." Gaz said

"Why not?" Brenda demanded

"Look I don't wanna talk about it okay! This is why we were force to move from that town, not because of what Dib did, it was because people have been asking way too many damn questions about that incident!" Gaz turned away from the others

"Dib claim that he's seen hell because of Zim." Robin said

"I don't know who actually saw hell on that day him or the many people who got hurt in the crossfire." Gaz walked away

"Hey wait up." Beast boy said

"Someone needs to talk to her while Rick have a chat with her father." Josh said

Later on that day at the Wattersons Apartment Pearl and Amethyst head to the top floor "Stacy, Theresa we heard screaming on the roof and-"Pearl then Notices what the two were doing "Just what in the world were you two doing?!" She demanded

Stacy put her skirt up "Pearl, Amethyst it's not what it looks like."

Amethyst smiled "I see what's going on here you were thinking about Candace's Cousin Eric and most likely Coltrane and Theresa must be thinking about Randy."

Pearl yelled "Well I don't care they shouldn't be doing that, if it someone sees them they'll get the Watterson's kicked out of this apartment."

Just then Gaz opens the door "You're those Gem ladies?"

"Y-Yes I'm Pearl and this is Amethyst."

"Those guys you know let them know I'm ready to talk." Gaz said

"O-okay can someone land me their Smartphone?"

Meanwhile with Rick who ran into Stan "Stan the finally let you out of the hospital?"

"I was let out early so what you been up too?" Stan asked

Rick explains "I been asked to talk to Professor Membrane about his son. Between you and me I doubt that Dib is Membrane's son he's more like a clone of him." Rick when up to the door and rang the doorbell just as Professor Membrane opens the door

"Rick Sanchez what brings you to see me?" Professor Membrane said

"Hey this is an old friend of my Stan Pines, mind if we come in there's something I wanna talk to you about." Rick said

"Yes come in." Professor Membrane showed both Rick and Stan inside the house now in the living room all 3 sat down

"Okay Membrane, now they we're sitting around in the living room I wanna talk to you about your son Dib." Rick said

upon hearing Dib's name Professor Membrane began to cry "My son, I haven't seen or heard from him since the Incident between him and that foreign boy Zim."

"You're right Zim is foreign but he's not from any country on this planet." Rick said

Stan asked "You mean this Zim Character is an alien from another planet like Superman, Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo?"

"Yes but unlike those guys no one didn't know that an Irken has been on this planet." Rick said

"An Irken?"

"You don't know what an Irken is? Oh my god, you're scientist like me and you never heard of the Irken Race? Just what the hell were you doing lately? No wonder your son snapped." Rick said

Stan said "Hey now not every earthling are into the kind of science guys like you are into Rick, cut the man some slack."

"Its okay Mr. Pines after what happened some has stated that it was my fault that Dib snapped. He even snapped at his own sister which is something that he would never do." Professor Membrane said

"What did this Zim Character do to make your son lose it temper?" Stan asked

Now back at the Titans Tower

"So Gaz is ready to talk?" Robin asked

"That's right." Phil said

Tommy asked "Phil how did you get her to talk?"

Stacy said "Let's just say it was a turned on."

Then Sci-Twilight steps out of the Lab "Oh good she's back and just in time too."

"Why you asked?" Gaz asked

Cyborg explains "Twilight has been working on a RV system that can scan a person's memory."

"Ohhh it'll be like we're playing a Video Game." Steven said

"Uhhh what did Stacy meant by it was a turned on?" Lil asked

 _ **-Chapter 90-**_

Once inside the Lab Sci-Twilight asked Gaz to sit In the chair in the center while the other sat on the left side of the lab "Gaz you would need to wear this RV Head set, the rest of you place put on these RV Shades that's on your seat." Sci-Twilight hand Gaz the RV Head set as the others do the same with the RV Shades

"Twilight where did you get all of these Glasses?" Trevis asked

"They were old discarded 3D Glasses from the movie theater. I asked the owner if I can use in this project and we agreed since they are getting newer models for the Movie goners to use instead." Sci-Twilight explain

once everyone took their seats Sci-Twilight went to her laptop and click on to a program that active the system "Okay Gaz tried your best to remember the day your brother-"

"Went Bat shit insane." Dipper said

"Dude I know he bit your arm but you didn't have to say it like that." Darwin said

"Dude nothing he tried to bite my arm off when Robin and I went to disarm him before Geoff's dad came and took him over to Stryker's Island Penitentiary." Dipper said

"Shhhhhhhh! Gaz is trying to remember what happened that cause Dib to get sent to Stryker's Island in the first place." Pinkie Pie said

once Gaz begins to remember everyone find themselves within Gaz's memory "Hey where are we?" Kanji asked

"We must be inside Gaz's memory." Brad said

Sci-Twilight explains "You're right Brad what you guys are seeing is a Virtual simulation, everything you guys are looking is from Gaz's memories."

Peridot look around and see Zim in his so called human normal "Can you believe the people Gaz is remembering believe that this is one of them, You have to a complete idiot to feel for a cheap trick like that."

Starfire said "Well the only two who know that Zim is not from Earth at the time has been Dib and Gaz, maybe everyone else in their town doesn't know or doesn't care if an Irken is among them."

"They should have what if Earth wasn't a member of the Federation it'll be right for the picking for those damn Irken." Peridot said

Gumball and Darwin sees Dib on his lap working something that has Zim on it "Hmmm must got some dirty on Zim and wanted to finally expose him once and for all."

"Hey Dib what's you got on the laptop?"

"Hey leave him alone he's not bothering you or anyone else." Steven said

"They can't hear you Steven what you're seeing already happened." Garnet said

Then one of the bullies grabbed Dib's laptop and slams it on the wall, Din tried to get his laptop but one of them pin him on the ground

"Why are you doing this, I have something that I can use against Zim!"

"So what don't you think people are tired of you getting them to believe that Zim is from another planet?"

One of the students pulled out a hammer and began to smash the laptop shattering it into pieces

"Ohhhh they didn't have to break the guy's computer." Mabel said

"What were those 4 thinking Dib would have alerted the Federation that a Irken is on their planet, don't they even care?" Peridot asked

Debbie and Morgan sees Gaz on his PSP not paying attention to just what happened "And she just sat that on her PSP playing whatever as her brother is being made a fool, she could have did something about it. And now is she remember all of this when she's playing a Video Game."

Just then everyone began laughing at Dib, Even Zim is laughing, until something in Dib snapped and he quickly over powered one student to hold him down. From there Finn and Jake notice something with Him

("Oh man it's just like with that Old lady who tried to have Kick killed until Isabella Scythed her when she turned into that monster form.") said Finn

"Hey what's with Dib's eyes?"

"Why he has that blade in his hand?"

"Hey now claim down it wasn't our idea it was -

Before he can say anything Dib slashes one of them in the throat killing him and threw a 2nd on in the face of the 2nd one, next Dib pulled out two Bayonets "Zim!"

"Well are we the Alexander Anderson Fan, Are you sure you wanna start a duel around here where there are witnesses?" Zim mocks Dib

"You think I care!" Dib approaches Zim

Zim then grabs a 9 year old human girl "Get back Dib if you attack me you may end up attacking this girl as well."

"Let go of me!"

Dib walking slowly toward Zim who is using a little girl as a shield "What's wrong with you Dib don't you care of a Human lives or dies?!" Zim asked

"NO you DON'T!" Dib tosses out one of his Bayonets, Zim push the girl toward the oncoming blade as she gets stabbed on her arms and one of her legs

Upon see what Dib is doing Gaz jumped in "Dib have you lost it, You're getting get put in prison for this!"

"Out of my away, just stay the hell away from me!" Dib pushed Gaz to the crowds and takes out smaller blades which are held between his fingers like claws and tosses them right at Zim who doges them 6 of them struck down the 4 bullies who broke his laptop

"Dib why they didn't have any weapons, you didn't have to do what you did." Gaz yelled at her brother "This isn't like you why attack these people?"

"They are no longer my concern, it's because of Zim my life have been a living hell and he needs to die." Dib yelled

Dib's Homeroom Teacher Ms. Bitters tried to stop him but Dib turned his blade on her and she get stabbed in the heart

Benson takes his VR Shades off "I see enough! Twilight shut that Program down!"

After Sci-Twilight power down everything everyone took off their VR Shades "No wonder she didn't want to say anything at first." Kimi said

Sunset then notice Gaz starting to cry "Gaz are you crying?"

Gaz turned around "No!"

"I think Zim had a hand in that." Connie (SU) said

"What think that?" Angelica asked

Connie (SU) said "Like everyone you saw how Zim was laughing at Dib along with everyone else after one of those idiots smashed his Laptop. Dib must have some dirty on Zim and Zim didn't want any earthling to know about, after that Dib went to the point of no return killing those people along with his own Hometown teacher."

"It doesn't matter anymore and it's a good thing that Dib is in Stryker's Island and Zim is maybe on his way to a prison in deep space." Benson said

"Jail is not gonna hold Dib for along." Finn said

"What are you talking about?" Benson asked

"Jake and I saw it in his eyes, those same eyes from before."

 __  
 _ **Flash Back**_  
 __

Josh then sees the purple mist surrounds Ms. Chicarelli "Oh hell, this could be right Alain and Matthew saw before.'

Ms. Chicarelli spoke in a demonic tone "Have you ever wonder why Kick's Parents didn't step in when his brother was bullying him? I knew that Kick was on the breaking point but I have to keep his parents from butting in."

"Ms. Chicarelli what are you saying here?" Harold demanded

Jerry said "She knew that Brad been bulling Kick but did nothing to let you and Honey know so you can put a stop to it."

"But I was told that all of the bullying will pass once the two got older." Harold said

"You and your wife have been deceived, Ms. Chicarelli you knew full well that that Clarence would snap at Brad which was result of him murdering that Monferno that belong to his own mother." Bonnie said

"I told everyone not to interfere but this girl Kendall here she ruined it for me. If it wasn't for her, if she didn't go Guardian Heroine this town would have seen the last of Kick Buttowski, That meddling bitch!"

Kendall yelled "I don't care what you call me Ms. Chicarelli do you have any idea what you allow to happened. Brad was going to kill his own brother as well; you were willing to see Clarence dead over some Bullshit! There's no honor with what you have done! You nearly destroy someone's family!"

"I don't care what happened to the Buttowski as long as I see Kick dead but you Kendall Perkins you ruined everything for everyone."

"That's complete bullshit, nobody want that to happen that's only you and people like you." Johnny barked at Ms. Chicarelli

Levi said "I heard enough of her, elder woman or no she'll answer to what she allowed to happened!"

Just then two Shurikens landed into Ms. Chicarelli's shoulder and blew upon impact as the smoke clears both Kimi and Lil stood in front of her. Kimi held her Katana right at Ms. Chicarelli and Lil held her Kusarigama near Ms. Chicarelli's neck*

"Don't move."

"Your days of hounding Kick and his Family are over give up while you can."

"NEVER! "

"Everyone get back!"

The Negative energy surrounds Ms. Chicarelli she transformed into a black and Red Shadow like beast

 __  
 _ **Flash Back ended**_  
 __

"Finn you don't think that whatever cause Ms. Chicarelli to turned into that Nightmarish demon is gonna happened to Dib?" Johnny asked

"Wait what you were talking about?" Gaz demanded

Michael said "I have a feeling that Ms. Chicarelli was expose to the same Dark Chaos energy Matthew and Alain saw at the airport before."

Alain asked "Gaz-San did your brother uncovered a dark energy shard?"

"You mean the Crystal like shard he keep in his room, whatever it was its maybe still in our old house." Gaz answered

Geoff said "I'm heading to Stryker's Island to make sure Dib doesn't turn into what that old lady turned into, in which Isabella was force to put down."

"I'll go with you, you may need back up." Carl said

After Geoff and Carl left Rick and Stan came out of a Portal "Hey guess who I bumped into."

Mabel looked to her left "Grunkle Stan you're okay."

"They let you out early?" Dipper asked

Stan explains "I decided to leave early."

Rick then sees Gaz "My guess is you guys already know what her dad told me and Stan."

"Pardon me Grandfather Rick I need to go to the Membrane's original home." Maxim said

"Okay what's this about?" Rick asked

Michael said "Rick you need to speak to my father about that."

Now in Mellowbrook Johnny along with Levi and Curtis head to Ms. Chicarelli along with Alain, Trevis and Ash Valkyria

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Wait who are you?" Ash asked

Johnny explains "This is Glenn he's works Mellowmart grocery store."

"But why is he doing here?" Finn demanded

"You shouldn't have defended that store wrecking -"

out of nowhere Brenda punches Glenn in the chest "They have no time to listen to your Bullshit!"

"Hey you didn't have to knock him out I bet he still upset over what happened to Ms. Chicarelli." Finn said

"I bet he's was a part of that Conspiracy." Brenda spat in Glenn's face

"I sense a dark aura somewhere around Ms. Chicarelli's home."

Trevis then notices a steel plate on the ground "Johnny-San what was there before?"

Johnny said "I never been over here, I bet she had a backup plan in case the other one failed."

Levi takes his GN Blade and cut the plate in half and sees a glowing Shard "Looks like Finn was right after all."

"You found what I was unable to fine in this town."

Ash turned around "You're that Ninja from before."

Michael said "Hayate Kawasaki isn't?"

Just then Glenn gets up and his eyes turned evil "GET AWAY FROM THAT SHARD!"

"Damn that man exposes himself to the Dark power."

Johnny said "Glenn if you start this we'll end this."

"Don't be foolish you're no fighter and you can't hope to defeat any of us?"

"I'll have revenge for Ms. Chicarelli!"

"You hopeless fool!"

Levi was about to attack but Hayate used a summon Jutsu and a barrage of steel Chain trap and immobilize Glenn "Let me go Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What's with this guy doesn't he hate Kick that much that he would give him his humanity?" Ash asked

"I need to preform my clan's Sealing Jutsu before his mind scums to the Dark power and he'll no longer be human." Hayate said

" _ **Kawasaki Sealing Art: Expelling the Darkness Jutsu**_!" As Hayate executes his Jutsu two chakra hands grabbed Glenn and pulled out a Ghaos Shadow of him and began to purified both the shard and the Ghaos Shadow."

"That's some affective Jutsu your clan has there." Trevis said

"It's done once Glenn wakes up will have no memory of this encounter or discovering that shard."

"What was that Shadow Hayate pulled out using his Jutsu?"

"It's a Ghaos Shadow, if any weak willed person touch the Dark Chaos shard a Shadow that in the image of the demon warlord shall infect him or her, it's trigged by apparent hatred once that hatred reach its peak they'll become a Shadow Beast."

"When that happened the only option is to take down that Shadow Beast." Hayate said

"Just like Isabella had to do when Ms. Chicarelli targeted Phineas." Alain said

"I hope that doesn't happen to Dib." Johnny said

 _ **-Chapter 91-**_

Now back in Dib and Gaz's Hometown Julie, Ericka and Ming head to the Membrane Family's former home. Once they got there the house look to it's been caught In a tornado

Ericka look around as she sees the carnage "Damn I bit after what happened a mob surround this house and ransacked everything."

Ming enters the living and uncovers a photo of Dib and Gaz when they were kids "It seems that everything at the Membrane home was normal until that Incident."

"That Dark Chaos Shard has to be somewhere in Dib's bedroom Luckily Keswick gave s this Dark energy tracking." Julie pulled a device that resembles the original Nintendo DS once she turned it on a beeping sound can we heard as the 3 head toward Dib's room

"This must be Dib's room." Ericka said

But before anyone can open the door A Human girl wearing a Crystal Prep Uniform jumps out of the way and a Cyborg Bobcat crash out of the way.

"What in the world?" Ericka step back

"So your master is the one who been weaponing that Dark Power for what reason?"

"My Master's ambitions is none of your concern human, However you stand in my master's way and for that you must die."

"Hold it!" Out of nowhere Julie charges in with a Possible Kick to the chest sending the Cyborg Bobcat into the wall "So he's another Neo D.O.O.M Subordinate."

"You're from Crystal Prep Academy, just what are you doing picking a fighting with a Neo D.O.O.M Subordinate? Do you have a death wish or something?" Ericka asked

"No I don't have a death wish, like you T.U.F.F Agents I know is also aware of the Dark Chaos Shard the boy called Dib has uncovered."

"Are you from the same Clan as Hayate?" Julie asked

"Yes I'm his cousin Sayaka Kawasaki my mission is the same as his."

Just then the Cyborg Bobcat gets up "I don't care what your name is, those who stand in the way of Lord Xeon's ambitions shall die!"

As the Cyborg's shoulder pads open up a Barrage of missile are fire right all 4

"Everyone get out of the way!"

All 4 jump out of the window as the Missile flew out of the walls and onto the streets hitting cars and sending people flying

"Bastards your fight is with is why turn your weapon on innocent people?" Ming demanded

"The people of this city have mocked and laughed at one of their own ever since he was young and you now defend them after you learn about what made that boy snapped?"

Ming gets up "That doesn't mean those people to stuffer for what they done, If they only knew that Zim was not what he claim and appeared to be then Dib would never had gone insane with anger."

"Just who are you?"

"I have no real name, I'm known by the name of Bomberhead, I'm an Enforcer of Neo D.O.O.M."

Just then Cyborg came and fires his Nova Blaster knocking Bomberhead into the ground "You're not the only Cyborg here Bomberhead."

"What took you and Beast Boy soon long to get here?" Ming asked

"Dodging those Missiles." Said Beast Boy

"You're those Teen Titans." Sayaka said

"What brings the Crystal Prep out here?" Cyborg asked

Erick explains "Her name is Sayaka Kawasaki and she's from the same clan as Hayate in fact they are cousins."

Bomberhead jumps back up "You dare challenge me Teen Titans? " Bomberhead called for a squad of Hunter Drones  
"Prepare yourselves!"

Cyborg said "Hey I'll take this guy on while you deal with the grunts."

"Okay Cyborg watch for the missies on his shoulders." Julie said

Cyborg jumps over the Hunter Drones and came face to face with Bomberhead "It's you and me Bomberhead."

"You think you alone is worthy to face me in signal combat?" Bomberhead right arm Transform into a Large Drill and see rushing toward Cyborg

But Cyborg doges the drill and lifts Bomberhead over his head and toss him into the streets "I'm more than enough to take you on." Cyborg fires a forward shot from his arm cannon, Bomberhead does the same thing countering Cyborg's blast

as a dust could surrounds them Bomberhead raise his right arm and fires a rocket punch toward Cyborg knocking him to the ground, Once Bomberhead reattached his arm he jumps up and his drill arm and dives down until Cyborg rolled out of the way and came at Bomberhead with a uppercut to the face

Meanwhile with Beast Boy and the others 6 Hunter Drones raise their right arm and began to fire from their blasters, Ericka creates blades of energy on her Tonfas and slash up 3 of them and Julie takes her blasters and shot the remaining 3 in their heads. And Beast Boy turned into a Bull and charges into the rest, knocking them all into the ground

Ming asked "Is that all of them?"

Just then Drones who been destroyed began to get back up "What the- how are they getting up after being destroyed?"

Sayaka then notices a dark aura surround the Drones "They have been weaponized with that Dark power."

"Oh shit." Ericka said

Just then a Psychic barrier surrounds the Hunter drones "What stopped them?" Ming asked

"Not what" Julie turned around "Who."

A Skunkette with short pink hair appeared before them, and Julie notices an insignia on her shirt "You bear the I.T.F.A Insignia are with one of their Field Agents?'

"Yes I'm Maiya Le Moure."

"And from the looks like you're one of the few O.D.I.N Agents who went to ITFA upon O.D.I.N's disbandment" Ericka assumed

"Yes however not ever Field Agent who was a part of O.D.I.N has no ill will toward T.U.F.F." Maiya said

Sayaka then takes out a ninja scroll "I think for pinning those drones down, Now I have to use my Sealing Jutsu on them before they can fight back. "Kawasaki Sealing Art: Expelling the Darkness Jutsu!" As Sayaka executes her Jutsu several chakra hands grabbed the drones and pulled out several Ghaos Shadows and began to purify them

Next Cyborg forms a large arm and smacks Bomberhead and then forms a big cannon and blasts him with a large energy beam  
sending Bomberhead into a wall

"Still think I'm not worthy to face you?" Cyborg asked

Just then a Lizard man wearing a Cybernetic Battle suit jumps out of the window and holds the Shard in his right hand as Bomberhead gets up "Crusher have you retrieve the shard?"

"I have Shard, The Boss man will be psyched to see what we brought to his table."

"Another one?" Julie said

"How long you been inside that house?" Maiya demanded

"I made my way inside while Cyborg here picked a fight with my partner here." Crusher explained

"We shall cross paths again TUFF Agents and the same go to you I.T.F.A."

Both Crusher and Bomberhead take off

"Damnit! They found the Shard before we can." Ericka said

"Tell me did someone found that Shard they uncovered?" Maiya asked

Ming explains "A Human boy named Dib was the one who found it first however he seems to have been infected by the Dark energy from that Shard."

"He been infected how long was this?" Sayaka asked

Julie answered "We don't know how long all that we know is that he had that same aura since he made into contact with that Shard."

"We need to head to Stryker's island that's where he's being kept." Ming said


	28. Vol XXVIII - New Allies II

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz (超人戦士:ハリケーン・スター・デルタブラズ)

 _ **Volume 28 – New Allies**_

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
 _ **-Chapter 92-**_

Geoff, Simon and Carl arrived at Stryker's Island where they met one of the guards who let them inside the Prison building, once inside the 3 follows a security guard leading him towards the cell Geoff asked

"We've been keepin' a close eye on him, Geoff just like your dad told us. Since he brought him here she's been quite hasn't spoken a word since."

Simon said "He must have been asking himself what went wrong?"

"Or what he done to those people." Carl said

Back at the Titans Tower Mabel is looking out the window when Sophie entered the room "You're worried about Geoff aren't you? You don't have to worry Simon and Carl are with him, those 3 have been watching each other's back since 1st Grade."

"You sure?" Mabel asked

now in the Evidence room Josh take a look at the Bayonets Robin and Dipper took from Dib "Robin how many of these Dib was carrying?"

"From what Dipper and I got out of his coat he had about 14 of them with two long blades." Robin answered

"Then how come I see only 12?" Josh asked

"Son of—The guy must have concealed the two main ones before Geoff's dad restrain him." Dipper said

"That means he's inside Stryker's island armed, someone has to let those 3 know before Dib try anything foolish." Josh said

"I'll go." Mabel said

"By yourself?" Gumball asked

Mabel uses instant Transmission and teleported herself to Stryker's Island

"Robin have you seen Blythe?" Starfire asked

"Who's that?" Robin asked

Starfire explains "She's a girl who works at this Littlest Pet Shop we has something that belong to Mabel."

Darwin asked "Uhhh would she been that girl who tapped on Mabel's shoulder as she used that Instant Transmission?"

"Oh crap that Blythe girl just ended up in Stryker's island." Dipper said

Now with Mabel who at Stryker's island however she's not by herself "What… how did I get here?"

Mabel turned around and sees Blythe who is confused in how she end up in Stryker's Island "Hello, who are you?"

"It's Blythe Baxter, I was told by one of your friends that you're at the Titans Tower but now I'm in Stryker's Island."

"Oh you must have tapped on my shoulder when I used Instant Transmission?" Mabel guessed

"Instant Transmission?" Blythe asked

"So what came asking about me?" Mabel asked

"Yeah Mrs. Twombly has one of those Dyna Capsules that has your name on it. You must have dropped it when you were at LPS." Blythe hand Mabel the Dyna Capsule with Mabel's name on it

"Oh it's my Mage Staff." Said Mabel

"Mage Staff, you do magic?" Blythe asked

"Kinda I was told that I have something called Magic Ki like Star." Mabel press on the Capsule and out came an Orbal Staff "I wonder what happened to it."

"Okay can you tell why would you come to a place like this?" Blythe asked

"My boyfriend Geoff and his two friends I have to warn them that an Inmate his dad brought in here are still armed, You may want to wait out here in case a fight start up." Mabel said

"How about I fine a guard to wait by instead." Blythe said

Meanwhile as soon they reach Cell 44 Carl stopped for a sec "Hold on a minute." Carl then drew out his Katana "You can stop trying to follow I can sense your presents since we been here."

Just then two Former O.D.I.N Field Agents step out of the Shadows "Damn we forgot you guys can sense where we are."

"Aren't these guys apart of O.D.I.N?" Simon asked

"Was a part of ODIN until that Katswell brat knocked Barry into the sun because of that the United Earth Federation blamed Len Trexler for what Barry has done and disbanded the Agency and replace it with I.T.F.A!"

"And what's worst about it I.T.F.A and T.U.F.F are working side by side that shouldn't happened!"

Geoff then said "What this about revenge?"

Carl said "Don't do anything foolish, Barry let his pity grudge on Sterling Archer go too far because of him 3 people are in prison because they tried to help Barry destroy a family that did nothing wrong and he killed someone's father, Julie was force to take him down."

"Shut up!"

"Why are you guys doing in Stryker's Island?"

"We're gonna have a repeat from Petropolis" One of the Former ODIN Field Agents threw a switch and release all of the prisoners from there cell, afterward they all drew their guns 'IT'S TIME BACK TIME!"

But then before any of the Ex ODIN Agent can do anything Mabel struck them all down with her staff "That's enough!"

One of the remaining O.D.I.N Agents turned around but Simon close in and right hook the guy in the face sending him to the ground, Next Carl raises his Katana "O.D.I.N Agents if you value your life you will surrender and cased this meanness rivalry you guys have with T.U.F.F!"

"Mabel what brings you here?" Geoff asked

Mabel then said "Geoff it's Dib he's still armed."

"Say what?" The Guard look inside Dib's Cell and see that's he is not there "Shit I have to let the other Guards know."

"Okay we'll contact T.U.F.F there no telling how many Former O.D.I.N Agents gone rouge have surrounded the building" Geoff said

Once T.U.F.F was contacted Julie along with Ericka were sent to Stryker where they see the escape inmates fighting with the Guards

"Okay who let you goons out?" Ericka demanded

"It's T.U.F.F let's get them!"

"Here they come."

Julie take her Beam saber and with one swing 3 of the inmates went down, Ericka take her Tonfa and smack 4 other inmates sending them into the wall and then goes into a spin kick traps 7 more into a whirlwind, and swung them all face first into the ground

"What kind of agents T.U.F.F has on their roster?"

"They are like a force of nature."

"Yeah but even nature can bleed."

5 Inmates pulled out their shanks but it's stopped in their tracks when one of them get slashed from behind "You're TUFF Agents can bleed but that same goes to you guys."

"Bitch who are you?"

"I'm Aaliyah Natasha of the International Task Force Agency also known as I.T.F.A."

"You're one of them?"

Aaliyah dashes toward the inmate and attack them with a multi-hit somersault sending them flying

"Thanks for the assist." Julie said

"Hey we are on the same side now and besides your Aunt, the Chief of T.U.F.F is my Sensei." Aaliyah said

"Aunt Katherine trained you?" Julie asked

"It was before became T.U.F.F's Chief I was about 10 when she started to trained me.' Aaliyah explained

Just then a bunch of O.D.I.N Field Agents raise their guns at them while holding Blythe at gun point "T.U.F.F Drop your weapons or the girl here dies."

Ericka said "You cowards do you think this is what Len Trexler wanted?"

Aaliyah steps in "Let that civilian go, if you guys go through with this you'll be making on enemy of both T.U.F.F and I.T.F.A and believe me director Hanzo Yoshimarua will not have you guys use civilians as your shield."

Out of nowhere a purple Shadow Beast grab one of the O.D.I.N Agents and snap him like a twit

"Oh my god it's a monster!"

Julie quickly rushed in and grabbed Blythe before the Shadow Beast grabs another O.D.I.N Agent and broke him in two as well

"Are you okay?" Aaliyah asked

Blythe responded "Yeah I'm okay just what, is that thing?"

Geoff and the others came "It's Dib."

"Oh no he must have succumbed to the Dark Energy." Mabel said

Dipper said "Looks like Finn and Jake was right it's just like what happened before."

"You mean something like this happened before?" Blythe asked

Raven explain "It's true, If someone is expose to the Dark Chaos Shard to long periods of time he or she will most likely turn into a Shadow Beast. It happened when something is triggered within a person."

"Like when Dib got laughed at is unable to take it anymore." Mabel said

"And when that old lady went insane when Kendall ruined her plans to get Kick killed." Kimi said

Blythe asked "Isn't there a way to return him to normal?"

Raven answered "There is a sealing Jutsu that Kawasaki Clan use to expel the Dark energy however the Jutsu has to be performed before the victim succumbs to the Dark Energy."

"When that happened it can't be expelled?" Blythe asked

Hayate said "I'm afraid not, my Clan's Sealing Jutsu is not affective once the victim becomes a Shadow Beast."

Rebecca drew out her blasters and start shooting Dib in the face causing him to scream in pain "Hey what are you doing?" Blythe asked

"What does it look like, we need to put this guy down before anyone else gets killed or hurt." Rebecca said

"But Dib is someone son, brother isn't there another way?" Blythe asked

"This isn't some G-Rated TV Show, when dealing with shit like this; it's kill or be killed." Rebecca yelled

Gumball sees Dib turn his attention toward a group O.D.I.N Agents and inmates "Dib don't do it!"

One of the ODIN Agents yelled "Don't kill us please, have mercy!"

"Let us live man we have nothing to do O.D.I.N rivalry with T.U.F.F!"

"Please we don't wanna die like this! Not this way!"

Blythe jump in front of the group "Dib Stop these men are begging for their lives, Mabel told me what you sister Gaz her and the others, You been trying to let people know that Zim is not a normal person but they refuse to listen and laughed and mocked you for all the things you believe it. If you attack these people you'll be better than Zim, and he'll finally have that last laugh over you, please these are innocent people!"

"NONE OF THEM ARE INNOCENT! THESE PEOPLE ARE NOT WORTH THE HELL I HAD TO GO THROUGH!"

"Blythe!"

 _ **(SONG: The blue moon (Yorugakuru) by TERRA/Mintjam)**_

Just as the Claw went right for Blythe Gaz came and sliced it off with one of Dib's Bayonets

"Its Gaz." Mabel said

"Enough is enough Dib if you are to be put down then it should be me." Gaz said

Just the Batman jump down and shield Blythe "Stay behind me."

"Batman?"

Gaz rushed in and slashed Dib cross his chest and jumped up and extend her index finger forward shoots a full-powered Death Beam and tore right through Dib's torso killing him

"She did it, the monster is gone!"

Batman turn toward the inmates "Quite back there."

O.D.I.N Agents and inmates step back once they saw Batman's face giving them the look

As Dib drop to the ground his body quickly turned to ash and dust "Hey are you gonna be okay?" Blythe asked

"Blythe-San let's not bother her right now." Kimi said

Gaz look up and see the rain began to fall "That wasn't the same Dib I once knew."

Geoff said "We should head back."

Now at the T.U.F.F Skycarrier everyone else saw what happened

"Holy shit, who would have guess that Gaz would bring herself to do that?" Lana said

"Gaz didn't want the same thing to happened a 2nd time and choose to be the one who put her only brother down before he hurt anyone else." Megan said

just then everyone heard Zim Laughing "Now this is funny Dib is slain by his own sister Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Upset at Zim's mockery Starfire turned around and slaps Zim in the face "That's not something one should be laughing at."

"She's right half of this is your fault you know?" Candace said

"I don't know Dib to expose himself to some corrupted Mobian Power shard?" Zim said

"We don't really know what Dib plan to use that Shard for but you most likely the reason he found it." Josh said

Jaco said "I wouldn't be worried about him once a Federation convoy comes here Zim will be place under arrest."

Rowen said "And the Tallest themselves will have a lot to answer for sending you here as well."

Just then Beerus and Whis appeared "I'm afraid that impossible now." Said Whis

Beerus turned toward Zim "That Irken looks like the one who flip me the bird."

Whis said "Indeed the one who gave you the bird had black hair and normal eyes instead of the Bug like eyes Irkens are known for."

Beerus said "You there you look like one who decided to give me the middle finger, do you know where I can fine him?"

"I'm the only one who been sent to this Planet there is no other Irkens beside me." Zim said

Katherine asked "Master Whis did someone from Zim's race offended Lord Beerus."

"You earth people speak to this purple cat as if he's important." Zim said

Hal said "Zim I wouldn't make any wise crack around with God of Destruction Beerus."

"God of Destruction, Him?!" Zim looked right at Beerus

 _ **-Chapter 93-**_

"That's right even the Guardians have no say in what he does, it's in his name." Hal explained

"What Earth trickery is this? There is no gods the Tallest says so themselves you think they are lairs?" Zim demanded

"Maybe these Tall ones you speak of have never met, seen or heard of Lord Beerus." Starfire said

"Or maybe Lord Beerus never had a reason to come face to face with any Irkens." Josh said

"Until now." Beerus takes his seat "Listen well Zim it all begin a year ago before I come here to see something called the Friendship Games."

 __  
 _ **Flash Back**_  
 __

On Beerus' planet Whis has Beerus an invite and he reads it "Someone asked me be their VIP at these Friendship Games? What's this all about Whis?"

Whis explains "These Friendship Games takes place on a dimension that exist parallel to universe 7 it's known as Hurricane Star Prime or Hurricane Star 0."

"Interesting I hope this Hurricane Star Prime has some interesting people like that planet we met Goku." Just the Beerus notices a Irken looking around "You there I didn't give your permission to come to my domain what are you?"

"I'm an Irken I been sent by the Tallest to get this place ready for an organic -"

Beerus then grabs the unnamed Irken "Whis it's seem I may need to teach these Tallest of lesion before our trip to Hurricane Star Prime."

"As you wish."

(Marco asked "Why the heck would an Irken just enter Lord Beerus' domain without permission was he asking for a death wish?)

("Foolish human we Irkens have no need to of someone's permission!" Zim yelled)

("Ahhh Shut up!")

Now onboard the Irken Armada ship Beerus and Whis appeared before the Tallest Red and Purple

"It's him!" said Tallest Red

"You said the God of Destruction was asleep!" said Tallest Purple

"What the heck woke him up!?" Tallest red demanded

Beerus said "You two I found one of your own trespassing on my domain normally I'll go and destroy you Green freaks, But I'm given you and every Irken a Chance you save yourselves."

"Yes we apologize for Invader Bo's intrusion." Tallest Red said

"What do you have in mind Lord Beerus?" Tallest Purple asked

"Gather every Irken to come to your ship and I'll tell you all what I have in mind."

(Starfire asked "What did Lord Beerus have in mind at the time?")

("I bet it was a Game of Rock Paper scissors." Star said)

Beerus and Whis returned and see every Irken invader have been gathered

"Good job now then—"

Just then Zim who is wearing his human disguise contacted the Tallest "My Tallest I have news."

Beerus turned around toward the Video Screen "That's an odd looking Irken is he one of your rejects?"

"Uhh Yes." Said Tallest Purple

"What are you doing calling at this time?" Tallest Red demanded

"I came to give your my report."

In case you didn't know but I'm giving your people a chance to change my mind about destroying them due to one of them trespassing on my domain." Beerus explains

"You Destroy the Armada?" Zim begin laughing "As if one person can wipe out entire race, you're no Frieza!"

"He's worst then Frieza and his clan you idiot!" Tallest Red said

"You have a smart mouth on your face!" Beerus said

"Here's what I think about you wasting the Armada's time."

Whis gasped ad Zim flips off Beerus the Bird with both hands as he end his transmission Beerus god aura surrounds him

 _ **(Song: It Feels Good by Tony Toni Tone)**_

"NOW I'M ANGRY!"

"THAT LITTIE ASS!"

As the Irkens scream Beerus send out a huge energy ball and throws destroying the entire Armada and every Irken onboard

 __  
 _ **Flash Back Ends**_  
 __

"So this happened before he and Whis came to our dimension for the Friendship Games." Sci-Twilight said

Starfire gasped after hearing what Beerus said "Zim who is this other Irken who just cause the destruction of your people!?"

"For the last time, I'm the only one who been sent here you damn Trog!"

"Zim!" Sci-Twilight shouted

"Did he call Starfire the T word?" Whis asked

"Yes he did?" Sci-Twilight said

Starfire slams Zim face first to the floor "You do not call me that!"

Randy then steps into the room "Did I come in a bad time?"

Marco said "Randy I need to tell you something."

Marco told Randy of what Beerus has told him "Oh my cheese you think it was Zim who gave the God of Destruction the middle finger?" Randy asked

"He didn't just give him the Middle Finger he gave him the Double Middle Finger. I think I should show Lord Beerus the fake eyes and hair." Marco went to his pocket and learned that it's empty "Hey where they go?"

Marco turned around and sees Gir eating them "That taste good!"

"You robotic ass why did you went into my pocket!?" Marco demanded

"Ahhh you can always have them back." Said Gir

"Ewwww I don't think he wants it back if you would to shit them out of you!" Randy said

"Wait Irken robot poop?" Finn asked

"Finn have you seen Gaz?" Bonnie asked

"She's still outside?" Fin answered

Bonnie steps outside and see Gaz standing by herself "Gaz it's still raining you need to come inside."

"Bonnie I just slain my own brother, I bet that son of bitch Zim is laughing his head off."

"I don't think he'll be laughing for a while, anyway I have something to show you." Gaz followed Bonnie into Keswick's lab

"What's this?" Gaz asked

Bonnie explains "I don't know if you know about this but there may be a possibly that you and most likely Dib are actually biological creations of your father Professor Membrane."

"What?" Morty asked

Rick explains "Listen Morty Dib and Gaz might be Professor Membrane's biological creations rather than his biological children. I found a scrap of Dib's DNA and gave it Bonnie."

"You mean to make another Dib?" Morty asked

"I have done this before Morty." Bonnie said

"But that was a Candy person you're talking about re-creating a human being." Morty said

"Why did you think I'm helping her since I did something like this. Rick said

"Why do all of this for?" Gaz asked

"Hey you wanna tell your father that you hacked and blasted your brother to death?" Rick asked

Bonnie said "Never mind what Rick said, you see Gaz as of right now you're your father's only family he has left. Once a new Dib is made he won't have any memories of Zim or anything that happened."

"But what about Zim?" Morty asked

"By the time we're done here Zim would either end up getting blown away by Beerus or send to some Space Prison by Jaco whichever comes first." Rick said

 _ **-Chapter 94-**_

Now back in New York City while tracking then the Whereabouts of Tad and the Traitor Renaldo Kenichiro Raikazemaru the Wolf along with Jousuke Kyosuke the Bat are cornered by a local Street Gang known as the Purple Dragons

"We have no fight with street punks if you allow us to leave we'll pretend we never cross paths." Jousuke said

"No way, you Rodents think you can come around our turf."

"We don't take kindly to you Mobians."

Kenichiro then said "Looks like that's a no right there."

"Then they leave us with no choice but to force our way out." Jousuke said

"Hey these Rodents wants to fight us."

"Blast them!"

Kenichiro and Jousuke hit them from the sky; Jousuke splits his hands apart and causes a glowing blade to appear across his chest hitting one of them in the face while Kenichiro rushes into 3 of them with his elbow sending all 3 flying. The other Purple Dragons wasted no time drawing out their blaster and began shooting, Jenifa came out of nowhere and raised her fist into the sky and sent a whirlwind upward sending the punks skyward before sending them crashing down to earth.

"Hey where's that 3rd one come from?"

"How knows but these guys are using those Anime style moves on us!"

"Just like in that Manga I see the kids read."

"Get your blades out let's cut them?"

Jousuke takes his Tonfa blades out and with one swipe the punks drop to the ground, Once the fighting is over all 3 took to the sky as soon as the police arrive to find what's left of the Purple Dragons.

-Now on the roof-

"Jousuke-Kun who were those street punks?" Jenifa asked

Kenichiro answered "They call themselves the Purple Dragons they are just another gang of punks."

"We should be tracking down Malice and his Neo Hunts Clan not fighting a Bunch of misguided Street Punks." Jenifa said

"Hey you guys said the Neo Hunts Clan?"

Jenifa turned around and threw out a barrage of kunai force 4 Turtles to jump out

"Nice going Mikey you have to say something?"

"Just who the hell are you guys?" Kenichiro demanded

Leo steps in "Take it easy we're not your enemy, we're ninjas too."

Jousuke said "I heard rumor about 4 Turtles who been seen by witnesses and it looks like some of them are true?"

"One of you mention the Neo Hunts Clan you seen them?" Jenifa asked

"Kinda my brothers and I ran into them before, they been tracking down two humans who are carrying something called the Ninja Nomicon." Leo explains

"So the Hunts Clan after those two but why they want the Nomicon?" Kenichiro said

"Jenifa go let Alain and the others know about this while Kenichiro and I have a word with these guys."

Later on a Jenifa returned to the Soaring Falcon she informs the others of what she know "What you guys saw them?" Beast Boy said

"And hey I thought that was all rumors." Cyborg said

"It seems it's not all rumors they even fought Malice's forces who are also after the Nomicon." Jenifa said

"Oh no why would they be after the Nomicon?" Randy asked

Haley assumed "Malice may have the same idea that Tad has."

"You're right Haley if the Foundation or the Neo Hunts Clan misuse the Nomicon for their own ambitions, now only that name of the Norrisville Ninja name will be ruined the n can create an army of Ninjas." Josh said

"I have to take by my Mask and the Nomicon before Malice's thugs do." Randy said

"You don't even know where Tad and what's his name is" Bloo said

Randy asked "Okay what the juice is this guy?"

Josh said "Haley you may want to let Randy in about him and your boyfriend."

Haley explains "This is Blooregard Q. Kazoo aka Bloo he's Mac's Imaginary Friend he's been with Mac since he was 8."

"That long?" Randy asked

"You see back when Mac was younger his mom wanted him to give Bloo up." Haley said

Howard guessed "And Mac is not ready to give Bloo up."

"You're correct so instead Mac has been at Foster's home for Imaginary Friends to visit him." Haley said

"Does Bloo know he had a Step Bro and a Step sister when Mac's mom got remarried?" Ken asked

Haley answered "Yes Bloo is okay around Cody and Nina."

Alain said "Okay I'll go with Jenifa to speak with these 4 Turtles hey can be of help in getting your Mask and the Nomicon back."

Jenifa return with Alain from there they all followed the Turtles into sewers

Jenifa covered her noise "How can they stand the smell?"

"Try not to let it get to you." Alain now turn toward Leo "So Leo how long you and your brothers been living down here?"

"It was since the day we became mutants." Leo answered

"So you're not born like that, you 4 were once normal non-Anthro Turtles." Kenichiro said

It didn't take them long for them to reach their lair from there they went to seen Master Splinter "Hey Master Splinter we have guest and one of looks like Sonic's pal Tails."

"Mikey he can introduce himself without you having to tell Master Splinter." Raph then pushed Mikey aside and let Alain through

"Master Splinter it's an honor to meet you, I'm Alain Stevenson, I heard that your Students have fought the hunts Clan a while ago?"

"Yes Leonardo of them, they old told me that their leader can transform into a Dragon."

Alain said "Yes I heard of him from my father Adrian, his name is Malice and he's someone who believe to have died a long time ago. When my father, Samuel Spencer and two TUFF Agents tracked him down during that fight there was an explosion and it was said that he died in the blast but it appeared he escaped unharmed and went into hiding until now, His goal is somewhat the same of Tobias' conquest of the United Earth Federation."

"Malice seem to be after a book known as the Ninja Nomicon it belong to the current Norrisville Ninja, two of our enemies Tad and Renaldo force him to surrender both his mask and the Nomicon, now we came to New York to help the Ninja reclaim what was take from him."

Splinter then gets up "I heard of the Norisu Nine clan."

"Then you know that there has been more than one Norrisville Ninja." Jenifa said

"Or course Master Splinter would know that your Ninja friend is not the same guy from 800 years ago what dummy would believe that?" Raph asked

"But then a soda can is thrown right at Raph's face "You take that back you shell back!"

"Oh no don't tell she followed us here?" Jousuke said

Jenifa then grabs Debbie by her neck "What the hell are you doing following us?"

"Hey take is easy that Turtle is calling us dumb for think that the Ninja is 800 years old." Debbie said

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast you into nothing?" Jenifa demanded

Just then Splinter breaks it up "Enough both of you."

Just then Josh came "Debbie you should have come here, no one in New York knows about these guys and only a hand full know about them, I believe its best it remain that way."

"Is other words it means you need to keep your mouth shut before it get shut for you." Said Jenifa

"Why?" Debbie said

"Debbie don't make us have to erase your memory." Jousuke said

"One of these day you're gonna stumble into something you shouldn't and someone will come after you for it and we won't be able to get to you if that would to happen." Jenifa said

Alain said "Claim down Jenifa-San we should focus on getting the Ninja's Nomicon back, The Foundation or The Hunts Clan not have it."


	29. Vol XXIX - New Allies III

Hurricane Star DeltaBlaz (超人戦士:ハリケーン・スター・デルタブラズ)

Volume 29 – New Allies III

Disclaimer: Any copyrighted materials in this story belong to their respective owners that mean all familiar characters belong to Disney, Warner Brothers, Namco-Bandai, Sega, Hasbro, Taraka Tomy, Nicktoons, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, Capcom, SNK, Shouen Jump, Marvel and DC. But the story line, and any Original characters I made up, is mine.

Legends  
*…*/[..] actions

(…) thoughts

~…~ emphasis on word  
Ashley.W - Ashley Wynne  
Ashley.K - Ashley Kamiya  
Connie (SU) - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)  
Larry (TP) - Larry (Tuff Puppy)  
Nicole (TAWOG) - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball)  
Rick (RnM) - Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)

***************************************************************************************  
 **-Chapter 95** -

After meeting up with the others the Chojin Senshi and with their new allies and learned from Senna and Azami that Tad and Renaldo are planning to meet with the Purple Dragons at ta tail building on the upper east side and they have Randy's Mask and the Nomicon with them.

Finn then sees both Tad and Renaldo walking into the building "They are here."

"Okay let's go kick their asses." Kanji said

"Wait sec." Trevis held Kanji back "I do see any of the Purple Dragons greeting them."

"They could be inside the building." Kenji assumed

Alain said "Trevis we should take a look before do anything, they might be a trap."

Alain and Trevis jump into a window and entered a dark room where Tad and Renaldo stepped into and then as they turned the lights on. They see Malice and over 150 Huntsclan grunts and nearly having of the Purple Dragons either beaten or killed

"What's is this?"

"It's meanwhile Tad and I see you have someone new," Malice then walks in

"How you know my name?" Tad demanded

"You don't seem to remember me by my voice very well I'll take off my mask then." Malice then removes his mask

Tad gets a shock look on his face "It's you but how, I heard you died!"

Malice then said "the New of Karasuman's attempt to kill me has been false all along Tad."

"Just who said you're on Tobias' or Dario's." Tad asked

"neither, I have my own faction as you can see neither Tobias nor Dario are worthy in carrying on Lord Ceyrano's ambitions, I shall be that person." Malice said

"How dare you, do you have any idea who Dario is?" Tad demanded

"I don't know and do not care it makes no differences to me, from what you see I have brought back the Huntsclan from extinction they now follow my orders without question. And they made work out of these street punks who would dare call themselves dragons. These humans are not worth of being called that!" Malice stomps on one of them dead Purple Dragons

"So why are you here?"

"You already know why Tad, I come for that Ninja Book you can have the mask I have no use for it." Malice said

"No you can't have it you don't know what trouble I have to go through to get this book away from that Norrisville brat is should have no business using it!" Renaldo yelled

"That book shouldn't be in the hands of dogs such as yourselves and also I don't care about this Ninja or if he's the same one from 800 years ago, only those who are foolish to are so blind would believe that a human can live for 800 years."

Debbie yelled "You take that back you Dragon-shifting bastard!"

"Debbie!" Alain turned around

Malice looked over her shoulder "Grab her!"

Two of the Huntsmen Grunts grabbed Debbie forcing her to her knees "We have her Master."

"Let me go!"

Malice turn toward Debbie "You saw my face, I cannot allow Karasuman to know that I'm still alive just yet, you need to be erase." Malice raises his hand and charges up a purple Ki blast

"No!" Out of nowhere SheZow (Kelly) drop kicks Malice onto the Floor and Alain and Trevis grabs the two Huntsclan and threw them off of Debbie

Malice then gets up "The sons of Adrian."

"SheZow take Debbie and get the others." Alain said

Just then a bunch of Huntsmen blocks the exits "I can't allow that Alain Stevenson, that human girl have seen what I look what, her mouth can draw unwanted attention to Karasuman who tried to have me killed."

Trevis said "Malice leave Debbie out of this, Poleax asked for our dad and the JLA to help him stop Ceyrano not her."

"For me this isn't about revenge, I plan to finish what Lord Ceyrano started but to do that I have to claim that Ninja Book with that the Neo Huntsclan that even take down the Foot."

"These guys take on the Foot?" Leo drops in

"I would like to see that" Raph said

Malice turned around and see all 4 Turtles "It's you 4."

Just then Batman jumps in "Let the girl go Malice your fight is with us."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Batman You're here by yourself or the justice League tagged along." Malice asked

just then a Shark man carrying a giant sword bust the doors open "Well, Well look who we have here Tad of the Dario Faction, I heard there's a big bounty on your head."

Then Marisa recognized the Shark man "I know him."

Julie asked "Who is he?"

Marisa explains "His name is Gash he's apart of some Bounty Hunter Guild he's one of their S Rank Bounty Hunters."

Gash then see Marisa "Scythe Cat is also here, sorry but the bounty on Tad's head is mine.'

Marisa said "I'm not here for any bounties right now, I putting that on hold for now, I'm here to help my sister reclaim a book that has been taken from a friend of his."

Out of nowhere Randy shocks Tad In the face and grabbed his mask, and then Marco use Solar Flare to blind the Huntsclan as randy put on his mask

"It's you!" Renaldo yelled

Randy said "Yep it's me and I come for the Nomicon."

"And this time he has help." Donnie said

Finn drew out his Finn Sword "You're out numbered these 4 took down Tad's goons and made it easy for the Shark man to come in here

"Damn you Finn, Don't take you're getting this back!" Renaldo ran off

"You coward!" Finn chased after him

Gash raise his sword "That 4 Million Bell Bounty is mine!"

"You won't have me Bounty Hunter!' Tad takes off but Malice grabs him

"You can have him Bounty Hunter I have no need for him!" Malice tosses Tad toward the bounty hunter

"Malice you son of a—" Gash take his sword and beheads Tad and grabs his head "This have been an easy catch."

"The rest of you deal with the Choujin Senshi I'll go after Renaldo"

Finn rushed in as he closes in on Renaldo Malice jumps in front of him "I'll not allow to you reclaim that book!"

"Stand aside Malice I have no fight with you?" Finn said

"Finn the human why help that ninja reclaim his book when he himself handed to them on a plate?" Malice asked

"It's not just that, Renaldo have betrayed a friend of mine, I won't get him get away with that!"

"Being from the Land of OOO you realize that Betrayal is a unforgivable act a person can make, however there have been some who have got away with their traitorous act." Malice said

"Well he's not gonna be one of those guys!"

Finn rush into Malice with his Elbow knock him on the ground, Malice transformed and breathe fire purple flames from his mouth, Finn avoids the flames by rolling away

"It's no use Human, you're no match for my Dragon power!" Malice tail whips Finn sending him into a wall, but then Jake Long in Dragon Form grabs Malice's Tail

"Your fight is with me Malice not him." Jake long said

Jake said "Hey it's that other Jake."

Finn said "Let's hope we keep that guy busy while we deal with four eyes."

Finn along with Jake the Dog ran down the hall now in an empty the two see Jackie getting knock to the ground as she grabbed the Nomicon from Renaldo

"GIVE ME THAT BOOK!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" out of nowhere Finn smacks Renaldo sending him 10 feet away from Jackie

"Hey you got the Nomicon away from that guy." Jake said

Jackie gets up "Yeah I heard you been helping that ninja get that back."

"You bitch, how dare you!"

Finn raise his sword "You want Jackie you'll get to me first!"

"You bas—"

Just then a Flash mob storms in "There he is!"

"That's the guy who punched that girl and slaps the other one!"

"GET HIM!"

The Mob rushed toward Renaldo and started to pound on him "Back off this is my fight not yours!"

then Batman drops down "All of you stand down!"

"It's batman!"

"Batman who are these guys, they came out of nowhere to ganged up on Renaldo before neither one of us can make a move?" Finn said

Batman checks for a pulse "I'm sorry Finn, but Renaldo is dead."

"He's what?" Finn yelled

"Dead?" Jake said

"How?" Jacked asked

 _ **-Chapter 96-**_

"He's dead how?" Finn asked

Jackie then see a spiked glove covered in blood "Batman could that be what killed him?"

Everyone turned around and sees the blood covered spiked glove "Hey who had one of those?"

"It wasn't me I didn't use that!"

Batman held everyone back "No way touches it, that glove may have the finger prints of whoever attacked and killed Renaldo

Outside on the roof the Turtles along with the others see Finn stepping out holding a now dead Renaldo in his arms has he carries his body to the Ambulance

"Dude did he did him in?" Mikey asked

Josh jumps down and went over to Finn "Finn what happened?"

"He's dead." Finn answered

"We can see that but did you kill him?" Mabel asked

"No I never got the chance to do anything." Finn explained

Jackie explains "After I managed to get that Ninja Book away from him that guy went on blaming Finn and everyone else who all that happened to him."

"Bastard has only himself to blame, He killed Bucky!" Debbie said

Jake explains "There was a mob of angry boys they came and pound on him and I think one of them used a Spiked Glove to kill Renaldo."

Alain turned toward the group who is being questioned by the NYPD "You guy what reason would you storm in and attack Renaldo and don't try to lie your way out of this, there's a possibility that one of you guys have the weapon that killed Renaldo?"

"What you care fox boy, were you guys planning to do the same?"

"our intention was to hand him over to T.U.F.F, since he's was a part of Dario's faction he might know something we don't know about that guy, Whatever he knows it died along with him. Trevis said

"A besides that we could have broken whatever hold Dario had over him." Josh said

"But what about the video we saw of him slapping and punching two girls?"

"What video?" Josh asked

Verona check her Facebook page and see a video of Ronaldo slapping Debbie in the face and then sucker punching Sci-Twilight knocking the two out "Oh no I think someone was there when Ronaldo slapped Debbie and punched out Twilight. That what set these guys off."

"What the jam!" Finn yelled

"What idiot would upload something like that?"

 _ ****_  
 _ **4 Hours earlier back at Capsule Corp**_  
 _ ****_

Rigby is fooling around with his Smart Video looking at a Video Thomas sent him "Ohhh I didn't even see Thomas when did he get that on video."

Benson then yelled "What the hell are you doing!"

Upward hearing his boss's voice Rigby jumped and by accident press upload on his Smart Phone

 _ ****_  
 _ **4 Hours Later back onboard the Soaring Falcon**_  
 _ ****_

Finn and Jake broke the news to Kendall, upon hearing this she started to cry and over Kick's shoulder "Why! What did this have to happen! Renaldo didn't deserve to die!"

"Did anyone see who killed him?" Kick asked

Finn answered "No one sees who had the weapon that killed him, Batman has taken it and is on his way to his bat cave to analyze the finger prints."

"Who else would want to kill Renaldo?" Haley asked

"Kick does he have any enemies who may want him dead?" Johnny asked

Kick answered "No I don't know if he had any rivals or enemies besides me."

"Clarence I think you and Kendall need to see this, it was posted on social media 4 hours ago."

Verona showed the two the Video just as Mordecai walked in and see the Video for himself

"What the!?" Mordecai mouth dropped

"Mordecai you seen this?" Verona asked

'Hold on a sec I'll be back." Mordecai head into the back and see Rigby playing Street Fighting 3 third strike on the PS3 "Pause that game Rigby we need to talk."

Rigby pause that game "What I'm on the final boss?"

"You know that video Thomas sent you?" Mordecai asked

"Yeah why?" Rigby asked

"It's been uploaded on some dude's Facebook page and because of that a mob came and one of them might have killed Renaldo." Mordecai said

"Ohhhh hell."

"What did you know about the upload?"

Rigby explain "I might have been the one who did he upload."

Mordecai then punched Rigby in the shoulder "You idiot! Why did you do that, you got a flash mob to come after Renaldo!"

"Don't look at me Thomas the one who took the video and Benson startled me and cause me to accidently uploaded on social Media."

Benson yelled "Oh no you don't! I don't tell you to upload the video!"

"But you creep up on me!"

"You were slacking off!"

"If I'm going down for this YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

"Like hell!"

Rigby jumped on Benson and everyone hear the two fighting "What the fuck is going on here?" Rebecca said

Benson gets up "Everyone Rigby is the reason that Mob went and killed that nerd!"

"What?!"

"Only by accident, Benson creeped up on me and cause me to hit upload!"

"You did what!?" Kendall punches out both Rigby and Benson "How could you why would you upload that!"

"Hey Thomas is the one who took the video at the time." Rigby said

"But you are the idiot who uploaded it!" Benson shouted

"Again If I'm going down for that you're coming with me!" Rigby yelled

just then Vitalia shouted "ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Vitalia then enters the room "Kendall there's no need to get upset over what happened."

"But these park idiots here "Accidently" got Renaldo killed by a mob, Finn would have stopped him and hand him over to T.U.F.F without incident."

"Please don't be hard on Benson and Rigby, from what I been told by Lady Plura dark clouds the surrounded your former friend were aim to kill him anyway."

"Huh?"

Plura then steps into the room "It's true, I had a vision of a dark figure striking your friend from behind killing. The only difference is that there was no mob."

"So there was no way to avoid what happened?" Finn asked

Kendall then drop to her knees "Why would someone want to kill Renaldo?"

Rigby held out his hand "Hey I know I have no say in this, but maybe someone had a vendetta on him."

Kendall said "I know all of Renaldo's know rivals and none with would want to see him dead."

"You don't know that, one of them may have kept their vendetta hidden from you, knowing you at the time would try to warn the guy before they made their move." Rebecca said

"And with him turning evil gave whoever is the killer a reason to settle their score." Johnny said

Just then Kendall fainted and Bonnie grabbed her "Poor thing this news is too much for her."

Now in one of the rooms Flora see Kendall waking up "Wha-happine?"

Flora explained "You blank out, Bonnie-san brought here into one of the rooms BTW I notice that you're pregnant."

Kendall sat up "Pregnant!? When did I-

Then it donned on her about 5 weeks ago after moving into their apartment late at night Kendall is in her green Night Gown enters the Kitchen and get some water when Kick finds her by herself.

"Now I remember it was 5 weeks after I exiled myself from Mellowbrook. Tom Nook found apartment for me to use while I'm in collage Clarence has been with me at the time."

"Hey Clarence wasn't with you lady." Sumo said

"When I mean _Clarence_ I'm talking about Kick not your friend whose name is also Clarence!" Kendall said

"I could have to Sumo that." Jeff said

Starfire enters the room "Kendall did Flora said that you and Kick are gonna have a child."

"Yes."

Pinkie pie and Starfire screamed causing everyone to come in "What, what's with the screaming?" Cyborg asked

"Kick is gonna be a daddy." Starfire said

"She's what?" Finn yelled

"You mean I'm gonna be an aunt?" Brianna asked

"Uhhh when did Miss Perkins and Mr. Buttowski-"

Khloe then said "Your mom and Chet will explain that when you get older Clarence."

"Kick didn't you forgot to wear it?" Brianna asked

"What did Kick forgot to wear?" Finn asked

Brianna said "You never heard of a Con—"

Jake covers Brianna's Mouth "Shhhh not around Khloe's little friends!"

"Brianna I rather not say anything around the other Clarence and his two friends." Said Kick

Jeff grabs both Clarence and Sumo "Don't mind us Mr. Buttowski were just leaving."

Elsewhere a Federation Convoy came and Jaco is seen escorting Zim onboard  
 _ **  
Hurricane Star Special – Genesis Wave Part 1**_

"Hey that's the Irken who been seen around Capsule Corp a Few days ago."

"I heard TUFF had him in custody since."

"It's a wonder how this guy was allow to walk among the people of Earth knowing full well that Earth is a member of the Galactic Federation"

"I have no idea it's either someone didn't tell or he made himself deny that fact either way he'll be going away for a long time."

A few days later in his home Vincent Stoppable is on his PC computer which he built himself going over the record of every fight the Chojin Senshi had been in. When his partner a Nimbat named Nel enters his room

"Vince you have a call, it's from the Galactic Federation." Nel said

"The Galactic Federation, Why they calling me and not mom or one of the Galactic Guardians?" Vincent asked

"I don't know but the guy said that it's important that someone get this message." Nel explains

Vincent stops what he's doing and answers the phone "Hello?"

 _("Pardon who's this I'm speaking too?")_

"I'm Vincent Stoppable sir, how can I help you?"

 _("Oh you're one of Kim's boys, anyway I have a question have you heard of a Irken named Zim?'}_

Vincent respond "Yes I heard that guy has been escort off the planet when a Federation Convoy came, I'm assume he at some Prison colony in the laxly system."

 _("I wish but the convoy that had him onboard was attacked and that Irken managed to escape, we deployed a Galactic Guardian from your planet to pursuit Zim I fear she alone may not be enough which is why I'm calling you young stoppable. Being one of the sons of Kim Possible you know what need to be done.")_

"Well I'm not planning to kill the guy, I'll help this Galactic Guardian recapture her and bring him to the Prison Colony." Vincent said

"Who would anyone want to attack a Federation Convoy that had Zim onboard? Vince you don't think that one of whatever is left of the Irken race freed him?" Nel asked

"I doubt that Lord Beerus say he destroy every signal one, from what Josh told me and Sean only Zim and whoever gave Lord Beerus the middle finger is all that remain." Vincent said

Later on Vincent and Nel head to meet with a Federation officer who took the two to where the Federation Convoy ship was attack at

"Ah hell who could have done this?" Vincent look out the window as the ship makes its way inside the Federation Convoy ship

"Hey kid you and you Nimbat friend would need to put on these space suits to your left."

"Thanks." After Vincent and Nel suit up they step out of the ship and see the damage "Whoever did this they weren't here for him?"

Just then Nel sees Zim being chase by Galactic Guardian "Vince could that be the Galactic Guardian who been sent to chase after Zim?"

Vincent up look and see Zim get knocked into the floor as the Galactic Guardian makes a Landing "Invader Zim, by order of the Galactic Federation You're under arrest."

Zim gets to his feet "Why are you attacking me?"

Vincent steps in "You already know that reason, entering a planet that is a part of the Galactic Federation doing god knows what were you doing?"

"You're with those Chojin Senshi who been keeping me for my mission!" Zim

"What are you talking about, There was no mission don't you know that your so called mission has been a lie this whole time?"

"What did you say Guardian?" Zim demanded

Vincent said "You heard her Zim, there was no mission to take over Earth since it's a part of the Galactic Federation, You been on my planet trying to carry out a mission that doesn't exist, And to think that Dib died for nothing."

"Excuse me human but his sister is the one who killed him not me." Zim said

"Only because you messed with him, even if you didn't play any part you still have human blood on your hands." Vincent said

just then before anyone can attack Zim a Mecha jumps in and grabs Zim "If you two don't mind I'll be taking Zim."

"Who are you, were you the one who attack the convoy?"

"I need to have word with him."

The Mecha takes off "Damnit who is piloting that Mecha?"

Nel said "I think I saw another Irken inside the cockpit."

Just the Trunks contacts Vincent "Vince can you read me?"

Vincent answers "Trunks what's wrong?"

"Nel is right that is an Irken who just grabbed Zim, A female named Tak from what I learned about she blames Zim for ruining her chance to become an Irken Invader."

"So this is revenge she's after." Vincent said

"But why attack an Federation Convoy just to get to Zim, she'll risk putting her own people at risk doing this."

"Vince you wanna clue her in?"

"Yeah I should tell her that." Vincent then asked "Pardon what's your name?"

"It's Sara, Sara Barker, like you I'm also from Earth I came out here after getting an S.O.S." Sara said

"Anyway there's something I need to inform you about?" from there Vincent told Sara of what has become of the Irken race.

"Oh way you been someone other than Zim or Tak gave Beerus the middle Finger and he ended up destroying every Irken as a result, That would explain why the other planets that the Irkens have taken over have been set free, No Irkens means their Empire bit the dust." Sara said

"Well Lord Beerus didn't destroy the Irkens because he wanted too, You know when you anger the God of Destruction it won't end well." Said Vincent

Sara asked "Vince can Trunks pin point here Tak has taken Zim?"

Then the Supreme Kai of Time said "Don't tell me that she's taking him to that part of the Galaxy. Vincent you and Sara need to stop them before one of them pull a Super boy Prime on everyone."

"A Super Boy Prime on us?" Vincent asked

she then explains "When I mean that when similar to what Superboy-Prime did when he decided to punch his way out of the extradimensional space triggering ripples in the fabric of reality, causing events in the present to become undone and replaced by different versions of events."

Nel said "Vince we should get moving!"

Sara called for her Ship and all 3 took off into the extradimensional space, now inside the barriers Tak steps out of the Mecha "I have waited for this moment Zim after what I heard you did to our people?"

"What are you talking about?" Zim demanded

"You forgot already? Damn you're so dumb! You forgot how you insulted Lord Beerus!?" Tak screaming

"Oh not this again!'

"I don't care with you believe me or not, all I know is that our race is gone all thanks to you!"

"Tak stop what you're doing!"

Vincent jumps with along with Sara and Nel "You there you shouldn't be here." Said Nel

"You know the truth don't you, you know why my people is gone all because of him!" Tak then tosses Zim into the ground "It's his fault he need to die for it!"

"Wait what are you talking about?" Vincent asked

"He's the one who flip off Lord Beerus and cause him to destroy the Irken race, they are all gone all because of Zim he just have to anger the God of Destruction!" Tak screamed

"Wait Zim is the cause of that?" Sara asked

"You're the one who flip off Lord Beerus, what were you thinking you cause the destruction didn't you care about your own people?" Vincent asked

"NO! IT'S ALL LIES! THERE'S NO WAY THIS BEERUS CHCARACTER DESTORY THE IRKEN ARMADA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" In a fit a rage Zim slams his fist into the walls of the extradimensional space

"Stop that you're gonna -"

A shockwave knocks everyone out which triggered "ripples" throughout the Hurricane Star Prime reality. Zim wakes up only see that the edge of the platform is about to fall

'NO I CAN'T DIE YET!"

"If I'm to be destroyed I'm not going along I'll take you with me!" Tak grabs a hold of Zim her body starts to glow, with Zim still in her grip, struggling to get free then her body detonates a burst of pure energy destroy both Irkens

Later on a Familiar group sees Sara, Vincent and Nel knocked out . Moments later Vincent wakes and see Starlord beside him "You're with the Guardians of the Galaxy, how did—"

"Relax kid your mom told us what happened after they lost contact with you?"

"Where Nel and Sara?" Vincent asked

Sara then came in to check up on Vincent "Good you're okay."

"What about Zim and Tak?" Vincent asked

Rocket said "Hey Purple hair you want explain what happine?"

Trunks then walked in "Vincent it seems that Tak destroyed both Zim and herself."

"Damn those two were the only Irkens left and in the end Zim is still in denial of what has become of his people." Vincent said

Nel said "Ohhh where he's going he fine out once he's in you know where."

Sara said "I want to think you guys for helping us out, now I need to return to HQ and let Admiral Degill know what happened."

"Okay Vincent and I need to return to Earth also." Trunks said

Once back on Earth Vince, Nel and Trunks wave goodbye to the Guardians of the Galaxy as they return to space

Trunks said "Vince before you head home there's something I have to tell you."

All 3 went to Toki-Toki City and head to the Time's nest from there, Trunks shows Vince a Time Scroll with the Hurricane Star symbol on it "After Zim pulled a Superboy-Prime on you guys it caused ripples throughout Hurricane Star Prime time line causing Events from the past to be altered or changed. For example instead of Neon City, Dreamcity and Knothole bring destroyed during the Roanapur War instead Middleton, Dimmesdale, Amity Park and Tremorton were the ones to be destroyed during that war Ceyrano started."

"You mean my parents' hometown gone destroyed in that war?" Vincent asked

Nel asked "What about other events?"

"Everything you need to know is on Vince' computer back home." Trunks said

"Come on Nel we need to head back." Vincent said

"But where is home?" Nel asked

"Republic City your family live next door to Josh's family." Supreme Kai of Time said

"Thanks."

Now back in Republic City Vincent is on his way him when he sees a woman with red hair steps outside of the Spencer's home. "Who's that?" Nel asked

Vince assumed "I guess she's Josh and Verona's mom, remember what Trunks told us due to Zim "Punched" Reality several events were either altered or changed."

Nel said "Pardon me miss this is my first time meeting you could you tell me about yourself?"

"Okay I'm Veronique Spencer; I met Samuel while I'm in collage it was at the Mall when another girl Trixie Tang met Jamie Saiga. After Collage Sam and I got married and we had the twins followed by Tyler and Ronique."

"So you remember speaking to Tom Nook and all of that." Nel said

"Okay Nel we should return home, it's good speaking to you Mrs. Spencer, Tell Josh I'll see him later I have something to do on the Computer." Vincent and Nel head inside their house "Okay time to see what events have been changed and what haven't." Vincent held the scroll in his hands

To be continued


End file.
